Aprendiendo a Amar
by gise-h
Summary: En esta historia Sakura trata de responderse a si misma la pregunta que en algún momento nos hemos hecho ¿que es el amor?, pasaran muchas cosas interezantes como ¡sakura internada en un loquero! no dejen de leer esta historia espero que les guste, los personajes principales son: sakura haruno, sasuke uchiha, kakashi hatake, naruto uzumaki, hinata hyuga, itachi uchiha,neji hyuga.
1. ¿Amor?

Aprendiendo a amar

Capitulo 1- ¿amor?

Muchas veces me pregunto ¿Qué son los sentimientos?. Asi que busque en Internet y encontré una respuesta cortita y al pie,:_ El sentimiento es el resultado de una emoción, la persona consciente tiene acceso a su estado anímico. Por el cual se solventa puede ser físico o espiritual. __Debajo del escrito había un nombre y una__dirección__. _Por ello emprendí mi búsqueda, no yo no iba a buscar un tesoro como un aventurero de una historia fantástica, buscaría la respuesta a lo mas profundo de nuestro ser, esas sensaciones que se apoderan de las personas sin que se den cuenta, sin anticiparlas y muchas veces, es decir todas las veces sin poder controlar lo que nos dicta el corazón.

mis queridos lectores seguramente se han preguntado ¿Por qué buscar respuestas a algo que no tiene explicación razonable ni científica?. O ¿Por qué tanto interés en el tema? desde niña experimente todo tipo de sentimientos mas bien desde que nací, para los médicos que atendieron el parto de mi madre no fue necesario azotarme el traserito, directamente salí llorando como sabiendo a que tenia que atenerme en este mundo, mas adelante experimente cosas que seguramente ustedes también como la picadura de una abeja, el llanto por algo que no podía conseguir, las risas con mis "amigos", amigos imaginarios es que nunca tuve amigos de verdad eso lo contare mas adelante, la soledad esa soledad tan profunda, todos esos sentimientos buenos y no tan buenos, todos menos el amor , por ello es que quiero encontrar respuestas es el único sentimiento que no ah llegado a mi y debo decir que a mis 21 años de vida me basta para analizar, que es lo malo en mi. OH no me eh presentado, soy Sakura Haruno.

El primer lugar donde empezaría seria mi propia ciudad, Seúl , ese día camine demasiado me dolían los pies, seguramente se me habían reventado todos los cayos, mire el papelito donde había anotado la dirección seguido de esto toque timbre, golpee la puerta, pero nada el hombre al que buscaba no estaba o eso quería que pensaran sus visitas, así que para no quedarme ahí parada mirando mi reloj patee la puerta y esta cayo abajo, se que estaba invadiendo propiedad privada pero ya que estaba allí no me iría sin respuestas, entre despacio sigilosamente, primero un pie después el otro, de repente escucho un sonido que viene desde afuera al parecer alguien entro, me estaba muriendo de los nervios gotitas caían por mi gran frente, así es como de pronto me toman del brazo, por supuesto que mi primera reacción fue morder a mi "enemigo"

Ouch! Que dolor – dijo exaltado y adolorido el hombre

Me impresión fue extraña, creí que la persona que buscaba rondaría los 60 o 70 años pero quien estaba frente a mi tendría unos 30 aproximadamente

Oiga ¿que hace en mi casa?- me dijo levantado una ceja

OH lo siento mucho, es que espere afuera y nadie abría entonces tire la puerta abajo, es decir se cayo la puerta cuando golpee y luego entre- dije esto rápidamente

Mi nombre es Sakura, no creí que seria tan joven profesor hatake

Eso pasa cuando se es muy inteligente, dígame ¿para que me buscaba?

Su sobrino naruto el es mi vecino me menciono que usted era un genio, que siempre encuentra la solución al mas grande problema, eso me inspiro a venir aquí, en fin necesito su ayuda, además leí su articulo en Internet.

Debo decir que me sorprende que naruto hablara así de mi eventualmente suele hacerme bromas de todo tipo, no te preocupes Sakura te ayudare gustoso

Mis ojos brillaban, no era amor lo que sentía solo estaba contenta, al fin mis plegarias habían sido escuchadas

Quince minutos después desayunamos tranquilos en su oficina, la cual era muy espaciosa tenia un escritorio antiguo, las cortinas del ventanal eran color verde, los sofás rojos y habían muchos libros

-Sakura…..sakuuura

_oh, si dígame

_te llevare a la clínica, allí eh estado trabajando con pacientes interesantes, seguro les caerás bien.

Media hora de viaje en bicicleta hizo que mis piernas se acalambraran, me dolía mi parte trasera, de verdad no entendía como tan reconocido medico podía andar en esa antigüedad, lo mire detenidamente, era un hombre guapo, tenia una mascara que cubría gran parte de su rostro, cabello plateado, era alto, seguro, admirable

Hola kakashi- dijo una mujer pálida de cabello oscuro llamada shizune

Buenos días- respondió el

La clínica estaba llena de luz y llena de locos. Estaba molesta

¿Usted me trajo para encerrarme en el loquero?

No, no para nada, debo decir que tu pregunta sobre los sentimientos me inquieto un poco y decidí traerte con quienes sienten, y no temen por lo que los demás piensen

Ahh ya veo

De pronto salio un chico como de mi edad de cabello rojo y ojos aguamarina

Matar…..matar quiero matar, me tomo entre sus brazos, yo gritaba y pataleaba, pero no me soltaba, kakashi corrió hacia mi e inyecto al paciente, llamado Gaara

_Dios mío ese chiflado casi me asesina!

_Estas exagerando, solo quería llevarte a su habitación

Lo mire extrañada, eso me deja mas tranquila- mencione algo mareada

Creí que lo malo ya había pasado, nuevamente me equivoque uno de los pacientes más peligrosos escapo, no podían encontrarlo

Kakashi, estaba muy preocupado, me ofrecí para ayudar, el edificio tenia tres pisos subí corriendo las escaleras mi corazón se agitaba con cada paso que daba, pensé como se me puede ocurrir buscar a alguien peligroso en un lugar que no conozco y sola, empecé a temblar de miedo hasta que me choque con un chico mas alto que yo de cabello azabache, mirada penetrante y profunda, me cubrió la boca encerrándome con el dentro de lo que parecía un deposito de lavandería

-su mano estaba presionando fuerte mi boca, no podía respirar así q le pegue un codazo y me soltó- que bueno que soy fuerte pensé

Debo decir que al cometer tal acto hubiera imaginado que el chico gritaría pero no salio palabra alguna de su boca, por lo cual grite MALDITA SEA ES EL LOCO.


	2. Conociendo en que lugar me meti

Capitulo 2

-¿de que estas hablando? La única loca que yo veo esta frente a mi

-¿perdón?

-estas disculpada

_no, no te estoy pidiendo disculpas, quise decir que carajo estas diciendo, yo no soy ninguna loca

_pues no lo parece

De repente la puerta se abre bruscamente

_oh Sakura veo que ya has conocido a sasuke

_si por desgracia, es un antipático

_ya veo, bueno quería avisarte que hemos encontrado a kiba, así que no te preocupes, pueden bajar

_bien yo me largo-sasuke empuja a Sakura y sale rápidamente por la puerta, dejando a una molesta Sakura refunfuñando

Una vez en la oficina de kakashi

_ ¿como es que el esta encerrado si no luce completamente como un loco?

_ ¿hablas de sasuke?

_si de el, es que me ah respondido audazmente

_Sakura, sasuke esta aquí por su propia voluntad, no es alguien que nosotros hemos decidido encerrar, cuando era niño su padre asesino a su madre el estuvo presente, fue algo que lo marco de por vida, desde ese día sasuke no ah vuelto a emitir emociones, no ríe, no llora es como si la luz en el hubiese desaparecido para jamás volver

_¿como es que termino aquí, porque decidió encerrarse?

_porque si sasuke encuentra a su padre lo matara

_es una historia muy triste

_pasando a lo tuyo, yo creo que lo mejor seria que te quedaras en este establecimiento, no como una paciente mas, eso me ayudaría para analizarte mejor y aprender de tus emociones habituales

_ ¿yo? ¿Aquí?. No paso, prefiero quedarme con mis abuelos y vaya no quisiera usted conocerlos. Aunque pensándolo bien de verdad quiero conocerme y si es lo que tengo que hacer lo hare

_Te mostrare tu habitación entonces y bienvenida a monte de oca- una sonrisa ofrecida por kakashi, sonrisa que se ve por medio de su ojo, ya que parte de su rostro esta siempre cubierto con algo que parece un pañuelo

Ya estoy frente a la puerta de mi nueva habitación, giro la perilla y entro, la luminosidad es increíble, lo blanco del cuarto prácticamente me enceguece, me siento sobre la cama y me tiro sobre ella, el cansancio me llena completamente, pero por desgracia alguien golpea mi puerta

_ ¿gaara? Que se te ofrece

_sin mediar palabra, me jala del brazo dándome a entender que quiere que lo siga, eso hago

Pasamos por varias secciones, puedo deducir que me lleva al parque, al llegar veo algo que es increíble

_dios mío, vos ¿hiciste esto verdad?- mueve su cabeza diciendo que si, una obra de arte ante mis ojos, una escultura hecha de arena, un paisaje con montañas y un pequeño reino junto al lago, saco mi celular y tomo varias fotos de esa genialidad y de su creador

_esta precioso gaara, gracias por mostrármelo

_me toma de la mano, nuevamente me lleva con el, sigo sus pasos aunque cortos son rápidos. Es así que me presenta a sus amigos, todo ellos sentados en el suelo, dibujando o mejor dicho haciendo garabatos con pinceles y acuarelas, menos uno que parece sabe lo que hace

-hola chicos, digo sonriendo

_se presentan uno a uno, soy shikamaru, sai, chouji, ino, suejutsu, shino, y asi hasta llegar a sasuke el cual ya habia conocido

Gaara me da un pincel para que dibuje con ellos, empiezo a pintar, llega la doctora shizune, toma los dibujos aun sin terminar y los pone en una carpeta, la miro y ella sonreí

Bien es hora del almuerzo, vamos al comedor- dice shizune

Las mesas del comedor eran largas y el lugar bastante espacioso, los platos de comida eran de plástico al igual q los cubiertos, los vasos y demás, nos sirvieron puré de papas y ensalada. Cada uno comía a su ritmo y con la parte del cuerpo que mas le gustaba, algunos hundían su rostro en la comida, otros metían sus manos, no pude evitar reírme

_Jajaja jajaja, mis carcajadas llegaron a los oídos de todos-me sonroje fuertemente

-Lo siento dije nerviosa y todo volvió a la normalidad, bueno si estar en un comedor con personas que sufren de choques psicóticos es normal. Una chica de cabello rubio se acerca a mí sentándose a mi lado

_oh vos sos ino, mucho gusto soy Sakura, extiendo mi mano a forma de saludo, cuando llega sasuke y la toma con fuerza, salvándome de perderla

_mis ojos se agrandan ante la sorpresa, ino tenia un cuchillo y pensaba cortarme la mano, como reacción salto del banco, mientras kakashi le coloca un sedante y la llevan a su habitación, sasuke me suelta y se retira

_gracias le digo, ni siquiera me mira

Voy a la oficina de kakashi indignada

_ ¡kakashi! Como es posible que una paciente tenga un arma blanca, pudo haber dañado a cualquiera

_Sakura tranquilízate, ino es una paciente nueva, ella se puso celosa, de la atención que los demás te prestaban solo eso

_solo eso menos mal, quien me asegura que se va a quedar tranquila, si sasuke no hubiese tomado mi mano, la hubiese perdido

_oh así que fue el quien anticipo la acción de ino-dice kakashi poniendo cara de eh resuelto un misterio

_no me cambie de tema, dígame ¿que va a pasar con ella ahora?

_por ahora la encerraremos en su cuarto, estará medicada

_ok, si es así me quedare mas tranquila

La primer noche en mi fría y vacía habitación fue algo incomoda, me dolía la espalda, por lo delgado del colchón y además tenia mucha sed, me puse a pensar en mi familia, mi padre, mi madre y en mis gatos, es verdad que uno extraña a su familia cuando esta lejos. Me levante y decidí ir por un vaso de agua, debo admitir que los pasillos son muy oscuros y se siente un frío intenso, que pasa por mi columna vertebral, cuando llego a la cocina, veo una sombra oscura, que esta parada frente a mi, quedo paralizada, empiezo a sudar, se acerca despacio, a paso lento, cuando logro verle el rostro suelto un suspiro de alivio

-ufff... eras vos, ¿que haces acá a esta hora?

_¿quien dijo que debo darte explicaciones?

_lo que sea, no me importa, tomo una botella de agua y me dirijo a mi habitación, por mi mala suerte sasuke va en dirección a la suya, la cual queda junto a la mía

_me mira y entra a su habitación

_¿destino, esto es una broma? Digo mientras abro mi botella y bebo un sorbo de agua

Al amanecer, después de una larga noche, nos despiertan a las 8 am, para desayunar, según kakashi debo anotar en una agenda, aquellos sentimientos que tenga durante el día, lo que me pareció una tontería. Tome una lapicera y comencé a escribir tendría que haber comenzado antes pero un buen dicho dice "mejor tarde que nunca", la agenda debo entregarla para que la analice dentro de un mes, así que me pondré este bolso que me compro mi mama en la fiesta nacional de la manzana, lógicamente el bolso es rojo con forma de manzana, una vez todo listo me dirijo al comedor para desayunar

al llegar me doy cuenta de que todos los lugares están ocupados, esto parece la secundaria, recuerdo que las mesas siempre estaban ocupadas para mi, nadie quería compartir su tiempo conmigo y veo que aquí es igual, ya vez saku no importa donde estés, sola te quedaras.


	3. Peticion de ayuda

Capitulo 3

_tomo mi bandeja y voy hacia afuera para respirar aire puro, en eso veo una chica llorando, me acerco a ella

_ ¿estas bien? Se gira y me rocía con gas pimienta

_dios, mis ojos, me arde, me arde mucho, ¡¿Qué te pasa?!

_ ¡aléjate loca! Me dice de forma grosera

_yo no soy ninguna loca, solo quería saber si estabas bien, veo que si, ¡además de entrenada para atacar personas inocentes!- digo esto con los ojos de cachorrita, solo que rojos eh hinchados

_lo siento, actúe como una entupida

_si -digo con mucha honestidad

_es que mi hermano me saca de mis casillas, como es posible que no quiera salir de acá, perderá su juventud encerrado como lo que no es

_espera estas hablando de sasuke, la chica de cabello azul y ojos perla me dice que si con su cabeza

_oh ya veo, pero ¿has tratado de hablar con el, que te ah dicho?

_solo me dice que no saldrá jamás, en sus ojos solo veo un muro que me impide llegar a el, no es como antes ah cambiado mucho y realmente me preocupa

_disculpa, ¿como es tu nombre?

_hinata

_hinata, yo soy Sakura, creo que lo mejor es que le des un tiempo, que vengas y le traigas algún regalo algo que lo movilice

_ ¿vos porque estas en este lugar? Si es que se puede saber

_yo, estoy en busca de lo mas preciado que tiene este mundo, según mis fuentes, jeje solo me eh basado en novelas y películas, pero ella no tiene porque saber

_ ¿hay una mina de oro debajo de la clínica?

_noooo! El amor

_ ¿viniste a enamorarte en un lugar con personas de problemas mentales?

_deja, no tengo ganas de explicar nada, pensa lo que quieras

_ ¿puedo pedirte un favor?-juntando sus dedos índice al expresarse

_si decime, ¿que necesitas?

_¿podrías acercarte a sasuke y tratar de converserlo de que deje el loquero? Es que ya eh hablado con kakashi y solo me dice que es algo que el debe decidir, pero necesita un empujoncito, por favor

_eso es un favorzote, pero daré lo mejor de mi te lo prometo- se nota que no cuesta mucho que me convenzan

Después de ese extraño episodio, ella se retira y yo me siento en un banco donde tomo mi desayuno, una hora después.

Nos reúnen a todos en la sala principal, kakashi dirige unas palabras

Bien como ya todos saben, esta tarde iremos a la reserva natural, axial que alístense y lleven todo lo que necesiten

_ ¿reserva natural? Bueno mientras salgamos a tomar aire, rodeados de naturaleza, oh que lindo se me hace-

_ ¿tanto te entusiasma ir a la reserva natural de los lobos marinos?

_oh sasuke, a decir verdad si me entusiasma a vos ¿no?

_yo no pienso ir

_ (lo mejor es usar psicología a la inversa) entonces yo tampoco, debe ser muy aburrido, me quedare leyendo algún libro

_si eso es lo que queresa, el bus se esta llendo

_¡que!

_salgo corriendo tras el autobús pero no logro alcanzarlo, yo y mis estupidas ideas aaaaaaaahh

_cuando me doy vuelta veo a bazuquee sonriendo de lado-¿vaya, vaya es eso una sonrisa señor cubito de hielo?

_por supuesto que lo es, me di cuenta de lo que tratabas hacer y que te ah salido mal

_bueno, ahora que hago, vos que ibas a hacer sasuke- dije esto tragándome mi orgullo con la voz de hinata en mi cabeza-

_voy a entrenar, me gustan mucho el arte ninja

_ ¿puedo acompañarte? Solo un momento

_esta bien, pero si me interrumpís me veré obligado a golpearte

_ trago grueso, el se ve bastante fuerte, todo sea por ayudar

lo sigo mientras camina algo lejos del hospital, entrando en un galpón abandonado, el lugar era realmente enorme, todo revestido de madera, se veía algo viejo como si lo hubiesen construido hace unos 80 años atrás, cuando entramos caminamos por un pasillo largo la luz del sol daba justo enfrente nuestro, había un gran árbol justo en medio del galpón, era un árbol de cerezos a punto de florecer, mariposas volaban alrededor de el, ese momento fue mágico

_¿estas hay?

_escucho la voz de sasuke y salgo de mi transe- si es que no mencionaste que este lugar era tan hermoso, estos árboles desde pequeña me han gustado. Es como si la esperanza viviera en ellos ¿no crees?

_hmp, no lose

En ese momento me quede hipnotizada por ese tesoro de la naturaleza. Lo que me saco de ese trance fue un golpe fuerte y constante de patadas a un saco, no pude evitar esbozar una media sonrisa, gesto que se me había pegado de mi compañero de hospital

_ ¿hacer eso duele?

_ ¿el golpear un saco lleno de piedras? Si pero solo al principio

_ohhh, ¿puedo intentar yo?

_si claro

Al pararme frente al saco, levante mi pierna llevándola hacia atrás y luego le di un pequeño golpe, el saco ni se movió

_ ¿así que esa es toda tu fuerza haruno?

_no solo estaba probando el terreno, ya sabes

_hmp

_haber inténtalo de nuevo, pero ahora trata de imaginar que ese saco es alguien a quien odias, alguien a quien quieres darle su merecido

_ok, lo hare y esta vez es mejor que te hagas hacia atrás

_ (mi rostro permanece serio y hago lo que ella me dice, supongo que para complacerme a mi mismo con lo que vendría después) esta bien.

_me alejo 5 pasos del saco, lo miro y lo miro, pienso y trato de imaginar a alguien a quien odie, alguien que como dijo sasuke merezca recibir mi furia, pero mientras mas pasa el tiempo nadie se asoma por mi mente, es hay cuando me doy cuenta, de mi soledad. No puedo susurro y me voy corriendo a mi cuarto.

_ ¿que le pasa? Da igual seguiré mi entrenamiento

Luego de correr un largo tramo, mis piernas no dan mas asi que camino a paso lento, observando lo que me rodea, pensando en mi talvez por primera vez en mi vida, coloco mi mano derecha sobre el lado izquierdo de mi pecho, trato de sentir mi corazón y le ruego que me hable. Una vez en el cuarto empiezo a escribir de nuevo lo que pase durante el día y cierro mis ojos para descansar y esperar el siguiente día

La mañana era lluviosa, ya ni siquiera me peinaba, no lavaba mis dientes ni mi ropa, pude notar rápidamente que no había nadie mas en el comedor, me pregunte donde estarían todos

_los demás no han llegado, estuve esperándolos durante varias horas, esto es extraño

_giro mi rostro y lo veo a mi lado- ¿les habrá pasado algo? – digo casi sin voz- se me ocurre ir a la oficina de kakashi y llamarlo por teléfono, así que ambos fuimos allí, marco a su numero, pero nadie contesta, mientras tanto sasuke prende el televisor y es desgarrador lo que vemos

Estamos aquí en el lugar del hecho al menos 15 personas del hospital de salud mental " monte de oca" viajaban en el bus, según los investigadores se dirigían a la reserva natural, los desaparecidos se llaman gaara no sabaku, kakashi hatake quien es el director del hospital, chouji y sai, luego seguiremos con mas información

_dios mio, hay que ver como están los demás y buscar a los que faltan sasuke ya mismo voy a cambiarme-mi voz sonaba tranquila- que disgustada estaba conmigo en ese momento

_yo no saldré de aquí

_ ¿como?

_no puedo salir de aquí, es una promesa que me hice a mi mismo

_es una promesa absurda, si no vas a ayudar a quienes te necesitan, si vas a abandonar a tus amigos, es una promesa absurda, hace lo que quieras yo me voy y los encontrare


	4. Tragedia

Capitulo 4

Enfurecida, asustada y con esperanza, me dirigí a mi habitación empaque algunas cosas y salí casi corriendo, el camino seria largo y se que había compartido poco con ellos, pero tenia que buscarlos, no se si para demostrarme a mi misma que me puedo preocupar por los demás o si de verdad era un sentimiento de cariño.

La reserva estaba a 15 km del hospital, según mi mapa iba por el camino correcto. Estaba oscureciendo muy rápido y es que la altura de los árboles tampoco ayudaba mucho a mi visión, llegue hasta donde estaba el colectivo vacio, y camine hacia la izquierda, mi mochila pesaba ya que la habia llenado con cosas necesarias como alimentos y abrigos. Me parecio demasiado extraño que los investigadores y la policía no se hubiesen comunicado con el hospital, los pacientes todos eran huérfanos asi que la responsabilidad caía sobre kakashi, al cual deseo encontrar pronto

La oscuridad había llegado, arme una pequeña choza y hay me quede, no podía dormir.

Escuche un ruido cerca de mi pequeño refugio, asi que me cubri hasta la cabeza, rogando porque ningún animal salvaje me comiera. Al sentirme como una cobarde me descubrí y Salí, camine lento alumbraba con mi linterna en la densa oscuridad, cuando alguien me habla

_oh dios, ¿Qué haces acá?

_tu discurso, sobre ser absurdo, me cuesta decirlo pero en ese punto tenias razon

_y a mi me cuesta admitir que me alegra verte, bueno esa es mi choza, no se si hay lugar para los dos, creo que estaremos algo apretados. Cuando lo mire pude notar que sus mejillas estaban rojas. ¿Estas bien sasuke?

_eh, si creo que dejar el hospital me dio fiebre

Bueno será mejor que descansemos, mañana nos pondremos manos a la obra

A la mañana siguiente sasuke preparo el desayuno, juntamos las cosas y seguimos nuestro camino, eran las 6 am la mañana era bastante fresca, había un rocío que hacia que las flores se vieran hermosas

_sakura, tienes algo en el hombro

_a ver, aaaaaaaaaah! Porque no me dijiste que era una serpiente

_no te muevas, me acercare lento, no respires, la tomare y será nuestro almuerzo

Me la quita rápidamente, mi cuerpo se relaja, respiro hondo

_gracias, pero eso de que será nuestro almuerzo ¿es una broma no?

_si ese es mi sentido del humor, asi que no lo arruines

Camine como jamás lo había hecho, no logramos encontrar a ninguno de ellos y lo peor era lo que estaba frente a nosotros

_sakura cuidado, toma mi mano, aquí es muy peligroso, esa cascada se llama nuevo comienzo, y es que los que han sido atrapados por ella jamas han regresado

_la idea de tomar su mano se me hacia algo rara, debo decir que por un momento pense que era para arrojarme por ella

_sasuke ¿y si ellos cayeron hay?, déjame acercarme, ¡kakashiiiiiiii!, el suelo que esta bajo mis pies empieza a desmoronarse siento que me caigo, ahhh agarrame

_te tengo, no te asustes

_no aguanto más soltame o caeras también, soltame sasuke no aguanto

_no te soltare vamos Sakura agarrate de las rocas, vos podes

Me tomo de una roca y esta se rompe, mi mano se va soltando de la de sasuke, me resbalo lentamente y empiezo a caer, lo peor es cuando el se arroja para atraparme y cae también al agua

_no me sueltes Sakura

_sasuke la corriente es muy fuerte

No podía sostenerme, pero cuando vi sus ojos y su preocupación, tome aun mas fuerte su mano, la corriente era fuerte y nos golpeaba, pero el no me soltaba

Por fin paramos en algun lugar, cuando desperté el todavía sostenía mi mano, trate de despertarlo pero no reaccionaba, me preocupe en verdad me preocupe

_sasuke, tenes que despertar

_tsk tsk, trague demasiada agua

El mira su mano la cual esta tomando a la mia y vuelve a toser

_sasuke tenes que sacar toda el agua de tu interior, le golpeo la espalda con fuerza (casi lo mate :S)

_ya estoy bien, debemos seguir y encontrar a los demás, además de el camino a la clínica

_si según el mapa, a ver ¿donde esta el mapa?. No seguramente lo perdimos con la corriente

_Sakura tranquila encontraremos una salida

_¿ves lo mismo que yo? Ese es sai

_no te acerques ten cuidado

Cuando nos dirigimos hacia lo que parecía ser sai, fue horrible lo que hayamos, si efectivamente era sai, pero su cuerpo yacia sin vida, se había clavado a un fierro que sobresalía de un buque, justo en medio de su pecho

_sai, pobre sai- aunque estaba preocupada ni una lagrima corria por mi mejilla, solo ayude a sasuke a quitarlo de hay y darle un entierro como se merecia

Caminamos un poco hasta hallar el lugar perfecto donde enterrarlo, junto a lo que era una obra de arte hecha por la naturaleza, era una roca que parecía tallada a mano, tomando la forma de un ave fenix realmente hermosa. No sabíamos que decir sobre el en especial yo que llevaba solo una semana de conocerlo, asi que alli lo dejamos

_sasuke vos crees que los demás, chouji y gaara ¿estén así como el?

_no lo se, esperemos que no, kakashi ah sido como un padre para mi Sakura, el me enseño todo lo que se, solo quiero encontrarlo y decírselo

_entonces sigamos

Mientras caminábamos yo iba escribiendo en mi libreta

_ ¿que es eso?, no es que me importe, solo que te concentras mas en eso que en la búsqueda

_oh esta es mi libreta aquí debo anotar, lo que viva en el día

La noche habia llegado y vaya que sabe hacerse notar, no se veia nada mas que el reflejo de la luna y las estrellas en un pequeño lago de aguas mansas

_necesito un baño, con urgencia-comencé a desvestirme hasta que recordé que no estaba sola- ¡sasukeee! ¿no pensabas decirme que pare? Ya me quite la blusa. Cuando me gire, no estaba tras de mi, estaba ya en el agua, que le llagaba a la cintura se podía ver su pecho fuerte y blanco. Ya que estaba sola me quite lo demás y me meti al agua, primero hundi mis pies en el lago, a pesar de que no era verano el agua estaba tibia, me relaje, como hacia tiempo no lo hacia, mire hacia los lados para ver si podia divisar a sasuke pero no estaba por ningún lado, hasta que senti que una mano se posaba en mi hombro

_el mounstro del lago- empalidecí rápidamente-sasuke porque no hablas como las personas normales, siempre me asustas

_shh escuche algo, mira a tu derecha disimuladamente

_me gire rápidamente, cosa que molesto a sasuke, logre ver un figura masculina, viendo hacia donde estábamos nosotros, me dio mucho miedo, pero podría ser alguno de los que estamos buscando, decidí cruzar la orilla, pero algo me detuvo, algo me decia no te acerques Sakura. Pero jamás escuche mis voces interiores y no comenzaría ahora, asi que nade lo mas rápido que pude, al fin en la orilla, le hablo al hombre, se da vuelta y me apunta con un arma

_hola linda, justo lo que estaba buscando con este hambre que tengo

_me enrojecí, asi como un tomate bien maduro, estaba mas asustada que cuando vi la película de "voces del mas allá"

_sácate lo que te falta, dale bonita no me hagas esperar

_el maldito desgraciado había empezado a rozar su asquerosa arma sobre mi pecho, no podía soportarlo, estaba apunto de vomitar, cuando llega sasuke volando por el aire como todo un Ninja y le da en la cabeza al degenerado dejándolo tirado en el suelo

_te dije que no te apresuraras ¿o no?, podría haberte violado y matado

_sin decir una sola palabra, lo abrace le di un calido abrazo, como nunca lo habia hecho

_el solo se quedo estático, no dijo nada, ni me aparto, cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo lo solté alejándome de el

_so..solo sigamos nuestro camino, vamos

_lo seguí, preguntándome porque había hecho eso, culpando a mis brazos y a mi cuerpo

El sol daba directo en mi rostro, la noche anterior habia sido muy movida y estábamos muy cansados como para preparar un refugio o algo parecido, lo primero que hice fue ver donde estaba mi diario, no lo veía por ningún lado, gire mi cabeza por encima de mi hombro y vi a sasuke leyendo muy entretenido, mi sangre hervía, estaba furiosa ¿Quién se creía que era?. Me iba a escuchar


	5. Primeras sensaciones

Capitulo 5

_camine a el, tronando mis dedos en el camino, pensando cada palabra que le diría hasta que alguien se acerca a nosotros

_ ¿naruto?

_sakura, ¿que haces aquí?

_estoy buscando a los de la clínica, siento mucho lo que paso naruto con tu tío y los otros

_yo también, estoy buscándolo como loco, recorrí todo arriba así que decidí bajar. ¿Quién es tu amigo?

_oh el no es mi amigo es de la clínica también, estamos buscando a los demás juntos

_bueno sera mejor que sigamos, ¿no les parece?

_ (el tono de sasuke cambio derepente) si claro respondo

_los tres estábamos en silencio con la frente en alto, mirando hacia todas partes, los árboles eran gigantes y el verde brillaba mas que nunca, no se oia ningun animal, era como un viaje al centro de la tierra, naruto decide romper el hielo

_ ¿y Sakura ya pudiste resolver tu problema?

_no aun estoy intentándolo, tu tio es de gran ayuda, un buen consejero

_lose es genial, como vos

_nunca me dijiste porque estabas en la clínica- un tono de voz neutro se hacia notar

_es que nunca me preguntaste sasuke, pero imagino que ya debes saber el meollo del asunto, devuélveme mi diario

_jojo el tomo tu diario Sakura, yo que vos no le hablo mas-el rubio tenia respuestas para todo, bueno no eran exactas y correctas siempre pero en esta tenia razón

_ella no puede hacer eso, con alguien que le salvo la vida la haría una ingrata

_wow, wow, mi privacidad es mi privacidad tengo derecho de molestarme, vamos naruto, lo tome de la mano y caminamos juntos un largo trecho, cuando se larga a llover de repente, gotas gordas caían sobre nuestros cuerpos, mi ropa estaba completamente empapada, pudimos divisar una cueva y alli nos metimos a esperar que pase la tormenta, sasuke venia detrás nuestro, como si la lluvia no lo molestara en absoluto, la cueva era de tamaño medio, cuando entramos pense que hallaríamos un oso pero no habia nada solo rocas y mas rocas, le di una mirada fulminante a sasuke y segui escuchando a naruto que decia tener todo lo necesario en su mochila para un excelente campamento.

_con esto y esto preparare el fuego, oh esto tambien sirve- se veia muy entusiasta

_estaba congelándome de frio mi camisa marcaba mis pechos, mis pezones se notaban erectos por el frio que corría por ellos, mi pantalón estaba tan húmedo que parecia que no traia nada puesto, deje de mirarme el cuerpo y de acomodarme la ropa, levante la vista y vi a sasuke mirandome los senos, una oleada muy calida recorrio mi estomago, el no noto que lo estaba observando aproveche a mirar su torneado cuerpo, tenia su camisa algo desabotonada, sus cabellos revueltos, cuando noto que yo lo miraba, se volteo para mirar a naruto, quien habia terminado de preparar todo, el fuego las bolsas de dormir y la comida, realmente increible, lo unico que me saco de mi transe fue ese olor a fideos en caldo de verduras

La lluvia aun seguia no cesaba un segundo, naruto empezó a quitarse la ropa como si estuviera en su casa hasta quedar en ropa interior, debi admitirlo era muy atractivo, mis compañeras de curso se quedaban embobadas viendolo y tenian razón, pero nose porque no podia sentir nada hacia un chico como el

_naruto, ¿no crees que es algo inapropiado que te desnudes frente a Sakura?

_jaja, no a decir verdad estoy acostumbrado ¿vos no saku?

_la verdad si

_(sasuke tenia sus ojos mas grandes de lo normal) ¿sucede algo?

_no sabia que eran novios

_hay fue cuando empece a reir como una digna paciente de "monte de oca" jajajaja ¿naruto y yo novios?. Para na—no alcance a decir nada mas naruto me pellizco muy fuerte

_si somos novios, si no lo fueramos no podria hacer esto

_me toma del trasero, apretandolo muy duro para después darme una nalgada- lo miro indignada mas alla de las palabras, hace años que lo conozco y jamás me habia hecho tal cosa, a medida que pasaban los segundos era cada vez mas incapaz de reaccionar a eso

_naruto

_si dime Sakura

_al decir mi nombre se sonrio- solo queria pedirte que nunca mas hicieras eso

_oh, ok, vamos a comer que se enfria la sopa

Silencio, era lo que habia reinado en aquel lugar, estaba molesta con esos dos niños en cuerpo de hombre, pense si solo tendria que haber golpeado a naruto como siempre, pero no pude, sus ojitos brillaban demasiado, y sasuke lucia extraño, no molesto ni feliz era algo que estaba en medio de eso. Al caer la noche y despejarse el cielo de a momentos, tuvimos que ir a buscar leña, hacia frio y el fuego ya consumido, mostraba las brazas de lo que una vez fue madera

Naruto dormía en una posición un tanto incomoda para mi gusto, sus piernas estaban separadas a 180 grados, sus brazos uno en su nuca y el otro metido debajo de su espalda, cualquiera que lo veia pensaba que era el contorsionista de un circo

_despertar a naruto es, como tratar de despertar a un ruso después de la fiesta de la cerveza

_entonces busquemos leña nostros, tu ve a la izquierda yo a la derecha-decia manteniendo su voz indescifrable

Camine demasiado, la noche no era hermosa, era horrible, los insectos pegándose a mi cuerpo como si fuera la única fuente de calor, el suelo húmedo, lleno de enredaderas mas de una vez me habia tropezado, el cielo no ayudaba nada, las estrellas todas fugaces ninguna se quedaba a alumbrar mi camino, y sasuke que se habia llevado la linterna que mas daba luz, creo que me queje demasiado. Ya tenia 2 ramas que no estaban tan mojadas, y una muy mojada asi que la arroje, lejos, eso crei

_ dolio

_me di vuelta y le alumbre el rostro, no ayudo nada, al contrario fue terrorifico

_me estoy acostumbrando a verte de esta forma- le dije al azabache

-diselo a tu cara, esta pálida

_no me molestes uchiha,

_ah por cierto, ¿no crees que tenes algo que me pertenece?

_déjame pensar…no, nada

_ ¿nada?, y que se supone que es un cuaderno rosa con corazones azules, donde esta escrito mi nombre completo "Sakura haruno"

_asi, pero no te lo dare aun no termine de leerlo, lo tendre junto a mi mesa de luz, descifrando tus garabatos, escribes como una niña de preescolar

_damelo, quiero que me lo devuelvas ya mismo, o si no

_¿si no que? . ¿Dejaras que te azote?

_eres patetico, yo tambien me encerraria si fuese un lunatico

_retira lo que dijiste haruno, o veras que tan loco puedo ser

_no, retirare nada

Al terminar de decir lo que acababa de decir, el se avalanzo a mi, me tomo de los pelos, tiraba muy fuerte de ellos enredando sus dedos, luego sin avisar me beso, empezo a besarme salvajemente, sus labios entrelazaban los mios era brusco pero tambien delicioso, luego fue suavizando el beso y debo decir yo tambien, su lengua calida y latente rozaba la mia, mi boca se suavizaba con cada beso, puso una de sus manos en mi trasero llevándome mas hacia su cuerpo, pegándome a el, empecé a gemir despacio, solo gemidos salian de mi boca, los besos eran intensos pero queria mas y el también, me fue bajando de a poco al suelo arranco mi camisa los botones se dispersaron, poniéndose sobre mi, sus brazos uno al lado de cada hombro mio, su respiración agitada y su mirada penetrante, puso su mano sobre mi brazier, y hacia circulos con ella apoyando toda su palma, nos besamos nuevamente, aun con mas deseo que hacia 1 minuto atrás, mis piernas se abrieron como tijeras, y el se postro entre ellas, arañe su espalda, las uñas se incrustaban en su blanca y porcelanita piel, su intimidad acariciaba la mia yo movia mis caderas para que lo hiciera aun mas, logre que el jadeara en mi boca que excitados estamos pensé

Y asi como un puño que golpea tu cara, llego naruto, nos alumbro con su gran linterna ambos lo observábamos, estábamos estatiticos

_ajajaja, crei que la pócima que puse en la sopa haría que te entregaras a mi Sakura pero veo que me quede dormido, ¿lo están disfrutando chicos?

Nos levantamos del suelo como dos rayos acomodando nuestras ropas

_eres imbesil naruto

No quería verlo, sali corriendo, llorando como una niña de preescolar, esta vez sasuke tenia razon

Sasuke en uno de sus movimientos habia tomado a naruto del cuello ¿Qué me hiciste bastardo?

_sueltame sasuke, no te eh hecho nada, la pócima se la puse solo a Sakura en su plato de sopa, a ti, no te eh hecho absolutamente nada

Un dolor inmenso por primera vez ardia en su pecho, no, no era como la vez que vio morir a su madre, era punzante y le causaba ¿alegría? ¿Dolor?

_ ¿que es esto? ¿Qué me sucede?

Mientras tanto nuestra chica de cabellos rosa estaba hecha un bollito de papel debajo de un árbol de cerezos, se quedo alli hasta que el sol lanzo sus primeros rayos

Cuando comenzó a caminar, con su mente totalmente en blanco, como cuando le preguntaron en un examen que era la ovulación precoz en la mujer. Unos dos pasos delante de ella había una ardilla herida, atrapada en una trampa muy sencilla pero efectiva, ella desata a la ardilla y es interceptada por un hombre, ese hombre kakashi hatake

_si, estas vivo siiii que alegria doctor kakashi-vamos tenemos que ir con los chicos, oh los chicos. ¿Usted puede recordar lo que sucedió el dia del accidente?

_por suerte o destino, Sakura estoy vivo no eh perdido la memoria a pesar del golpaso que me di, y si recuerdo aun mas las imágenes horribles no se borran de mi mente, los gritos, la sangre, creo que quien nos hizo esto buscaba que alguien en especifico muriera. Te contare mas adelante ahora vamos me cruje el estomago del hambre

Naruto estaba muy pensatvo, se preguntaba si su vecina pelirrosa estaria disgustada con el, si encontraría a su tio y los demás

Sasuke por su lado había vuelto a abrir el diario, solo que esta vez iba a leerlo, en aquella ocasión sabia que ella lo observaba fingiendo violar la privacidad de cierta peligrosa la primer pagina decía:

_No soy muy buena en esto es mas soy pésima, es una tarea encomendada y pienso cumplirla al pie de la letra, mi estadía aquí en monte de oca es terrorífica, nunca sabes si vas a estar vivo al día siguiente, además de que hay gente bastante antipática_

Lo cerró de repente

Esto esta mal, ¿que estoy haciendo con esta porquería?, la arrojo contra la pared y salio de la cueva


	6. El mar, la arena y la Ola!

Capitulo 6

El rubio estaba vaciando su vejiga, mientras dibujaba un corazon con el liquido en la tierra, kakashi se pone a su lado y tambien comienza a hacer pis, cuando naruto se da vuelta estubo a punto de caerse, subio su cierre apretandose los testículos.

_aaaaahhhh!

_crei que te alegraria verme sobrino

_no es eso es que ¡me agarre los huevos!

_el peliplata revoleo los ojos en señal de otra vez no- ok te ayudare jala, jala, hazte hacia atrás

Sakura entro a la cueva y vio su diario tirado, lo tomo miro a sasuke y se acerco a el

_mira, yo no soy quien para juzgar lo que hiciste con mi diario, pero con respecto a lo otro, esta todo bien, así que no te preocupes, no puedo culparte por nada ya que naruto nos drogo a ambos.

_hmp- fue todo lo que dijo

_visto que ya esta todo en orden iré con kakashi

Al escuchar el nombre del doctor que era como su padre fue detrás de ella, sin prisa alguna. La imagen no era nada encantadora, kakashi estaba arrodillado, frente a la parte intima de naruto y este ponia unos gestos que harian pensar a cualquiera lo peor.

_si, oh, si ¡soy libre¡, gracias gracias tio no sabes lo libre que me siento ahora

_de nada, para eso estoy

_yo pensaba que usted era decente kakashi, nunca imagine algo asi

_ ¿sakura de que estas hablando?, naruto atoro sus partes en el cierre del pantalón

_oh, ah era eso jeje ya decia yo, sasuke eres un mal pensado

_ ¿yo? Loca

_no me digas loca, maldito emo

-chicos basta. Debemos encaminarnos a la clinica, aquí no hay nadie eh recorrido todo el perímetro, y ustedes parece que también

Hacia mas calor que esa vez que viaje a ecuador, para visitar a mis abuelos. La cueva era un horno y nosotros la carne, juntamos todo lo que nos pertenecía y emprendimos viaje, según naruto un par de kilometros mas, una subida que te rompía la espalda y estaríamos en la ruta directo a la clínica.

_ ¿Saben que hay en esa direccion?

_si allí esta el océano, es hermoso- dice el peliplata con un aire a nostalgia

_¿están pensando lo mismo que yo?

Estábamos muertos de calor, caminamos y escalamos hasta llegar al mismo lugar de donde habíamos caído, me sorprendió mucho ver que kakashi conocía tan bien la zona, realmente si que era inteligente.

_Ahora solo resta, buscar en la playa y ya podemos volver a monte de oca- dijo kakashi

_ ¿donde están los demas que estan a salvo?

_creo que, están en el hospital internados abra que irlos a buscar luego- decia naruto mientras se quitaba una pelusa del ombligo.

Todo estaba en silencio nuevamente, jamás abría imaginado que la búsqueda de ese sentimiento faltante en mi vida seria tan maravillosa, e increíblemente lenta. El sonido de las olas era música para nuestros oídos, y lo que nuestros ojos tenían el placer de ver era único, una torre de arena con un mirador, la escalera tipo caracol cerca de la orilla del mar, solo una persona podia hacer algo asi de majestuoso.

_Gaara- dijimos al unísono

Empezamos a llamarlo, ah gritar su nombre, pero nada

_ ¿creen que el este con vida?

_por supuesto que si naruto, debe estar buscando comida separémonos Sakura vienes conmigo

_si kakashi- respondí algo aliviada ya que no tendría que ir con mi amigo quien me drogo sin previo aviso, y con el antipático, odioso de sasuke

Estaba muy cansada, la arena me quemaba los pies, así que decidí meterme al agua

_Kakashi yo quiero bañarme en el mar si no le molesta

_bueno ten cuidado Sakura, las olas aquí son fuertes.

Me quite mi blusa y mi short, tenia un traje de baño que no usaba desde mis 17 años, la verdad me quedaba algo ajustado, pero era mejor que meterme desnuda. Cuando me gire para ver si el peliplata seguía allí, el estaba mirándome fijamente, debo decir que el aire que movía sus cabellos y ver su cuerpo tonificado hizo que mis mejillas se encendieran, sin darme cuenta estaba con el agua hasta la cintura, seguía observando a kakashi que me empezaba a hacer gestos con las manos desesperadamente, debe estar saludándome me dije, lo salude también, al girarme una ola de 3 metros estaba frente a mi

_aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa hhh! Fue todo lo que pude decir después de eso no recuerdo mas nada.

_sakura, despierta, vamos Sakura

_abri mis ojitos lentamente, cuando empiezo a sentir unos labios sobre los mios. ¿kakashi?, al verlo lo mordí

_ouch, ¿porque hiciste eso Sakura?

_lo siento es defensa personal

_te salvo la vida y así me pagas

Si lo veía bien el estaba empapado lo que quiere decir que, esa ola que veo en mi mente fue real

_¿que paso?-dije esto con cara de intriga

_cuando la ola te golpeo fui por ti al agua estabas inconciente, así que te cargue y te traje aquí, donde después de hacerte respiración boca a boca me mordiste

Sasuke y naruto estaban detrás de kakashi escuchando justo la parte en donde remarcaba el boca a boca

_ ¿boca a boca que?

_nada ya déjenlo así-me levanto rápidamente pensando en si la mordida de Sakura me dejara una cicatriz

Seguimos con la búsqueda, el sol se escondía por el horizonte fue cuando el ultimo reflejo nos guío en donde estaba gaara, su cabello era inconfundible, aun mas lo eran sus ojos aguamarina, con esa expresión tan particular. Cuando gaara vio a kakashi fue emocionante, comenzó a correr hacia el jamás olvidare esa escena.

_ahora si podemos volver, después de tanta lucha, estábamos bastante cerca de la clínica, caminamos unas 2 horas a paso lento y llegamos.

Todos sin mediar palabra fuimos directo a nuestras respectivas habitaciones, me toco caminar en silencio hasta la mía con sasuke, antes de que lograra girar la perilla de mi puerta

_sakura…..lo siento

_no tienes que…..-ya no estaba allí, había entrado a su habitación

_mire su puerta, y entre a la mía, toque mi cama, me senté en ella, saque mi cuaderno y comencé a escribir.


	7. 2 semanas

Capitulo 7

Dos semanas habían pasado desde que entre a la clínica, mi punto de vista con respecto a los enfermos mentales cambio mucho, ahora veía su fuerza, su soledad la cual no era muy distinta de la mía, podía comprenderlos y ellos a mi, mi niñez fue bastante dura, un dia sos la nena mas hermosa del mundo y al siguiente sos un mounstro, que nadie quiere ver, por ello valoro mucho esto, las cosas habían vuelto casi a la normalidad y es que lo que paso en monte de oca, perder a varios pacientes era duro, pero el hecho de que los demás supieran quienes faltaban y sintieran un vacío lo hacia mas doloroso.

_Sakura tenemos que hablar ven a mi oficina

_si doctor, me pregunto que querrá decirme

_estos días que hemos pasado todos juntos te eh conocido no solo como paciente si no también como persona, tus sentimientos son buenos, te has adaptado a los demás y los has respetado, solo tengo una semana para darte mi diagnostico, dos días antes te pediré el cuaderno, así que no lo pierdas de vista ya sabes que aquí hasta podrían comérselo

_entiendo perfectamente y quiero agradecerle una vez mas esta oportunidad

_talvez tenga que ayudarte mas personalmente, si me necesitas no importa que hora sea solo búscame

_ok, gracias

Cada vez estoy mas a gusto aquí. Caminaba por el parque veia el cielo, las aves, hasta que me jalan del brazo.

_hola ¿Sakura cierto?. Soy hinata ¿te acordas de mi?

_si la chica de la pimienta, jaja

_¿has hablado con mi hermano, el ah decido volver a casa?

_lamentablemente no, creo que el es demasiado mal llevado, no quiere escuchar a nadie, y cada vez que alguien le habla se molesta o solo responde con monosílabos, los cuales son molestos

_asi que, asi soy yo

_¡hermano!

_crei que habia sido claro aquella ves, no saldre de aquí hinata

_¿quien te dijo que ella esta aquí por ti?. Es mi nueva amiga

_si yo eh venido a ver a sakura

_bueno mejor, solo ten cuidado, que el cabello rosa no te engañe, ella es malvada

_¡ahh es tan molesto!

_jaja nunca lo habia visto reaccionar asi, bueno la ultima vez que hablo con sarcasmo fue antes de que mama muriera.

Su semblante ahora era triste, y no podía evitar sentirme culpable no había intentado mucho que digamos convencer a sasuke, ella estaba sola, estaba sufriendo. De repente una voz muy conocida se oye a lo lejos

_¡Sakura! Holaaaa

_naruto de donde sacas tanta energía

_de la vida, ¿oh quien es tu amiga?

_se llama Hinata Hyuga, es la hermana de sasuke

_ohh asi que el emo tiene una hermana, ya escuchaste mi nombre, si eres amiga de Sakura ahora eres mi amiga

_gracias naruto, que simpático, bueno ya me voy, el viaje a casa es largo y visto que sasuke sigue igual, solo perderé mi tiempo, nos vemos chicos

_espera hinata voy contigo

_naruto recien llegaste-le dije al rubio rascadome la cabeza, dios este chico no disimula

_si pero tengo cosas importantes que atender, nos vemos saku

Esa si que fue una visita rápida, camine para ver adonde me llevaban mis piernas, me encamine quiero creer inconcientemente hacia el galpón abandonado, cuando estoy por entrar escucho a sasuke entrenar, golpeaba ese saco como si fuera a matarlo, pero este no tenia vida.

_vaya, no querría ser ese saco

_es extraño porque justamente lo que veo en el, es tu rostro

_a..si?-trague grueso mi saliva que al parecer se habia hecho mas espesa

_hmp

Hacia calor como todos los días, estaba muy transpirado, podía ver las gotas correr por su frente, comenzó a beber agua de una botellita, y se quito la camisa, lo hacia lento o era yo quien iba en cámara lenta, su cuerpo estaba tallado a mano, el agua corría por su pecho, estaba embobada viéndolo

_ ¿te gusta lo que vez no?

_eh, no solo estaba mirando la mancha que tenes cerca del ombligo-al menos no soy naruto y se disimular

_la tengo de nacimiento, me dijeron que mi mama se antojo con cerezas y toco su panza, así que por eso debo tenerla

_vaya, yo quisiera tener una también

una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, la cual ilumino su rosto como si fuera un angel

_no sabia que eras amiga de mi hermana

_es que nos conocimos la semana pasada, es muy dulce

_eso quiere decir que no es como yo

_talvez, bueno voy con kakashi me esta esperando

_como sea

Este tipo siempre tiene que arruinar los buenos momentos

_si como sea, segui jugando al ninja

Me Sali corriendo y con miedo de que me siguiera hasta que no llegue con mi doctor no me quedare tranquila, cuando de repente me choco con shizune

_disculpe-le digo ella solo me mira y se va

_aqui estoy, un poco agitada porque estaba corriendo

_¿quieres un vaso de chocolatada Sakura?

_bueno, me vendria bien

El vaso estaba frio y la chocolatada muy dulce, el peliplata se sento a mi lado

_bueno empezare a hacerte unas preguntas, referidas a estos dibujos ¿ok?

_dime que ves aquí

_un ave

_ ¿aqui?

_un arco iris

_un arbol

Bueno estas imágenes estan hechas para los pacientes avanzados, no todos pueden ver algo, la mayoría solo dice, rayas, rayas y una linea, lo cual es gracioso, la primer imagen representa el deseo de volar de las personas, que hayas dicho ave demuestra que también lo deseas, la segunda queda a criterio del que la ve, puede ser por el cruce de las líneas dos enamorados, pero viste el arco iris, no lo asociaste al amor, y la tercera representa el lugar en donde quieres estar y lo que quieres te rodee, un árbol, es un ser vivo. Esto me ayuda a mi como profesional

_ya veo

_sakura tienes un bigote de chocolate

_oh, no me di cuenta

Cuando intento subir mi mano para limpiarme el pone su dedo pulgar sobre mi labios, llegando a rozarlos, de manera instintiva tomo su mano y chupo su dedo lentamente.

_me gusta mucho el chocolate

_a mi también Sakura, bueno ahora estoy esperando a ino, así que puedes salir

_bien- me pare deje el vaso de chocolate sobre la mesa y me despedi con una sonrisa

Al salir ino me empuja estampando mi cuerpo contra la pared.

_estoy cansada de tus abusos contra mi persona, yo no soy tu juguete, asi que debes respetarme

_no me intereza lo que me digas, si te metes en mi camino te matare

_vas a tener que esforzarte para lograrlo ino

Asi es como ella entra en la oficina de kakashi, no me percate de la mirada de todos puesta sobre así que lo salude y me fui a mi cuarto por mi cuaderno, después de eso me puse ropa deportiva y me dirigí al galpón, decidida, furiosa y con ganas de golpear

_maldita ino, ¿Quién se cree? .Pateaba una y otra vez el saco, como si lo hubiera hecho toda mi vida, el rostro de la rubia estaba en el.

Ella en mi territorio, estaba pateando el saco que yo mismo construí, podía oler su estado de animo, su cuerpo estaba en una posición correcta para atacar, su seño estaba fruncido, el árbol de cerezos que esta detrás quedaba perfecto en la escena, sus pechos danzaban al compás de su energía, su cabello desordenado revoloteaba por el aire podía ver sus labios rojos eh hinchados, ella no paraba de morder su labio inferior, es cuando la veo caer que me acerco a la pelirrosa.

_dios no puedo hacer nada bien

_eso es porque nunca entrenas y haces las cosas de forma arrebatada, necesitas practicar

_wow todo ese discurso es para mí, debe ser la vez en la que mas has hablado

_se puede decir, no hagas que mis palabras se desperdicien en el aire y has algo con eso

_me torcí el tobillo genio

_ déjame ver, aquí ahí hierbas para la hinchazón, sácate el zapato

_ ¿de verdad vas a ayudarme?

_solo buscare las hierbas, no te las pasare por tu sucio y oloroso pie Haruno. Toma

_me arroja las hierbas al suelo, empiezo a envolver mi pie

_no es así como se hace, ¿Qué no sabes nada?

Se agacha para quedar a mi altura, luego se sienta tomando mi pie, frotando las hierbas entre si para larguen una especie de jugo y lo pone sobre mi pie

_ah! Arde

_shh

Vuelve ah hacerlo nuevamente esta vez mucho mas despacio, sus dedos tocaban mi pie de una forma exiquisita me puse a observar su rostro, debo admitir concentrado luce bien, ah Sakura cállate eres una babosa.

_ya esta, bueno arréglate sola desde ahora -tengo que alejarme de ella, es lo mejor

_bueno gracias

_si lo que digas

Al salir por el gran portón, me cruzo con kakashi, se ve preocupado debo decirle

_se torció el tobillo, encárgate de ella

_ok sasuke, espero que no sea grave

_Sakura ¿estas bien?

_si ya estoy mejor, es que por la bronca que tenia, empecé a patear el saco y no preste atención a mi pie

_vaya, bueno vamos, te cargare, súbete a mi espalda

En el momento que pasamos por el caminito veo una sombra tras un árbol, pero imagino que muchos pacientes andan por aquí.

Mientras tanto esa sombra se pregunta

_ ¿que es lo que me pasa?


	8. Algo mas importante

Capitulo 8

_ déjame ver tu pie

_no es nada no se preocupe es mi culpa por creerme pariente de Jackie Chan- dibujo una sonrisa aguantando el dolor, el peliplata me responde tambien con una

_te daré hielo

_doctor llegaron estos papeles que debe firmar

_ok shizune dejalos sobre el escritorio

_¿que hace ella aquí?

Vaya esa mujer si que luce molesta

_ya me voy, puedo caminar- (se darme cuenta cuando no me quieren en un lugar, vaya que si)-

_haruno, espera vez la ahuyentaste, es lo que querias no es asi, es lo que haces con todas las pacientes, ino me ah contado las barbaridades que le has dicho sobre Sakura, no quiero que vuelvas a hacerlo, ella es peligrosa

_pero cielo, esa niña quiere algo contigo, puedo olerlo, es como si su ropa interior quisiera volar por los aires cuando estas cerca de ella

_no seas exagerada, ella es diferente, ya te dije

_no hagas que piense que ella es especial para ti, solo mirame

La pelinegra, se posa sobre el escritorio abre sus piernas y deja ver su intimidad ya que no trae ropa interior, por medio de esa corta falda, color rojo pasión, empieza a mover su dedo indice llamando a el peliplata

_sabes que eso me enloquece, lo sabes muy bien

Va caminando hacia ella, a pasos agigantados, la toma del cuello y la muerde, empieza a acariciar su pierna de abajo hacia arriba, suspirando de deseo. En ese momento shizune empieza a besarlo descaradamente, apropiándose de el con solo un beso.

_ es mejor que no sigamos puede entrar alguien, además tenemos trabajo que hacer

_pero, pero

_pero nada vuelve a tu trabajo shizune

Esta sale de la oficina echando humo, murmurando barbaridades

Mientras tanto naruto:

_Esa chica me vuelve loco, es preciosa

El rubio estaba en el bar donde hinata trabajaba, esta le habia mencionado el nombre del lugar y sabiendo como es naruto, era lógico que a primera hora estuviera alli presente

_vaya ¿hoy no hay mucha gente no hinata?

_es que son las 7:30 am

_oh, la gente estos días no madruga, por eso le va mal

_debo volver a mi trabajo me despedirán si sigo en esta mesa, ¿vas a desear algo mas?

_ no por ahora, puedes seguir trabajando

-Dios este chico es super denso, solo quiero que se vaya y me deje tranquila-

A medida de que hinata se iba alejando de la mesa en la que estaba naruto se escucha un estruendo

_oh rayos de nuevo se me caen las cosas, que manos de mantequilla

_naruto me harias el favor de pagar tu cuenta y retirarte del lugar, estoy trabajando y no tengo tiempo para cuidar niños

_oh, es…esta bien, disculpame

El cielo estaba nublado, el clima iba empeorando a cada segundo, gotas gordas caían sobre el rostro del rubio, miraba el cielo, rogando que la torrencial lluvia que estaba a punto de comenzar no lograra alcanzarlo antes de que llegara a casa.

_se que a veces soy muy torpe y puedo llegar a molestar lo suficiente como para que me golpeen, pero de verdad necesito que ella, me vea, y sepa que estoy hay, jamás me había sentido así, solo con ver sus ojos siento que mi corazón le pertenece.

Con Sakura:

_Oh debo mejorar mi letra, si no el doctor no me entenderá, y creera que eh perdido mi cordura

_¿sakura?, has recibido una carta- golpean la puerda dos veces

_si ya voy, un segundo- la pelirosa se pone sus pantuflas y abre la puerta de su habitación.

_gracias iruka

_de nada

_a ver que será, dice esto cerrando la puerta y apoyándose en ella

_Hija mía_

_Soy mami, tengo malas noticias para darte cielo, nos han embargado la casa por las deudas que no hemos podido pagar por ello, nos mudaremos, quiero que sepas, que estamos bien y no queremos que salgas de la clinica hasta haber resuelto tus problemas, nosotros nos arreglaremos como podamos, ya sabes kushina y su esposo minato son muy amables, tu amigo naruto también nos esta ayudando, cuidate te daremos la dirección cuando te den el alta, te amamos hija._

_no puede ser, mis padres, mi hogar, mi infancia esta en esa casa, mis recuerdos. ¿Mudarnos? ¿A dónde? Tengo que ir a buscarlos, debo guardas mis cosas eh irme, primero hablare con kakashi. Pensándolo bien no creo que eso sea una buena idea, si le planteo el problema dirá que haga caso a mis padres y que no me vaya, ya se me escapare esta noche.

Las horas pasaban lentamente para Sakura, ya había almorzado y empacado sus cosas eran pasada las 15:00hs y ella esperaba impaciente la hora de irse de allí, sin ser vista.

_que bueno que me compre este llavero que es linterna y también encendedor, esta súper.

Los integrantes de la clínica _monte de oca_ estaban en la sala dibujando, sasuke por su parte estaba en su habitación recostado en su cama pensando, en el accidente, que no fue accidente, reuniendo toda la información posible en su cabeza, preguntas inevitables llegaban una tras otra. ¿Qué buscaban?.¿A quien querían eliminar?.¿Porque atacar enfermos?. Y la mas importante para el, ¿su padre tendría que ver en el asunto?, el azabache puso su mano derecha bajo la almohada, girándose hacia la ventana.

_necesito respuestas, porque ya estoy preparado por si viene por mi, lamentara el haberme quitado a mi madre

Asi es como se levanta y sale al parque

Sakura decide salir fuera para comprobar las salidas disponibles

_este lugar es enorme, ok a ver, ya vi que la entrada esta siempre vigilada así que esta descartada, la parte de atrás, seria demasiado obvio salir por allí, en el lateral derecho hay una reja eléctrica, y en el izquierdo también, pero en una de las esquinas hay un árbol del cual me puedo trepar. Si perfecto saldré por allí, ese paredón no es tan alto.

_esa es Sakura ¿Qué es lo que esta haciendo?

Sasuke habia notado a nuestra pelirosa como observaba cada lugar con sumo cuidado, mientras con sus manos parecia hacer calculos, bastante complicados. Decide espiarla un poco mas, hasta que escucha un ruido bastante importante tras unos arbustos.

_dale gaara solo tiene que quitarte los pantalones- decia la rubia semidesnuda

_no quiero, vamos a jugar con la arena mejor

_¿la arena es mejor que esto?, tocame

Ino guiaba la mano de gaara hacia su seno y este la miraba algo asustado

_ya esta, ya te toque- decia el chico

_pues eso no es todo lo que queria que hicieras, maldito enfermo, no sirves para nada

Ella comienza a forcejear con gaara y este se pone sobre ella tomando sus manos y subiendolas sobre su cabeza, ino empieza a morderlo, gaara ahora trata de alejarse, acomodandose su ropa y sale corriendo

_que inútil la otra vez lo hizo bien ¿ahora que le sucede?, mejor voy con kiba el si que sabe lo que hace

Sasuke se habia distraido bastante con esa extraña y morbosa escena, y es que ver a dos pacientes en esas condiciones sorprenderían ah cualquiera, cuando este vuelve a mirar si Sakura esta en el mismo lugar que antes, el cielo hace sentir sus truenos y relámpagos en ese instante comienza a llover.

Con Naruto:

Este iba llegando a su casa y en el momento que pisa la vereda, empieza a llover, a pesar de haber dicho que no queria ser alcazado por la lluvia. Se queda estático, mojando cada parte de su cuerpo, asi luego entra a su casa.

_tendre que ser mas ordenado si la invito a casa, se supone que debo saber donde estan los vasos, los platos y demas, asi que manos a la obra.

Hinata estaba algo preocupada por haberle dicho al chico que se fuera a pesar de saber que el clima estaba terrible.

_hmm ¿si lo llamo?, no querra atenderme, pensara esta psicopata primero me echa luego me llama, no se donde vive. ¡Maldita conciencia!

_¿hinata sucede algo?

_no señor disculpe ya mismo atiendo las mesas

El turno de nuesta ojiperla terminaba a las 15:30 de la tarde, después de 7 horas de trabajo, decide ir a la clínica ya que la excusa que dio Sakura a su hermano la cual era una mentira piadosa ahora tenia la total veracidad, _"¿quien te dijo que ella esta aquí por ti? Es mi nueva amiga", _una sonrisa y un leve sonrojose hacen notar en la blanca piel de la bella ojiperla.

Con Sasuke:

_¿y ahora donde se metio?

_esta actuando extraño, talvez deba estar pendiente de sus movimientos, sasuke eso no es normal

El peliazabache, estaba más confundido que nunca


	9. Direcciones

Capitulo 9

Por fin la noche había llegado, nuestra impaciente pelirrosa se echaba el bolso al hombro, para emprender viaje hacia un destino que aun no conocía.

Al girar la perilla de su habitación dio un largo suspiro.

_debo admitir que al principio el solo pensar estar aquí me aterro e hizo que se me pararan los pelos, pero no fue tan difícil acostumbrarme, estoy muy agradecida, ojala y lea mi carta kakashi.

Lo cierto era que sasuke no había pegado un ojo, eran las 2:30 de la mañana y estaba más atento que un halcón, ni bien escucho un pequeño ruido que provenía de fuera pego la oreja a la puerta.

_esa seguro fue Sakura, dudo que vaya por agua

Al pensar esto salio de su habitación viendo como Sakura en la oscuridad deambulaba como si fuera un fantasma, iba tras de ella a una distancia razonable para no ser visto, esa habilidad la había conseguido con tanto entrenamiento. Una vez que estaban fuera, la ve trepándose al árbol más alto_. Esta chica esta loca, pensó_

_dios creí que seria mas fácil escalar esto, me estoy pinchando toda.

Iba con su linternita en la boca, cuando esta se le cae

_rayos maldita linterna, nunca la uso y ahora que la necesito.

Cuando logra llegar al paredón siente el crujido de una rama, un sonido agudo, que venia de la oscuridad.

_ ¿quien anda ahí? ¿gaara sos vos?

_ ¿porque rayos ella creería que soy gaara?

Al querer sentarse en el paredón se resbala quedando colgada, un pequeño grito sale de su boca por la sorpresa del descuido. Sasuke estaba que salia de su escondite pero si lo hacia no sabria que sucedia con sakura

_ vamos, vos podes Sakura, no por nada comes carne todos los días, eso, vamos un poco mas

Sasuke empieza a treparse también, al escuchar que Sakura ya esta del otro lado, cuando baja, es cuando la pierde de vista, en medio de la oscuridad en la fria noche.

Decide seguir caminando en una sola dirección, pero aun así ella no aparece ante sus ojos, ya eran las 5 de la mañana y había llegado a la ciudad, el peliazabache no recordaba la dirección de su hermana hinata, ella una vez se la había anotado en una tarjeta de un regalo que le dio la ojiperla el día de su cumpleaños numero 18, una cadenita que jamás uso, y en la tarjeta la dirección del nuevo apartamento que su hermana podía costear con su salario

_vamos sasuke la tarjeta decía _"para mi único y valioso hermano_"."_Espero que puedas visitarme algún día la dirección es"_ y hasta ahí llegaba a memorizar, trataba de revivir ese momento, fue ahí cuando vio el nombre y dos dígitos en su mente, _"san martín 45.."_ . Bueno eso me debe servir.

Sakura seguía caminando, iba en hacia su antigua casa, cuando llega e intenta abrir, nota que habían cambiado la cerradura, se dirige al patio trasero buscando la ventanita tras los arbustos que llevaba a su sótano

_abrite ventana de miércoles, si al fin

Una vez dentro:

_kurenai, ¿Dónde esta mi camiseta de básquet?

_oh cielo debe estar en las cajas del sótano

_ok, voy por ellas

_que rayos hace esta gente en mi casa. Mejor me voy antes de que me vean.

Sale corriendo hasta treparse por la ventana. Así visita a sus antiguos vecinos

La tormenta del día anterior había cesado ahora reinaba la calma y un sol que te partia al medio. La transpiración se presentaba en el cuerpo de sasuke, más la incertidumbre de no saber en donde se encontraba Sakura, y la casa de su hermana hinata.

Ya había logrado encontrar la calle que logro recordar, miraba cada numero y cada casa, el a pesar de no haber compartido tanto con su hermana menor, la conocía como a la palma de su mano

_es esta, estoy seguro- sasuke golpea la puerta varias veces, hasta que una voz muy conocida lo llama

_ ¿Sasuke? ¿Eres tú?

_no si soy el gemelo de tu hermano, el que si tiene vida social.

_ ¡sasuke!, esto es increíble no te imaginas cuantas veces te imagine parado en mi puerta, pero siempre que abría me llevaba una decepción, y ahora estas acá, ¿y tus maletas?

_después de decir todo eso ¿me dejaras entrar?. Ah y no traigo equipaje conmigo

_oh si pasa, esta algo desordenado

_ ¿algo? Yo diría que aquí viven los mapaches

_lo siento es que no hay tiempo ni ganas de ordenar

_ya veo- sasuke pone una mirada seria ante la ropa interior colgada sobre un hilo, que yace cerca de una estufa.

_la ojiperla siguiendo la dirección en donde miraba su hermano ¿como habrá llegado eso ahí?- se sonroja y la mete en uno de sus bolsillos. Aun no te pregunte. ¿Por qué estas aquí?

Sasuke no entendía porque no decía de una vez sus verdaderas intenciones, imagino que su razón era algo estupida, decir, sabes no salí en todos estos años en que me rogaste que lo hiciera, pero me dieron ganas de seguir a una pelo de chile por la vida así que aquí estoy. Luego de eso imagino los dedos marcados de su hermana en su porcelanita mejilla

_traga grueso y dice- salí porque me convenciste hinata, lo lograste, pero solo será por un corto periodo de tiempo, además no quiero ponerte en peligro

_siiii, lo eh logrado, de casualidad, ¿Sakura tiene que ver en esto?

__vaya me sorprende, será su intuición femenina súper desarrollada o será mi cara que me delata_

_ya deja no me respondas, no creo que ella tenga que ver ya tiene muchos problemas, pobre chica

_¿que le ah pasado?

_oh no puedo decirte, prometí a naruto no decir nada

_¿naruto? Ese chico rubio, que parece salido de algún anime.

_si, ese mismo, charle ayer con el, me lo encontré en el supermercado

Todos sabemos que la palabra encontrar, no es adecuada, nuestro naruto cuando de temas de amor se refiere es todo un espía sin limite. La ojiperla decide contarle a su hermano lo sucedido.

_Flash back de hinata:_

_ya tengo el pan, el queso, lechuga, huevos, fideos, ¿Qué me falta?, ¡así! Los tampones donde era que estaban, a ver

De repente un rayo amarillo, semi naranja choca con ella

_oh hinata que casualidad

_si vaya que si, ¿vives cerca de aquí naruto?

_si maso menos en esa dirección, _señalando al vacío, pero bien lejos_, tengo que comprar algunas cosas para los padres de Sakura, se mudaron así que están aquí cerca

_oh vaya, ¿en que barrio es?

_creo que se llama, las tablitas

_si se cual es, ese es uno de los barrios bajos mas grande de aquí, el otro dia secuestraron a una chica que repartía pizzas, la encerraron en una choza por dos meses, hasta que la policía la hallo por la alerta de un vecino.

_vaya, tendré que tener cuidado

_puedo acompañarte naruto, yo tengo mi bici aquí fuera llegaremos rápido

_eso seria grandioso hinata

Juntos emprendieron viaje hacia el lugar donde habitaban los padres de Sakura, ni bien se entraba en el barrio se podía notar la pobreza de la gente, las calles plagadas de basura, papeles por doquier, las casitas hechas de madera, donde una familia de 6 integrantes debia sobrevivir, cuando bajan de la bicicleta una niña, se acerca para pedir dinero

_señorita, me da un billete por favor

_si esta bien deja ver-revisando encuentra un billete de 5 pesos

_ ¿solo esto tiene?

_si que más queres, trabaja si necesitas dinero- la voz de naruto se hacia notar

_pero tengo 8 años

_ en esta vida solo sobreviven los fuertes, si eres débil, aunque esta chica te de 10000 dólares no sobrevivirás. Se que suena duro, pero es la realidad

_váyase a la mierda, dice la pequeña y sale corriendo

_¿no fuiste un poco duro con ella?

_lo hice para que ya no pida mas dinero, que sepa que hay otras formas de conseguir las cosas, por mas difícil que sea, además volveré y tratare de ayudarla

_oh

Caminaron unas cuadras mas, ambos alertas como si estuvieran en periodo de guerra, hasta que llegan a la "casi casa".

_naruto que alegría verte hijo

_hola como esta señora, le traje esto

_ no debiste molestarte, pasa, pasa, con tu amiga también

Al entrar no sabían si era mejor quedarse fuera, bolsas negras cubrían la madera para que no lograra entrar el agua, tenían un colchón tirado sobre diarios, y algunas cositas que habían logrado sacar de su otra casa como una foto familiar, vasos, platos, y una caja con comestibles, que no durarían mas de tres días, ver así a personas que conoces desde que tenes memoria es demasiado fuerte eso pasaba dentro del rubio, una oleada de sentimientos tristes y compasivos con esa pobre gente

_¿desean tomar algo? Solo puedo ofrecerles agua

_no, no se moleste estamos bien- hinata rompiendo el silencio con su dulce voz

_ya debemos irnos, por favor cuídese mucho, ¿Dónde esta su marido?-pregunta naruto

_fue por mas maderas, hoy habrá tormenta.

Un escalofrío espeluznante corrió por la espalda de naruto

_ ¿porque no aceptaron quedarse con nosotros?

_porque, no podemos mi cielo, molestarlos a ustedes con nuestros problemas, además eh conseguido trabajo de ama de casa en una de las mansiones del centro, y mi esposo, esta buscando trabajo, todo resultara mejor ya veras

Fin del flash back

_es muy triste todo eso, y ella debe enfrentarlo sola

_sola no, sasuke, ella tiene a naruto y a mi también, yo la ayudare, además siento como si le debiera un favor. jaja no me hagas caso hermano, bueno ya debo ir a trabajar, sírvete lo que desees

_hinata, ¿me darías el numero de naruto?

_si claro, esta en mi agenda, chao se me hace tarde, adiós

Así hinata sale deprisa hacia su trabajo, montada en su bicicleta, respirando, alegremente como hacia mucho tiempo no lo hacia

Oh allí esta, mientras sasuke se trata de comunicar con naruto, Sakura….

_dios lo olvide, ellos siempre viajan para estas fechas, pero naruto ¿donde se metió?

Espera a su amigo en la puerta de su casa por horas, y este no aparece.

_Encima no tengo celular, que desperdicio de mi valioso tiempo, me pregunto si kakashi habrá encontrado mi carta, creo que lo extraño, este sentimiento ¿será amor?

En la clínica:

_ ¿que es esto?

Sobre el escritorio de la oficina de kakashi, una carta reposaba apoyada en un libro, esperando ser leída.

_Hola kakashi_

_Soy Sakura, tenia que escribirle esta carta, porque si hablaba con usted personalmente trataría de converserme de no hacer, esto que ya hice, si lo se soy pésima dando explicaciones, solo quiero que sepa que estoy muy agradecida con todo lo que hizo por mi, y que cuando complete mi cuaderno, volveré a usted, mi familia esta atravesando por un momento muy delicado, ya que nos han despojado de nuestro hogar, y como hija debo actuar como correctamente y dejar a un lado el egoísmo, por encontrar ese sentimiento que aun no se ah presentado ante mi, solo espero que sepa entenderme y por favor salude a todos de mi parte, compre nuevas pinturas acrílicas porque las que tienen son horribles, cuídese y no se preocupe por mi, estaré bien._

_Atentamente Sakura Haruno._

___sakura- kakashi daba un largo suspiro, entiendo perfectamente a la pelirosa

_kakashi

_ ¿si shizune?

_tenemos problemas no encuentro a sasuke en ningún lado

_ ¿estas tratando de decirme que sasuke dejo la clínica?

_temo señor que haya cometido una locura

_avísale a todos que empiecen a buscar y luego llamaremos a su hermana, si no logramos dar con el

_si mi cielo- un guiño de ojo por parte de shizune. Antes de irme, espero que siga en pie lo de esta noche.

Después de unos minutos, al no lograr encontrarlo llaman a hinata, quien se encuentra en el bar, trabajando hasta el cansancio

_hola, soy el doctor kakashi

_ah hola doctor si ¿que se le ofrece?

_de casualidad ¿sasuke esta contigo?

_oh si el esta en mi departamento, me sorprendió mucho verlo, no tenia idea de que usted no estaba al tanto de la situación

_me dejas sin palabras, hace años que trato a sasuke y el, se ah ido sin decir una palabra

_se ve que le urgía porque llego aquí en pijama. Debe ser la costumbre

_cuando lo veas dile que me llame

_si, adiós

Que rayos esta pasando que no me entero, ¿deberé leer nuevos libros? ¿Mi capacidad como profesional es tan mala?

Con Sakura:

Me pregunto donde vivirá hinata

Y así como si algo la guiara en el camino, como si el viento la empujara hacia su destino iba acercándose al bar donde la ojiperla trabajaba, hinata estaba limpiando los vidrios del lado de afuera, Sakura caminaba a paso lento, estaba muy cansada, una noche sin dormir, preocupada por sus padres, todo daba vueltas en su cabecita.

_ ¿sakura?

_hola tanto tiempo

_van pasa te daré agua, te ves agotada

_si es que no pase una buena noche

Ambas entraron en el bar, Sakura miraba hacia los lados esperando ver mujeres bailando en un caño, mientras los hombres borrachos ponían su dinero en la ropa interior de las mismas pero el lugar era todo lo contrario, era muy iluminado, el dueño era un hombre cerca de los 60 años, muy atento y amable.

Se sentaron en una mesa que estaba libre, y empezaron a charlar, hasta que hinata le dice a Sakura.

_todo se resolverá, la vida es dura, y te golpea una y otra vez, pero pienso que si sabes afrontar los problemas y no te dejas llevar por el odio que quiere consumirte, llega un momento en el que todo será como soñamos.

_esto me lo decís, ¿Por qué te enteraste lo de mis padres?

_si estuve con tu madre es una mujer increíble, eso me hace pensar en mi mama

_por eso mismo hinata, ¿puedes llevarme con ella?

_ahora no puedo debo terminar mi turno, por mas amable que parezca mi jefe, en eso es muy estricto. Puedo decirte maso menos donde es, es que no recuerdo la dirección, fui con naruto hace dos días atrás.

_ya veo, tengo que dime donde es.

Después de recibir todos los datos necesarios para llegar al lugar, sale corriendo, hinata le dijo que primero pasara por su casa para buscar algunas cosas que había comprado para ellos, tan amablemente, que hizo que a Sakura se le escapara una lágrima de alegría.

_es bueno tener gente con tanto corazón a mi alrededor.- el sol que antes la molestaba ahora le daba energía

Estaba fuera de la casa de hinata, esta le entrego una llave en caso de que sasuke haya salido, cosa que se le olvido mencionar

_que lindos llaveros, una hadita rosa, y una estrella Ninja, vamos puertita ábrete

Cuando logro entrar se dirigió donde le indicaron minutos atrás, repasando en su memoria. _Cuando estés dentro sigue derecho y dobla a la izquierda ahí esta la cocina, encontraras las bolsas sobre la mesa._

_genial aquí estan, oh abra cargado ella sola con todas estas bolsas, no sabia que era tan fuerte. Si ella pudo yo también podré.

La pelirosa cargaba con 5 bolsas en cada mano, solo logro dar dos pasos

_rayos creo que dejare algunas cosas y vendré por ellas luego, pero después que llegue no querre separarme de ellos

Cuando iba hacia la puerta para retirarse escucha un sonido

_eso es una ducha, oh no sabia que ella vivía con alguien, debe ser su novio, cuando naruto se entere, se pondrá fatal, lastima que no tengo celular sino lo twitteo.

Al mismo tiempo Sasuke estaba tomando una ducha, estaba realmente cansado, pero esta le vino bastante bien, cuando termina de bañarse su panza hace un ruido estruendoso

_tengo hambre, veré si hay algo para comer.

Se pone la toalla y sale, al llegar a la cocina, ve a una chica tratando de cargar las bolsas, que el mismo dejo sobre la mesa

_hey, ¿que haces?- dice con esa voz tan característica

_yo so…lo, ¿sasuke?

Sakura se gira y ve a sasuke solo con una toalla en la cintura, su cabello mojado, lo hacia ver como el actor de una película, para mayores de 18. Se sonroja de tal manera que ni ella puede creerlo

_ ¿que haces aquí sasuke?

_yo debería preguntarse eso, esta es la casa de mi hermana

_es que me encontré con ella y me mando a buscar unas cosas, ya me voy

_espera Haruno

_ ¿que?

_ ¿como llevaras todo eso?, acaso ¿comiste espinaca? Deja me vestiré y te acompaño

_yo puedo sola, no necesito tu ayuda

_si tu lo dices, vete entonces y cierra la puerta cuando te vayas.

_eso hare, maldito imbesil

Una furiosa Sakura sale por la puerta, como puede, prefirió llevarse todas las bolsas y caminar sin mirar atrás.


	10. Confianza

Capitulo 10

El calor era agobiante, con cada paso se le sumaban 2 kilos a las bolsas, mis dedos parecían tocino frito, arrugados y rojos era inevitable sentir como me quemaban.

_ ¿quien se cree ese? Siempre molestándome, debió quedarse encerrado en la clínica, con el bondadoso kakashi

_dame eso

Y así como una mano que te atrapa al borde de un precipicio, sasuke toma las bolsas que están en la mano izquierda de Sakura

_ ¿pero qué?

_das lastima Haruno, mi hermana me contó tu situación, solo lo que quieres es dar lastima en la vida

_ósea, según tu doy lastima, es decir lo que estas demostrando es compasión por mi

_no des por hecho algo que yo no eh dicho, tómalo como un favor que me deberas después, ten por seguro que me lo cobrare de alguna u otra forma

_vaya, esta bien, di lo que quieras, pero que sasuke uchiha este cargando mis bolsas, deberías analizar eso

_¿porque debes ser tan irritante?

_dime tu porque saliste de la clínica

_eso no te incumbe

De esta manera sin dirigirse la palabra caminaron hasta adentrarse por el lugar mas peligroso de la ciudad, ninguno sabia a que atenerse.

_¿tienes hora?

_si, déjame buscar, metí mi reloj por aquí

Sakura baja las bolsas y busca dentro de su carterita de manzana

_¿nunca te desharás de eso? Es horrible, ni que vivieras en el campo, donde ves un manzano aquí

_lo que yo use, a ti no debería molestarte, tiene un valor sentimental para mí

Cuando Sakura termina de decir esto un chico como de la edad de ambos le quita la cartera y sale corriendo

_ ¡no! Allí esta mi cuaderno

Empiezo a correr, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera levantar la vista sasuke sale como avión, llega rápidamente donde esta el malviviente, acorralándolo contra una pared, lo toma del cuello y este suelta la cartera

_no debes meterte con quien no debes, vete de aquí o te romperé el cuello

El ladrón corre, sin parar temiendo por su vida y desde lo lejos le grita

_¡esto no quedara así! ¡Nos volveremos a ver!

_vamos por las cosas

_menos mal que aun siguen aquí

_toma y asegurate de no ponerlo a la vista de todos

_gracias

_si lo que digas

Luego de esa escena horrible, encuentran el lugar que buscaban, la madre de Sakura estaba tendiendo la ropa, fuera de la "casi casa"

_ ¡mama! Te extrañe mucho- corre a darle un abrazo

_¿hija que haces aquí?

_¿como que hago aquí solo vine a verte, estaba muy preocupada

_porque me desobedeciste Sakura, en la carta te dije que te quedaras allí, es lo mas seguro para ti también

_me quedare a ayudarte

_la mejor forma de ayudarme es no preocupándome, y ¿ese raspón?

_no es nada

_nada eso dices siempre

_mami, ¿porque me hablas asi?, yo pensé que te alegrarias de verme-lagrimas corren por sus mejillas

_aqui no hay lugar hija, estamos planeando mudarnos al sur, alli esta tu tia y tiene una casa enorme, le escribí una carta también a ella, y dijo que esta bien que vayamos alla, mañana nos vamos con tu padre cielo

_¡¿mañana?! Pero ¿no pensabas decirme nada? te ibas a ir y a dejarme sola aquí, pensando que así estaría bien y no es así, yo te necesito conmigo

_tu debes crecer hija, debes despegarte de nosotros, sabes que te amamos mas que a nuestra propia vida, las cosas han salido mal en el trabajo de tu padre, hay gente mala y peligrosa involucrada en el asunto , por ello debemos alejarnos, los uzumaki te recibiran en su casa, ya hemos estado hablando con naruto y el llamo a sus padres.

_hacer todo esto sin decirme nada

_solo vuelve con el doctor kakashi, encuentra tu camino y sigue en el, no te desvies, estare muy orgullosa de ti si haces lo que te pido

_mama te amo- un abrazo que conmueve

Sasuke permanecia detrás de ellas, observando la relación madre e hija que tenian, recordando el ultimo abrazo que dio a su madre.

_hare lo que me pides, pero salgan pronto de aquí, este lugar no me gusta nada

_estaremos bien

Se quedaron un rato ayudando a la madre de Sakura con algunos de los encargos que esta tenia y se marcharon

_sasuke, gracias por acompañarme

_no me agradezcas, lo importante es que estan bien

Una vez cerca de la casa de hinata

_bueno volveré a la clínica ya mismo, adios

_espera

_¿si?

_¡Sakura! Que bueno verte de nuevo, pasa

_hola hinata, gracias pero debo irme

_que dices ven aquí, hice bastante para cenar

_a decir verdad tengo mucha hambre jaja

Todos entran a la casa

_ ¿en que puedo ayudarte?

_en nada eres la invitada. Sasuke, pon los platos, los vasos y los cubiertos. Esto ya esta listo

De pronto suena el timbre

_ ¿quien será a esta hora?, déjenme ir a ver

Sasuke y Sakura cruzan miradas hasta que ven a naruto

_ ¡Sakura! No tenia idea de que estabas aquí, así que también esta sasuke aquí

_ ¿naruto que piensas que haces en la casa de mi hermana a esta hora?- un molesto peliazabache

_oye solo pasaba por aquí y como vinimos juntos hasta aquí la otra vez creí que no abría problema, además ella me invito

_hermano no seas así con el, siéntate naruto llegaste justo para cenar con nosotros

_gracias- dice este con suma alegría

Una vez que esta la comida sobre la mesa, sasuke y naruto se abalanzan sobre ella, con mirada competitiva, comiendo como si estuvieran devorando la cabeza del otro.

_ahora, señora y señores, el postre, le puse de nombre a este pastel tan especial, arandanos de misterio, ya que jamás doy mis recetas

_vaya eso se ve delicioso

_gracias Sakura, bien aprovechen, coman que de esto no ahí todos los días

Después de esa deliciosa cena, se encaminaron hacia el living, hinata era fanática de los juegos de mesa, tenía una colección enorme.

_bien chicos díganme que prefieren:

Monopoli

Ajedrez

Scrabble

Damas

Bingo

La oca

_a mi me gustaria jugar al bingo- decia Sakura, con una sonrisa

_yo quiero monopoli, Sakura elije ese

_no elegiré lo que tú quieras naruto

_no peleen, vamos a ver sasuke es tu turno de seleccionar uno

_lo siento hinata, no deseo jugar

_eres un aguafiestas sasuke. No importa juguemos sin el

_nadie juega nada sin mi, bien elijo ajedrez, nadie me gana en eso

_¿y tu hinata que prefieres?

_yo, bingo como tu Sakura

_bien esta decidido, jugaremos bingo-decia naruto ya preparando el juego, para dar comienzo inmediatamente. Una pregunta, ¿Cómo se juega esto?

Todos miraron al rubio, con cara de sorpresa, hasta los viejitos sabían jugar al bingo. Luego de explicarle a naruto detenidamente y en reiteradas ocasiones comenzaron a jugar, hinata llevaba la delantera ya que tenia cartón lleno, luego seguía sasuke, empatado con Sakura ya que ambos hicieron línea y naruto, iba ultimo solo tenia tres números de todos los que salieron. La noche pasaba alegremente para los chicos, de sonrisas a grandes carcajadas. Ya eran las 2 de la madrugada y una cansada Sakura, daba la señal de retirada.

_bueno, la pase excelente muchísimas gracias, pero ya es tarde y debo irme

_ohh que pena, bueno Sakura, te prestare una chaqueta hace frío afuera. Solo espera que hare el recuento.

_gracias. Ok espero

Sasuke estaba tranquilo en su sitio, naruto estaba sentado al lado de la ojiperla que contaba sus victorias, entonces el peliazabache se pone de pie

_te acompaño- _dice a su manera con su rostro serio_-yo también debo ir allá

_ ¿no te quedaras hermano?

_no, no me quedare, antes de irme hablare con naruto a solas

Las dos chicas se miraban mutuamente, estaban muy intrigadas, ¿de que tenían que hablar dos personas que lo único en común que tenían era lo que colgaba entre sus piernas?, dejaron de mirarse y se pusieron tras la puerta de la cocina.

_no se escucha nada-refunfuña la pelirosa

_si tenes razón, me acorde de algo, veni Sakura

Ya que ninguna de las dos podía oír nada, la ojiperla se lleva a Sakura a su cuarto, para mostrarle algo.

Con sasuke y naruto:

_naruto, no quiero que te acerques a mi hermana, no vuelvas a pisar esta casa

_no me hagas reír, vos no sabes lo que yo siento, no me amenaces. Es mas el que te advertira sere yo, me tendras que dejar el camino libre con hinata, porque si no diré la verdad, sobre el ramen de aquella vez

_te estas equivocando, a mi nadie me advierte nada

_ya veremos, si eres tan valiente cuando diga que una niña abuso de ti

_ ¡¿que?¡. Creyó que le diría, se que besaste a Sakura, y no estabas drogado

_si ya me escuchaste, ¿donde quedara la hombría uchiha después?

La conversación que tuvieron, les sirvió a los dos, sasuke podía comprobar que naruto era tan idiota como pensaba, y naruto podia darse cuenta de que sasuke si queria a alguien ademas que ah el mismo.

Las chicas por su lado compartían un momento hermoso, hinata siempre quiso tener a alguien a quien mostrarle fotos de la infancia, alguien que haya conocido a su hermano, ya que siempre este estuvo lejos de ella, sus compañeras en la secundaria se preguntaban como seria su hermano, o cuan loco debía estar. Después de pasar por tanta soledad, al fin tenia alguien que la entendía a su lado, Sakura por su parte, se sentía acompañada y agradecida a la ojiperla, su infancia no fue muy linda que digamos, siempre la etiquetaban como la niña rara y por ello nadie se acercaba a ella, solo cuando necesitaban su ayuda, pero luego desaparecian como las sombras en una noche sin luna y sin estrellas.

_mira en esta ocacion sasuke se habia caido y lloraba como niña

Se escuchaban las risas de Sakura imaginando al peliazabache

_oh en esta, habiamos ido al mar por primera vez, tendrias que haber visto nuestros rostros, ante esa inmensa cantidad de agua

Asi pasaba el tiempo, hasta que ya no quedaron fotos por ver, la pelirosa sentia que habia sido parte de todo lo que vivieron

_sakura algún día debes mostrarme tus fotos también

_claro le pedire el albun a mi madre, no tengo muchas, pero todas son especiales y deseo compartirlas

Ambas bajan las escaleras, y se encuentran con los chicos

_bien ya estoy listo, vámonos. Hinata cuidate y cierra con llave cuando salgamos. Naruto tu tambien vete

_una mirada del rubio basto para que sasuke entendiera, lo que decia con ella

_ok, vámonos

_si, adios y gracias por la todo

_de nada cuidense

El camino que debian tomar era largo, la luz de la luna era mas brillante que el mismo sol, Sakura no paraba de mirar el cielo.

_no hay cosa mas hermosa que esta vista

_si la hay- dijo sasuke observando a Sakura de reojo

_¿que es?

_tu cerebro es demasiado pequeño como para averiguarlo

_di lo que quieras, me resbalan tus comentarios. Hinata tenia razón hace frío.

_si pero ay estamos cerca, alli se ve el edificio

_espero poder hablar con kakashi, y disculparme con el

El peliazabache la miraba, el pensaba que no era necesario que ella se disculpara con nadie, pero no se lo diria

Cuando se encontraban en la puerta principal, las rejas de seguridad se abren

_vaya que rápido nos vieron

_no creo que nos hayan visto, es solo una casualidad, no entres aun

La toma del brazo derecho, para ocultarse tras unos arbustos, cuando ven salir de pronto a ino, en un auto amarillo muy lujoso

_entremos ahora

_¿esa era ino?

_si asi parece

Kakashi estaba en su oficina, organizando unos papeles luego de pasar una excelente velada con shizune, quien se habia ido a descanzar a su casa. Sakura golpea la puerta de la oficina dos veces y luego entra. Sasuke por su lado habia ido a su cuarto sin dirijirle la palabra

_hola kakashi

_oh Sakura ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora?

_quería disculparme por haberme ido asi, usted es siempre tan atento conmigo

_descuida te entendi, eso es lo importante. Se acerca a ella y se sienta en el sofá

_sientate, te ves cansada

_si gracias, lo estoy- _aah porque estoy tan nerviosa, se ve tan guapo_

_sabes, cuando llegaste a mi con esa propuesta, me parecio un reto, poder ayudar a alguien en materia de sentimientos, es un reto. Eh pensado mucho en ti, no solo como en una paciente, eres especial Sakura y creo que las demás personas deben tomarse el tiempo de conocerte- _con cada frase que decía se acercaba más a ella_

_gracias por eso, bueno ya voy a mi habitación

Sakura se levanta y va hacia la puerta, cuando kakashi pone su brazo para evitar que la abra, se acerca a la pelirosa lentamente, tomándola del mentón

_puedo sentir, como vibras en mis manos

_es que, nunca estuve en esta posición antes, y no…

_shh ya no digas mas, has lo que sientas, estoy aquí para ti, se acerca hasta quedar a milímetros de sus labios, rozando los suyos con los de ella, para asi romper la distancia entre los dos, primero el beso era suave, Sakura no movía un músculo, pero de repente el beso se hace mas profundo por parte de ambos, el peliplata abraza a sakura, rodeandola con sus brazos, esperando mucho mas de ella, pero ella no estaba lista para eso y de un momento a otro abre la puerta y sale corriendo

_ ¿que es lo que me pasa?, repetía ella en su mente una y otra vez

_si que sus labios son dulces, debo dejarla sola, no es momento de apresurarse

Ahora frente a su puerta, la abre con cuidado, para que nadie la escuche y se tumba sobre la cama, abrazando a su almohada

_ ¿esto es amor?, ¿porque aun no se que siento?

Y con estos profundos pensamientos se durmió

Con Hinata:

La bella ojiperla despertaba muy tarde ese día, y es que no habia logrado pegar un ojo desde que naruto se marcho, las palabras del rubio fueron muy fuertes para ella e inesperadas

Flas back de hinata:

_gracias, por venir, la pase muy bien

_no gracias a vos hinata, hacia tiempo no me divertía, la cena estuvo deliciosa, eh hay algo que eh querido decirte desde que te conocí, se que puede incomodarte pero es necesario para mi hacerte saber lo que me pasa, la verdad es que siento algo muy fuerte por vos, cada vez que estas cerca de mi, es como si abrieran las puertas del paraíso, mientras mas minutos paso a tu lado, mas me doy cuenta de lo bella persona que eres y que me gustas, mas que nada incluso mas que el ramen

_yo…

_no digas nada no es necesario, ya me voy. Adiós

Fin del flash back

_ ¿porque tuvo que decirme todas esas cosas?, mis mejillas arden, como en el momento en que las escuche

Después de dar quince mil vueltas en la cama se levanta, era la primera vez que faltaba al trabajo y no daba aviso, y también la primera vez que pensaba tanto en alguien.

En la clinica:

Todos estaban reunidos en el gran comedor, tomando el desayuno, aunque la mayor parte de este eran pastillas tranquilizantes, a pesar de el estado mental empobrecido de los presentes, se daban cuenta de que ino no estaba entre ellos, especialmente Sakura, ya que se encontraba muy tranquila e intranquila a la vez y es que ver a kakashi temprano en la mañana habia subido la temperatura de su cuerpo repentinamente

Mientras bebía muy tranquila mi leche veo pasar a kakashi y es ahí cuando nuestros ojos se cruzan.

_cof cof, a me salio por la nariz, dios que vergüenza

Kakashi se alejaba riendose

_ ¿que te pasa? Eres más tonta de lo normal

_solo métete en tus asuntos uchiha

Me dirijo al parque y decido ir a regar el árbol de cerezos, pasando por la bodega para buscar los objetos que necesitaba, temprano en la mañana me puse a lavar casi toda mi ropa así que ahora llevaba un short blanco y una blusa verde limón. Lo que me hacia ver muy distinta al resto.

_bien ya tengo lo que necesito, hola tanto tiempo arbolito, hace rato no vengo a visitarte. Espero que mis padres estén bien en el sur

Escucho pasos detrás de mi y una voz que se bien a quien le pertenece

_sakura, tenemos que hablar sobre ayer

_kakashi, no se preocupe ya paso y se que no se volverá a repetir

_no es eso lo que venia a decir, porque yo quiero que se repita

Camina hacia ella, y la vuelve a besar, esta vez Sakura es sorprendida nuevamente, lo que nadie sabia es que sasuke estaba entrando al galpón para entrenar como siempre lo hacia, cuando ve la escena, baja la mirada y se aleja lo antes posible.

Se detienen para respirar

_no juegue conmigo kakashi, por favor

_ no estoy jugando me gustas de verdad

_esto es muy repentino para mí. _¿Por qué esta vez vi la imagen de sasuke de aquella vez en el bosque, cuando el me beso?_

_nos tomaremos nuestro tiempo, te respetare

_cambiando de tema ¿donde esta ino?, la noche que volví ella se estaba yendo en un auto muy lujoso

_oh, ella ah recibido el alta, hubo una reunión, una junta medica y se tomo esa decisión por supuesto que me opuse pero la familia de ino es muy poderosa, si bien ella, tiene arranques psicóticos, no es así todo el tiempo y según los demás médicos mientras este medicada no es una persona peligrosa.

_ya veo

El peliplata le da un beso en la mejilla y vuelve a trabajar

_si me necesitas ya sabes donde encontrarme

_si, gracias

Muy dentro mío, tengo en cuenta que no se mucho sobre aquella persona, solo que le gusta ayudar a los demás, que era bueno en su trabajo, pero cada persona es un mundo, solo quería saber si puedo adrentarme en el.

Otra noche mas que acorta los días que paso dentro de lo que ya considero mi casa los dias para mi ya estan contados y solo me queda esperar el resultado de los estudios, ni bien termine de relatar en este cuaderno todo abra terminado aquí para mi. Me pregunto donde iré después, aun tengo mucho que averiguar, y ponerme a buscar un empleo y alquiler

Sasuke por su parte había entrenado lo suficiente como para sacarse toda esa energía contenida, lo que habia visto por alguna razón no le gustaba nada de nada.

Decidió ir a la cocina por otra botella de agua, pasaba tranquilo por el pasillo hasta que escucha voces en la oficina de kakashi, aunque no pensaba prestarle atención, algo le decia que si tenia que hacerlo

Entreabriendo la puerta:

_oh eres tan ardiente shizune, te gusta tanto actuar como una gatita en celo

_sabes que si, haría cualquier cosa por vos, lo que me pidas, solo bésame otra vez, que no resisto

_como no

_ahh no me muerdas ahí que me duele

_no puedo creer esto, la persona que yo admire desde niño es solo un mentiroso mujeriego e hipócrita. Debo decírselo a Sakura


	11. El pacto

Capitulo 11

**Hola a todos, espero que les guste este capi, muchas gracias por leer, comenten así se que opinan n.n**

_shizune ¿escuchaste eso?

_no ¿que cosa?

_me pareció, que alguien abrió la puerta, iré a ver que sucede

_vamos ven aquí no te alejes de mi, siempre te vas

Kakashi sale de la oficina y shizune se va a servir una copa de vino tinto, acomoda su ropa lo mejor que puede, tratando de encontrar el momento indicado, el momento en el que no se sintiera una conquista mas, para decir lo que hace mas de un mes no se animaba.

El peliplata corre por los pasillos, tratando de averiguar quien era la persona que lo espiaba. Hasta que logra ver la figura de sasuke, el cual iba a golpear la puerta de Sakura

_sasuke, ven necesitamos hablar

_yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo, así que piérdete de mi vista

Y así, estando el peliazabache a punto de tocar la puerta de Sakura por segunda vez, kakashi, le inyecta una potente anestesia, que siempre lleva consigo para los pacientes que causan problemas y son agresivos, cuando logra desmayarlo, lo lleva a la habitación de enfrente perteneciente a sasuke, lo recuesta en su cama y hace de cuenta que nada paso, sabiendo de memoria los efectos secundarios de la anestecia utilizada se aleja tranquilo.

En las sombras una figura que nadie imaginaba, estaba atormentada por lo que habia visto, no era shizune, tampoco Sakura, era gaara, quien siempre salia a dar sus paseos nocturnos, atrapado por el resplandor de la luna

_kakashi hizo nana- queriendo decir, que el peliplata daño a sasuke

Los pájaros cantaban una alegre melodía, yo daba vueltas en mi cama desperezándome, estirando mis brazos y mis piernas, y es que la emoción de lo vivido hasta hace poco me habia dejado exhausta, acaricie mis labios con la yema de mis dedos, todo había sido real, aquel beso en la oficina, el segundo beso en el galpón, me sentia feliz, deseada, lo primero que queria era verlo. Me diriji a su oficina pero no estaba alli, tampoco estaba en el comedor

_¿me pregunto donde estara?

_¿que estas buscando los tornillos que te faltan haruno?

_jaja, mira como me río, estoy buscando a kakashi

_ah el salio esta mañana, se veía apurado

_oh ¿adonde habrá ido?

Me senté a desayunar, sentia que alguien me observaba detenidamente y cuando me gire logre ver a shizune, no recuerdo si alguna vez alguien me miro con tanto odio como lo hacia ella, una persona a la que yo no le eh dado razon alguna, para que pose esa mirada penetrante en mi, ¿o eso es lo que yo creo?

Con hinata:

La mañana habia pasado volando, para la ojiperla era extraño no encontrarse con el rubio, que habia tomado la costumbre de ir todos los dias al puesto de trabajo de esta

_hinata-dice el dueño del local

_ ¿si señor?

_te están llamando hace rato de la mesa tres, si que estas distraída hoy, si no fueras tan eficiente te despediría.

_si, ya voy

Cuando se quiso acordar de la hora ya era su horario de salida, algo le oprimía el pecho una sensación horrible la inundaba.

_debo estar enfermándome-pensó

Al llegar a su casa, nota que la puerta no estaba cerrada con llave como ella la deja cada mañana, pero teniendo en cuenta que últimamente anda distraida, no se imagino lo que la esperaba dentro

_¿padre?

_si hija soy yo, ¿Dónde esta mi abrazo?

_¿que haces aquí?

_hija no me digas que le has creido ese cuento chino a tu hermano, de que yo asesine a tu madre- una media sonrisa se dibujaba en sus maleficos y largos labios

_si lo que dijo sasuke no es verdad ¿porque desapareciste tanto tiempo?, tuvimos que pasar por muchas cosas solos

El hombre se acerca a ella, sabiendo que esta no creería en el, sus manos estaban cubiertas con guantes de hule, hinata miraba hacia los lados, estaba muy nerviosa, buscaba una salida, pero el hombre al atraparla tenia mucha mas fuerza, asi es como le pone un pañuelo en la boca, para dormirla, y amordazarla

_lo siento hija, pero debo llegar a tu hermano lo antes posible

Naruto, se preguntaba si el viaje repentino que hizo, calmaria sus sentimientos hacia hinata, desde esa vez que se confeso no obtuvo respuesta alguna de la ojiperla, eso lo estaba volviendo loco, la mujer de sus sueños no sentia nada por el, tenia el temor de que esa confesion dañara la bella amistad que estaban teniendo, con su celular en mano marcando el numero de hinata una y otra vez, sin animarse a efectuar la llamada, decide ir a verla, para que le de una respuesta, no importaba si esta era positiva o negativa para el, pero la situación lo estaba matando. Hizo las valijas y partió rumbo a Seúl.

Después de horas de viaje, de un destino a otro, llega a su casa donde deja sus pertenencias, encaminándose con todo el valor que tenia hacia su amor.

_mejor toco el timbre, si se esta duchando no escuchara la puerta- baba corria por los labios del rubio, al imaginarse la situación

_la puerta esta abierta- al entrar puede darse cuenta de que algo no andaba bien, el bolso de hinata estaba en el suelo cerca de la puerta y las cosas que estaban en el bolso estaban desparramadas por todos lados, decide revisar la casa por completo, hinata no estaba en ella, definitivamente algo malo estaba pasando, ve la bicicleta de hinata y va a la clínica con sasuke

_ por favor que ella este bien dios

La velocidad que naruto habia logrado con esa bicicleta era increíble, parecía un rayo de luz. El gran portón de monte de oca se abría, entra corriendo buscando a sasuke antes se cruza con Sakura

_¿has visto a hinata?

_no, que pasa naruto que estas tan alterado

_es que fui a su casa y sus cosas estaban revueltas, temo que algo malo le ah sucedido

_tranquilizate busquemos a sasuke creo saber donde esta.

Ambos van rápidamente con el peliazabache, que aun pensaba en la noche anterior, por alguna razón tenia una laguna inmensa entre un hecho y otro. Lo último que recordaba era que estaba por ir a buscar agua. Y que luego aparece en su cama

_sasuke-lo llama naruto

_dime y espero sea importante

_sasuke por una vez en tu vida deja de ser tan idiota y presta atención, tu hermana no esta, no pude encontrarla, su casa esta revuelta, temo que algo malo le haya sucedido, es importante

_ vamos a buscarla

_pero primero debemos hablar con kakashi, no podemos irnos así como así-dice Sakura con un leve rubor en sus mejillas

_si vamos-dicen los tres al unísono

En la oficina estaba shizune ordenando unos papeles, kakashi estaba sentado hablando por teléfono, cuando entran los chicos les hace una seña de que lo esperen un momento, pero naruto se acerca a el y tomando el tubo del teléfono corta la llamada.

_naruto ¿porque hiciste eso? la llamada era importante

_tío, tenemos que salir, es urgente

_salir, ¿Dónde creen que están en un campamento de verano?

_tenemos que irnos con o sin su permiso

Asi todos salen por la puerta mientras Sakura corre hacia kakashi y le da un beso en los labios, aprovechando que los hombres ya habían salido, shizune mira al peliplata y lagrimas comienzan a salir de sus bellos ojos, se las limpia disimuladamente y sigue con su trabajo.

Ya estaban todos fuera de la clínica, naruto subió en la bicicleta de hinata tenían que buscarla, por todos los lugares donde ella solía estar y el único que los conocía a la perfección era naruto, por ello el rubio les dijo sobre estos lugares y se separaron para una búsqueda más rápida, ya que Sakura no tenia celular, sasuke iba con ella.

_tengo mucho miedo por hinata sasuke

_ella es muy fuerte Sakura, confío mucho en ella

Naruto opto por ir nuevamente a la casa de hinata, al entrar ve el celular en el suelo, lo toma y este comienza a sonar

_identidad desconocida, ¿hola?

_hinata por ahora esta bien, pero tengo varias condiciones si quieren que siga estando así

_ ¿donde estas malnacido? no te atrevas a lastimar a hinata o te juro que…

_que… ¿qué?, parece que no nos estamos entendiendo el que pone las malditas condiciones soy yo pendejo, ahora si escuchame bien. Quiero que sasuke uchiha venga por ella, y que venga solo nada de andar con policías ni estupideces, el lugar de encuentro será, en el baldío coreano, fuera de la ciudad, te daré el horario mas tarde

_déjame escucharla, necesito saber que ella esta bien

_ ¡naruto! Ven por mi tengo miedo, te necesito

_hinata, iré por ti así sea lo ultimo que haga en esta vida, maldito cuando esto termine te buscare te encontrare y te matare

La llamada habia terminado, naruto apretaba el celular contra su pecho, mientras una terrible ira y desesperación corría por sus venas. Hinata no paraba de llorar, la tenían atada de pies y manos, luego de que hablara con naruto la amordazo, para ya no oír sus plegarias.

Naruto se subía a la bicicleta de nuevo, tratando ahora de contactar a sasuke, los encontró inmediatamente, estaban fuera del bar donde la ojiperla trabajaba

_sasuke tenemos que estar atentos recibí noticias de hinata, su celular sonó y atendí era un tipo que tenia una voz escalofriante, la dejo hablar y ella esta viva por ahora pero te quiere a ti, llamara después para darnos el horario de encuentro.

_sasuke solo tenía una idea de quien podía ser y no era otra persona más que su padre quien se cruzaba por su mente. Sakura los miraba a ambos, naruto se estaba comportando como ella jamás lo hubiera esperado de el y sasuke se notaba muy preocupado por su hermana y era totalmente lógico, sabia que si algo le pasaba a hinata sasuke jamás se lo perdonaría.

Juntos esperaban ansiosos el llamado, miraban ese celular como si fueran a quemarlo con la vista, y de nuevo empieza a sonar atiende sasuke

_habla maldito imbesil

_hola señor, solo llamaba para avisarle que llego el vestido de seda que encargo el mes pasado, la señorita Hinata Uchiha lamento haberlo molestado- una voz muy nerviosa se despedía por el teléfono celular

_ ¿y que paso? ¿Te ha cortado?

_solo era un vendedor

_vaya debe pensar ahora que hinata es la peor cliente que ah tenido-dije para tratar de distraer un poco a los chicos del horrible episodio que estábamos viviendo

_mejor cállate si no vas a ayudar-decia naruto muy molesto.

Naruto nunca me había hablado así antes, solo baje mi mirada y junte mis manos para que mis dedos índices jugaran entre ellos

_no le hables asi naruto, no es su culpa

Para mi sorpresa sasuke salia en mi defensa y cuando naruto iba a responderle, esta vez la identidad desconocida llamaba de nuevo.

Sasuke toma el teléfono y contesta

_ahora si dime que quieres-su voz habia cambiado derepente era aun más fria que de costumbre

_ve al baldío a las 23 pm, si llevas a alguien con vos hinata muere. ¿Eso quedo claro?, tu vida a cambio de la suya.

_¿que te dijo?- preguntaba mi rubio amigo

_solo lo que lo vea a cierta hora en cierto lugar, me quiere a mi así que iré solo

_no vas a ir solo, yo le prometí a hinata que la salvaría, sasuke si no me dices sabes que te seguiré

_no compliques mas las cosas, el trato es ese voy solo

_sasuke, yo no quiero que vayas solo al menos déjanos estar cerca por si nos necesitas, estamos juntos en esto, y de verdad queremos ayudar a tu hermana, es nuestra amiga.

Me miro a los ojos y pareció comprenderme eso era lo que el necesitaba saber, que no estaba solo, ya no.

_bien este es el plan, iremos hasta el lugar ustedes se quedaran escondidos, yo puedo distraerlo, se como hacerlo, cuando vean que la situación empeora vayan por hinata y no miren atrás

_si-dijimos naruto y yo

El tiempo no pasaba mas eran las 20:30 cuando el hombre llamo. Así que decidimos encaminarnos hasta el lugar tipo 9:30, el lugar quedaba bastante lejos de la ciudad aproximadamente a 5 km de esta.

Con el plan rondando nuestras cabezas solo nos quedaba rogar que hinata estuviera bien, la mente de un criminal es indescifrable, inentendible y los daños que estos pueden llegar a ocasionar son irreparables.

_tengo algo de dinero dice naruto, podemos comprar algo para defendernos

Pasamos por una regaleria, el unico local que mostraba su existensia.

_hola-saludamos los tres, no dejabamos que los nervios nos molestaran

Mirábamos el lugar, recorriéndolo de punta a punta, era bastante espacioso, hasta que naruto encuentra unas navajas suizas, que parecían bastante buenas, con el dinero justo las tomamos y las llebamos a la caja

_bueno, ¿son para regalo?-decia el vendedor, mirandonos detenidamente,, por si eramos de esos profugos que buscaba la policia, por los cuales dan grandes recompenzas

_no, son para nosotros-decia sasuke

Ya fuera de la tienda, seguimos nuestro camino, el baldío tambien era usado como un basural, donde la gente arrojaba, las cosas que ya no quería. Y asi es como llegamos al lugar exacto, vimos un auto estacionado, y habia una casa que estaba en ruinas, se veian luces dentro, parecia que habia una fogata, tambien habian arbustos el problema era que no veiamos nada la oscuridad era muy densa

_bien aquí es donde nos separamos son las 22:58, estamos justo a tiempo-el rubio nos informaba viendo la hora del celular

Sasuke ten cuidado por favor- palabras sinceras salían de mi boca, mi corazón estaba a punto de estallar, estaba mas que preocupada.

El peliazabache, camino a paso firme hasta el lugar de encuentro, al llegar una persona lo intercepta

_han pasado muchos años hijo, oh debo decir, hijastro

_ ¿hijastro?

_porque creen que asesine a tu madre, no fue por santa de su debocion que ella recibio ese castigo por medio de mis manos, era una puta, asi fue como me entere, que no eras mi hijo, cuando vi salir a mi mejor amigo de nuestra casa acomodandose la ropa, diciéndole que cuidaría de ti ya que eras su hijo consentido. ¿Cómo crees que me sentí en ese momento? Yo te críe, y ella me mintió, era una farsa, todo lo era, lo único que tengo es a hinata y me la llevare, solo vine a acabar con esta maldita agonía que me consume

_mi madre no era una mentirosa, mucho menos una cualquiera, respeta su nombre, nos arruinaste la vida, jamás te lo perdonare, eh esperado muchos años este encuentro

El padre de hinata va a donde ella esta y la levanta del brazo, sasuke lo mira y la mira a ella, que estaba aterrada, rogando por su ayuda.

_deja a mi hermana, fuera de esto

Sasuke se acerca a quien creía que era su padre, y este saca un arma

_das un paso mas y estas muerto

_si eso es lo que quieres mátame, si eso liberara la culpa que sientes por haber matado a la mujer que amabas hazlo, no tengo nada que perder.

El hombre jala el gatillo, esta a punto de disparar pero yo no soporto mas y entro corriendo, me pongo frente a sasuke protegiéndolo, lo empujo tirandolo al suelo, y el tiro me da en el brazo, luego naruto aparece frente al hombre y le clava la naja en el estomago, con una fuerza descomunal. Sasuke va a desatar a hinata, mirándome sin poder creer lo que yo habia hecho, leugo de desatar hinata ambos vienen hacia donde estoy

_sakura, te hirieron ¿porque lo hiciste?

_porque somos amigos sasuke, fue un impulso más allá del entendimiento

_creo que lo mate-naruto respiraba muy agitado

_naruto viniste por mi- hinata corrió a abrazarlo y sorpresivamente lo besa, un beso apasionado, entrelazando sus labios con los del rubio

_hinata, pero que

_naruto, cuando te confesote ante mi estaba muy confundida, pero me di cuenta de que me gustas mucho, no eh dejado de pensar en vos un segundo, y ahora después de esperarte tanto aquí estas

_yo creí que ya no querrías verme pero volví por una respuesta y aquí la tengo en mis manos, la respuesta llego a mis labios. Te amo

Los ojos de ambos brillaban más que las estrellas

Sasuke trataba de que Sakura se recargara sobre el ya que estaba herida debían ir a curarla, pero antes de irse debían deshacerse del cuerpo que yacía sin vida en el suelo de aquella casa, entre los dos hombres cargaron el cuerpo y lo tiraron en un gran hoyo luego abrieron el baúl del auto donde hallaron gasolina y así hicieron un pacto de permanecer callados respecto a lo sucesido, haciendo que aquel hombre que tanto daño les había causado ardiera en llamas, para jamás regresar, logrando así, por fin vivir en paz, dejando esa historia donde pertenecía en el pasado.

Subieron al auto los cuatro y ya que no podían ir a un hospital porque levantarían sospechas, si el cuerpo era hallado fueron a la casa de hinata.

El rubio conducía muy bien, al bajar del auto este toma la mano de hinata y le susurra algo al oído, la ojiperla se sonroja fuertemente por lo que sasuke, mientras ayuda a bajar del auto a Sakura, le apreta los dedos con la puerta.

_lo siento, ¿estas bien?

_si ya no te preocupes puedo sola-una sonrisa y una lagrima por parte de Sakura, hacen que sasuke olvide todo lo que tuvo que pasar.

_gracias Sakura- le dice con honestidad


	12. Proyectando en el futuro

Capitulo 12

**Comenten plis, les agradecere muchisiisimo**

Una vez dentro del cómodo y acogedor hogar de hinata, Sakura se sentó en una de las sillas de la cocina, esperando que sasuke fuera por gasas, agua caliente, vodka y algunas cosas más para quitarle la bala del brazo.

_oh vaya, si que duele que te disparen

_shh no hables, ahora mira a otro lado la sacare

sasuke habia calentado la parte del filo de un cuchillo bastante grande para poder quitar lo que quedaba de esa maldita bala, agarro la botella de vodka y baño el brazo de Sakura con el, no podía sacarse de la cabeza que hubiera pasado si Sakura no lo hubiese empujado, solo sabia que le debía la vida y no le alcanzaban las palabras para agradecerle.

_duele sasuke, y mucho-mientras el me curaba yo me tomaba con fuerza de la silla en donde estaba sentada

_ya casi esta ahora solo queda saturar la herida, toma un trago de esto, te ayudara a soportar mas el dolor

Después de ese largo proceso, ambos buscaban a naruto y a hinata, cuando los vieron les dio mucha gracia, hinata estaba dormida sobre naruto, y este estaba colgando del sillón, parecía que iba a caerse en cualquier momento

_mejor dejémoslos dormir, ah sido un día terrible debemos ir a la clínica

_no puedo dejar a naruto dormir aquí Sakura

_si puedes y ¿sabes porque?, porque muy dentro tuyo sabes que ella no estaría mejor con nadie mas, que con naruto, alguien que esta dispuesto a dar su vida por ella, el la ama

_esta bien, es un buen punto. Vámonos

Estaba amaneciendo en las calles de Seúl, si miraba a sasuke de reojo podía notar como los primeros rayos de un nuevo día lo inundaban con un mágico esplendor, se veía muy guapo

_sasuke

_dime

_ahora que, ya tu padre no esta entre los vivos por así decirlo, ¿dejaras monte de oca?

_no había pensado en ello, las cosas pasaron muy rápido, pero si debo irme de allí, un capitulo de mi vida se cerro ahora solo debo avanzar, seguir adelante

_era lo que esperaba que me dijeras

Al llegar se dirigen a sus respectivas habitaciones, se miran a los ojos y se sonríen luego entran, Sakura por su lado ni bien abrió la puerta busco su cuaderno lo más rápido que pudo. Sasuke se tiro de lleno en su cama, y por primera vez se puso a proyectar en su futuro, tenia que buscar un trabajo, una casa o departamento donde vivir, debía reinstalarse en la sociedad, lugar al que nunca había pertenecido

Con naruto y hinata:

_nos quedamos dormidos- dice hinata con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, viendo en donde había puesto su mano inconcientemente

_si, nos dormimos juntos-naruto sigue con su mirada en donde estaba ubicada la mano de hinata, esta estaba sobre el cierre de su pantalón

_no sabía que eras de esas hinata

_¿de esas que?

_de las que se levantan con deseo en las mañanas

_¡que!, oh no es que yo no me di cuenta y cuando desperté mi mano estaba allí y…

Naruto le pone su dedo índice en sus labios, se acerca mucho más a ella

_no digas nada más, porque ahora las palabras sobran

Y así es como la besa, primero los besos son suaves entre ambos, las caricias dulces y tímidas, pero a medida que pasaban los segundos los besos aumentaban su ritmo y las caricias eran mas intensas, naruto había colocado su mano en el seno de hinata mientras esta gemía por tal acción, comenzó a besarle el cuello a naruto que no daba mas de excitación, el rubio sentía que su pantalón iba a explotar, lo desabrocha rápidamente con su mano izquierda con la derecha abrazaba a la ojiperla, quien había comenzado a desvestirse también

_ya no aguanto naruto te deseo

_si tu no aguantas imagínate yo hinata, si me sigo aguantando reventare

De nuevo comienzan los besos amorosos llenos de pasión, la ojiperla se tomo posición sobre las piernas de naruto, quien estaba acostado en el largo sofá, la ropa interior de naruto, voló por los aires así como también la de hinata

_tienes unos hermosos y grandes pechos, y seré yo quien los devore-decia muy acalorado

El rubio saca su larga lengua para lamer los pezones de hinata, quien lo abrazaba a mas no poder repitiendo su nombre una y otra vez, habia comenzado a menearse sobre la intimidad del rubio la cual estaba en todo su esplendor ya no aguantando mas ninguno de los dos el tremendo deseo lujurioso que se tenían hinata se sienta sobre el miembro viril de naruto, el rubio la embestía sin parar parecía que iba a romperla, su cadera subía y bajaba para luego chocar contra el cuero del gran sofá

_naruto por favor despacio, que te estas llevando mi virginidad

_lo siento amor mío-se disculpaba para luego darle un dulce beso en los labios

Ahora le tocaba a naruto sonrojarse como nunca lo había hecho en su vida, sus mejillas dejaban ver un rojo tremendo cosa que hinata noto y así empezó a besar las mejillas del rubio mientras gemía de placer. Esa mañana era la mas corta y placentera que habían tenido en la vida, los dos enamorados.

En la clínica:

_Kakashi debemos hablar es importante

_¿que sucede ahora shizune?

_es que lo que me pasa es

_hola, ¿Quién es el doctor mas lindo del mundo?-entraba Sakura muy contenta

_ese debo ser yo, me imagino

Shizune me mira de nuevo pero esta vez me encara

_mira mocosa, yo no se quien te crees que eres, pero debes respetar el lugar en donde estas

_no le hagas caso saku. Shizune ah tenido un mal día, ven vamos afuera

_pero, ¿Qué le pasa?, che shizune si estas en esos dias, te comprendo pero no te la agarres conmigo

_maldita mocosa, la odio, la odio tanto, ella no me arrebatara al amor de mi vida - shizune en verdad estaba furiosa

_me alegra mucho que estés conmigo, necesitaba verte, espero que no estés muy ocupado

_no te preocupes, no estoy ocupado mucho menos para vos

Me toma del cuello y me besa, nuestros labios chocan sensualmente sin dejar nada a la imaginación. De pronto gaara aparece y me toma de la mano

_oh gaara ¿que haces aquí?

_kakashi nana, kakashi nana

_no te entiendo, ¿como que nana? No podes hablar bien que no te comprendo

_oh es que le prometí que lo vendría a buscar su nana, es eso

_bueno pero talvez no le gusto que le prometa eso, mira la cara que tiene, parece que se hubiera hecho en los pantalones

_tienes razón, gaara kakashi no nana, esta todo bien, cancelare la visita

_si kakashi nana a sasuke

_mejor vete de aquí gaara o te dare una de esas inyecciones que ya sabes-decia kakashi con su semblante serio

Gaara sale corriendo y choca con sasuke, cuando lo ve lo abraza fuerte

_eh, que raro jamas me habia abrazado

_si hoy debe tener realmente un mal día- decía Sakura para luego reírse a carcajadas

_debo hablar con kakashi es importante

_vaya hoy todos deben decirme algo importante

_me voy mañana a la tarde, dejare la clínica

Mis ojos se agrandan tanto que me llegan a doler, si bien sabía que las cosas en su vida habían cambiado, no tenia idea de que se iría tan rápido. Pensándolo bien a mi no debería importarme en absoluto lo que el haga con su vida

_me dejas muy sorprendido sasuke, ¿te vas a otra clínica mejor o a un hospital?

_no nada de eso, alquile un departamento cerca de donde vive mi hermana, ya era hora de salir de aquí

_bien entonces, arreglaremos todo el papeleo correspondiente, sígueme a mi oficina esta decisión que has tomado confío en que sea la correcta

_hmp- dijo sasuke

_debe ser hora también de que entregue mi cuaderno, esta casi completo de mis vivencias, supongo que ayudara en algo, se que después de que sea entregado ya no tendré nada que ver con este lugar, extrañare de mas a kakashi el hecho de verlo todos los días se ah convertido en parte de mi rutina, camine lentamente hasta mi cuarto, el que para mi ya era mi cuarto, abrí la puerta, una vez dentro mire cada rincón del lugar, la cama que antes me había parecido peor que la de un vagabundo ahora era la mas cómoda y relajante, el blanco de las paredes, que me pareció muy de hospital y enceguecedor seguía siéndolo, pero lo soportaba, esa pequeña ventana enrejada era mi mirada al exterior y esos locos que se pasean por ahí mi familia.

_aquí estas bolsito mío ven con mami.

Saque mi cuaderno del bolso y me encamine par entregárselo a kakashi, no era lo único que quería entregarle a kakashi, me eh vuelto una degenerada también haha. Camine por el parque vi a shino y suejtsu estaban peleándose, se empujaban y discutían sobre los colores del arco iris

_es verde y rojo-gritaba suejutsu

_tiene amarillo, violeta naranja y mil colores mas-escupia shino

_eh ya basta, ¿Qué hacen?

_el empezó, no sabe que el arcoiris es mágico-señalaba shino

_dejen de pelear que los dos están equivocados, el arcoiris tiene 7 colores, rojo, naranja, amarillo, verde, azul, índigo y violeta.

_sakura mentirosa

_shino me vuelves a escupir y te bajo los dientes _Nose para que me puse a tratar de explicarle a estos entupidos algo que sabría no entenderían__._

Suejutsu me empuja y caigo al suelo, se puso sobre mi para aplastarme, estaba actuando como lo hacian los medicos de la clinica al parecer para que me calle. De pronto cuando miro hacia arriba alguien saca a suejutsu de encima mio, primero habia creido que era shino, pero tomando en cuenta que estaba enojado conmigo no me ayudaria, luego sasuke me paso por la mente el siempre me rescataba, pero al levantarme no era ninguno de los dos.

_¿estas bien?

_oh, si estoy bien, gracias

_vaya eres la loca mas educada que eh visto

Definitivamente, si era bellísimo, su cabello era largo castaño, sus ojos como dos perlas fuera del océano

_se te cayo este cuaderno, ¿ahí tienes tus garabatos?

_esto es privado no lo abras, ahora si me disculpas debo seguir mi camino. Ah suejutsu, shino llamo la atención de ambos con mi voz- usando mi mano izquierda y mi dedo medio les di la señal de púdranse, para mi sorpresa me la devolvieron esa señal tan bulgar los dos.

_camine, hasta la oficina de kakashi pero no había nadie, después imagine que estaba en el baño, es humano así que era lo mas lógico, pero tampoco estaba alli, menos mal porque le abrí la puerta sin golpear, fui al galpón para regar mi árbol favorito

_hola, creo que esta sera la ultima vez que nos veamos arbolito asi que me despediré, de esta manera, hablándote y dándote agua.

Mientras decía esto escucho pasos detrás de mi, me giro y era sasuke

_¿que haces cabeza de chorlito?

_que te importa cara de vinagre- dije con un tono amistoso, distinto al de todas las veces que discutimos, tal vez con un tono nostálgico

_ya veo, vine a buscar algunas cosas aquí y a despedirme de este lugar

_yo también me iré, le entregare el cuaderno a kakashi, que por cierto nose donde se ah metido

_esta con shizune, ella se descompensó

_seguramente a propósito

_no lo se, deberías averiguarlo- esta en la sala numero 2 de emergencias

Camine hasta la puerta del galpón

_me alegra que sigas adelante- le dije muy contenta, iba saliendo por la puerta

_es gracias a ti.

Cuando me estaba alejando escuche sus palabras, decidí seguir caminando y tomar eso como agradecimiento, de alguien que nunca agradece nada, de alguien que cuando lo conocí era mucho mas antipatizo y antisocial, para resumir era un emo.

_shizune, tomate estas pastillas energéticas, tal vez estas trabajando demasiado y debas tomarte un descanso

_no kakashi, lo que me pasa es que, estoy embarazada de ti, esperando un hijo tuyo.

El peliplata golpea a shizune con una bofetada

_eres tan zorra que me quieres encajar un hijo, lo que buscas es atarme a ti, debí haberlo previsto, esos celos estupidos con Sakura, sabes bien que jamás te pertenecí, será mejor que te deshagas de ese bebe, porque no pienso cargar con algo que no deseo tener en mi vida y si no lo haces lo are yo mismo

_estas equivocado kakashi, no planee esto solo salio asi, tengo 2 meses ya, no puedo matarlo, no puedo hacer eso, este bebe es lo que eh deseado desde que te conocí no fue un plan, yo me cuide, te amo tanto, talvez este amor que siento, si me dejas dártelo por completo te haga amarme también y que quieras a nuestro bebe, deja a Sakura, quédate conmigo

_shizune, estas despedida y mas te vale no volver a pisar este lugar, ni ningún otro donde yo este, porque si lo haces, te asesinare, ¿ves lo que pasa cuando eres una chica fácil?

Nuestra pelinegra sale por esa puerta derramando lagrima tras lagrima maldiciendo de por vida a kakashi y a Sakura, prometiendo vengarse de la peor forma posible. Sale de la clínica con su auto a toda velocidad esto no quedaría así

Con hinata y naruto:

_estoy tan feliz hinata no te das una idea

_gracias por acompañarme de compras, estoy acostumbrada a la soledad, pero definitivamente me acostumbrare a ti amor- le dice esto besando su nariz

_¿naruto?

Dice una chica alta y hermosa de cabello castaño y dos rodetes

_oh tenten hola ¿como estas?

_muy bien ahora que te veo, salí a pasear un rato con mi novio neji, ¿te acuerdas de el no?

_como olvidar a mi eterno rival, en la secundaria ambos éramos los capitanes de nuestros equipos de futbol, la rivalidad estaba presente en cada encuentro que teníamos

_no sabia que jugaras al fútbol naruto- tímidamente hinata se involucraba en la conversación

_si, y era muy divertido

Mientras charlaban aparecía neji al lado izquierdo de tenten

_hola- dice naturalmente

_hola al unísono naruto y hinata

_tenten debemos irnos

_bueno fue un placer verte de nuevo naruto, neji esta muy ocupado últimamente ahora es corredor de autos y el mismo arregla el suyo necesita un ayudante, siempre se lo digo, pero se hace el sordo o tiene mucho pelo cubriéndole las orejas

_mi hermano sasuke es amante de los coches, le preguntare si puede ayudar y de paso le dan empleo

_oh genial, la empresa que representa a neji paga muy bien te daré su tarjeta la llevo conmigo siempre por si aparecen nuevos sponsors. Bueno adiós

_bueno hinata ahora vamos a tomar helado

De la mano los dos enamorados recorrían el centro de la ciudad, la heladería "sur crem" quedaba en una esquina allí ordenaron sus helados.

_tu primero amor

_bien, dame de frutilla y chocolate- su dulce voz hacia que mas de uno volteara a mirarla lo que hacia que naruto se pusiera detrás de ella tapándola de los acechadores

_yo quiero de frambuesa y vainilla.

Se sentaron en una de las mesas que estaban libres, entonces se acerca un chico bastante apuesto y se agacha donde esta hinata sentada fingiendo que se ataba las agujetas le mira las piernas, naruto ve esto se levanta rápidamente, y toma al chico de la ropa para luego arrojarlo contra una pared

_la próxima vez que tus pervertidos ojos se posen sobre mi novia, te los quitare- su voz salía con potencia

_mejor vamos a casa naruto

La ojiperla lo tomaba de la mano y juntos salieron fuera de la heladería camino al departamento.

_hinata tengo que hablar con mis padres sobre lo nuestro, y además quiero ir a vivir contigo, ya no quiero separarme de vos y vivir con este miedo de perderte.

_no me perderás te amo, y con respecto de lo de vivir conmigo estaba a punto de proponértelo, así que solo queda hablar con tus padres.

Lo jala de su chaqueta y besa sus labios.

Con Sakura:

_ahora que al fin pude dar con vos, toma- saca su cuaderno del bolso y extiende su brazo para dárselo a kakashi

_ya veo, has terminado, solo queda leer esto y podré darte tu diagnostico

_bien, ¿yo debo quedarme?

_no, es que has escrito bastante, así que tendré que tomarme mi tiempo, ¿tú lo has leído Sakura?

_no es que, por mas que yo lo lea, que conclusión podría sacar es decir, el profesional sos vos dejare todo en tus manos

_me gusta que confíes así en mi, no te arrepentirás, ahora debo seguir trabajando nos vemos en la noche te tengo una sorpresa.

El doctor kakashi tenia el cuaderno de Sakura entre sus manos, sabia que según el resultado que fuera la pelirosa debía irse de la clínica, el esperaba poder estar con ella mucho tiempo mas, ella le gustaba y le atraía demasiado mas que cualquier otra mujer, la veía tan inocente llena de pureza, que quería todo eso para si.

La primera página dejaba ver el comienzo de la vida de Sakura en la clínica:

_Día _1

_No soy muy buena en esto es mas soy pésima, es una tarea encomendada y pienso cumplirla al pie de la letra, mi estadía aquí en monte de oca es terrorífica, nunca sabes si vas a estar vivo al día siguiente, además de que hay gente bastante antipática, por ejemplo ese tarado de sasuke, nos encontramos encerrados en el lavadero y lo que hace es salir pasándome por encima, ah que bronca…_

_Día 2_

_Es tan extraño, esta vez me ayuda cuando ino esta a punto de cortarme la mano, sasuke para mi es un misterio…_

_Día 3_

_Me siento muy triste por la gente de la clínica, debo encontrarlos especialmente a kakashi el es admirable, me alegra que sasuke este acompañándome en esto me siento protegida, se ve que mis palabras le llegaron al corazón…._

_Día 4_

_Después de caer por esa cascada nos encontramos a sai el pobre ya no estaba con vida, sasuke no soltó mi mano cuando caímos a pesar de que la corriente era tan fuerte, le estaré agradecida por eso…._

_Día 5_

_Naruto es un loco, nos drogo a sasuke y ami con una sopa que estaba rica, dios los besos de sasuke son tan intensos, se que estaba realmente drogada, embobada y el fuera de si pero nose porque sentía esas cosas en mi estomago, cosas que no deberia recordar debo estar enferma, cuando caminamos de vuelta a la cueva me trague un bicho…._

_Día 15_

_Tengo una nueva amiga y resulta que es la hermana de sasuke, ella días atrás me pidió ayuda para que el deje la clínica, solo espero ahora mas que nunca cumplir esa promesa…_

_Día 17_

_Cuando me torcí el tobillo sasuke me curo con unas hierbas creí que no me tocaría ni con un palo pero, lo hizo, al ver su rostro parecía que un ángel estaba conmigo me sentía en el cielo…_

_Día 22_

_Mis padres tuvieron que irse de mi casa estoy tan triste, y tan preocupada debo ayudarlos, ya me fije las instalaciones de monte de oca y se por donde escapar…_

_Dia 23_

_Sorpresas y mas sorpresas, por casualidad o destino sasuke esta aquí conmigo, justo que necesitaba a alguien para que me ayude a atravesar este dolor esta el, es el quien aparece como ángel guardián aun así es un idiota a veces…_

Kakashi había quedado en shock mientras mas leía, mas se daba cuenta de que su Sakura estaba enamorada de sasuke, solo que al nunca haber sentido ese sentimiento antes, no podía verlo, el corazón del peliplata dolía por primera vez, de todas las mujeres que tuvo ninguna había estado enamorada de otro mientras estaba con el ahora debía pensar seriamente que le diría a la pelirosa, claro que todo menos esa verdad que tanto odiaba.


	13. Empleos

Capitulo 13

**Aquí sigue esta atrapante historia comenten xD**

El peliplata ponía sus manos sobre su cabeza, el se consideraba un excelente profesional medico, y ocultarle una verdad a un paciente era como condenarlo. Talvez si decia la verdad, no pasaba nada porque sasuke no sentiria lo mismo, pero si sasuke estaba en las mismas condiciones que Sakura, podría perderla para siempre. Era jugarse a todo o nada, la decisión que tomo fue la siguiente.

Estaba recostada en mi cama me dolía mucho la cabeza, veo que mi puerta se abre, era kakashi

_ya lo leí, se que te dije que tardaría en hacerlo pero fue mas rápido de lo que esperaba

_¿cual es el resultado?

_para mi no es fácil decirte esto, al ver tus palabras y la forma en la que desarrollabas cada linea, pude darme cuenta, que no te has enamorado nunca, estas totalmente cegada al amor, aunque eres capas de dar todo de ti misma, no lo haces porque lo sientes, lo haces para complacer al otro, y es lo que estas haciendo conmigo, me di cuenta que no me amas Sakura y eso me duele muchísimo, solo sientes admiración por mi. Has confundido eso con amor. Para que puedas amar, debes perder tus miedos, esas cosas que te impiden avanzar y confiar en el otro, en tu mirada cuando te beso veo inseguridad, me miras como diciéndote a ti misma, ¿Qué hago si avanza mas? ¿Me lastimara? Eh tratado de hacerle la vista gorda a esas cosas, pero es inevitable, el no sentirlas

_kakashi, yo lo siento muchísimo, creí que esta vez era distinto, eh intentado muchas veces enamorarme pensé que seria mas fácil con usted. El hecho de tenerlo cerca, de que me sienta acompañada y esa seguridad que sentia no era si no, el hecho de que es un medico

_visto todo esto, ya no hay nada mas que decir, lo que tu tienes, tiene cura, pero debe empezar a tratarse desde el corazón, debes ser tu quien se de cuenta porque si te enamoras el cerebro expulsa la serotonina y la oxitocina aparte de la feniletilamina que es la responsable de las sensaciones y sentimientos comunes en un enamoramiento... Mariposas en el estomago, si sientes todo eso, quiere decir que estas enamorada.

Corrí a abrazarlo y era imposible que no rompiera en llanto, sus palabras me habian llegado muy adentro y me sentía tan culpable, como si yo hubiese jugado con el, trate de enamorarme de kakashi pero no pude falle y lo peor, dentro de mi lo sabia, sabia que no podía enamorarme

_mejor descansa, partirás esta tarde, veo que has empacado algunas cosas

_kakashi, lo siento tanto- dije aun sollozando el solo cerro la puerta tras de si y desapareció de mi vista

_talvez es la primera vez que estoy enamorado de verdad y por eso, por mas que quisiera tenerla a mi lado eternamente, ella no seria feliz y sentiría un vacío que no podria llenar junto a mi, toda mi vida eh sido un solitario, solo debo seguir siéndolo, es mi inevitable- se hablaba así mismo para convencerse de que todo estaba bien, pero no era así.

_ahora debo empacar todo, no tengo nada que hacer aquí

Con naruto y hinata:

_naruto eh tenido ganas de preguntarte ¿esa chica tenten era algo tuyo?

El rubio que se encontraba bebiendo jugo de naranja, este le salio por la nariz

_eh ¿tenten?- decia rascándose la nuca

_si ella, no te hagas el tonto conmigo

_solo fue mi primer novia nada importante, de ahi sale la rivalidad entre neji y yo, tenten me prefería a mi en ese entonces y yo, estaba enamorado de otra persona

_ ¿entonces, neji gustaba de tenten y ella de ti?

_si eso es lo que sucedía, por eso me habla con cierta confianza, le di una oportunidad y como vi que no funciono lo termine por lo sano, era lo mejor, ella no lo tomo muy bien, pero parece que ahora ama a neji, el se la gano.

_igual no me gusta que te hable de esa forma, te coquetea con cada palabra que sale de su muy roja boca- una arruga en la frente de hinata hablabla por si sola

_no me digas amor que estas celosa, es parte de mi pasado, yo te amo, ademas ella jamas me gusto

_celosa solo un poquito, pero sobreviviré, además si sucediera algo te echo de la casa y ya- decía con una sonrisa maléfica

Hinata revolviendo la bolsa de las compras encuentra la tarjeta que le habia dado, la chica que provoco la irritación en su frente

_debo llamar a sasuke el necesita el empleo -mientras decia esto era abrazada por detrás por el rubio

_si es mejor que le preguntes si esta bien para el trabajar de mecánico

_seguro que si es muy bueno, el curso le llevo la mitad de tiempo que a todos los demas, sus habilidades son buenas

Dicho esto hinata marca el número de su hermano

En la clinica:

_hola, ¿paso algo?

_no nada malo hermano, creo que tengo un empleo para ti es de mecánico, te doy el numero de tenten para que hables con ella, talvez debas acercarte hasta el lugar

_esta bien pásamelo

Después de esta conversación sasuke llama inmediatamente a la chica llamada tenten

_hola, soy sasuke el hermano de hinata, llamaba por el trabajo

_oh bueno si puedes acercarte hasta el taller esta bien, la dirección es 25 de mayo 456

será fácil que encuentres el lugar, nos vemos, ven ahora mismo sera lo mejor neji esta alli

_hmp-fue lo que dijo y corto la comunicación

Una voz llamaba su atención:

_ ¿sasuke, crees que podrías pedirle por favor a hinata si puedo quedarme con ella unos días hasta que consiga un lugar?

_no lo se Sakura, ella ahora esta planeando lo de vivir con naruto y si mal no escuche se mudara pronto

_oh entiendo siento haberte molestado, ya recordé que tengo un pariente cercano que puede ayudarme, gracias igual- dicho esto salí corriendo hasta el comedor me estaban por sonar las tripas.

_ahora si puedo ir a ese taller, me cambiare- lo de hablar solo en una clínica de personas con problemas psicológicos es muy común

Sasuke estaba aseado y vestido a la perfección, una camisa azul marino, una chaqueta de Jean, un pantalón negro y zapatillas azules

Cuando llego a la dirección exacta, un chico de cabello largo y Castaño estaba discutiendo con un compañero de trabajo

_¿que no sabes hacer nada bien?, te dije bien claro que compraras bujías nuevas, ¿o eres retardado?

_lo siento señor no volverá a pasar

_¿no sabes porque?, estas despedido, no necesito incompetentes

El empleado recogió algunas cosas y se fue renegando por lo bajo, insultando a su ex jefe de formas que sasuke jamás había escuchado

_oye, soy sasuke vine por el empleo

_oh, espero que no seas tan inútil como el o tendrás el mismo destino

_puedo asegurar que en esto hasta soy mejor que tu, el problema no son las bujías, si ves bien el carburador es el que anda fallando

_¿eres muy arrogante no?, bien entonces según tu es el carburador, revisa en la caja del fondo a la derecha, allí tengo uno que puede funcionar

Sasuke camina lentamente hasta la caja toma el carburador y en cuestión de segundos logra cambiarlo

_ahora enciende el auto- su semblante tranquilo era muy parecido al de neji

_bien- dijo neji

Al encender el auto pudo comprobar que el motor ronroneaba como gatito

_el trabajo es tuyo ¿sasuke no?

_si sasuke uchiha

_pues bienvenido

Sakura ya tenia todo listo para irse, lo único que tenia que hacer era cruzar ese gran portón por el que se habia acostumbrado a entrar y salir, la decisión de no despedirse ya estaba tomada, antes de que cayera la noche, "iria a los de sus parientes".

Se alejaba a pasos agigantados de la clinica, parecia como si estuviera huyendo, tenia en mente a kakashi, ella lo queria pero en ese lapso de tiempo no pudo llegar a amarlo, se preguntaba porque.

La ciudad estaba plagada de gente, personas que compraban cosas, parejas iban de la mano, chicos jugaban en los parques, en ese momento sentia pena hasta por haber crecido.

_tengo que encontrar un trabajo, vamos saku vos podes- se repetia asi misma

_hola señor ¿puedo hablar con el dueño?

_si soy yo que se le ofrece

_bueno me gustaria trabajar aquí

_¿tienes experiencia en el cuidado de los animales?

_no pero, no creo que sea muy difícil, una vez tuve un hámster

_lo siento solo gente con experiencia

Seguía caminando y en cada tienda, casa de familia, mini empresa que preguntaba no tenia suerte, nadie le daba trabajo, o por tener el cabello rosa, o por ser delgada, o por ser bonita, y lo peor era lo de la experiencia, nunca habia trabajado antes fuera de casa, ella hacia cosas para vender, habia trabajado tambien en una biblioteca, pero nada de eso servia como experiencia. Encontró un banco en medio de una plaza y se sento, estaba oscureciendo rapido el verano ya habia terminado y el otoño decia presente, las hojas caian de los arboles, danzando por el viento, hacia frio y no habia conseguido nada. Se saco la mochila del hombro y la puso a modo de almohada, esa noche seria muy larga.

_oye niña no puedes dormir ahí- un vagabundo que no se habia bañado durante años le hablaba a la pelirosa

_si, si mañana te acompaño mama- susurraba entre sueños

Viendo que la pelirosa no le hacia caso la tumbo al suelo

_ahhh! Me dolio, oiga viejo barbudo yo llegue primero, dejeme quedarme en el banco

El vagavundo se habia instalado y no existia manera humana de que saliera

_vete a otro lado niña, o sabras para que soy bueno- se relamia sus asquerosos y repugnantes labios, y luego se agarraba sus partes intimas acomodándolas para un costado

_disculpe por quitarle el lugar- la pelirrosa corria como forest Gump

_vaya pude haber muerto, o lo que es peor, me pudo haber violado.

De nuevo dando vueltas por la ciudad como perro sin dueño, como turista sin guía, como pato que sale de la fila india siguiendo a su madre.

_si sigo asi amanecere flotando en el rio de la ciudad, tengo mucho sueño, o halla hay un lugar al que puedo meterme

Muy cerca del rio, una especie de cueva formada con rocas daba el escenario perfecto para descansar y al menos protegerse del fuerte viento que comenzaba a soplar.

_que bueno que traje mi bolsito con mis cosas y que me guarde algunas barras de cereal, pan y pure de papas, me alcanzara para unos dias

Ya todo listo para pasar la noche la pelirrosa, cerraba sus ojos para esperar el proximo dia

Sasuke habia adelantado un poco su retirada y ya todo en orden, los tramites del departamento que habitaría y el papeleo de la clinica. salio temprano para mudarse inmediatamente, el trabajo que habia conseguido a través de su hermana le gustaba, y dejaba un buen dinero para poder vivir, debia presentarse a trabajar a las 7 am todos los dias y estar en el equipo de apoyo en el autodromo para las carreras de neji. Su vida habia dado un vuelco de 360 grados

Eran las 5 am, con la llave en mano de su nuevo hogar, daba comienzo a su nueva vida. El lugar era espacioso y venia amueblado, 2 habitaciones, cocina, un comedor, living y el baño que venia con bañera incluida. Se recostó en su nueva y cómoda cama, en comparación a las de monte de oca ese colchon hacia 4 de esos.

_¿como estará Sakura?

De su boca salio un pensamiento que trataba de ocultar mas su cuerpo le jugaba una mala pasada, esa persona ya tenia dueño, algo muy dentro suyo le decia que algo no andaba del todo bien con kakashi, ese episodio en que gaara le demostró su afecto, era tan extraño. Trataba de repasarlo una y otra vez, pero nada nuevo aparecía.

Va a su nueva cocina.

_tengo sed- cuando bebe un sorbo de agua un efecto deja vu da inicio

_¿kakashi y shizune?, los vi se besaban, trate de decirle a sakura y luego de eso kakashi me encaro y me inyecto algo es todo lo que recuerdo. Maldición, debo encontrar a Sakura.

Ya habia amanecido y una nueva Sakura florecía, abrio su mochila azul, y saco un pedazo de pan, comia desesperadamente

_solo pasaron horas y ya me estoy comiendo todo

Levanta sus cosas y emprende viaje, las calles estaban vacias, a las 6 am nadie andaba por ellas el viento habia dejado de soplar, y las nubes grises comenzaban a tapar al sol que habia despertado una hora atrás.

_oh un mercado de jugos naturales, que copado, espero que necesiten gente.

Decidí sentarme fuera de la persiana del local a esperar al dueño, necesitaba con urgencia un trabajo. Una hora y media había pasado, ya tenia mi trasero entumecido, hasta que una persona se para frente a mi.

_permiso debo abrir

Una mujer casi de la edad de shizune sacaba los candados para abrir el lugar comercial

_señora soy Sakura haruno y quiero pedirle empleo, por favor eh recorrido ya muchos locales y ninguno me ah tomado para el trabajo, necesito este empleo, hare lo que sea necesario, menos tener relaciones sexuales eso no, pero lo demás esta bien.

_es la primera vez que alguien me pide trabajo de esa forma, relaciones sexuales dices, ¿que me has visto cara de depravada?

_no, no quise decir eso discúlpeme, por favor ayúdeme

_por la facha que traes se nota que necesitas el trabajo, ¿sabes andar en bicicleta?

_si señora

_¿tienes una?

_si, pero se la eh prestado a mi madre y ella ya no esta aquí en esta ciudad, si me da unos días talvez me la pueda enviar

_mira, si quieres el trabajo debes estar aquí con la bicicleta para mañana mas tardar a las 18 hs, si no es así, le daré el empleo a otra persona, ¿has entendido?

_si, perfectamente, ¿como es su nombre?

_solo Anko, nos vemos Sakura

Esa corta conversación hizo que Sakura corriera a buscar un teléfono público, sacara su pequeña agenda y marcara el número de la casa de su tía, utilizando la única moneda que tenia

_¿hola?, me puede pasar con mi madre soy Sakura

_si ya le paso, señora su hija al teléfono

_:¿hija como estas?

_muy bien mama ¿y vos?

_bien tu padre te manda saludos

_mama necesito que me envíes urgente la bicicleta la necesito

_eso no va a ser posible. La robaron cuando estábamos esperando el autobús para venir aquí

_maldición, bueno no hay problema cuídese mama y besos a papa.

Sakura cortaba la conversación, la única bicicleta que tenia y se la robaban, ahora si estaba en problemas, si quería ese trabajo tenia que obtener pronto una bicicleta, pensó en naruto, hinata, hasta en kakashi, pero no le daba la cara para presentarse ante ninguno de estos.

_¿que hago?, tendré que tomar una prestada sin que se enteren que soy yo y cuando tenga suficiente para comprarme una la devolveré, si eso es lo que hare

Opte por esa opción, estaba fuera de la casa de naruto, el tenia una bicicleta que no usaba nunca, Minato y Kushina estaban duchándose juntos, se podían escuchar las risas y los besos, ya entiendo porque naruto quería mudarse seguramente mientras sus padres hacían esas cosas el se daba la cabeza contra la pared.

En el galponcito, estaban las cosas de jardinería, juguetes de cuando naruto era pequeño y su bicicleta, amarilla y rojo, escribí una nota tratando de cambiar mi letra y la deje bajo un ladrillo sobre la mesa que estaba frente a mi, me retire montando la bici lo mas rápido que pude.

Con Naruto y Hinata:

_apúrate naruto tardas más que yo cambiándote

_es que no encuentro mi otra zapatilla

_no quiero darle una mala impresión a tus padres llegando tarde

_ya esta, estaba en la cocina

Hinata revoleaba sus ojos hacia atrás, se había enamorado de alguien que le ganaba cuando de desorden se trataba

Se tomaron de la mano antes de salir, dándose apoyo mutuo, estaban juntos. El taxi tocaba bocina. Llegaron antes de lo esperado, los nervios trataban de controlar a la bella hinata, y esta luchaba contra ellos, tocaron el timbre y abrió el padre de naruto haciéndolos entrar a ambos.

_hola. mamá, papá ella es mi novia hinata

_oh hinata eres preciosa- decía kushina

_muchas gracias usted también y su marido no se queda atrás- hinata mordía su lengua, pensó que decir eso sobre el padre de su novio y marido de su suegra daba a pensar cualquier cosa, minato estaba rojo como tomate, como el apodo de su esposa

_gracias

_bueno el motivo por el cual estamos aquí, no es solo para que les presente a hinata, me mudare con ella, viviremos juntos se que es algo apresurado, pero es lo que quiero hacer.

Kushina apretaba sus puños muy fuerte, minato se dio cuenta de la reacción de su esposa y se levanto del sillón

_hijo tienes nuestro permiso, ya has crecido lo suficiente como para saber lo que quieres, y lo suficiente como para dejar de vivir con nosotros.

_pero amor- decía kushina, quien no quería despegarse de su retoño

_mama, ya crecí y amo a hinata mas que a mi propia vida

_si me permiten decir algo, naruto puede parecer un niño pero, a la hora de ser un hombre es el mejor que haya conocido, es tan fuerte y seguro de si mismo, que el me alienta a vivir de otra manera, me inspira y de verdad lo necesito conmigo, nos podremos conocer a partir de este momento y para toda la vida, que es lo que planeamos naruto y yo.

Los ojos del rubio parecían dos estrellas, brillaban por la admiración que tenia por su ojiperla. Kushina también se levanta del lugar donde estaba sentada y tomas las manos de hinata.

_cuídense mucho, puedo ver a través de tus ojos, mi hijo ah elegido muy bien

_hijo empaca tus cosas

_si papa, amor espérame aquí

_si cielo

_perfecto ustedes hombres vayan tengo muchas cosas que preguntarle a esta niña hermosa, comencemos

_ ¿cuantos años tienes?¿tienes hermanos?¿cual es tu comida favorita?¿tu película favorita?¿tienes animales?¿eres alérgica a algo?¿cuando conoceremos a tu padres?

_tengo 21 años, un hermano que se llama sasuke, mi comida favorita los ravioles, mi película favorita la joven vida de Juno, no tengo animales, soy alérgica a las pasas de uva, y mis padres ambos fallecieron.

_oh bueno lo siento mucho, aquí tienes todo nuestro apoyo, somos familia ahora

_gracias señora kushina

_ya esta todo listo vamos amor

_naruto aun faltan algunas cosas que están en el galpón

_a cierto iré a buscarlas ahora

El rubio iba contento hasta el galponcito que estaba en su patio trasero, abrió la puerta y agarro algunas cajas en las que habían camisetas de futbol una pelota en otra que había trofeos, pero sentía que le faltaba algo.

_¿donde esta mi bici?¿que es esto?

En la nota

_Lamento haberme llevado la bicicleta así, pero la devolveré te lo aseguro solo espera por favor, gracias_

_¡mamaaaaaaaaaaaa! me robaron la bicicleta

Naruto iba haciendo puchero hasta los brazos de su madre

Con Sakura:

_ya pedalee lo suficiente, descansare aquí, estoy deshidratada.

Estaba en el lugar donde había pasado la noche anterior, nuevamente acomodo sus cosas y se acostó hecha un bollito, se sentía muy mal por haber cometido ese delito a su buen amigo.

_ya que esta será mi nueva casa, debería juntar algunos cartones para arreglarla y que se vea bien chula- dicho esto busco algunos cartones y bolsas antes de que anocheciera

Sasuke estaba en la clinica nuevamente, buscaba a Sakura por todos lados, pero no la encontraba, le pregunto a iruka que al parecer estaba a cargo de la clínica

_¿hola iruka has visto a Sakura?

_no amigo, ella se fue ayer, ni siquiera se despidió, se ve que eso le afecto a kakashi que se tomo el día dejándome todo el trabajo.

_ya veo, entonces no dejo ninguna dirección

_no absolutamente nada, eh pensado que eso es inconcebible

_si la ves por favor llamame, ya tienes mi número

_ok amigo adiós

Tal vez ya era demasiado tarde, aunque si kakashi estaba mal era porque ella no estaba con el. ¿Dónde estaba Sakura?


	14. Fin de semana

Capitulo 14

**Lean y disfruten…Gracias **

Eran las seis y media de la mañana, Sakura montaba la bicicleta hasta el local de jugos, estaba feliz de haber conseguido un trabajo. Al llegar se sento donde lo habia hecho antes a esperar a Anko su jefa. Media hora después anko hacia acto de presencia

_vaya ya estas aquí, y con bici incluida, entonces no hay mas que decir ya que te di mi palabra debo cumplir con ella, el trabajo es tuyo

_gracias, ¿en que consiste básicamente lo que debo hacer?

_bueno ya tienes el medio de transporte, lo que tienes que hacer es repartir los pedidos, nuestros jugos son naturales por eso se deben beber frescos, tenemos clientes frecuentes así que no será muy difícil, ven pasa, aquí es donde tomamos los pedidos, es una especie de oficina-mostrador, sígueme, aquí es donde guardamos la fruta que recibimos en esas maquinas que tienes a tu derecha las exprimimos sacándole cada gota- hacia referencia a eso tomando una naranja madura y apretándola con sus manos.

_bien ya estoy entendiendo de que se trata esto

_la lista con las direcciones esta sobre el mostrador, lo que están en rojo son los frecuentes y los que están marcados con verde son los nuevos. Ya conocerás a mi equipo espero que se lleven todos bien.

_tengo experiencia con los grupos difíciles -recordando los pacientes de monte de oca.

_me alegra saber eso Sakura, a mira aquí estan todos, ella es temari, karin, kankuro y yahiko. Las mujeres limpian y envasan los jugos y los hombres manejan las maquinas para exprimir las frutas

_mucho gusto- la miraron un segundo y se pusieron a trabajar sin decir una sola palabra cuando yahiko quiso presentarse temari jalo su chaqueta en señal de reprobación

_yo me quedare para atender el teléfono por si ahí nuevos clientes, mientras tu esperas aquí por los jugos para llevarlos a estas direcciones- anko extiende su brazo, pasándole las direcciones de los lugares a los que Sakura debía repartir.

_gracias

_De nada

Anko me quedo mirando fijo a los ojos, no me quitaba la mirada de encima, pero muy distinta a la mirada de shizune esta mirada no era con odio era mas transparente, sincera y afectuosa. Me subí a la bicicleta de mi amigo naruto, le habia colocado un canasto en la parte de atrás atado con alambres para llevar los pedidos de forma segura, todos los canastos de las bicis que se usaban en "jugos natura" eran iguales verdes con letras amarillas, de tamaño mediano, la otra persona que repartía los jugos era yahiko asi que iria con el la primera vez, para que me explicara los atajos y demás.

_vamos flor de cerezo, no me pierdas de vista

_oh no lo hare- dije en tono amistoso

Con sasuke:

Ya estaba despierto vestido y preparado para salir, el departamento que habia alquilado, estaba en un piso bastante grande, cuando iba bajando las escaleras se choca con un chico que tenia varios piercings en su cara, este chico dejaba botellas con jugo en la puerta de los demás vecinos. Lo miro de forma despectiva, lo mismo hizo sasuke y se disponia a bajar hasta que el chico de los piercings le ofreció el producto que estaba repartiendo, Sakura por esa cosas del destino estaba esperando abajo y es cuando ve al mirar hacia arriba a sasuke, se quedo congelada como nunca antes, su corazón latía a mil por minuto, cuando logro reaccionar lo hizo a tiempo pedaleo hasta detrás de un árbol y veía como el peliazabache se alejaba de ella, sin siquiera notar su presencia

_¿sakura donde estas? El pelinaranja la buscaba

_aqui estoy es que creí que se me habia pinchado una llanta estaba revisándola

_ok, estas muy roja, ¿te sientes bien?

_si estoy bien sigamos

_bien en este edificio hay varios clientes y les gusta recibir el juego temprano, trate de conseguir que el nuevo del edificio se interesara pero es un antipático solo me miro y paso por mi lado como si no existiera.

La misma sensación que habia tenido aquella vez cuando lo conocí la tenia mi compañero de trabajo, nos recorrimos casi media ciudad a veces reíamos por como las ancianas se laventaban tan temprano a regar las plantas con los ruleros puestos, en pijama y sin la prótesis dental aun asi nos sonreian, se veían aun mas graciosas, al terminar de repartir todo yahiko me invito a almorzar ya eran las 12 del medio día

_ven vamos ahí un lugar donde hacen un ramen exquisito, debes probarlo

La vergüenza me corrompía el alma, no tenia ni un centavo, no iba a permitir que el pagara por mi.

_no gracias no tengo hambre, desayune muy bien hoy, muchas gracias debo irme

_oh avisare a anko, has trabajado bien hoy. adios

_adios, dije con una sonrisa

Me tenia que bajar de esa bicicleta urgentemente, me dolia tanto el trasero, también necesitaba ir al baño a vaciar mi vejiga, entre a una estación de servio por suerte habia papel tambien y asi hice del numero 2, debo decir el numero 2 mas pobre de mi vida, pero eso es asqueroso, al salir vi a unos niños tirandole piedras a un cachorrito.

_hey! Pendejos de mierda ¿que están haciendo?, porque no se tiran piedras ustedes

Así los agarre a cascotazos corrían rápido alejándose el perrito por suerte no se asusto conmigo, estaba solo como yo, saque pan de mi mochila y le di era mejor compartir antes de que el moho lo pusiera verde.

_toma perrito aquí tienes- el muy hijo de su perra madre me mordió un dedo y cuando iba a darle su merecido puso esos ojos que ponen los animales para evitar ser golpeados o regañados

_esta bien no te pegare, pero no vuelvas a morderme eso no se hace

Una vez que le di pan al perro, me aleje caminando con la bici a mi lado derecho, se me hacia cada vez mas pesada, miraba las nubes que se iban alejando lentamente para que el sol nos abrigara con su calor.

Cuando frene con la bici para cruzar la calle escucho un sonido que salia de un perro cuando este es pisado. Me gire y era el cachorro

_shuu shuu fuira ¡cucha caramba!

El animal solo me miraba al igual que la gente que pasaba por la calle, como diciendo que desalmada, pero si supieran que apenas tengo para comer, que no tengo casa y que mi empleo es inestable, pensarían mal del animal, um no creo que no, igual la desalmada sigo siendo yo para toda la raza humana. Levante al perro lo mire bien a su peluda cara, no era tan feo, era de color marrón, sus patas negras, tendría unos 2 meses, le mire hasta los colmillos y lo puse en el canasto de la bici

_conste que tu me seguiste, ya conocerás nuestra casa, es muy cómoda y acogedora y tiene una vista preciosa.

Debo decir que me miraba como si me entendiera

_ya llegamos aquí es, disculpa el desorden es que se me humedecieron los cartones y tuve que sacarlos para que se sequen. Bien es mi turno de comer algo de pan, de seguro quieres agua, toma- Sakura destapaba una botellita y le daba agua en el recipiente donde habia guardado el pure que tiro cuando vio que habia gusanos en el.

_lo lave muy bien, supongo que si te vas a quedar conmigo debo ponerte un nombre, dejame pensar, rabioso, sandocan, akamaru, tu ladra si te gusta alguno de los que te digo, flufy, Toby, tomy.

_a ver si eres macho déjame ver, oooh si definitivamente lo eres, bien dejare de ver tus partes soy mala para los nombres, baro, sunny

_¡guau!- ladraba el perro

_oh te gusta sunny, buena elección apareciste ante mi un dia de sol, sunny- acaricie su pequeña cabecita, tenia un nuevo amigo

Sasuke estaba en el taller arreglando un auto que habia llegado hacia una hora, sus habilidades mejoraban dia a dia con solo ver un coche sabia que problema tenia, habia cambiado llantas, caños de escape, bujias, motores, radiadores (estos refrigeran el motor de un auto), etc.

_¿estas cansado sasuke?- neji extendia su brazo para alcanzarle un refresco al peliazabache

_no, estoy bien ya termine con este era el ultimo

_ya son 12:30 podes irte acordate que mañana tengo una carrera muy importante no podes faltar.

_no tengo otra cosa que hacer iré, adiós

El nunca decia lo que sentia, su cuerpo estaba cansado, sus manos se sentian pesadas le gustaba su trabajo cuando era niño soñaba con correr carreras, pero teniendo su propio automóvil. Con todo el trabajo que tenia aun asi pensaba en Sakura, en la vez que estuvieron en la reserva cuando miro sus pechos mojados por la torrencial lluvia, cuando la beso, quería saber donde estaba ella y con quien saber si sabia la verdad hacerca de kakashi, si estaba atravesando sola ese dolor, decide llamar a su hermana y hacerse el disimulado para preguntar por Sakura. Saca su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón y marca.

_hola hinata

_sasuke me has llamado- los ojitos de la ojiperla brillaban estaba a punto de llorar

_dime ¿que tal tu trabajo? ¿Te tratan bien?¿cuanto te pagaran?¿vendras a vernos?

_¿a vernos?

_si naruto ya esta aquí, anda deprimido por su bicicleta, su madre le prometió otra pero el quiere la suya, se la robaron lo extraño es que habia cosas de valor y solo tomaron eso, seguro fue algún niño o cartonero

_hmp, Sakura me habia dicho que queria quedarse con vos, ¿no ah ido hasta allá?

_para nada, no la eh visto, debo colgar naruto esta insoportable, estamos haciendo pancartas para hallarla, adiós hermano. ¿no querias preguntarme algo mas no?

_no, adios

_ah solo era por Sakura llamaste- y la ojiperla cortaba la llamada

Si su hermana tampoco sabia de ella, tendría que buscarla por sus propios medios, la pregunta era como. La pelirosa no tenia teléfono celular, ni nada con que el pudiera comunicarse. Ya pensaría en algo

La noche estaba llena de estrellas, estaba perfecto para una salida con amigos, o con una pareja, la noche daba lugar a cualquier cosa, shizune tenia el plan perfecto o al menos eso creia ella, conocia bien la casa de kakashi y sabia por irula que este no concurrió a trabajar, tenia que defenderse, tenia que vengarse a como diera lugar, primero iria por el hatake kakashi, el hombre que la habia usado como si fuera un pañuelo descartable, el hombre que la embarazo y no quería hacerse cargo, el que le robo el corazón con palabras dulces y ella de tonta habia caído, pero ya no mas esa noche el le pediria perdon de rodillas.

El peliplata escuchaba música en su mp4, los temas melosos le atraía también el rock, pasaba de emoción en emoción, sentado en su sofá favorito tratando de no mirar la puerta, la cual Sakura tumbo abajo una vez y el mismo tubo que reparar, su mano cambiaba de estación musical, en ella las huellas de unos dientes humanos le hacían un efecto flash back. Todo le recordaba a ella y luego estaba shizune, le hacia pensar que no actúo de forma correcta, se podía decir que estaba arrepentido por el trato que le había dado.

ring, ring sonaba el timbre

_¿quien será? No encargue nada ¿Quién es?

_soy yo kakashi abreme.

_shizune- susurra y abre la puerta.

Ni bien el peliplata deja que pase shizune le inyecta una de las tantas drogas que utilizan en monte de oca, esta era la paralizante, la persona podía estar horas sin poder mover un músculo

_loca no tendría que haberte dejado entrar- las piernas de kakashi se doblegaban, hasta que este cayó al suelo

_eres un maldito mal nacido, ¿bien que me usaste no hijo de puta?

_habla dale habla tanto que te gusta dar sermones, si tu propia vida es una mierda, oh lo olvidaba no puedes

La pelinegra tenia la suficiente fuerza como para arrastrarlo a la cama y desnudarlo por completo, una vez hecho esto lo ato de pies y manos.

_bien ahora veamos como se invierten los roles, esperare un poco para que puedas hablar, vos sabes los efectos

Pasaron 15 minutos y a pesar de que no podia moverse del todo hablaba de forma que se le comprendía.

_estaba pensado en vos antes de que llegaras en como te trate, no tendria que haberlo hecho pero temía que me separaras de Sakura.

_aaahhh de la zorrita esa, ya me encargare de ella

_no tenes porque hacerle nada ya no estamos juntos

_no me digas que se dio cuenta que eras un viejo verde y te dejo

_no es asi, ella en realidad ama a alguien más y no podia retenerla junto a mi, no pude

_pero a mi si me pudiste usar, a mi si me pudiste arruinar la vida

_shizune se que reaccione mal, pero ahora tuve tiempo de pensar podemos criar juntos al bebe, no le faltara nada y con el tiempo podré amarte solo dame tiempo, vamos desátame y empecemos de nuevo.

Shizune pensaba y pensaba daba vueltas sobre su propio eje tratando de encontrar una solución, su plan era asesinarlo lentamente, primero abusar de el, luego dejarlo con hambre durante días para luego sacarle sus condenadas tripas.

_no se que hacer ahora

_solo mírame, dime que es lo que ves, dime si me amas

_yo te amo, pero no me amas a mi

_te eh dicho Sakura no esta en mi vida, ya no

Lo pensó y re pensó

_te soltare- desataba los nudos de las cuerdas rápidamente

Kakashi la tomo de los pelos y la beso, quería olvidar todo, ese episodio horrible a Sakura a la clínica todo, la tomo entre sus brazos y la hizo suya, como en tantas otras ocasiones. Solo esperando que al despertar todo fuera distinto.

Una noche bastante movida tenia me toco vivir no habia logrado dormir mucho para empezar el cachorro estaba lleno de pulgas me picaba todo, luego a la mitad de la noche se le dio por hacer pis sobre mi pie, después ladraba por cada sonido que estuviera fuera de la mini cueva, era insoportable, ademas yo tenia mucha hambre el pan estaba verde y ya no tenia mas agua, era el peor sábado de mi vida.

_gracias por hacer que todo me cueste el triple, no me mires asi, vamos a buscar comida a mi me pagaran por semana, ese es un problema.

Juntos sunny y yo buscaríamos algo con lo que alimentarnos, los puestos callejeros del fin de semana era lo mejor en cada puesto habían desechos comestibles, solo que andar revolviendo la basura no era mi idea, me presente en cada puesto y en todos me dieron algo para comer, aun mas cuando veían que tenia compañía, habia llenado el canasto con comida y bebidas, luego pase a un baño publico y volví con sunny que me esperaba junto a la bici

_ ¿que es esto?

Un papel puesto en el palo de luz dejaba ver un mensaje algo desesperado y exagerado decia algo asi:

"_si ha visto esta bicicleta o escucho que alguien supo de ella llámeme a este numero 555-45269, la entrega será gratificada"_

Ese mensaje mas la foto de naruto con la bicicleta, me pusieron muy nerviosa, talvez tendría que haber dicho que me la lleve yo, ahora me meterán presa si me encontraban, me fui rápidamente allí estaba en peligro.

_vamos sunny, fiuu

Mi cachorro estaba haciendo sus necesidades bajo un árbol, al escuchar mi silbido, corrió hacia mí, lo tome entre mis manos y lo puse sobre el canasto. Al llegar a casa sacamos las cosas para comer, ese banqute era imperdible, alitas de pollo, papa fritas, pan saborizado, algunos retasos de carne y caldo de sopa, todo realmente exquisito.

Con sasuke:

_llegas 5 minutos tarde uchiha ya esta por empezar la carrera- decía tenten desesperada, se notaba que cada vez que su novio competía la nerviosa era ella

_hmp

Mas que irritada tenten controlaba a todo el equipo, el coche de neji era impresionante, color rojo con negro, los logos de los sponsors eran parte de la decoración, sasuke no perdió oportunidad para verlo por dentro y por fuera, el coche soñado estaba frente a sus ojos. Todos los competidores eran llamados para que tomaran sus lugares en la carrera, neji parecía ser una persona frívola, pero antes de subirse al auto, beso a tenten en los labios.

_suerte amor destrózalos.

_eso hare, todos estén atentos, ni bien venga cambien las llantas lo mas rápido posible

Todo el equipo asintió, seis personas trabajando para el contando a sasuke

Los pilotos de los autos pisaban el acelerador, el tiempo se estaba acabando pese a que hubo algunos choques ninguno resulto de gravedad. Neji tomaba la delantera, otro competidor lo seguia muy de cerca e intentaba hacer que volcara pero con una maniobra muy inteligente neji logro ganar la carrera fácilmente.

_si señoras y señores otra carrera ganada para neji hyuga

Al ver todo el proceso de las carreras sasuke, lo había decidido quería competir y nada iba a detenerlo.


	15. Mi Inevitable

Capitulo 15

**Leanlo espero que les guste**

Domingo, no hay otro día mas aburrido que ese, la gente duerme hasta tarde después de haber salido el sabado a la noche, los comercios algunos no abrían, las oficinas de trabajo estaban cerradas, nadie andaba por la calle, excepto el, corría mas veloz que la luz, su trote era constante.

_tengo que entrenar mi cuerpo si quiero competir en esas carreras.

Un pequeño perro marrón con patas negras se cruzaba en su camino, sasuke como destino para sus ejercicios había elegido la costanera de la ciudad, bien cerca del río donde el aire puro no faltaba. El cachorro lo seguía, mordía sus agujetas, era intolerable

_ya sal de aquí, eres tan insoportable me haces acordar a alguien

El cachorro lo miraba, los animales perciben la energia de las personas y sunny por alguna razón quería estar con el. Sakura buscaba a su nuevo compañero por todos lados hasta que lo ve con un chico alto de muy buen porte. Se acerca un poco mas y no puede creer lo que ve, sasuke estaba con sunny a punto de acariciarlo, las mañanas eran bastante frias por lo que Sakura se abrigaba bien, tenia una gran bufanda roja que su madre le habia tejido para su cumpleaños numero 19, un gorro de hilo color blanco que casi le tapaba los ojos, un tapado blanco que le llegaba a la rodilla, decide volver a su "casa" pero algo la detiene.

_guau!- el perro la tomo del pantalón, comenzando a romperlo, jugaba sin cansarse

_¿es tu perro?, es muy molesto

Sakura se daba la vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos, usaba su mano izquierda para tapar la mitad de su rostro con la gran bufanda, asentia con su cabeza.

_hmp, sacalo de mi camino, puedo pisarlo sin querer

El frágil corazón de la pelirosa era como un pajaro encerrado en una jaula, queriendo salir a toda costa. Tenia muchas ganas de hablarle, pero no podia, si lo hacia el debia el cargar con ella y todos sus problemas, porque sasuke no se quedaria de brazos cruzados sabiendo de su condición, no podia preocuparlo menos ahora que se notaba lo bien que estaba, la vida le sonreia por primera vez y a ella por primera vez la hundia hasta el fondo, veia como el se alejaba trotando, con sus auriculares escuchando dios sabe que canción.

_ven vamos sunny, no llores lo volverás a ver estoy segura

Pero eso no paso, el otoño habia llegado a su fin y el frio invierno, calaba los huesos de Sakura, en todo ese tiempo su rutina era constante, si bien sus compañeras de trabajo seguían sin hablarle al menos los hombres eran mas amables, yahiko se habia vuelto muy cercano, hasta penso en decirle la verdad sobre su vida, el era muy parecido a ella, reian por las mismas cosas, muchas veces pensaban lo mismo y lo decian, volviendo a reirse por ello. Anko por su parte era una excelente jefa, el invierno era complicado pero ella no perdia su carisma, trataba a Sakura como si la conociera de toda la vida, la abrazaba siempre que la veia, le habia aumentado el sueldo en el invierno, la pelirosa estaba ahorrando y solo gastaba lo justo y necesario para vivir. Cuando debia trabajar dejaba al cachorro atado con una soga en un arbol que estaba junto a su cuevita le ponia agua y lo alimentaba antes de irse, el animal esperaba por Sakura ya podia percibir el horario en que esta llegaba y eso lo dejaba tranquilo

Llego el dia en que le devolviera su bici a naruto

_ya me alcanza para otra

De tanto que viajaba al centro de la ciudad ahora sabia donde comprar su bicicleta, le habia gustado una color rosa pastel, no era de las mejores pero era lo suficientemente buena para el trabajo que ella tenia. Montada en la bicicleta de su rubio amigo iba hasta la casa de hinata, cuando llego se bajo y dejo la bici en la puerta. Toco timbre y salio corriendo.

_hinata mira, es mi bici, ah aparecido

_si pero amor ¿Cómo llego hasta ahí?

Naruto estaba pálido su bicicleta ¿habia regresado por su cuenta con el?

Era un incógnita que no podria revelar, entro su bici y la guardo en un lugar que para el era seguro.

Salio de su escondite, miro la casa de hinata y sonrio, verlos felices era lo mejor que le habia pasado

El hombre de la tienda veia pasar todos los días a la pelirrosa repartiendo los jugos que el mismo consumía, la imagen era conmovedora para el hombre, con su esposa no podia tener hijos, pero si tuviera uno queria que fuera como ella, los dias de invierno eran muy duros, y a pesar de que veia congelada a la pelirosa ella seguía pedaleando para cumplir con su trabajo, el dia que el hombre pudo conversar con ella habia quedado fascinado, decidio que cuando esta le preguntara el precio de la bicicleta que le gustara se la dejaria mas barata.

_hola, buenas tardes- Sakura sonreía

_vaya vaya, ¿ya has podido reunir el dinero muchacha?

_si señor asi es y estoy muy feliz, aquí tengo los 550 que me dijo que valia

_ok entonces es tuya, movió algunas bicicletas que estaban en su camino y dejo que su clienta observara su nueva bicicleta

_muchas gracias, mañana repartiré los jugos con esta nueva y excelente bici, adiós

Ya efectuada la compra fue a su casa para no dejar al cachorro solo mucho tiempo, se habia encariñado tanto con el animal, al estar a pocas cuadras de su hogar, tiene un mal presentimiento y comienza a pedalear rápidamente para llegar lo antes posible, el cachorro no estaba, no podía encontrarlo por ningún lado, la desesperación se apoderaba de Sakura.

_¡sunny!¡sunny! ¿Dónde estas?, ven aquí amigo deja de jugar así

No estaba dentro de la cuevita tampoco fuera de ella, se subio de nuevo a la bicicleta para buscarlo por los lugares donde este podia estar, ella sabia que le gustaba mucho la plaza, pero tampoco estaba, le pregunto a las personas que se encontraba en la calle al bajarse de la bici, pero ninguna habia visto un cachorro con las descripciones que Sakura daba, eran las 8 de la noche, se sentia muy culpable por no llevarlo con ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, habia perdido a sunny

_¡sunny!

Ya llevaba horas buscandolo la noche era cada vez mas fria, me sente en una banca para descanzar un poco, luego volvi a iniciar mi busqueda, ya no podia ir en bici mis piernas temblaban, camine y camine, pero nada.

_¿donde estas amigo?

Con hinata y naruto:

Hinata mordía la oreja del rubio de una forma muy sensual, naruto la abrazaba con fuerza, para luego comenzar a hacerle cosquillas.

_jajajajaja, ya déjame por favor no resisto, debo terminar la cena, tus padres llegaran pronto

Dicho y hecho el timbre sonaba

_ire a abrir, te amo amor

_yo también- la ojiperla revolvía la salsa, sus ravioles caseros eran imperdibles

_hola pasen, hinata esta cocinando

_oh hijo iré a ayudarle

_ok mama, papa ven vamos a poner la mesa

_naruto esperabas que yo llegara para hacerlo ¿no es asi?

_la verdad si

Las mujeres estaban en la cocina y los hombres en el comedor ya para todos ellos era muy comun verse, cenaban juntos muy seguido.

_mamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, gritaba naruto

_¿que hijoooooooooooooooooo?- gritaba la madre

La ojiperla se tapaba los oidos al igual que minato

_aparecio mi bici ya la guarde, se ve que el ladrón se arrepintió, lo extraño es que la devolvieran aquí

_que bueno igual no me alcanzaba para comprarte otra, ¿cuando comenzaras a trabajar en la fabrica hijo?

_pronto mama, ya llene las solicitudes de empleo estare comodo en una oficina

Naruto desde que habia conocido a hinata se propuso encontrar un buen trabajo, tenia que ayudar con las cuentas del departamento y los alimentos.

_ya esta listo- hinata daba la señal para que todos ocuparan sus lugares en la mesa

Conversaban sobre todo tipo de temas, jugaban juegos de mesa impuestos por hinata, quien ganaba siempre en todos ellos, kushina le competia mucho, pero no lograba vencerla, asi pasaban tiempo juntos en familia.

Sasuke por su ladro habia salido a trotar, pasaba siempre por el mismo lugar y a la misma hora, el perro que lo siguió aquella vez habia vuelto a hacerlo, trato de irse rapido a casa para que este lo perdiera de vista. Cuando regresa a su piso ya era bastante tarde, saluda al portero, con una señal usando su cabeza cortésmente, abre la puerta de su departamento y se dispone a ver que tiene en su refrigerador para comer, el entrenamiento le habia dado mucha hambre, como no tenia nada, decidio salir de nuevo para ir a comprar, abre la puerta.

_¿como llegaste hasta aquí?

Un cachorro color marron, lo miraba con suma ternura

_si eres de la persona que vi la otra vez en la costanera tendré que llevarte a tu casa

Tomo al perro para colocarlo dentro de su campera y asi abrigarlo esa era la peor noche de todas el frío se sentía como nunca. Camino hasta que llego a la plaza de la ciudad y allí se detuvo, el perro habia comenzado a moverse de un lado a otro estaba realmente inquieto.

_ok te bajare, vamos has tus necesidades

Al colocarlo en el suelo el perro empieza a correr a toda velocidad, hasta llegar con una persona que yacía tirada al lado del banco de la plaza. El cachorro lamia a esta persona, le saltaba encima, mordia su bufanda pero nada, sasuke corrio tras el perro, al ver la escena levanta a la persona colocándola sobre el banco, cuando le descubre el rostro queda muy impresionado, era Sakura, la chica que estaba buscando, en la que no dejaba de pensar, trato de despertarla, de hacerla reaccionar.

_sakura, despierta Sakura

Nada sucedía comprueba el pulso, luego la cargo poniéndola en su espalda, la llevaria a su departamento, se dio cuenta de que una bicicleta rosa estaba tirada a un lado, dejo a Sakura en el banco nuevamente y fue por la bicicleta, se sentó en ella, para luego acomodar a Sakura, el perro quería subir asi que sasuke lo tomo por el pelo y lo puso entre su ropa, el viaje seria incomodo, pero tenia que ayudarla, ella aun no despertaba.

De nuevo saluda al portero pero esta vez le pide que lo ayude, el hombre de unos 60 años sube la bicicleta y sasuke carga a Sakura, ya frente a su puerta la deja en el suelo y abre la puerta de par en par para entrar. Acuesta a Sakura en su cama tapandola con las cobijas, fue hasta la cocina le preparo chocolate caliente, y salio de nuevo se habia olvidado el perro afuera lo entro y fue al único comercio que conocía estaba abierto a las 1 de la madrugada.

_oh que frio, ¡sunny! Estas aquí. Te extrañe mucho ¿en donde te habias metido eh? que comoda cama, hace tanto que no estoy en una, ¿pero que lugar es este?

Se levanta de la cama un poco mareada y ve que en la mesita de noche tenia una deliciosa chocolatada, sus tripas estaban que hablaban, en primer lugar tuvo miedo, de que la hayan secuestrado, para después hacer que se prostituya, pero pensó que si alguien queria drogarla porque usar una chocolatada. Ese pensamiento atrajo uno mucho peor y era.

_¡me han violado! Dios mio porque, vamos sunny- lo tomaba del pelo

En ese momento la puerta se abria, Sakura corrio a esconderse en la cocina y con la escoba que entro en ese mismo lugar golpeo a su violador.

_¡ouch! Debi suponer que me golpearías

_¿sasuke?

_si el mismo, ¿Por qué estabas en la plaza a esa hora de la noche?

_¿porque tenias mi perro? Lo estuve buscando durante horas

_no lo robe ¿para que quiero un saco de pulgas apestoso?

_bien ya me voy, no tenias que traerme aquí, no te ubieras ni molestado

_bien vete ahí tienes la puerta, eso me pasa por ayudar idiotas.

Sakura salio hecha una fiera, al bajar las escaleras empuja al portero llevandoselo por delante, el pobre hombre fue a parar contra la pared sobándose el brazo

_se que volverá ah olvidado su bicicleta- murmuraba sasuke para sus adentros

La pelirosa volvía a subir, seguía muy enojada y ahora avergonzada de haber olvidado su bicicleta. Le golpeaba la puerta y nada, tocaba timbre y nada.

_¡sasuke! Abreme la puerta condenado hijo de perra

_no te abre haruno, no me has dado las gracias

_abre o estas muerto

_disculpate, agradeceme, dime la verdad sobre como estas viviendo, porque si ese perro es tuyo, se muy bien donde vives y no es exactamente con tus parientes.

Me quede muda cuando me dijo eso, tenia toda la razón, el me había ayudado, pero mi orgullo en ese momento era mucho mas importante que ser educadamente agradecida.

_solo abreme la puerta lo que me pase no es asunto tuyo uchiha ya deja de jugar como un niño

_estas equivocada, no lo hago por gusto, te debo algo muy importante y hasta que no pague esa deuda no estarás libre de mi.

Porque siento esto en mi pecho, una sensación de mucho calor sentia arder mis mejillas también la sensación era de felicidad

_esta bien te agradecere, solo si me abres la puerta, por favor

_bueno asi esta mejor

Una vecina del mismo piso que sasuke gritaba barbaridades

_¡cállense de una vez imbeciles que necesito dormir!

_bueno vieja bruja- decía la pelirosa

La mujer abrio la puerta de su departamento y salio con un palo de amasar se acercaba rápidamente a mi

_¡sasuke abremeeeeeeeee! Rápido

_sasuke abrio la puerta y la tomo del brazo Sakura entro con perro y todo

_y más les vale quedarse en silencio, controlen sus ¡hormonas!

_¿que clase de vecinos tienes?

Su mano seguia aferrada a mi brazo, estábamos muy cerca uno del otro hasta que me movi para ir por la chocolatada que aun permanecía tibia

_dime la verdad

Me mira a los ojos, esa mirada que tantas veces quise descifrar

_esta bien, te eh mentido, no me fui con mis parientes, cuando me dijiste que hinata se mudaria con naruto no podia quedarme a estorbar asi que, busque un lugar donde establecerme pero nadie le daba casa a una chica que no estudiaba ni tenia un trabajo estable, asi me paso tambien cuando busque trabajo no podia conseguir por ningun lado. Entonces cuando sali de la clínica no tenia donde ir con kakashi las cosas no estaban muy bien que digamos, no funcionaron por así decirlo y es mi culpa, encontré ese bello lugar cerca del rio y pense bien ya tengo donde quedarme es mejor que una banca con un vagabundo degenerado, y bueno luego apareció en mi vida este perro feo y me lo quede, animal que nos volvio a encontrar. Sasuke miraba al perro ahora no le parecia tan desastroso

_tendrias que haberme dicho sobre tu situación, esta horrible para vivir en la calle no es una aventura de supervivencia o un juego te pudo haber pasado cualquier cosa, se nota que eres estupida haruno

_yo no queria preocupar a nadie

Un momento de silencio incomodo, momento que tenian ambos para pensar

_te quedaras aquí conmigo, hasta que consigas un lugar

_no puedo hacer eso, yo sabia que si me encontrabas tratarias de ayudarme

_ese es mi problema, te quedas y punto, tengo un cuarto de mas. Además ya tengo un trabajo y no nos estaríamos viendo todo el dia si es eso lo que en verdad te molesta

_¿estas seguro? Mira que no me desharé del perro, el esta conmigo

_puede quedarse pero lo sacaras a hacer sus cosas afuera y si me rompe algo estas muerta

_ya ya no te pongas agresivo, sunny es muy sensible

_¿le pusiste sunny?-sasuke empezaba a reir

_si que tiene de malo es un bello nombre

_es el nombre mas gay que puede existir para un perro

El cachorro daba un ladrido bien potente

_no le gusto lo que dijiste sasuke

_hazme un favor y ve a bañarte con urgencia apestas mas que nunca

Olí mi sobaco, vaya era verdad, una vaca muerta tendría mejor olor que yo, mas contando que dormia con sunny.

_bien pero no tengo ropa limpia, que pretendes que me ponga

_tengo ropa, ire por ella mientras ve a bañarte y también a ese perro

_vamos sunny

Cumpliendo con lo que sasuke me había pedido y con mucho gusto me fui al baño con mi perro. Abri la canilla del agua caliente y de la fria a la vez para ir llenando la espaciosa bañera, el cachorro miraba mientras me quitaba esa sucia ropa que habia usado por mas de un mes.

_bien esto ya esta, wow que rica esta el agua, que relajo-sumergia una pierna y luego la otra

Sasuke creyendo que ella aun no se habia preparado para el baño abre la puerta

_sakura toma…

Se quedo sin palabras, la pelirosa estaba completamente desnuda a punto de entrar en la bañera para tomar su merecido baño, el peliazabache estaba paralizado por la belleza de Sakura y es que andar en bicicleta todos los dias te dejaba un cuerpo impresionante.

_ahh ¡degenerado! Cierra la maldita puerta y deja de mirarme

Sakura se cubria como podia con la cortina, la mirada que el habia posado sobre ella no le desagradaba del todo

_lo siento

sasuke timidamente y algo sonrojado se preguntaba ¿como haría para vivir asi con la pelirosa? ¿Cómo haria para quitarse esa imagen de su mente?


	16. Un dia mejor

Capitulo 16

**Lean disfruten y gozen este capi ajaja es lo que hago yo, al escribirlo**

A pesar del episodio algo extraño que tuve hace unos momentos ame ese baño, encontré el shampoo lo vacie en el agua e hice mucha espuma moviendo mis manos a gran velocidad. Después de media hora y arrugada como pasa de uva salgo de la tina.

_sunny ahora es tu turno yo quede brillante, olerás a… mirare la etiqueta del shampoo, oh aquí dice coco y almendras interesante, estaremos muy perfumados. Te quiero mucho sunny

Sasuke aun muy acalorado por esa situación y no sabiendo como Sakura reaccionaria escuchaba detrás de la puerta, para ver si podria anticipar alguna reacción.

_sabes, en parte me alegra que el me haya encontrado, pero es algo que no necesita saber y jamás se lo diré. Bien vamos por algo de comer me muero de hambre

El peli azabache corria ahora a la cocina como una vieja chismosa a punto de ser descubierta. Había comprado, algo de pollo, fideos, caldo y verduras, también algunas bebidas bastantes cosas para que su refrigerador no quedara vacío. En la hornalla de la cocina una olla llena de deliciosos alimentos cocinándose a fuego medio dejaba un olor exquisito en todo el departamento. Los cursos que sasuke habia hecho eran varios, primero el que mas le llamo la atención fue el de mecánico, luego de electricista después fue por cocina y carpinteria todos terminados en tiempo record.

_eso huele delicioso, ¿le falta mucho?, no sabia que eras todo un chef

_hice un curso cuando tenia 16, aprendi rapido

_bueno pondre la mesa muestrame donde estan las cosas

_en los estantes de arriba estan los platos y los vasos, los cubiertos en el cajón que tienes a tu derecha.

_ok

Sakura se dispuso a poner la mesa, estaba algo incomoda y nerviosa era como si se hubieran graduado de la clinica monte de oca y tuvieran que compartir un departamento que ganaron como premio, por superar la locura que los envolvía..

Ya todo listo, sasuke llevo la olla a la mesa y le sirvio a Sakura

_pon más

_¿ya?

_un poco mas por favor, ya perfecto que rico huele.

Sasuke la miraba el plato estaba muy lleno, para una persona que el creia su estomago debia estar cerrado. Sunny ponia sus garras en la pierna de Sakura

_luego te doy esta muy caliente, te vas a quemar

_no le hables como si fuera un bebe, el no te entiende

_si me entiende, y debo decir mucho mejor que vos

_¿estas comparándome con un perro?

_noo ¿Cómo crees eso?

_nunca ofenderia asi al animal

_eres desesperante

_vos come que se te va a enfriar

_no me digas lo que debo hacer.

Otra vez el silencio incomodo para Sakura más que cómodo para sasuke, y para el perro que decir el animal solo esperaba su parte del festín.

_¿mañana a que hora vas a trabajar?- sakura rompía el silencio

_debo estas a las 7 am en el taller

_bueno

_¿y vos?

_yo a las 7:30am y como esta cerca de aquí, puedo salir 7:15am- decia Sakura

_es tarde debes dormir

_no me digas, eres muy inteligente- una sonrisa en la cara de Sakura

_ya lo se

Sonrisa que era borrada de inmediato. Le di de comer a sunny, lave los platos, y me fui a la cama eran las 3 am, seria un dia muy duro y solo tenia, menos de 4 horas para dormir, me tumbe en la cama como no lo hacia hace bastante tiempo estaba increible, el cachorro subio conmigo y se durmió rapidamente en mis pies, que envidia tenia el podia dormirse como nada mientras yo no podia pegar un ojo, no se si era porque sasuke me vio como vine al mundo, o era solo el hecho de estar en el mismo techo que el. Su cuarto daba enfrente del que yo estaba, el baño a mi izquierda, pensaba en si el ya estaba dormido.

Sasuke por su parte no estaba mucho mejor que Sakura, encontrarla de esa manera en ese estado tan desastroso, tenerla a su cuidado por asi decirlo, ver sus ojos jade, su cabello rosa que olia a cerezas increíblemente aunque ella usara su shampoo de almenadas y coco, no podía dormir y eso le jugaba en contra necesitaba estar bien despierto para su trabajo era bastante pesado.

El despertador sonaba justo a las 6:00am un muy cansado peliazabache le pegaba un manotazo al despertador que no paraba de sonar, al levantarse va al baño el cachorro lo habia escuchado levantarse y lo siguió.

_sal de aquí, no es lugar para un perro

_¡sunny! ¡Ven te llevare al bañooooooo!

_ ya esta levantada, hmp

El can corria como podia con su ama

_talvez si la entienda

La puerta de entrada se cerraba bruscamente, sasuke al ir al comedor ve su desayuno listo, un café con tostadas y miel, una manzana, todo en perfecto orden y apunto para servirse. Para el eso, era una sorpresa.

Podia ver a mi perro feliz, su mirada era de agradecimiento y es que dicen que los animales que ayudas y les das amor son muy agradecidos. Por la sopa de anoche hizo sus necesidades tres veces, menos mal me levante temprano

Subi las escaleras, eran 6:30am sasuke ya se iba.

_adios haruno

_ya te vas, bueno nos vemos

_aqui tienes la llave.

Recibí la llave y corri por las escaleras, abri la puerta, una vez dentro busque mi bici para ver si estaba en condiciones, y su estado era perfecto, baje como pude con la bici y deje encerrado a sunny esta vez no se me escaparía tan fácilmente, iba por la calle contenta demasiado parecia que me habia ganado la loteria o mejor dicho que habia vencido a hinata en uno de sus juegos de mesa.

_hola Sakura, a pesar del frio traes una sonrisa enorme

_es que creo que las cosas pueden mejorar, hoy me levante con esperanza

_bien todos ya escucharon a Sakura las cosas pueden mejorar pero mientras ponganse a trabajar

Temari y karin se me acercaban por primera vez, después de tantos dias se deben a ver dado cuenta que no soy tan mala como ellas creian

_niña, ya sabemos a que jueguito estas jugando, no te hagas la santita con nosotras o te dejaremos calva y amarrada en el monumento de la plaza

_¿de que me estan hablando?

_¡chicas que dije a trabajar!, ahí que meterles un cohete en el culo parece- se expresaba anko con energia

_bien sakurita, yahiko esta enfermo le ah dado gripe no vendra hoy, y talvez falte la semana entera, asi que debes repartir lo de el tambien, ve con cuidado que esto pesa mucho

Me dio una palmadita en el hombro, no podia creer que yahiko estuviera enfermo justo el dia que crei todo seria mejor, las dos patoteras de karin y temari se reian mientras lavaban las frutas, les dedique una sonrisa y me fui pedaleando como loca, si tardaba mucho en entregar todo habria quejas y podria perder mi empleo.

_sasuke tu enegia es muy distinta a la de otros dias, ¿a que se debe? ¿Te han hecho el favorcito anoche?

_hmp

_bien puedo tomar eso como un si

Las bromas pesadas de neji le importaban muy poco a sasuke

_naruto me invito a su casa, se que vive con tu hermana, ¿vas a ir tambien?

_no me han invitado aun

_tenten se encontro ayer a hinata en el Shopping y ambas organizaron esa cena, es hoy en la noche, seguro ella te llamara

_jefe ya llego el motor que encargo

_ok, traemelo

Para la impresión de sasuke el motor era un V8, no solo es compacto y con buen centro de gravedad, sino que "Es elástico" Con esto se puede decir que es una configuración en la cual puedes poner cubicaje enorme o muy pequeño. El V8 puede utilizarse con turbo-asistencias para lograr las cifras de los V10 y V12 siendo más pequeño y fiable o atmosférico para lograr las cifras del V6 turbo-asistido sin llegar a ser demasiado grande y pesado.

Entonces: Configuración en V es igual a más Compacto, resistente, elasticidad y buen centro de gravedad.  
Número de cilindros menor es igual a más torque, menos RPM y más fiabilidad. Todo eso sasuke lo pudo recordar y con lujo de detalles. Sabia que poniendo ese tipo de motor en el automovil de neji lo haria prácticamente invencible, teniendo muy encuenta tambien las habilidades que poseia como piloto de carreras.

_sasuke, necesito que pongas este motor en mi auto ya mismo, tengo que probarlo

_hmp- respodio sasuke

Trabajaba arduamente no paraba un segundo estaba fascinado con el motor y tenia muchas ganas de ver como neji lo manejaria.

_sakura ¿Cómo vas con la bici nueva?

_muy bien señor es excelente, disculpe no puedo quedarme a charlar tengo que entregr esto ya mismo

El hombre de la bicicleteria tenia un semblante triste. L pelirosa era un rayo rosa, ya tenia mas de la mitad de los "jugos natura" entregados. Me faltan los del piso de sasuke, ya se que hare.

De vuelta en el mercado donde trabajaba, anko me llevo estos me queda cerca del lugar donde vivo. Asi que ya termine mi turno nos vemos.

_sakura, espera

_¿si?

_es que quisiera hablar contigo, ¿puedes mañana en la noche?

_claro anko, nos vemos- Sakura le daba un beso en la mejilla a su jefa

Eran las nueve de la mañana, la pelirosa entraba al piso saludaba al portero y entregaba los jugos, y se dejo uno para compartir con sasuke, a pesar de que trabajaba con jugos, jamas los habia probado.

_¿a que hora llegara sasuke?, sunny ven, no que has hecho

El animal rompio la almohada de sasuke, desordeno por completo su habitación, hizo caca bajo la mesa y pis en el baño muy cerca del inodoro ahora tendria que limpiar todo eso, eh ir por una almohada nueva para el peliazabache.

_si el ve esto estoy muerta, vamos a comprar sunny

Bajo las escaleras con su perro, miro la marca de la almohada que estaba destrozada era una "kivonsu", fue al centro por una nueva, lo bueno de trabajar es que te dejaba dinero, esperaba que suficiente para esa almohada y algunos productor de limpieza. El supermercado tenia de todo, alli compro la almohada exactamente idéntica a la que el perro habia roto, los productos de limpieza como lavandina, desodorante de ambiente y desodorante para pisos. El cachorro la esperaba fuera de la tienda, una niña de unos 10 años trataba de acariciar al perro pero este no se dejaba y cuando logra hacerlo Sakura la ve.

_mocosa no te atrevas a tocar a mi perro, consíguete el tuyo. Vamos

La niña lloraba desconsoladamente

_hija ¿Qué te paso?

_esa señorita me grito muy feo mami

_nadie le grita a mi pequeña, ¡hey! Teñida, más te vale no gritarle a mi hija de nuevo

_su hija, estaba acariciando a mi perro, no me gusta que lo hagan porque los niños no le agradan y si no quiere que nadie le grite a su hija comprele un perro o adopte uno

_ya veras-la mujer estaba por abofetear a Sakura y una mano la detiene.

_sueltame imbecil le dare su merecido a esta mal educada

_señora es mejor que se retire- naruto si que habia cambiado mucho

La mujer se va con su hija regañandola por el camino, por la vergüenza que habia pasado.

_naruto- lo abrace muy fuerte de verdad lo extrañaba

_siempre te metes en problemas eh Sakura

_es que esa niña es una abusa canes, no me gusta la gente que acaricia los perros de otros sin permiso

_jaja eres todo un caso ¿Dónde te habias metido?

_estaba yo, este, con mi abuela

_¿con tu abuela?

_si, es que me invito y aun sigo con ella… si

_tendrias que habernos avisado hinata y yo estabamos preocupados y ni hablar sasuke

_¿sasuke estaba preocupado por mi?

_si hasta llamo a casa para ver si estabas ahí y dejo a mi hinata muy triste, creyó que la llamada era por ella es un patan

_vaya

_ le llamare para decirle que te encontre

_naruto eso no es necesario

_ok. Una almohada enorme compraste

_si ya sabes como son las abuelas mientras más grande mejor

_oh si tu lo dices debe ser asi, hoy tenemos una cena me gustaria que vayas, estara una compañera de secundaria que seguramente recuerdas

_bueno hoy no tengo nada que hacer estaré ahí, nos vemos debo irme mi perro es un desastre debo limpiar.

El encuentro con su amigo la dejo muy contenta, iria a una cena y ya las tripas se estaban comunicando sobre ello, la comida de hinata era deliciosa. Una vez en el departamento puso manos a la obra, limpio el baño, la cocina, el comedor la habitación de sasuke y borro toda huella existente de que sunny habia pasado por alli, el animal estaba medio mareado por los quimicos de los productor de limpieza por lo que fueron a la plaza a tomar aire. Alli es donde ve a karin con kankuro a los besos, parecia una pelicula porno, se acariciaban y frotaban de una forma. Solo esperaba no ser vista, se alejo con el animal y se cruza al peliazabache. Quien en ese momento recibe un mensaje d hinata invitandolo a su casa esa noche.

_¿tan temprano sales del trabajo?

_si es que, mi jefa es muy buena conmigo yo solo reparto los jugos

Juntos llegaban al piso

_¿que almorzaremos hoy chef?

_solo sanwiches, no puedo comer muy pesado hoy

Cuando abre la puerta de su hogar un olor a perfume increible lo mareaba y no solo a el

_sakura, ¿querias hacer desaparecer el lugar?

_no para nada es que estaba muy sucio

_no te dire nada mas, tomare un baño

_ok, si te abro la puerta sin permiso no te asustes

_tendre que arreglar esa puerta, cuando llegue tenia rota la cerradura pero no me preocupe estaria solo.

_yo preparare los sanwiches, con jamon, queso y mayonesa

_hmp

Sasuke fue a su habitación y busco ropa limpia para ponerse ser mecanico no te dejaba muy limpio que digamos. Al salir la pelirosa tenia todo listo.

_espero que te gusten

Sin decir nada, empezaron a comer, Sakura se ensuciaba demasiado.

_¿porque no puedes comer pesado?

_hinata organizo una cena en su casa y ya sabes cocina como para 300 personas asi que aprobechare para comer bien alli.

_me cruce a naruto hoy el me invito, a la cena y pienso ir

_sabes bien que no podemos ir juntos eso seria "raro".

_entiendo, entonces tu sales primero y yo despuesasi nadie sospechara nada, no tienes que asquearte porque te involucren conmigo

_no eh dicho eso haruno

_me ire a bañar y por favor no abras la puerta esta vez.

Un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de sasuke, las cual Sakura atribuía a la vergüenza por ver a una mujer desnuda, nada hora de baño super relajante la dejaba suave como la seda, cuando fue al supermercado tambien compro su propia toaya asi estaria mas comoda. Busco a el peliazabache, este estaba en su cuarto buscando que ponerse.

_sasuke, ¿a que hora te iras?

Sakura solo tenia puesto el toayon de baño, supuso que ver un poco de piel no le haria daño. Sasuke la miro y la recorrio con la mirada, si vio sus lindos pechos erectos por el frio que recorria su cuerpo, vio sus largas piernas sus hombros, muy hermosos, de repente

_tu nariz esta sangrando ¿estas bien?

La pelirosa se acercaba muy peligrosamente a el.

_déjame ver, pon tu cabeza hacia atrás y presiona tu tabique asi cortara el sangrado

Ella miraba su nariz, el no daba mas tenia que alejarla

_ya estoy bien, saldré a las 19:15pm

_ok no te enojes, yo saldre quince minutos depuses

Las horas pasaban lentamente, el dia era frio, pero muy lindo, sasuke permanecía encerrado en su cuarto, parecia acorralado en su propio hogar la hora en la que debia partir ya habia llegado salio por la puerta principal sin decir adios.

_¿que le pasa? Espero que no se este enfermando, primero yahiko ahora sasuke, talvez sea una epidemia ¿no sunny?

_¡guau!

Miraba la ropa que tenia, eligió una calza negra con una camisa roja muy bella que daba forma a su cintura, el cabello se lo dejaría suelto, unas botas negras, y su tapado blanco.

_me veo muy elegante, o eso creo, ya tienes agua y te encerrare en el cuarto de lavado, asi ensucias solo ahí, puerco sunny te llamaras ahora

Caminaba bajo el cielo azul, estrellas iban dando su aparicion y hacian de una fria noche, una magnifica noche, llevaba el jugo que ella repartia bajo el brazo, esperaba que todo saliera bien.

Hinata preparaba tallarines, carne asada, ensaladas de diferentes tipos, postres helados y pasteles, sasuke llego antes que tenten y neji, ayudo a poner la mesa con naruto, ambos discutian sobre el orden de los platos para 6 personas.

_naruto deben ir uno en cada punta y luego dos de cada lado es lo mas logico

_no sasuke, 3 de cada lado es mejor. ¡Hinataaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

La ojijade iba donde su novio

_naruto te eh dicho miles de veces que no grites, no soy sorda

_lo siento amor, tu hermano me esta peleando

_sasuke que hiciste ahora

_yo no hice nada el esta equivocado, quiere hacer que la mesa luzca ridicula

_pongan los patos y dejense de joder tengo mucho trabajo en la cocina. Oh olvide de revolver la salsa.

Corrio a la cocina, para atender su salsa y las demas delicias. El timbre sonaba de repente, naruto fue a brir la puerta.

_hola neji, tenten pasen

_hola naruto muchas gracias por invitarnos no sabiamos bien que traer asi que compramos vino blanco y vino tinto

_esta bien nose molesten aparecia hinata, tomen asiento la cena estara en unos 10 minutos

_sasuke viniste al final- neji corroboraba lo que suponia

_si hinata me llamo

El timbre suena nuevamente tenten estaba sentada con naruto charlando sobre la secundaria asi que sasuke abre la puerta el sabia bien quien era.

_espero no llegar tarde

_llegaste justo a tiempo- decia sasuke

_hola, ¿Cómo estan?

Hinata dejaba la cocina rapidamente y sonrio al ver a su amiga Sakura

_sakura, estas aquí, me alegra mucho

_tambien a mi me alegra muchisimo verte estas hermosa

Hinata tenia un vestido color azul muy bello que llegaba hasta arriba de la rodilla con unas botas negras, su cabello suelto y largo le daba un toque magico

_ven te presentare a nuestros invitados ella es tenten, y el neji

_hola mucho gusto

_¿sakura? Tu ibas en mi clase cuando estaba en segundo año

_si eramos compañeras, luego te cambiaste tenten de curso

_si es que sin ofender todos los perdedores estaban en 3 año segunda division

_yo pensaba totalmente lo contrario definitivamente 3 año tercera division eran lamentables.

Sakura dejo sin palabras a tenten lo que sorprendio mucho a neji, quien no paraba de mirarla sentia que de algun lado la conocia ademas del secundario

_oye yo te recuerdo de algun lado- decia neji

_si creo que yo tambien, ese cabello largo lo tengo de algun lado

Todos se miraban entre todos salvo tenten que miraba la yugular de Sakura para saltar a matarla.

_la clinica

Los dos al mismo tiempo recordaron donde se habian visto

_si solo que en ese momento no recordaba tu nombre

Golpe bajo al ego de neji hyuga

_si eres la loca, que levante del suelo, mi primo suigetsu, el esta alli internado aun, el pobre era piloto como yo de carreras y tuvo un choque muy feo vio morir a su co-piloto, no se recupero de eso.

_lo siento por el, ah pero yo no soy ninguna loca, estaba alli por razones personales, que no tiene nada que ver con la locura

_si te creo

_es la verdad

_bueno amor vamos a sentarnos- tenten tenia que decir algo

_yo ire a ayudar a hinata, permiso

Sakura mostraba su lado amable, para no golpear a tenten, ella no era su amiga, en secundaria le hacia la vida imposible con su grupito de amigas, desde ponerle chicle en el pelo, hasta manchar su uniforme con rojo en la parte trasera para que todos creyeran que tenia la regla, la empujaba en educación fisica, la escupia y robaba sus cosas, lo peor fue cuando la involucro sentimentalmente con un profesor que se estaba por jubilar enviandole cartas de amor en su nombre, el hombre habia cometido el error de creer todo eso, y una vez a solas con Sakura le metio su asquerosa mano bajo la falda, para luego besarle el cuello, todo eso la habia traumado pero no tenia mucho que ver con su problema sobre el amor que tenia desde niña, al que aun no le encontraba respuesta. Porsupuesto que el viejo se jubilo antes, por la golpisa que le dio la pelirosa, de todo le habia pasado en la secundaria, producto de la persona que tenia enfrente, nunca le pregunto el porque, gente asi es un caso perdido y estaba segura que aun lo era asi que mejor fingir simpatia y mantenerla lejos.

_yo llebo esto hinata tu sientate te ves muy cansada

_gracias Sakura

_no te preocupes por nada mientras este aquí

Hinata le sonreia a su amiga, y se sentaba a la mesa con los demas, hablaban sobre lo pequeño que era el mundo y lo pequeña que era su ciudad. Naruto reia nervioso con tenten que le contaba como habia logrado superar su miedo a las alturas. Neji hablaba sobre autos con sasuke.

_aqui esta, le servire primero a hinata, naruto, neji, tenten y sasuke, ahora me pongo en mi plato para mi.

Los tallarines eran muy abundantes y eran los preferidos de Sakura, ya estaba babeando y no era la unica, puso todo lo que hinata cocino sobre la mesa y después de los fideos con salsa, se sirvieron la carne asada con la ensalada

_yo no doy mas, dejare lugar para el postre

_ok tenten, el postre esta aun mas delicioso afirmaba naruto que se servia el tercer plato de carne y ensalada.

_neji ¿quieres mas vino?- la voz de hinata era inconfundible

_bueno

Asi pasaban la noche todos juntos haciendo amigos, que desde un principio era eso lo que buscaban.

_ahora si el postre

Hinata estaba por levantarse pero Sakura no queria que ella se esforzara tanto

_voy yo hina

_ok, gracias Sakura

_la acompañare

Neji se levantaba de su lugar para sorprender a todos, no parecia de las personas que ayudaban a servir el postre.

_te ayudo Sakura

_oh gracias, ya que los platos de postre estan aquí es mejor servirlos ya

Sakura estaba cortando el postre helado y los iba sirviendo el los platitos, neji por su parte le miraba el trasero a la pelirosa, se movio del lugar en donde estaba y aparecio detrás de Sakura, para mirar lo que esta hacia sobre su hombro

_neji ya casi termino

_si tu sigue no te preocupes por mi

Se apegaba mas a ella ahora rozandola con su intimidad, la calza de Sakura era muy fina lo que hacia que sintiera perfectamente lo que tenia en su trasero. No dejaba de apoyarla

_sera mejor que te alejes

_¿o que me golpearas? Sabes que te gusta

Ahora le besaba el cuello abrazandola por detrás, el pelilargo tenia mucha mas fuerza que la pelirosa

_no tienes respeto por nada, alejate

Trataba de empujarlo pero era peor porque de esa forma le apoyaba ella su trasero justo en esa parte tan sensible que neji poseia, sasuke veia todo desde el comedor por la abertura que dejaba la puerta del la cocina aprobecho que todos estaban distraidos conversando

_te esta diciendo que te alejes ¿o eres sordo?

_esta bien uchiha

_ llevare estos platos, pero seguiremos la proxima vez.

Neji se alejaba haciendose el tonto

_ese tipo es un psicopata

_no te volvera a molestar, no te preocupes

_gracias sasuke, de verdad me puso muy nerviosa

La noche ahora seria algo incomoda para Sakura, decidiendo luego de lo vivido dar la retirada después del postre claro.

_gracias, por todo, naruto hinata, me voy

_¿pasa algo saku?

_no naruto es que deje mi perrito solo le hare compañía

_llevate los huesos Sakura, los pondre en un bolsa, no sabia que tenias un perro

_si es hermoso, ya lo conoceras

Neji seguia mirandola con gran prevención mientras ella se ponia su tapado blanco, Sakura miro a sasuke antes de irse.

_toma Sakura

_gracias hinata

_espera te acompañare, la calle es peligrosa a esta hora

Sasuke tomo su chaqueta, se despidio de todos y se fue con la pelirosa

_no tenias que hacerlo, lo que hiciste hace rato fue suficiente

_hmp

_Y yo que creia que este dia seria el mejor, soy una ilusa, necesito descanzar

Sasuke le haria pagar a neji lo que habia hecho, de eso estaba seguro.


	17. Compañia

Capitulo 17

**Como escritora más que principiante haha, les dedico este capitulo a todos mis lectores, porque ustedes son la fuerza y la inspiración que se necesita para seguir.**

Ya habian llegado hace rato al departamento y Sakura solo pensaba en que le habia querido decir el enfermo de neji con seguiremos la proxima, para ella no habria una proxima vez o se comeria una paliza. Debia agradecerle a sasuke por defenderla ella sabia bien que el psicopata de neji era su jerfe, exponerse asi lo haria perder su empleo.

Sasuke estaba en su cama dando vueltas a lo loco pensando en una y mil maneras de matar a neji por tocar a Sakura.

_ojala fuera facil, lo mejor sera que lo vigile bien

Sabia bien que tenia que ir a trabajar mañana, aunque no quisiera debia verle la cara. Los dos profundamente se durmieron cada uno en su cama, el animal se paseaba de habitación en habitación, lamia la mano de sasuke que colgaba de la cama y lamia el rostro de Sakura dejandola llena de baba. El sol amanecia reluciente, brillante e imponente, el departamento antes oscuro ahora estaba iluminado y estos rayos iluminaban a sasuke y a Sakura. Despertaban al mismo tiempo incluso antes de que sonara el despertador.

La pelirosa se desperezaba estirandose

_oh que rico dormi como una reyna

Sasuke se levantaba e iba al baño su sueño habia sido reparador, hasta que

_perro de mierda, la puta madre

Sakura se sentaba de golpe en su cama al escuchar los primeros quejidos del dia

_¿que paso sasuke?

_pasa que pise el meado de tu perro, limpia eso ya mismo

Sasuke al querer salir rapido del baño se resbala acorralando a Sakura contra la puerta, quedando a milímetros de distancia era inevitable sentir la respiración agitada de uno y del otro por la sorpresa. Sasuke iba a alejarse pero

_por favor no te alejes de mí

Sakura lo tomaba poniendo su mano alrededor en la espalda del peliazabache. En ese momento lo abraza, por alguna razon queria sentirlo bien cerca de ella, solo a el. Podia ser que ella creyera que aun seguia dormida, oh él pensar que le estaba jugando una broma, pero la verdad, ni Sakura sabia que le pasaba. El peliazabache estaba incredulo ante tal accion, pero su deseo aumentaba rapidamente a medida que avanzaban los segundos, Sakura estaba en pijama un camisón de tela muy suave y el estaba sin camisa y con un pantalón largo que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, sasuke no resistia mas y acorto la distancia que los separaba, primero apoyo una mano en la puerta para cerrarla bien esta mano estaba por sobre la cabeza de Sakura, luego con su otra mano la apegaba mas a el de forma muy sensual, rozo sus labios con los de la pelirosa y fue ella quien lo beso, sus labios se unian para no separarse, el rubor en las mejillas de ambos demostraba el calor y el deseo que se tenian en ese momento, la mano de sasuke viajaba por el cuerpo de Sakura de abajo hacia arriba tocaba sus muslos, su trasero y su espalda, ella levantaba su pierna derecha para que el la tomara con esa mano que estaba en la puerta y eso hizo, entre besos y caricias no podian detenerse, Sakura lamia los labios de sasuke y este tambien sacaba su lengua para que se encontrara con la de ella, la mano suave de Sakura se colococaba sobre la cabeza de su compañero de departamento entrelazando con sus dedos los cabellos de este, el miembro de sasuke habia crecido notablemente, presionando la intimidad de Sakura.

_oh sasuke

_sh no digas nada solo dejate llevar

_yo no puedo, tengo problemas dentro de mi, que aun no eh podido resolver

Se alejaba de el lentamente, los besos se habian apagado, ella sentia arder su estomago y no solo eso era lo que le quemaba, jamas se sintio de tal manera estaba muy confundida, esta vez ninguno estaba drogado, pero no queria entregarse a alguien sin estar enamorada.

_esta bien solo, debo ir a trabajar

Sasuke se sentia algo desilucionado, no solo porque Sakura rompio la magia del momento, si no tambien porque ahora tenia un inconveniente que arreglar, su miembro estaba muy despierto y no podia casi caminar con tal exitacion entre sus piernas, se encerro en su cuarto maldiciendo a sus hormonas, preparaba sus manos para acabar con esa incomodidad antes de ir al trabajo, le avergonzaba mucho tener que hacerse eso, se preguntaba que le pasaba a Sakura porque en sus ojos podia ver un brillo especial.

La ojijade salia del baño, tocandose los labios que estaban mas rojos que nunca.

_¿que hice? Debo estar loca, ahora me echara de aquí, debo buscar otro lugar donde vivir, tendremos que irnos sunny

Por lo que habia pasado hasta olvido que debia ir a trabajar, olvidar sus responsabilidades no era comun en ella, definitivamente los besos de kakashi no le provocaban lo mismo que los de sasuke. Iba a disculparse pero el peliazabache ya no estaba, seguramente no queria ni verla. Agarro su bicicleta y salio, ahora pedaleaba sumida en sus pensamientos, flotaba con esa bicicleta color rosa, llego a su trabajo sin darse cuenta ni de donde estaba.

_hola Sakura

_hola anko- le sonreia de forma distinta

_acuerdate que quiero hablar con vos y es muy importante

_si lo recuerdo, termino de repartir esto y hablamos

_ok, yahiko viene mañana asi que no te preocupes tu sufrimiento terminara pronto

Salio sin despedirse, haria sus entregas

Neji estaba debajo de su auto ajustando algunas tuercas y colocandole aceite al salir de debajo de este ve a sasuke.

_pense que ya no vendrias a trabajar lo que paso ayer no tiene que importantarte solo estaba jugando

_solo no te le vuelvas a acercar, y cuida de tenten

_oye sasuke, yo soy un picaflor y debo decir que esa flor de cerezo esta muy buena, se que se hacia la difícil ayer pero que quiere guerra quiere guerra

_solo me pondre a trabajar.

Sasuke apretaba sus dientes en verdad queria golpearlo como a su saco de piedras

_¿sabes donde vive ella?

_no, no lo se

_lo que pasa es que tenten es hermosa pero, necesito carne fresca, la rutina aburre

_¡solo, puedes callarte y ponerte a trabajar!

_rayos que carácter de mierda.

La mañana era tensa, neji lo sentia pero no sabia porque sasuke se ponia asi, ni que le estuviera hablando que le tenia ganas a su hermana o a su madre.

Con hinata y naruto:

_naruto, se me ah antojado tener un perro asi cuando salga con Sakura podemos llevar nuestros perros con nosotras

_no lo se hinata, a mi me gustaria tener un zorro

_¿un zorro?

_si, siempre quise uno mi madre no me dejaba tener

_¿y porque piensas que yo si lo haria?

La frente de hinata se arrugaba levemente

_bueno podemos ir a adoptar uno, eh visto muchos a las afueras de la ciudad, solo que algunos padecen enfermedades, no eh visto ninguno sin sarna, o con las 4 patas

_no yo quiero un pastor aleman, de esos grandes pero que sea un cachorrito

_bien vamos, la veterinaria abre a las 8am

Juntos caminaban de la mano, los comercios recien abrian sus puertas, hinata tenia varias targetas de credito, el bar donde ella trabajaba estaba cerrado por vaciones y el hombre pago por adelantado, por ello se daba el lujo de comprarse lo que queria. Naruto por su parte habia logrado entrar a la fabrica, empezaria dentro de 1 semana a trabajar en turno noche de 18pm a 23pm.

_mira amor, esta veterinaria tiene cachorritos

Entraron en la veterinaria de nombre "4 patas"

_hola buen dia- decian naruto y hinata

_buen dia chicos ¿Qué se les ofrece?

_estabamos buscando un cachorro, mas exactamente un pastor aleman

_lamentablemente ya no me quedan de esos pero aquí pueden ver: labrador retriever, chihuahua, fox terrier, caniches, y dalmatas.

_¿cual te gusta mas amor?

_dejame verlos bien, el chihuahua es muy pequeñito y es puro ojo, el fox terrier a pesar de ser cachorro luce como un viejo, el dalmata tiene los ojitos desviados y el labrador me gusta pero no se yo vine con otra idea.- decia la ojiperla

_pueden esperar por un pastor aleman pero, no les prometo nada la perra ya dio crias 6 veces esta algo viejita

_pobre animal 6 veces, bueno me llevo el labrador se ve bonito

_ok estos animales ya estan vacunados, ¿alguna otra cosa querian ver?

_por ahora nada mas

Hinata eligio un labrador mientras naruto miraba a todos los demas animales, le daba mucha lastima que estuvieran encerrados esperando que alguien mas se interezara en ellos.

_vamonos amor

_si, adios

El cachorrito los miraba a ambos, con hinata fue amor a primera vista pero al ver a naruto, mostraba sus colmillos diminutos. Cuando llegan a casa tratan de que el perro se adapte a su nuevo hogar.

_¿que nombre le ponemos?

_no se naruto, no nos dijeron si es macho o hembra

_yo me fijo, es hembra tiene la rajita

_¡naruto! No digas eso de esa forma que grosero, entonces se llamara Amore

_esta lindo, me gusta

_Llamare a Sakura para que traiga su perro. Me acabo de acordar que hay un lugar hermoso, junto al mar, es una casa enorme, una compañera de trabajo la puso en venta y no esta muy cara, podriamos comprarla entre los cuatro ¿no te parece?

_si, me parece fantastico, eh ahorrado mis mesadas desde que tengo 8 años, asi que no abra problema ademas si es para compartirla entre los cuatro es mucho mejor aun..

_si hable con ella semanas atrás, me dijo que no conseguia a nadie que quisiera complarla porque las condiciones en la que estaba la casa no eran las mejores, hay que cambiarle las tejas, rebocarla un poco, pintarla, cambiar las cañerias y demas, teniendo en cuenta todo eso ella la vende a 15 mil.

_esta bien tenemos que reunirnos y hablar de ello con los chicos recien se estan estabilizando económicamente.

_si mi amor tenes toda la razon, mi naruto hermoso

Naruto cargaba entre sus brazos a hinata para llebarla al cuarto, el perro al ver esto mordia los pantalones de naruto.

_shuuu, no ves que hinata y yo iremos a amarnos

El cachorro se cubria los ojos con sus patitas

Con sasuke:

_bien termine mi turno

Sasuke daba la señal de retirada otro dia de trabajo que llegaba a su fin, iria a comprar algunos alimentos antes de pasar por su apartamento.

Con Sakura:

_anko ya eh terminado. ¿De que querias hablarme?

_ven no puedo decirlo aquí, esperame un segundo.¡bueno gente kankuro queda acargo!

Se encargara de cerrar cuando terminen.

Sakura sin entender nada, seguia los pasos de anko, parecia ser muy importante lo que queria pedirle, se le cruzaba por la mente que talvez la despediria o la mandaria a otra de sus sucursales.

_anko lo que tienes que decirme ¿es bueno o malo?

_basicamente depende de como te lo tomes, ya estamos por llegar solo una cuadra mas

_ok

Una casa enorme con grandes rejas negras, abrian paso para que las dos damas psaran dentro.

_¿esta es tu casa?

_si la herede de mi abuela, soy hija unica y mis padres fallecieron en un accidente aereo cuando venian de su viaje por las islas del caribe. Yo solo tenia 11 años cuando eso paso, es muy feo caundo te acostumbras a la soledad y haces de tu vida una rutina, ahora solo quiero divertirme hacer lo que me gusta, pasa es por aquí.

Desde que entraron los ojos de Sakura parecian dos huevos fritos por lo grandes, una fuente en la entrada, dentro de la casa objetos muy valiosos, un pasillo enorme donde Sakura habia dejado su bicicleta, siguió a anko por las escaleras, era toda una mansión, el sueño de vivir con gran comodidad.

_me encanta tu casa

_bien podrias quedarte a dormir si quisieras, pasa lo que queria proponerte era si querias trabajar aquí en vez de repartir los jugos, es un trabajo menos pesado ademas serian menos horas y el pago es mucho mas.

_suena increible si me encantaria ¿Cuándo empiezo?

_mañana mismo, eso si tendras que usar este uniforme lo mande a hacer especialmente

_¿no es algo osado? Es decir atrevido

_no para nada

_¿puedo traer a mi perro? Veo que tienes un jardin como para criar caballos

_si puedes

_muchas gracias, enserio

_lo has logrado vos, no confio en nadie más

La pelirosa no dejaba de sorprenderse, la simpatia de anko la ponia de buen humor, se dispidio de su jefa y fue a recorrer la ciudad con el sueldo que le habia planteado anko tendria para un departamento bastante bueno y seguramente amueblado. Pedaleo tanto que parecian que las piernas se le saldrian.

_uf estoy cansada ¿sasuke habra hecho el almuerzo? .Primero que nada se compraria un celular

_¿donde estara Sakura? Esto ya esta listo

El peliazabache habia hecho un pollo al horno con papas para chuparse los dedos, no habia probado bocado, esperaria que ella llegara. El animal tenia hambre asi que le dio un poco de comida al perro, que esperaba a Sakura aun mas que el.

_ya vendra, no creo que te deje, casi muere por ti

_¡guau!

El perro movia la cola. Media hora después la pelirosa hacia aparicion, venia con algunas bolsas de alimentos y ropa, cuando entro no vio a sasuke pero por el olor delicioso que llenaba la casa sabia que estaba alli.

_ya llegue, hola sunny

Lo tomo en sus brazos lo revoleo por el aire aun sosteniendolo y le beso la pansita

_no le hagas eso vomitara, comio recien

_lo alimentaste

_si no iba a dejar que muriera de hambre

Sakura levanto la vista y lo miro a los ojos, cuando eso paso su corazon quiso saltar de su pecho, por ello llevo su mano al lado izquierdo del mismo.

_¿estas bien?

_si, es que nose el corazon me late muy rapido

_a mi últimamente tambien, talvez sea el cambio de aire, aquí esta muy cerrado todo

_si talvez, bueno que vamos a comer que tengo mucha hambre, mira me compre un celular es blanco y rosa, ¿no esta precioso?

_a ver que marca es, muestramelo

_ok. Es un Alcatel o algo asi

Sasuke tomo el celular de Sakura y agendo en el su número

_Ya tienes mi numero por cualquier cosa, puedes llamarme, este celular solo saca fotos manda mensajes y llama, no esta muy bueno

_hey no critiques mi celular, era el mas economico ademas es rosa y blanco lo amo

_bueno pues tienes una forma extraña de enamorarte

_no vuelvas a decir eso

_¿que cosa?

_nada ya dejalo, hoy pronosticaron tormenta electrica, me dan miedo los rayos, ah por cierto, ya no tengo que levantarme temprano anko me ofrecio trabajo en su casa, hasta me pagara mucho mas, bueno casa es una forma de decir es una mansion grandota grandota, llevare a sunny conmigo. Oh tambien estuve viendo si hay alquileres pero no encontre aun.

_sakura

_¿que?

_estas hablando demasiado

_oh lo siento, no se que me pasa últimamente

_no tienes que apurarte con lo de la mudanza, no estoy enojado por lo de hoy

Huy para que, las mejillas y todo el cuerpo de Sakura ardia en llamas.

_me…voy a bañar, nos vemos, a saca a sunny por favor no lo lleve a hacer sus cosas

_no me mandes

_¡solo deciiiiaa enojon!

Sasuke salia con el perro, cuando de pronto ve entrar al chico de los piercings,

_hola- dice el chico

_hmp-sasuke

Anko lo habia llamado para que corroborara si los pedidos habian llegado a tiempo y forma, golpea la puerta y habla con todos los vecinos del edificio, cuando esta por bajar, ve a Sakura que sale del departamento del por el nombrado "chico antipatico"

_eh Sakura, ¿Cómo estas?

_yahiko, hola que…¿Qué haces aquí?

_mi trabajo que mas, como no podia localizarte para preguntarte como te habia ido, tuve que recorrer todo, me aviso anko que ya no repartiras los jugos asi que, quedate tranquila

_ah bueno

_¿vives aquí?

_eh, yo alquilo aquí al dueño, me deja una habitación para que yo la ocupe

_vaya debe ser la nueva moda, bueno linda ya me voy cuidate

_vos tambien cuidate

Ahora sasuke iba suviendo y de nuevo se lo cruza

_tienes una gran inquilina, ojala tuviera una asi- decia yahiko

Sasuke solo opto por ignorarlo y siguió su camino con las manos en los bolsillos, el perro lo seguia, sin que el siquiera lo mirara.

_sasuke, sali para llevarte la bolsita para que juntes los desechos del perro y justo me vio mi compañero de trabajo

_ya veo ese chico es insoportable

Entraron juntos, cinco minutos permanecieron adentro tranquilos hasta que tocan el timbre, Sakura mira por la mirilla de la puerta, eran naruto y hinata.

_aaaaaaaaahhh, sasuke es tu hermana con naruto

_escondete y llevate el saco de pulgas

_si

_¡sasuke abre! Apresurate debo ir al baño

El peliazabache abre la uerta fingiendo que estaba arreglando las cañerias debajo de la mesada.

_con permiso dijo monchito

_lo siento es que naruto tomo mucha agua

Sakura estaba escondida en el baño aun no sabia porque habia ido alli, se acosto en la bañera y corrio la cortina.

_ah que alivio, crei que me haria encima, ese olor lo conosco

La nariz del rubio era muy buena, Sakura estaba que transpiraba no queria ser descubierta en esa situación, temia que hinata pensara mal de ella, que solo era su amiga por sasuke, o algo por el estilo.

_ah si se me escapo un pedito, tengo que hacer del 2 tambien

Sakura creia que moriria, no podia creer eso, mientras sasuke hablaba con su hermana en el living, miraba cada rato hacia el baño, sabia que la pelirosa era tan tonta como para meterse ahí.

_vere si naruto necesita ayuda

_¿ayuda? Yo creo que desde los 2 años sabe ir al baño solo hermano

_yo lo dudo ya vengo

Naruto hacia fuerza pero al parecer estaba seco, no podia hacer nada

_naruto ven

_¡sasuke! Porque me abres la puerta, no puedo tener privacidad

_es que se me olvido de decirte ese papel raspa como lija, eh comprado otro nuevo

_igual no puedo hacer nada, ya muevete

Naruto renegaba para sus adentros diciendose asi mismo

_si supiera que el papel es lo de menos.

Sasuke seguia en el baño corrio la cortina y vio a Sakura

_sal de ahí, ya estan en el living

_ok. Gracias

Naruto y hinata se qudaron unas horas, Sakura no daba mas de estar encerrada, escucho que hinata dijo que se habia comprado un perro ya tenia ganas de verlo, sabia que hasta una rana era mas bonito que su perro, pero aun asi tenia que destacar algunas virtudes de sunny tambien escucho lo de la casa junto al mar y la habia entusiasmado mucho la idea ahora sabia para que mas ahorrar. La lluvia habia comenzado hace una hora atrás llegando a la ciudad para quedarse, aun no habian ni truenos ni relámpagos, pero Sakura no podia evitar sentir miedo, abrazaba a sunny quien no queria saber nada con abrazos, corrio y se metio bajo la cama. La puerta principal sono y ella se levanto

_¿ya se fueron?

_no estan jugando a salir y entrar, estan aburridos ya tocaran el timbre escucha

_no escucho nada

Sasuke le pega en la cabeza a Sakura

_eres una ilusa

_no me pegues, ademas estoy asustada

_¿que tiene que ver una cosa con la otra?

_no se

_Ire a dormir, buenas noches

_buenas noches

Sakura, a sus cinco años comenzo a asustarse por los truenos, no tenia ninguna razon aparente para temerle, pero cada persona es diferente por ende los miedos tambien lo son, solia dormir con sus padres, y nunca habia estado lejos de ellos, como ahora.

_los extraño muchisimo, ahora que tengo celular llamare más seguido a mama ¿sunny? Perro de mierda no le dare mas de comer si me dejas sola

El cielo parecia enfurecido, un estruendo increible se escucho como si hubiera caido el rayo al lado de Sakura.

_si voy con sasuke, no creo que se enoje

Camino hasta la habitación de enfrente, abrio la puerta lentamente, sasuke parecia dormido, puso su almohada en el suelo y se acosto a su lado, la mano de sasuke colgaba por lo que llegaba a rozar sus pechos, se corrio un poco mas lejos de el pero aun asi tenia miedo no debia alejarse demasiado tampoco.

_sakura ¿Qué haces en el piso y Qué haces en mi habitación?

_sunny hizo pis en mi cama

Claro culpar al inocente cachorro era la mejor opsion.

_sube a mi cama, puedo ir al sofa

_no te vayas es que, no puedo dormir sola

Otro rayo todavía mas fuerte sacudio la casa

_bien

Se acosto cerca de Sakura ella se acerco hasta que quedo muy cerca de el

_¿podrias abrazarme?

El penso si puedo abrazarte tambien podria hacerte otras cosas, luego borro esos pensamientos pervertidos y la rodeo con sus brazos. Esa seria la primera vez para ambos que dormirían junto a una persona de otro sexo, primera vez que jamas olvidarian ninguno de los dos.

_gracias- dijo Sakura y se durmió


	18. Esperanza

Capitulo 18

**Leanlo y disfrutenlo es para ustedes**

Amanecía un nuevo día, Sakura no tenia que levantarse temprano asi que gozaba de la cama como hace tiempo no lo habia hecho, sasuke por su parte se había levantado con miles de preguntas en su cabeza que por mas que buscara la respuesta a todas ellas no podía encontrarlas, al despertarse tenia su brazo entumecido a penas podia moverlo, Sakura permanecía estatica sobre este el solo la observaba, era muy bella, el sol parecia estar tratando de encontrar el escenario perfecto para que ella se viera aun mas hermosa, Sakura se giraba pero no despertaba, el saco su brazo se sentó en la cama y fue a la cocina para prepararse un café, luego fue al baño se miro en el espejo.

_esta situación no puede seguir asi

Eso era lo que de sus labios salio, y es que era verdad tenia que preguntarle directamente a Sakura si ella sentia algo por el, porque debia seguir con su vida y no aferrarse a una ilusión, el quería ser feliz. Ya que no podía preguntarle ya mismo porque la pelirosa estaba como inconciente lo haría al verla de nuevo durante el día, el no era alguien cobarde, esperaba que Sakura tampoco lo fuera, se dio cuenta sasuke de sus sentimientos aquel dia en la reserva cuando la beso, con fuerza y luego con deseos de devorarla, su corazón latia rápido cada vez que la veia, o que la sentia cerca. Al ir a la cocina pone su café en una taza y luego de eso sale con direccion a su trabajo, el perro buscaba a Sakura en su cama, y gracias a su nariz la encontro en la de sasuke, le salto encima, pero como Sakura no le daba la atención que necesitaba se la agarro nuevamente con la almohada de sasuke, despedazandola por completo. Horas después Sakura despierta y ve lo que hizo sunny el perro recibe su primera nalgada

_sunny deja de romper las cosas de sasuke, dios mio dame pasiencia con este perro. ¿Qué hora es?. A son las 9am, bien a las 10 debo estar en lo de anko.

Decidio dejar la bicicleta en el apartamento y llevarse a sunny con ella compraria otra almohada los de la tienda creerian que se las comia, cuando baja, la ve una chica de cabezo azul y ojos miel venia entrando con un monton de cajas, esta chica era acompañada por varios hombres que llevaban aun mas cosas. No le dio mucha importancia a la nueva vecina y se preocupo por su nuevo trabajo. Anko la esperaba dentro para darle las instrucciones de lo que debia hacer por supuesto que le incomodaba muchisimo usar el uniforme que le habia dado su jefa, pero era un pequeño sacrificio, solo eso.

_hola anko

_hola Sakura, pasa

Juntas fueron hacia la misma habitación que la vez anterior.

_lo que debes hacer aquí básicamente es, limpiar correr los muebles, limpiar la piscina esa siempre se llena de hojas.

_bien dare lo mejor de mi

_se que asi sera, dejame ver como te queda el uniforme

_si

Sakura fue al baño a ponerselo, le quedaba algo ajustado y corto sale del baño

_wow, te queda estupendo mira nada mas, dame una vueltita

_gracias

_bueno me ire tu encargate de todo aquí

_si jefa vaya traquila

Anko se marcho no sin antes fijarse si las camaras que puso por toda la casa funcionaban bien.

_Sasuke pasame la llave inglesa

_si, toma

Neji tendria otra carrera muy pronto por lo que ya no recibia autos en el taller y solo trabajaba en el suyo, sasuke ya habia ahorrado lo suficiente para comprarse el auto que quisiera y es lo que haria.

_neji hoy saldre antes hay unas cosas que debo hacer

_ok, luego presentamela

_¿que te presente que?

_la muñequita con la que estas saliendo, te tiene a mal traer eh, debe ser un espectaculo

_hmp

Sasuke se alejo del taller y fue hasta un negocio de venta de autos, afuera tenian los autosusados y dentro los nuevos ultimo modelo.

_buen dia

Un hombre panzon le daba la bienvenida

_hola quiero ver los autos si no le importa

_no para nada mire tranquilo, aquí encontrara de todo

_espero entonces encontrar lo que busco

Observo a todos los autos que le gustaban, ninguno tenia un motor como el de neji, pero estaban buenos uno color negro le llamo la atención.

_¿este cuando esta?- le hizo una seña al hombre con la mano

_este fiat sale 30mil, tiene todo es un lujo

_ok lo llevo al contado

_bien pase le hare la boleta

Después de llenar algunos papeles, sasuke se llevo el auto, tenia su licencia de conducir hace unos meses, le gustaba el sonido del auto al encender, la chapa, las llantas y la mayoría de sus partes estaba bastante conforme. Llego al departamento, estaciono el auto en la calle, cuando estaba saliendo del auto una chica de cabello azul lo queda mirando.

_hola, soy konan la nueva vecina

Era muy bella un cuerpo fenomenal

_hmp

Sasuke no estaba interezado, saludo al portero como todos los dias desde que vivia alli, ignorando por completo a la peliazul

_¿este quien se cree para ignorarme?

Subio las escaleras tras el, comprobando que vivia justo en frente

_vaya vives alli, genial

De nuevo sasuke no le dio ni la hora y entro

_definitivamente seras mio- se dijo asi misma

Sakura termino su turno limpio la casa por completo, fue a cambiarse a una de las habitaciones que estaban vacias busco a sunny y se marcho. Saludo al portero y siguió caminando para entrar al apartamento esas escaleras la estaban matando.

_hola sasuke

_hola

_muchas gracias por lo de ayer enserio

_tenemos que hablar, no solo sobre eso

Sakura sabia muy bien que cuando alguien decia eso, tenia que tomar asiento. Dejo las cosas que compro sobre la mesa.

_dime

_no creas que es facil para mi pero tengo que preguntarte y asimismo tambien hacerte saber lo que yo siento

_¿te duele algo?

_no, no me interrumpas

_ok ok

_la cuestion es, que estos dias que compartimos juntos hicieron que me de cuenta que me gustas haruno, siento cosas dentro mio que jamas habia sentido y necesitaba hacértelo saber, me gustas desde aquella vez que nos besamos ¿lo recuerdas? Estábamos en la reserva buscando a los demás, discutimos y no pude controlarme

_sasuke talvez estas confundido, naruto nos drogo

_si pero solo la uso en vos no en mi

_¿como?

_naruto el solo te drogo a v…

_es decir que todo el tiempo creí ¿que estabas en la misma condición que yo?, indefenso fuera de ti mismo, sin poder controlar lo que hacias, fuiste un animal me trataste horrible y después te burlaste de mi a mis espaldas, seguro naruto y vos se rieron mucho de mi, diciendo "si ella estaba drogada y la bese también me iba a aprovechar de su inocencia, pero interrumpiste muy pronto".

_no es asi, lo hice porque lo senti, ya no puedo seguir diciendote lo que sale de mi si no vas a creeme

_no te preocupes por mi yo me largo de aquí. Juntare mis cosas permiso, y con respecto a tu pregunta de si siento lo mismo, pues no, sasuke, definitivamente no

Sakura fue a la habitación en la que se habia acostumbrado a estar, se sentia impotente, sasuke habia jugado con ella junto con naruto, estaba muy molesta con ambos, decirle que ella le gustaba, solo para seguir burlandose no lo soportaria se iria de alli. Sunny la seguia sin entender nada, las reacciones de Sakura lo confundian mucho. Sasuke por su parte se habia encerrado en su habitación dando un portaso, si eso era el amor apestaba.

_vamos sunny, encontraremos un lugar para vivir.

Bajo las escaleras arrastrando su maleta, el perro la seguia.

_adios, y gracias por todo

Le dijo dulcemente al portero, pero estaba a punto de estallar en lagrimas, recordo que al salir del trabajo vio unos nuevos apartamentos cerca de alli, preguntaria el precio de estos y se instalaría sin dudarlo si estaban a su alcance económico.

_hola, necesitaría al dueño del lugar

_si ya esta por llegar asi que espere aquí

El dia estaba horrible, las nubes no dejaban ver una sola estrella, asi era como ella se sentía cubierta por una nube negra, nada le salia bien

_¿aquí aceptan mascotas?

_si, porque el dueño tiene 5 loros y 6 perros

_ya veo, tienes suerte sunny

Después de media hora el dueño de los apartamentos "luna nueva" habia llegado

_señor esa muchacha lo esperaba

El aspecto del joven era totalmente distinta a lo que Sakura esperaba, un chico alto tes blanca una coleta en su pelo negro brillante, vestia una chaqueta muy costosa, se giro para ver quien era quien lo buscaba se acerco a Sakura a paso lento.

_hola, ¿si que necesitas?

_yo…quiero un apartamento para mi y mi perro

Salio de su transe y pudo hablar con normalidad

_bien tenemos dos disponibles, llena con la secretaria algunos papeles con tus datos y ella te dara la llave.

_ok, gracias

El hombre se retiro dirijiendose hacia un ascensor

_si lo se es muy guapo yo también tuve esa expresión en mi rostro cuando lo vi, aun sigue soltero, se caso pero su mujer falleció, ella era amante del buceo y murió al quedar sin oxigeno haciendo lo que tanto le gustaba,

_que triste historia, ¿eso hace cuanto fue?

_hace dos años

_bueno mejor dejamos de chusmerios y me da mi llave es que no estoy muy bien que digamos

_si lo siento, el precio por mes es este de aquí

_ok, esta bien

La pelirosa lleno los papeles que tenia que completar y se metio en el ascensor, el lugar era enorme, no eran habitaciones de hotel, estas eran enormes como una casa, un piso bellisimo y bastante moderno, que al parecer cumplía con las necesidades de los que alli elegian hospedarse. Al entrar quedo deslumbrada, hasta habia un lugar para que el animal hiciera sus necesidades, jugara y demas, la cama era enorme con colchón de agua, al fin iba a vivir como se merecia, no pudo evitar pensar en sasuke, pero el estaria mejor sin ella, ahora podía mentirle a la almohada.

El peliazabache tuvo que salir de su apartamento todo lo que alli se encontraba le recordaba a la pelirosa, no podía creer que se tomara asi las cosas, el habia sido sincero, pero su lado oscuro le decia que debia vengarse hacerle pagar esa humillación, sus pasos lo llevaban a su lujoso auto al que se subio y fue a la casa de su hermana, hablar con el culpable de que Sakura lo odiara.

_naruto estan tocando el timbre

_si lo se amor, pero quiero quedarme aquí en la camita con vos

_ok, ire yo

Hinata corrió a abrir la puerta

_hola hermano

_¿que no puedes preguntar quien es antes de abrir?

_no me trates asi

_lo siento es que no me siento bien

_yo tampoco porque estoy indispuesta y sin embargo aquí estoy sin golpearte. Hare café

Hinata en la cocina y naruto arrastrándose hasta donde estaba sasuke, con una pereza increible

_y tenia que ser el, quien nos interrumpiera

_naruto se amable

_ok amor

_vine porque debemos hablar

_esta vez no hice nada malo, ¿sobre que es?

_necesito que me escuchen bien los dos y que me ayuden

Hinata venia con el café ya preparado para servir, se sentaron a la mesa esperando que sasuke dijera que era lo que tan mal lo tenia.

_bien, el asunto es asi, nose si recuerdan cuando ustedes dos fueron a mi casa

_si, fue ayer tan bobo no soy

_sakura estaba alli conmigo

_¿ustedes dos lo hicieron? ¿Sakura esta embarazada?

_no hinata no es nada de eso, ella estaba viviendo conmigo, se habia quedado en la calle, paso un mes hasta que lograra encontrarla y no estaba muy bien que digamos, la ayude todo este tiempo

_¿porque ella no me busco? Es mi amiga

_si lo se, me dijo que no queria molestar y hasta queria irse de nuevo a la calle, para no estorbarme

Lagrimas recorrian las mejillas de naruto, el haber descuidado asi a su amiga de toda la vida lo hacia sentir una basura, hinata estaba muy conmovida tambien, como Sakura podia lucir como si todo estuviera bien si enrealidad estaba sufriendo de la peor manera sola y lejos de sus padres.

_el punto es, que me enamore de ella

Naruto y hinata agrandaron los ojos, y taparon su boca al mismo tiempo como si hubieran dicho una mala palabra

_¿te enamoraste?

_ya lo dije no volvere a repetirlo naruto, esa es la verdad se lo dije a ella hoy, pero también le confese aquello que paso en la reserva, que solo ella había sido la afectada, crei que si era sincero me entendería pero agarro todo alreves, junto sus cosas y se fue.

_¿adonde se fue sasuke?

_no lo se

_creo que es momento de que ustedes sepan porque Sakura fue a la clínica

Hinata y sasuke se miraban, que diria naruto ¿Qué Sakura en realidad era una loca que amaba vivir en la calle? ¿Qué en su pasado asesinaba personas?, de todo cruzaba por sus mentes.

_dinos amor, ¿que es lo que tiene Sakura?

_bueno todo comenzo cuando eramos adolescentes, ibamos a la mejor secundaria de todas y además éramos vecinos prácticamente nos criamos juntos, mientras las demás chicas experimentaban lo que era el amor a su corta edad de 14 años, ella solo se limitaba a ignorar todo eso, muchos chicos en el pasado se le confesaron, chicos de buenas familias, pero ella los rechazaba a todos, incluso mas adelante intento enamorarse pero no pudo, los años pasaban y ella seguia igual, eso la hacia sentirse muy sola, porque si tenia amigas ellas hablarian de lo que es estar enamorada o sobre los chicos que les rompieron el corazón, pero jamas entenderia del todo ese sentimiento si nunca lo sintio, me preocupe porque en verdad la veia muy mal, ya casi no comia y cada dia estaba mas sola, asi que le recomende a mi tio kakashi, como es medico pense que podria ayudarla, asi es como llego a la clinica, asi es como los conocio, ella no puede enamorarse sasuke, es ese su problema.

_pero amor, eso debe tener una cura, talvez solo ella se resiste a ese sentimiento

_la verdad no lo se

Sasuke no decia nada, solo miraba un punto fijo en el horizonte

_deben ayudarme, ambos hare que Sakura se enamore de mi

Se miraron nuevamente

_ok, tengo un plan

Naruto estaba impaciente por sacar sus ideas de su retorcida mente

_que no tenga que ver con drogas

_amor ¿eras adicto?

_¡no! Son cosas del pasado princesa, nada importante. Bien mis ideas son estas, primero debes regalarle cosas que todas ellas sean diferentes entre si te ayuddare a elegirlas, luego debes hacerle compañía no dejarla sola y si nada de eso funciona buscarte otra chica, asi la usas como carnada dejas que Sakura te vea con una chica muy bella, las mujeres odian eso.

_hoy justo se me incinuo una en el edificio

_genial podremos usarla

Hinata se iba alejado cada vez mas de los chicos y es que en ese estado no los reconocia a ninguno de los dos, naruto haciendo de cupido y sasuke escuchando atentamente a punto de sacar lapiz y papel para anotar las lecciones de amor del rubio. No se uniria a ellos solo hablaria con Sakura para que supiera que todo era un mal entendido, agarro el celular de su hermano que estaba sobre la mesa del living y marco el numero de Sakura

_¿hola?

_hola Sakura soy hinata

_oh que alegria me da escucharte

_te llamaba porque tenia ganas de verte y comentarte algunos proyectos que tengo en mente, podemos aprobechar para ir a la costanera con nustros perros, dame tu direccion y te paso a buscar en media hora

_ok, estoy en guido 772, te esperare fuera con sunny besitos hina nos vemos

Los chicos tenian un plan por su lado y ella tenia el suyo, la verdad siempre vence y se abre paso en la adversidad era lo que la ojiperla pensaba.

Media hora después ella estaba con amore su cachorrita, Sakura la esperaba fuera de un piso bastante lindo con una bola de pelos color marron, en un momento llego a pensar que era un castor y intento golpearlo de una patada, pero las habilidades de sunny hicieron que la esquivara.

_¿hinata que haces?

_sakura no te muevas te sigue un castor

_no es ningun caston es mi perro sunny

_oooohh, es tu perro, hay que bonito ese bebe, hay que cosa hermosa

El cachorro movía la cola, la gente siempre intentaba patearlo asi que estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de agresión física.

_bien vamos, que bueno que las nubes se han ido

_si pronto comenzaran los dias de calor por eso queria comentarte lo de la casa que vende mi amiga cerca del mar.

Juntas caminaban y conversaban de muchos temas, los minutos pasaban y aun seguían con ganas de contarse la vida entera. Por su parte sasuke seguia escuchando a naruto, ya queria poner en practica todo lo que el rubio le habia dicho, asi que decidio irse a su casa para descanzar y luego ir a comprar en la tarde algunas cosas, a las 15:30 ningun comercio estaba abierto.

_adios naruto y gracias

Extendió su mano para tomar la de sasuke, los ojos del rubio brillaban de emoción era increible lo que el amor podia lograr en alguien que prácticamente estaba sumergido en la oscuridad.

_de nada amigo

Sasuke lo quedo mirando, su primer amigo ante sus ojos, pero no mostraria su lado sensible, porque si abrazaba a naruto el rubio podia pensar mal, y sabiendo como es naruto pensaría realmente mal, asi que solto su mano y se marcho, no dejaria que el amor se escapara lejos de el tan fácilmente daria todo de si mismo, ya habia perdido demasiado tiempo. Cuando estaba por entrar a su apartamento la nueva vecina venia con delantal puesto y una tarta de almendras y pasas de uva.

_hola, sasuke ¿verdad?

_vaya que eres rapida desde aca te veo la hilacha de la tanga de lo floja que la tenes

_que rayos, que te pasa acaso ¿eres gay?

_no, pero no me gustan las zorras, permiso debo entrar

Un portazo asusto a konan la chica de cabello azul y mirada de miel

_engreido de mierda aca tenes tu tarta

Arrojo con fuerza el pastel contra la puerta de sasuke, este se despedazo en mil pedazos. El peliazabache abrio la puerta de su apartamento.

_limpia eso, que crees que tengo 80 años para que me traigas un pastel de almendraz y pasas de uva

_no limpiare nada

Sasuke fue a la cocina donde siempre dejaba su escoba y corrio el pastel despedazado a la puerta de enfrente donde vivia la peliazul.

_si eso vuelve a estar en mi puerta te arrojare por las escaleras

La ojimiel ahora si que estaba como loca, ya pensaria la forma en la que ese energumeno la tratara mejor.

_tanga floja tu abuela

_talvez, no la conoci asi que puede ser

Salio echando humo y se encerro en su apartamento

Con Hinata y Sakura:

_hay otra cosa de la que quería hablarte, mi hermano sasuke el no te ah mentido, solo debes creerle y perdonar lo que sea que te haya hecho

_Hinata no hablemos del tema por favor yo necesito pensar y aclarar mi mente

_esta bien Sakura entiendo, con respecto de lo de la casa ¿que dices te apuntas?

_claro, me gusta mucho la idea

_entonces el mes que viene vamos poniendo todos dinero en la caja de ahorro que abri en el banco ya te dare la cuenta

_gracias hinata siempre estas conmigo, eres buena amiga

_vos también Sakura y no dudes en buscarme si me necesitas

Hinata tenia que ir a su casa, ya que iria a patinar con naruto, se encontraba a media cuadra de su casa cuando de pronto ve a kakashi que se acercaba donde ella estaba.

_hola kakashi

_eh hinata que casualidad

_yo vivo aquí cerca, me alegra verlo hace mucho que no se nada de usted

_es que estoy comenzando una nueva vida, me case con shizune

_wow esa es una sorpresa enorme

_si estamos esperando por el nacimiento de nuestro hijo ¿Sasuke y Sakura como están?

_bien me refiero a que siguen con vida y no han perdido la cordura completamente

_me alegra saber eso, que lindo perrito

_es perra se llama amore, recien se conocio con el cachorro de Sakura, no diga nada pero su perro es el mas feo que eh visto

_jaja, bueno debo irme, comprare cosas para el bebe, nos vemos y cuidate saludos a naruto

El peliplata se iba rapido, a las 5 de la tarde ya abrian todos los comercios. Aunque su comienzo con shizune no habia sido el mejor logro adaptarse a ella logrando asi tambien quererla no solo como la madre de su hijo, le dolio mucho dejar su trabajo, pero tenia que hacerlo decidio entregarse por completo a la vida de esposo y padre, tenia ganas aun de ver a Sakura sentir el aroma de su flor de cerezo, pero eso ya debia quedar en el pasado, se preguntaba si ya estaba con sasuke y como estaria este tambien.

Hinata por su parte estaba contenta de ver al hombre que ayudo a su hermano a salir adelante, lo tenia de vuelta y se lo debia a kakashi.

_naruto a que no sabes a quien vi

_no ¿a quien?

_a kakashi

_jaja ese pirata debe andar de mujer en mujer gozando la vida a lo loco

_no, todo lo contrario se caso con shizune y pronto sera padre asi que tendras un primo o una prima

_eso no me lo esperaba, shizune nunca me agrado mucho deberia fijarse en donde pone su esperma

_¡naruto! No seas asqueroso

_bueno, bueno ven aquí llegaste justo para que salgamos mira la hora

_oh 16:45, voy por mis patines

_aqui estan, estoy aprendiendo a se mas ordenado ya que cada vez que debo buscar algo después me duele mucho la cabeza, la espalda y los ojos

_amor, Sakura dijo que se apunta a lo de la casa asi que estoy feliz, espero que vos y yo algún dia nos casemos y tengamos nuestros hijos como esta haciendo kakashi ahora

_si pero primero debemos estar bien seguros en nuestros empleos para que al crío no le falte nada

_te amo amor

_yo te amo más

Sakura regresaba con su perro a su apartamento, solo queria estar sola, le daba mucho miedo si sasuke no mentía, porque ella no podia devolverle el amor que el pretendía darle.

Sasuke recorría las tiendas del centro de la ciudad, miraba las cosas que naruto dijo encajaban en el perfil de Sakura, los lentes de sol, zapatos, perfumes, ropa interior, bolsos, compraría de todo un poco por las dudas.

_hey sasuke, creo que el destino queria que te encontrara

_si que estabas desaparecido kakashi, con shizune me imagino

_¿como lo sabes hinata telo dijo?

_hinata no, mis ojos si, te vi en tu oficina apretándola como si quisieras ver que tenia dentro

_entonces recordaste todo

_si así es, recuerdo que iba a contárselo a Sakura pero me drogaste como un cobarde

_estaba cegado por amor sasuke debes entenderme

_eso no es amor y puedo decírtelo porque ahora lo se

_no me digas que están juntos

_no aun, pero lo intentare

_sasuke ella esta muy confundida y necesita que la ayudes, no le falles. Seguiré comprando, adiós y cuídate

_adiós

El hecho de luchar por amor era mas cansador que ir a trabajar cada mañana, pero cuando esa persona que tanto te gusta vale la pena, cada gota de el sudor que derrames por ella, será devuelto con creses.

Averiguo la dirección donde ella estaba viviendo ahora con la ayuda de su hermana hinata, que al principio se negó porque sabia que la pelirosa necesitaba pensar, pero termino dándoselo porque naruto le decia pásale la dirección a mi amigo gritándole en la oreja. El camino que debía recorrer hasta alli no era mucho, pero la distancia hacia el corazón de la pelirosa si lo era para el era asi.

_Aquí voy

Toco el timbre esperando a que abriera


	19. Lagrimas de amor

Capitulo 19

**Hola lectores para los que lean mis capítulos y no tengan cuenta en fanfiction les dejo el link de mi Facebook para que me dejen mensajitos, gracias a todos.**

giise.h

Seguía esperando en la puerta a Sakura, escucho ladrar a sunny y supe que ella estaba allí. Se abre la puerta delante de mí

_sasuke

_si, hola se que no me esperabas solo quería pasar a ver como estabas y quería darte esto

_a ver, vaya son las medias mas hermosas que eh visto

_¿estas enojada conmigo?

_solo un poco pero estuve pensando y comprendí que la equivocada soy yo, solo estoy huyendo de lo que sientes, no estoy enamorada sasuke, eso lo se.

_al menos ¿puedo pasar?

_si pasa ya era hora de que dejara tu apartamento, gracias por dejar que me quede allí tanto tiempo, no puedo ser una mal agradecida

_me dijiste antes cuando estábamos en el baño, ese día que me resbale y ya sabes que hicimos, que no podías seguir porque algo dentro tuyo no estaba bien, que tenias problemas, yo no creo eso se que estarás bien, solo no pienses tanto las cosas si están bien o están mal solo has lo que quieras vive tu vida haruno.

Después de esta conversación pasaron 3 largos meses, el verano estaba golpeando la puerta para adentrarse en la vida de todos los de Seúl, habían reunido ya el dinero que necesitaban para comprar esa casa que tanto quería hinata para compartir con sus amigos, esos meses sasuke se los había tomado para tratar de alcanzar a la pelirosa, pero no había logrado conseguirlo, por otro lado trato de sumergirse en el mundo de los autos lo estaba haciendo bastante bien, ya tenia nuevas llantas para su auto y un motor un poco mas potente que el anterior para todo los demás solo necesitaba tiempo, neji gano cada competencia en la que se suscribió siendo asi muy reconocido. Hinata habia puesto su propio resto-bar y le estaba yendo muy bien, el dueño del bar en el que trabajaba no queria dejarla ir, pero si era lo que hinata deseaba no podia oponerse y asi fue, naruto estaba trabajando en la fabrica hacia varias noches que no pegaba un ojo el trabajo era demasiado, la fabrica estaba llena de personas que querian que las emplearan alli, la forma de organización implementada por naruto estaba dando sus frutos, su padre estaba mas que orgulloso.

Sakura por su parte segua trabajando como burra, anko le venia con atuendos cada vez mas extravagantes si seguia asi trabajaría desnuda, sunny ya no era el mismo cachorro que hace unos meses atrás creció y se notaba, Sakura cada vez que lo veia se sorprendia ese perro era su amado.

_sunny, miles de veces te dije que no hagas tus cosas en el baño de anko, ¿Qué no ves que soy yo la que debe limpiar?

El perro agachaba la cabeza y corría afuera para que Sakura no le diera con el látigo, por supuesto este látigo era parte de los accesorios exóticos que debía usar para conservar su trabajo.

_hola Sakura ya llegue

_Anko, aun no termino me faltan 2 habitaciones, y el jardín, es decir la plaza que tenes en el patio trasero

_oh me duele mucho la espalda estuve cargando cosas pesadas, kankuro tiene cáncer de próstata y no va a ir mas a trabajar

_lamento oir eso- _aunque me asquea mas que lamentarlo_

_¿podrías ayudarme a preparar el baño?

_si claro no hay problema

_ok ire a prepararme cuando este el agua me avisas

_si jefa

_oh rayos el baño

_¿decias algo Sakura?

_no nada

La pelirosa corrió a limpiar el baño en el que sunny había hecho sus trabajos de reposteria.

_que asco, le dare menos comida

Mientras tanto abría la canilla para que corriera el agua en la enorme bañera, tomar un baño de esos debía desperdiciar al menos 30 litros de agua.

_ya esta listo anko, ya salgo a terminar mi trabajo

_no, quedate es que me duele el brazo necesito ayuda para alcanzar mi espalda

_oh, ok

Anko dejaba caer su bata de baño al piso dejando ver su voluptuoso cuerpo, unos enormes pechos se asomaban parecia que miraban a Sakura, se metia lentamente dentro de la bañera parecia a proposito, Sakura se habia girado para no verla le incomodaba la situación.

_bien ya estoy lista Sakura, toma el jabon liquido que esta dentro de la puertita a tu derecha debajo del lavavo, y la esponja azul.

_oook…ok

La pelirosa ponia el jabón liquido sobre la esponjita, la hundió un poco en el agua y la apretaba y apretaba para que hiciera espumita, vaya que le gustaba la espuma.

_apresúrate necesito relajarme

_si, lo siento

Era tan incomoda la situación para la pelirosa que miraba hacia la puerta mientras pasaba la esponja por lo que ella creía era la espalda de anko

_sakura estas poniéndome jabón en el pelo

_lo siento, lo siento es que yo nunca, y es raro para mi

_solo haslo no te preocupes por nada

_bueno

Ahora un poco mas relajada se desidio por sacarle brillo a la espalda de su jefa, anko de verdad estaba disfrutando ese baño, en un momento toma la mano de Sakura para que la pasara por sus pechos, ese ya era el limite.

_no puedo hacer esto anko, ya esta limpia tu espalda terminare con lo que me queda

_esta bien, gracias por ayudarme hermosa

_Anko es muy extraña-penso Sakura

Termino lo que debia hacer y se marcho, si se quedaba alli mas tiempo la despedirian porque la mandaria a la mierda.

_sunny, ven aquí no huelas el trasero de todas las perras que se te cruzan eso es muy descortes.

Iba llegando al edificio donde estaba viviendo y se cruza con el dueño.

_hola itachi, sacaste a pasear a Samantha veo

_si es tan inquieta ya no se que hacer con ella

_no, sunny, nooo

El perro de Sakura habia empezado a montar a Samantha y esta se dejaba, al parecer estaban en temporada de apareamiento, Sakura jalaba de la cola a su perro para que dejara a la perra pero no habia caso, itachi por su lado tiraba de la correa a Samantha y la regañaba. Sakura no podia controlar a su perro y este hizo que se enredara con la correa de Samantha, para luego caer de lleno al piso tirando a itachi tambien.

_jajaja- itachi no paraba de reir

_ ¿de que te ries? Mira a mi perro se pego a la tuya, sunny ven aca

_eso es normal en los perros, pero esta perra Sakura es de raza, me has hecho perder mucho dinero

_lo siento de verdad lo siento, ¡sunny tendria que haberte castrado!, ven aquí y deja a Samantha. ¿Por qué no se despegan?

_asi es como ellos lo hacen, se abotonan

_es un asco, como sea quiero a mi perro de vuelta

_yo iba a llebarla al veterinario, deja de tironearlo los lastimaras

La secretaria los miraba discutir y tuvo que ir al baño cuando los perros empezaron a tener relaciones frente a todo el mundo para despanzarse de la risa, lo cual aflojo su vejiga notablemente.

_¿que hacemos? no podemos quedarnos aquí me da mucha vergüenza

_ven sube, ellos nos seguiran

Fueron juntos hasta el ascensor, los perros iban como podian hasta donde estaban sus amos subiendo tambien al ascensor

_lo siento

_si ya lo dijiste antes no te preocupes

_¿me echara de aquí?

_no, no hare eso, hace tiempo no me divertia asi

Bajan del ascensor, itachi vivia un piso mas arriba que Sakura, su apartamento parecía dos apartamentos juntos, era enorme.

_wow, todo esto para vos solo, y tus loros ¿Dónde estan los demas perros?

_los demas están en el campo

_¿cuando se despegaran? Necesito ducharme, estoy algo cansada

_puedes hacerlo aquí, hay dos baños

_oh, no me tomaría ese atrevimiento prefiero esperar

Después de media hora sunny corría en libertad, pero recibia un jalon de oreja por parte de su ama que estaba muy enojada.

_vámonos, mendigo perro cochino, bola de pelos con desorden sexual

Le decía al pobre animal toda clase de cosas, itachi le tuvo que dar la espalda para no burlarse de ella en su cara.

_adios mañana le pago la renta

Dejo el apartamento de itachi y entro al suyo

_ahora si un bañaso me voy a pegar

Derepente la imagen de anko desnuda se cruzaba por su mente

_maldita sea, ojala yo tuviera ese cuerpo

Se enjabonaba todo el cuerpo, parte por parte luego paso a depilarse sus largas y bellas piernas, cuando paso el jabon por su trasero empezo a imaginar a sasuke con ella, el recorria su cuerpo desnudo, le pasaba la esponjita se sentia tan bien, pero tuvo que despertar.

_hace dias que no lo veo, seguramente ya dejo de sentir lo que sentia por mi, se debe a ver arrepentido. En todo caso ¿a mi que importa?

Se siguió bañando tranquila, luego seguiria sunny, el animal odiaba el jabon

Con naruto y hinata:

El local de la ojiperla abria sus puertas al publico a las 8am y cerraba a las 15hs, pudo instalarlo comprando la casa que estaba al lado de la de ella que mas que casa parecia un garage transformandola un poco logro darle el aspecto de un buen resto-bar, hizo una puerta tirando una parte de la pared de su casa para agrandarla, ya que el sueldo de naruto era bastante bueno, podian vivir comodamente, la perrita de hinata tambien habia crecido tenia ya 5 meses y medio, realmente una belleza le gustaba jugar con sunny, se veian todos los fines de semana.

_si señor ya le traigo su orden

_y quiero otra bebida más

_si como no

Hinata no paraba un segundo, a veces la ayudaba naruto pero el casi siempre dormía a esa hora, tenia dos ayudantes en el resto-bar zetsu y Sasori, eran dos personas bastante alegres con relación sanguínea primos hermanos, no se despegaban un segundo, la ojiperla sabia la necesidad que pasaban estos y también sabia que si les daba trabajo lo cuidarian como oro.

_¡chicos reunión en la cocina!

_si jefa

Ambos corroan a la cocina

_bien como ya les eh dicho antes, me tomare unas mini vacaciones con mis amigos y como estoy viendo que trabajan tan bien, los dejare a cargo del resto-bar, zatsu eres muy bueno en la cocina y también muy veloz y vos Sesori tenes mucha facilidad para hablar con los clientes, asi que solo necesito a alguien mas que los ayuden ¿saben de alguien?

_tenemos una amiga se llama Mei terumi, tiene 3 hijos y se ah quedado sin empleo es muy buena en la cocina y además ayudaría a limpiar

_ok, es muy generoso de su parte pensar en alguien que este pasando necesidad

_gracias jefa, usted es muy buena

Los ojos de zetsu y Sesori brillaban como estrellas

_no agradezcan tanto y ponganse a trabajar, ¡ya va la bebida señor!

Con sasuke:

_sasuke me entere que vas a correr en la proxima carrera que sera dentro de un mes ¿a que se debe esa decision suicida?

_neji, no tengo que darte explicaciones sobre mi vida

_vamos dime ¿es que me tienes envidia? ¿o quieres ser como yo?

_hmp

_¿eso que pregunta responde?

__eso es un hijo de mil puta_-penso, de igual manera responde ambas preguntas, no tengo envidia de vos, y mucho menos quisiera ser como vos, competir en carreras es algo que eh querido desde niño y ahora puedo concretarlo

_mal llevado, solo ponte a trabajar y deja de hablar, y presentame a la que te trae loco quiero conocerla

_hmp

Sasuke seguia reparando el auto de neji, se pasaba noches sin dormir pensando en como armar su propio taller ya no tenia mucho dinero sus ahorros habian desaparecido, primero en el auto, luego en la casa en la playa y que decir de los obsequios para Sakura, ahora tendria que ahorrar nuevamente y proyectar a futuro, tenia pensado ganar esa carrera aunque se le fuera la vida en ello, 100.000 pesos como premio no se ganan todos los dias, con eso bien podria abrir un taller y seguir ganando carreras, lo pondria en la cima del mundo en el que deseaba vivir. Terminado su turno fue a su apartamento, saludo al portero, ignoro a la peliazul y cerro su puerta, deseaba verla pensaba muy seguido en sakura, queria saber que estaba haciendo, a veces queria volver al pasado, donde Sakura estaba cerca suyo todos los dias.

_sasuke, soy konan ábreme la puerta

_tsk ¿ahora que quiere?

La peliazul estaba en su puerta con un camisón negro muy sexy

_¿que quieres?

_hola

Lo empuja y entra con el

_ahora si que no te vas resistir

Sakura estaba esperando fuera de una tienda de regalos, pensaba que una persona que recibia mucho regalos y no daba nada a cambio no merecía nada de lo que recibía así que muy alegremente compraría un obsequio para sasuke, el siempre estuvo a su lado y de alguna forma queria agradecerle, era la primera y la única que esperaba fuera de la tienda una regalería con objetos hermosos y bastante costosos, cuando ella regresaba de caminar con hinata lo habia visto un reloj azul las pequeñas agujas eran de las que brillaban en la oscuridad, estaba segura de que al peliazabache le encantaría.

_buenas tardes

_buenas, espera un momento debo ordenar un poco

_si no se preocupe

La mujer de la tienda, organizaba algunas cosas que estaban fuera de lugar, cerraban tarde en la noche y en muchas ocasiones no tenia tiempo de ordenar sus productos.

_si dígame

_hace unos dias atrás vi un reloj en vidriera era uno azul

_oh ese lo hemos vendido antes de ayer, tenemos uno muy similar de menos valor

_es que de verdad quiero ese reloj

_veré si tengo en el deposito pero lo dudo

_ok usted busque tranquila yo me quedo aquí

La pelirosa esperaba y esperaba después de 10 minutos venia la señora con una caja negra y dentro de esta el reloj que queria Sakura

_tienes mucha suerte quedaba uno mas en el depósito eran de edición limitada, la persona a la que quiere regalarle esto debe ser muy especial

_si, lo es para mi

_le dare el mejor papel de regalo que tengo, es para ocasiones especiales y esta lo es

_es muy amable gracias

Después de esto Sakura le pago a la señora y fue por sunny que jugaba en la plaza con otros perros, llevaba el regalo protegiendolo como si dentro de esa bolsa azul que contenia la cajita del reloj hubieran piedras preciosas.

_cuidado sunny, me vas a romper la bolsa

Llega al antiguo piso donde habia estado antes durante tanto tiempo, el portero de la entrada la conocía a la perfección, de lejos sabia a quien le pertenecia ese cabello rosa brillante.

_hola señor me da gusto verlo

_buenas niña

El hombre la miraba y es que esa enorme sonrisa que llevaba no se la había visto jamás, sus ojos jade enormes y deslumbrantes, sus mejillas coloradas a pesar de que el clima no era de un caluroso dia de verano. Subía esas escaleras como si recordara cada escalón, su sentido de la dirección permanecía intacto.

Estaba a punto de golpear la puerta, pero esta estaba abierta, en la cocina no habia nadie tampoco en el comedor, pero al dar mas pasos uno tras otro fue cuando lo vio, la vecina a la que ella no le habia prestado atención aquella persona que ignoro en ese momento, estaba besando a sasuke, estaba sobre el como una vulgar ramera y el correspondiendo esos amargos y dolorosos besos, eso eran para Sakura, el regalo que llevaba en sus mano cayo al suelo, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y es que no podia con la situación

_sakura ¿Qué haces aquí?

Sasuke se levanto rápidamente pero aun asi no pudo alcanzarla Sakura corrió y corrió sin parar, sunny iba detrás de ella, lloraba desconsoladamente lloraba como si su corazón se hubiese roto, la imagen que había visto la habia dejado con mucho dolor.

Sasuke al no poder alcanzarla volvió a su apartamento donde vio el regalo en el suelo y este tenia una pequeña nota color rosa.

_Sasuke ya sabes que no soy muy buena escribiendo pero,_

_Espero ser buena en esta nota al menos, eres muy buena persona _

_Debo agradecerte mucho por todo lo que haces por mi_

_Asi que gracias._

_Pd: Te quiere Sakura_

___¿Que eh hecho?

Esa era la pregunta que iba perfecta con la situación ¿Qué era lo que habia hecho sasuke?, dejarse llevar asi por una persona que no le interezaba en lo absoluto, ¿la calentura puede mas que un corazon enamorado? La verdad no sabia como habia llegado a esa situación con aquella persona que reia mientras juntaba algunas de sus prendas.

_no me dijiste que tenias una novia, porque la palabra tenias queda perfecta

_sal de mi casa

_bien sabes que no es mi culpa, yo solo te bese pero fueron tus pasos los que nos llevaron a la habitación que eso no se te olvide bombón

Dicho esto salio por la puerta como si estuviera en su casa, como miraría ahora a Sakura ella debía odiarlo, ¿pero porque se había puesto tan mal? ¿de verdad lo quería? ¿sentía algo mas por el? Si era así, había destruido todo lo que en esos meses construyo, solo esperaba que no todo estuviera perdido.

Sakura llego a su piso, fue derechito para el ascensor sin mirar a nadie mas, solo queria llorar, sentía que moría con cada segundo que pasaba, su mente estaba muy confundida en ella parecían preguntas y respuestas una tras otra algunas de ellas.

__¿El me gusta? Si te gusta. ¿Estoy celosa? Muy celosa, ¿lo amo? _

Y ahí fue cuando, el tiempo se detuvo las palabras de kakashi daban vueltas en su cabeza y no solo en ella también en su corazón

Flash back con kakashi:

__Para que puedas amar, debes perder tus miedos, esas cosas que te impiden avanzar y confiar en el otro, en tu mirada cuando te beso veo inseguridad, me miras como diciéndote a ti misma, ¿Qué hago si avanza mas? ¿Me lastimara? Eh tratado de hacerle la vista gorda a esas cosas, pero es inevitable, el no sentirlas_

__Debes ser tu quien se de cuenta porque si te enamoras el cerebro expulsa la serotonina y la oxitocina aparte de la feniletilamina que es la responsable de las sensaciones y sentimientos comunes en un enamoramiento... Mariposas en el estomago, si sientes todo eso, quiere decir que estas enamorada._

___el lo ah conseguido, me enamore, lo amo con todo mi ser, yo lo amo.

Sakura permanecía acostada boca abajo su perro se acostó a su lado y ella lo abrazaba muy fuerte, sollozaba casi sin poder respirar cuando comienza a sonar su celular, era hinata, ella no podía hablar apenas salía su voz así que, la ojiperla le dejo un mensaje.

_hola saku acuérdate que la semana que viene nos vamos a la casa, asi que ve empacando algunas cosas, serán las mejores vacaciones de toda mi vida, nos vemos amiga.

Como iria de vacaciones con sasuke si le dolía tanto el corazón, como lo vería a los ojos esos bellos ojos negros, que tantas veces trato descifrar, como haria para fingir que todo estaba bien, esta vez no podria. Pero lo intentaría, por hinata por naruto, por el cariño inmenso que les tenia. Se levanto limpio sus lagrimas, trato de armar su valija pero no pudo, sus piernas temblaban se volvió a acostar rogando que en sus sueños no apareciera la persona que amaba, su primer amor.


	20. Inseguridad

Capitulo 20

**Wow me acuerdo cuando comencé a escribir no me tenia fe creí que en 10 capis moría jaja, pero esta imaginación da para mucho espero que disfruten este capitulo y muchas gracias por leerme, comenten**

Un nuevo día, otro día más de rutina y otro día menos quedaba para irse de vacaciones con sus amigos.

_sasuke

Si ese nombre era lo primero que decía al despertar, las lagrimas que creyó habian dejado de caer mientras dormía, volvían a aparecer y es que esa imagen la dejo muy shockeada, sasuke y la chica de pelo azul estaban en la cama que ella habia compartido con el, besándose acariciándose, definitivamente no queria levantarse no queria ir a trabajar ponerse esa ropa rara, llamaría a anko y le pediria el dia.

_¡sunny! ¿a donde fuiste?

El perro demostrando su inteligencia habia abierto la puerta de la entrada para bajar por las escaleras y asi ir a la plaza que estba frente al piso donde Sakura vivia, se imagino lo peor

_¡no ese perro con desorden sexual seguro fue a donde Samantha!

Se levanto como si le hubiesen puesto pilas nuevas, no se cambio de ropa, ni fue al baño a lavarse los dientes ni a peinarse, el llanto dejaba su huella, la cara de Sakura parecia como si hubiera reaccionado a la acides del limon, sus ojos estaban pequeños, su cara hinchada, aun asi debia buscar a su perro.

_¡sunny! Ven aquí

Su animal estaba con itachi, este tiraba una pelota y sunny iba a por ella, para devolvérsela de nuevo a itachi.

_lo siento itachi este mendigo perro aprendió a abrir la puerta, salio y no pude alcanzarlo

_no te disculpes, estamos jugando, además siempre es bueno un poco de compañía ¿estas bien Sakura? Te ves fatal

_oh, si es que estube mirando muchas películas de romance soy muy llorona

_ya veo, al menos lavate la cara

_ni de eso tengo ganas

_sabes, creo que te pasa algo mas

_no, nada ¿puedo decirte algo itachi?

_si dime

_cuando te veo a los ojos me recuerdas a otra persona

_¿es por eso que tus lagrimas comienzan a correr por tus mejillas?

Sakura limpio sus lagrimas con la manga de su polera, esos ojos le recordaban a los de sasuke, ambos negros e indescifrables. Itachi al ver lo mal que se encontraba Sakura fue a su lado para abrazarla, sabia que ella sufria por amor, esos ojos tan transparentes no podian ocultar tal verdad, el mismo sabia lo que era sufrir por alguien amado

_lo siento mucho, no puedo evitarlo

_tranquila, si no queres decirme que te pasa exactamente esta bien, pero al menos dejame consolarte

Sunny al ver a su ama en brazos de alguien que apenas conocia, salto entre estos para interponerse

_hay, sunny eso dolio, ven vamos adentro. Gracias itachi

Itachi solo le brindo una sonrisa, pero para Sakura eso significo mucho, amistad esa era la palabra. Subio por el ascensor con su perro preparo su baño, planeaba quedarse en la bañera horas y horas.

Sasuke no habia pegado un ojo en toda la noche, ver asi a Sakura lo habia destrozado, que rayos habia pensado, no lo sabia, se maldecia asi mismo, pero tambien conocia a la pelirosa si el se presentaba ante ella, no seria perdonado, se preparo para ir al taller, fuera de la puerta de su apartamento estaba la causa de su desgracia.

_hola vecino ¿Cómo amanecio?

_no te importa, metete en tus asuntos

_no me hablabas asi ayer eh

_ayer no te despreciaba como lo hago ahora

La corrio del camino, estaba cansado tenia que trabajar y no solo en el taller, temia haber perdido a la pelirosa para siempre.

_hola sasuke ¿estas son horas de llegar?

_no me fastidies

_algo me dice que te peleaste con tu novia

_hmp

_ves neji hyuga jamas se equivoca, ahora no podras presentarmela, ni prestarmela

_eres repugnate

En ese momento habia llegado al taller tenten con café y una tarta elaborada por ella misma.

_¿como es eso de presentartela y prestartela?

_oh amor no te vi llegar, estaba hablando de la planchita para el cabello

_yo no uso esas cosas

_callate o te despido- le susurro

Sasuke no le temia en lo absoluto pero no tenia ganas de discutir

_bueno ya no importa de que hablabas, preparate bien para la carrera, mi padre espera mucho de vos y lo sabes, ya no nos financiara si pierdes.

_¿ahora porque se enojo tu padre tenten?

_sigue con eso de que te vio con otra mujer que no era yo

_sabes que no es cierto escúchame jamás me atreveria a engañarte

Sasuke ponía aceite al auto de neji y escuchaba esa conversación absurda, si hubiera un concurso de los hombres mas hipocritas y degenerados neji ganaria, pero realmente quien era el para juzgar, si con un poco de carne fresca frente a sus ojos perdio el rumbo.

_me voy tengo una cita con el vendedor de casas

_oh cierto, cuidate

Tenten no era tonta sabia perfectamente que neji la engañaba cada vez que tenia un dia libre, pero ella no se quedaba atrás tenia lo suyo, a veces pensaba que hacia en una relacion tan enferma como esa, acostumbrarse a una persona te hace creer que la amas. Ella bien sabia que "el vendedor" no era mas que rock lee unos de sus amantes con los que le gustaba relacionarse de forma muy carnal. Se retiro del taller con una sonrisa en su rostro.

_ves sasuke, yo se como tratar a las mujeres, todas quieren lo mismo, una entrepierna bien dotada, alguien que les de dinero, solo eso y comen de tu mano.

_no todas son iguales neji

_ahora que me acuerdo tenes razon, me quedo la pica con la chica de cabello rosa, no suelo ser rechazado mucho menos cuando apoyo mi trozo.

_mejor ignoro todo eso

_dime ¿ella tiene novio?, mira que eh estado tambien con mujeres casadas una familia armada y soñada, chicas que tienen novio o estan comprometidas, y ese no es impedimento para pasarla bien un rato

_sakura no es asi, ella es decente, es honesta, trabajadora, tiene un corazon muy noble, merece lo mejor

_la conoces bien

_mejor que nadie

Terminando la conversación la melancolia invadio a sasuke, mas tarde iria a lo de su hermana para hablar con ella y naruto.

Hinata limpiaba su local, realmente le iba de maravilla, su casa estaba muy cerca de las oficinas del centro asi que la gente que trabajaba en la administración publica no perdia la oportunidad de tomar un café o incluso almorzar en el bar-resto, el menu habia crecido tener en cuenta la necesidad de las personas es un punto fuerte para cualquier negocio, por suerte hinata era muy inteligente, sabia administrar lo que emprendia. Naruto estaba con unas ojeras enormes, se tomaba muchas tazas de café por dia, nunca penso que trabajar era tan sacrificado, cuando uno es niño ve todo como un juego, pero al comprobar la realidad se dio cuenta que no era asi, que cuando su padre llegaba a su casa cansado de verdad lo estaba, se arrepintió de haberle cortado las corbatas a su padre, de haberle pintado los zapatos con su pintura acrilica y de arruinar sus papeles importantes dibujando garabatos.

_amor, ¿Por qué te levantaste tan temprano? Son las 7:30am

_oh es que debo ir a la imprenta y no tendre tiempo despues, buscare los planos y las targetas que prepare

_te amo amor

_te amo hinata

Un dulce beso entre ambos hacia que Sasori y zetzu echaran humo por las orejas, a los dos les gustaba mucho hinata y no solo trabajaban duro por que necesitaban el empleo también lo hacian para impresionar a la ojiperla, pero debian reconocer la magia de naruto, ella no tenia ojos para nadie mas, eso si que es amor

_buen dia jefa, buen dia naruto

_hola chicos que bueno que llegaron, vamos arreglen las mesas, a zetsu algo le paso a la cafetera ven aver.

Sasori guardo sus cosas en la cocina y se puso a trabajar, zetsu acompaño a hinata para reparar la cafetera el tenia buena mano para esas cosas. naruto ya habia salido con un café con leche para llevar, iria también al taller para ver a sasuke necesitaba saber como iban las cosas.

Con Sakura:

_Vaya que estoy arrugada, es como si en vez de horas en esta bañera hubiesen pasado años

Sakura estaba ahora mas tranquila y relajada, a su cara se le habia pasado la hinchazon y sus ojos tenian el tamaño normal, salio del baño y vio la puerta de la entrada abierta.

_crei haberla cerrado con llave, sunny ven aquí amigo

En ese lapso de segundos alguien la tomo del cuello.

_va a ser mejor que colabores nena

_soltame maldito

_nada de eso

Seguia apretando su cuello, ahora la tiraba sobre el sofa, haciendo que se golpeara el brazo contra la pared durante la caida. No podia creer lo que le sucedia, no solo debia soportar el dolor del amor, tambien le invadian el territorio asi como asi.

_¡sunny! ¿Donde estas?

_si estas buscando a tu perro, el fue el que me facilito el trabajo

_sal de mi casa, llamare a la policía

Para Sakura que esa persona supiera que sunny era el nombre de su perro era mas que extraño.

_me llevare algunas cosas antes de irme, este lugar tan lujoso no pasa inadvertido

_no tengo nada de valor asi que puedes irte por donde viniste

El hijo de su madre golpeo a Sakura en la cabeza y le ato con cinta sus manos

_ahora si, sabes en realidad no pretendía robarte mi intención es divertirme un rato con ese excitante cuerpo. Pero ya que estoy aquí buscar algo que me sirva no me cuesta nada.

Procedió a revolver todo lo que tenia Sakura y como ella dijo no tenia nada de valor

_eres una maldita zorra, donde tenes las cosas de valor

_te dije que no tengo nada de valor

Se acercaba a ella de manera acosadora,

_ Entonces me divertirte ahora mismo con vos, anda abriendo las piernas hermosa

Le estaba quitando la toaya que la envolvía, Sakura volvía a llorar ahora muy asustada le rogaba al cielo que no la tocara.

Derrepente ve a itachi que le toca la espalda al ladron, y cuando este se gira lo golpea muy fuerte, sunny estaba con el, al parecer el perro lo busco, cuando el ladrón recibe el impacto suelta el cuchillo que traiga consigo, el hombre tenia la cara cubierta, al descubrirle el rostro se dio cuenta que no era un ladron cualquiera era alguien que se hospedaba en el edificio, el apartamento de esa persona estaba en diagonal al de Sakura al parecer la habia estado observando, definitivamente se encargaria de el, itachi le pateo la cabeza cuando cayo al suelo asi estaria inconciente mientras llamaba a la policia.

_¿sakura estas bien?

_si ya estoy bien

La toaya que tenia Sakura se habia caido un poco y se le veia un pecho

_sakura, dejame acomodarte aquí

Itachi tomo la toaya con delicadeza y la subio cubriendo su seno izquierdo, el rubor en las mejillas de Sakura se hacia notar.

_oh me cambiare

_yo vigilare a este psicopata

El perro la siguió, Sakura se ponia un vestido blanco con flores verdes muy bello que le llegaba a la rodilla, unas sandalias blancas que le hacian juego con el vestido

_sunny, te quiero mucho y no estoy enojada con vos, pero tendre que cambiar esa cerradura

La policia habia llegado, la secretaria los mando al lugar del hecho la mujer por itachi ya habia sido informada de la situación, se sentia horrorizada por Sakura. La policia revizaba el lugar interrogo a itachi como testigo y a Sakura como la victima del atraco, se llevaron al hombre le darian unos dias en la carcel, hasta que Sakura lo decidiera ejecutar o no la denuncia igualmente el hombre de nombre kabuto tendria una orden de restricción a no menos de 200 metros de esta. La policia ya se habia ido con el loco.

_sakura, tienes un corte en la frente

_oh, debe ser de cuando me golpeo, ya me lo curo. ¿Como es que jamas lo vi en el edificio?

_es un hombre solitario jamás lo vi con alguien mas, quédate tranquila lo eche de aquí ya no volverás a verlo, más que un ladrón era un típico acosador

_lo único que me falta, ahora solo atraigo acosadores dementes

Se dirigió al baño donde reviso en su botiquín pero no tenia nada, para curar la herida

_me pondré agua, no tengo nada ni gasas ni alcohol

_ven conmigo yo tengo en el botiquín

Itachi iba delante de ella, lo miraba y aun recordaba a sasuke, pero no podía permitirse pensar en el peliazabache. Estaba muy agradecida a itachi si el no hubiera llegado, quien sabe que habria pasado con ella.

_pasa

-hola Samantha, perrita hemosa

El animal le lamia el rostro a Sakura, sunny mientras tanto inspeccionaba el lugar, Samantha lo siguió después corriendo tras el. Itachi buscaba su botiquín de primeros auxilios.

Con naruto:

_¿cual era exactmente la direccion? Piensa naruto piensa, oh si debe ser alla

El rubio caminaba tranquilo, esperaba no molestar a sasuke, pero por el horario creia que el peliazabache estaria por salir del taller. Golpeo el gran porton para que alguien le abriera.

_hola naruto

_hola neji

_no me digas que quieres trabajar aquí

_no, para nada estoy buscando a sasuke

_vaya me eh perdido de mucho parece. Sasuke te busca tu novia

Sasuke se gira y ve a naruto

_no eres para nada gracioso neji

_debiste ver tu acra parecia que esperabas a alguien mas

_naruto ¿sucedió algo malo?

_no, queria saber como iba todo con

Sasuke le cubre la boca a naruto para que no hablara ante neji de Sakura, por suerte neji no lo habia visto

_esperame unos 5 minutos ya termino con esto

_ok

Naruto miraba para todos lados, veía puras cosas de auto, el no entendía nada de mecánica, espero a sasuke el tiempo correspondiente y ambos se fueron a lo de hinata. Subieron al auto del peliazabache y llegaron en menos de lo que canta un gallo, al parecer la ojiperla recibía a la nueva integrante en su grupo de trabajo.

_amor, ven te presento a Mei. Hola hermano me alegra verte

_hola hinata

_hola mucho gusto Mei

_ella empezara a trabajar aquí mañana mismo, eso facilitara mas las cosas podre enseñarle bien como nos manejamos aquí con los clientes, y todo sobre la cocina y nuestras recetas.

_les agradezco mucho a ambos esta oportunidad no la desperdiciare

Después de la presentación naruto y sasuke entraron a la casa, era lo mejor para poder charlar tranquilamente.

_dime sasuke que ah pasado, ¿ya avanzaste casilleros?

Sasuke no podia siquiera mirarlo a los ojos para responderle

_yo cometi un grabe error naruto

_¿cual error?

_bueno ¿viste eso de darle celos a Sakura con otra mujer?, creo que a funcionado pero no de la manera que esperaba

_continua

_la vecina sobre la que te hable aquella vez que te dije me acosaba me agarro con la guardia baja

_no me digas que querías meter la banana en la dona, no digas mas ya me eh imaginado el asunto

_no puedo perdonarme por esto, y creo que Sakura tampoco me perdonara, ella debe creer que me burle, que mentí solo para hacerle daño

_sasuke, no entiendo que sucedió, pero debes reparar el daño, Sakura es muy buena chica

_debiste ver sus ojos

_mira iremos de vacaciones todos juntos si ella viene, estoy mas que seguro de que las cosas se resolverán allá, ten paciencia y deja que ella se calme

_esta bien

_y evita a esa mujerzuela

La charla le dio fuerzas y esperanza a sasuke, pero debia luchar el doble, si quería ser perdonado.

Con itachi y Sakura:

_me arde ¿Qué es eso que me estas poniendo?

_es agua oxigenada, el alcohol te ardería mas

_ya veo

Itachi apoyaba el algodón en la frente de Sakura, ella tenia sus ojos cerrados, así que no podia ver la forma en que el la miraba, hacia mucho no estaba así de cerca de una mujer, las ganas de besarla lo estaban carcomiendo por dentro, era como un volcán a punto de estallar por el momento que ella había pasado no podía hacerlo, pero definitivamente le haría olvidar a aquella persona que la hizo llorar.

_muchas gracias, ahora nos vamos tengo que empacar algunas cosas

_¿empacar? ¿te mudaras?

_no, para nada me voy de viaje al mar con mis amigos dentro de unos dias

_si te vas de vacaciones porque tu mirada se oscurece

_oh es que no se nadar, solo es eso, bueno de nuevo gracias itachi por todo

Se alejo de el pretendiendo que nada pasaba, itachi no quería dejarla sola

_hola anko te llamaba para avisarte que mañana voy a trabajar y cumpliré con horas extras

_bien Sakura, me has dejado muy solita, espero verte pronto

_ehh, si adiós

_adios hermosa

_ves sunny, las cosas siguen su curso, aunque tengas un corazón roto, debes cumplir con tus obligaciones. Sasuke sal de mi mente

Revisando sus cajones para comenzar a empacar encuentra su viejo cuaderno, se pregunto porque nunca leyó lo que escribió así que se sentó en su cama y empezó a leer.


	21. Reacciones

Capitulo 21

**Hola gente hermosa, lean este capitulo nuevo de mi fanfic y comenten es importante para mi, bueno gracias a todos y veamos que es lo que sucede, dejen que sus mentes se sumerjan en la historia**

Sakura sentada en su cama repasaba las hojas que una vez ella misma escribió, se preguntaba como era que estaba ese cuaderno de nuevo con ella, si se lo había dado a kakashi para que lo analice, imagino que el peliplata lo había metido entre sus cosas y se mezclo con su ropa, recordarlo la hacia sentir mal a pesar de que la pasaba bien con kakashi no pudo enamorarse de el, tenia curiosidad por el diagnostico que el le había adjudicado a su estado, seguía leyendo ya iba por la cuarta pagina, y aun no lograba darse cuenta, sus ojos se movían rápidamente de un lado a otro siguiendo las palabras, y fue ahí cuando lo noto, solo hablaba de sasuke.

_Día 4_

_Después de caer por esa cascada nos encontramos a sai el pobre ya no estaba con vida, sasuke no soltó mi mano cuando caímos a pesar de que la corriente era tan fuerte, le estaré agradecida por eso…._

Dio vuelta la página

_Día 5_

_Naruto es un loco, nos drogo a sasuke y ami con una sopa que estaba rica, dios los besos de sasuke son tan intensos, se que estaba realmente drogada, embobada y el fuera de si pero nose porque sentía esas cosas en mi estomago, cosas que no debería recordar debo estar enferma…_

Sorprendida y enojada con ella misma. Kakashi tuvo que leer todo eso y mas, darse cuenta de que ella no lo quería como intentaba demostrarle porque estaba entregada sin darse cuenta a otra persona, a alguien terco, antisocial, antipático y muchas mas cualidades que a ninguna chica podrían atraerle excepto a ella, ahora intentaba recordar o poder sentir que era lo que le había gustado de sasuke, mas allá de que es muy apuesto, sus actitudes no eran las mejores, pero fue reuniendo en su mente pedacitos de recuerdos en su mente que hacían que llevara su mano al lado izquierdo de su pecho, las veces que la protegio y la ayudo, cuando no soltó su mano cumpliendo lo que habia dicho, cuando la acompaño donde su madre estaba viviendo, rescato el bolso con forma de manzana que en manos de un ladron se encontraba, muchas imágenes hacian una, sasuke en todo estaba el, que haria se preguntaba. Dejo de mirar el cuaderno y lo guardo dentro de su bolso con forma de manzana. Empaco algunas cosas necesarias para el viaje, vestidos de verano al menos tenia tres de esos, sandalias dos pares, traje de baño, tangas necesitaba al menos 1 para cada día y estarían 2 semanas y media, pantalones llevaba 3, musculosas 5, el peine y cepillo de dientes seria lo ultimo que empacaría, a la tarde visitaría a hinata así que vería que llevaba ella, era su primer viaje, tenia que ver el lado positivo de las cosas.

Se encamino a su trabajo, sentia que podía reincorporarse a sus labores, sunny iba con ella, de verdad el era su mejor amigo, lo miraba mientras caminaba y acariciaba su cabeza.

_sunny, te quiero mucho

_¡guau!

_supongo que eso es un yo también, bien ya llegamos ahora a ponerme ese extraño traje

Camino un poco mas, el gran portón de la mansión de anko se abría, ella se preguntaba como era que el portón se abría si ella no había anunciado su llegada, era así todos los días.

_la tecnologia cada vez me sorprende más, hablando de eso me quiero comprar una notebook

A Sakura le gustaba mucho jugar juegos online multiplayer ni mencionar el anime era su pasión.

_hola saku

_hola anko, ya voy a alistarme

_ok, saldré un momento ya te deje el traje en la habitación

_bien, nos vemos

Sakura fue a la habitación de siempre entro y el nuevo traje estaba sobre la cama

_ ¿que rayos es esto? ¿Y como demonios me lo pondré?

Se podia decir que el traje en realidad era una prenda con hilos dentales y alitas de ángel, lo que mas le llamaba la atención era la parte trasera no había tela prácticamente solo un hilo blanco, la parte de los pechos era caso igual solo con eso lograría tapar sus hermosos pezones.

_no puedo usar esto, simplemente no puedo y no lo hare, si vengo a limpiar no ah disfrazarme como reina de un carnaval.

Y cumplió lo que dijo arrojo el traje sobre la cama y fue por los guantes de goma amarillos que tenia para limpiar, no siempre la casa estaba sucia, ella limpiaba a fondo cada una semana asi le seria mas fácil después repasar los muebles cuando tuvieran polvillo, anko estaba por regresar en varias ocasiones salía por un lapso muy corto de tiempo volviendo casi inmediatamente mientras Sakura trabajaba alli prácticamente no dejaba la casa sola.

_sakura ya llegue déjame verte

La busco por la casa y cuando entro a la habitación vio el traje sobre la cama, hecho un bollo, como si fuera papel

_ahora si va a ver de que soy capaz cuando no me obedecen. ¡Sakura ven un momento!

_si anko dime

_¿porque no estas usando el traje que te hice?

_¿lo hiciste vos?

_si, tus trajes los hago yo, vamos quiero vértelo puesto

_solo míralo no puedo ponerme eso seria igual a estar desnuda y yo vengo a trabajar anko

_pero bien sabes que esto es parte de tu trabajo asi que pontelo

_de verdad no quiero hacerlo

Anko se acerco a Sakura de una forma muy intimidante sus pasos eran largos, potentes muy demandantes, al llegar a ella la tomo del brazo, justamente en el lugar en que se había golpeado cuando el psicópata que entro a su apartamento la empujo sobre el sofá. Anko empezó a tratar de desvestir a Sakura lo hacia bruscamente, era una mujer fuerte y decidida

_anko me estas lastimando ya dejame

_haras lo que te digo, quitate la ropa

_ ¿Por qué me haces esto?

_obedeceme de verdad no quiero tener que lastimarte

_sabes que ¡renuncio!

_no señorita usted no renuncia y hace lo que le digo

Anko tenia una navaja con la que comenzó a cortar la ropa que Sakura tenia puesta, su camisa estaba hecha trizas, la habia tomado del pantalón con intención de hacerle calzon chino

_¡anko dejame me duele! Mi ropa, me has destrozado mi ropa

Sakura le pego una bofetada a lo que ella deseaba que fuera su exjefa, lo que hizo que anko en verdad se enfureciera, la tomo del cabello y la arrojo a la cama, Sakura estaba prácticamente desnuda solo le quedaba su ropa interior la que anko no dudo en destrozar también primero empezó por la parte superior y luego siguió por su tanguita color blanca, apoyo la navaja en la fina tela y la corto, la pelirosa estaba en shock no podia reaccionar

_ahora definitivamente te probare, eh querido hacerlo desde que te vi Sakura, tu dulzura me cautivo y cuando me bañaste aquel vaya no eh dejado de pensar en eso, hasta puedo sentir el perfume de tu cabello, la suavidad de tus manos tan solo asi mi entrepierna queda muy húmeda

_eres una enferma

_no, solo soy lesbiana

Anko tomo los pechos de Sakura entre sus manos, la pelirrosa nunca creyó que una mujer podía hacer algo así estaba muy asqueada, apretaba sus piernas para cerrarlas porque temia lo peor.

_abre las piernas Sakura, vamos se buenita te gustara, de veras

_ya déjame por favor

_ok las abrire yo

Se posiono en la cama para quedar entre las piernas de sakura y asi abrirlas usando toda su fuerza, le metió la mano donde ella quería, tratando de irrumpir la inocencia de Sakura, en ese momento no puedo mas y reacciono.

_te dije que me dejaras

Se abalanzó sobre anko golpeándola en la cara, primero con su puño cerrado, luego tomo el velador que estaba al lado de la cama y le dio un fuerte impacto en la cabeza

_anko

La vio reaccionar y llamo a una ambulancia, tomo algo de ropa y se fue de alli. Sabia que su reacción no habia sido la mejor, le estaban pasando muchas cosas últimamente y todas ellas malas, sus problemas comenzaron cuando decidió enfocarse en ella misma para resolver la incógnita sentimental dentro de su ser, se habia vuelto una criminal, era cómplice del asesinato al padre de sasuke, y ahora le partia un velador en la cabeza a su jefa, que estaba peor que sunny con su desorden sexual, era demasiado para ella. Espero fuera de la casa de shizune, su perro estaba en el jardín asi que no pudo escucharla aun cuando esta lo llamaba desesperada. Pero luego aparece su peludo amigo, escucha que la ambulancia esta a muy corta distancia y se esconde entre los arbustos para ver como estaba anko. Después de que viera como la trasladaban en una camilla se fue a su apartamento a encerrarse

_¿porque me pasan estas cosas?, me duele mucho la cabeza

Con sasuke:

_neji ¿Cómo que no recuerdas que te hable sobre mis vacaciones?

_bueno al menos no lo recuerdo, no eh estado muy atento a las cosas últimamente, tenten a dejado de acostarse conmigo

_ ¿quieres que te de el pésame?

_vamos tu debes entenderme sasuke, eres hombre cuando lo haces quieres volverlo hacer, además admite que tenten esta que se parte sola, es decir es hermosa

_no dire que no, pero talvez no estas haciendo bien las cosas o alguien mas esta dándole a tenten lo que necesita y no se anima a decirte

_me quieres decir que ¿tiene un amante?

_eso no salio de mi boca pero si ella vive con vos debe pensar muy parecido

_no tenten no, ella no cambiaria 25 cm de placer

_¿25?

Los ojos de sasuke se cruzaron entre si, le parecía que neji exageraba muchísimo

_no querrás que te muestre sasuke, te vas a desilusionar del tuyo

_hmp

_bien tomate tus vacaciones además el auto esta prácticamente listo

_ok

Sasuke seguía trabajando, juntarse con naruto había hecho que hablara mucho mas de lo usual, ya sus monosílabos no eran lo que fueron en el pasado, podia dar largas respuestas aun sin pensarlas de antemano.

_todo listo sasuke, ya tienes tus vacaciones ire a ver a tenten temprano hoy, no lo eh hecho hace mucho tiempo, estoy seguro de que quiere guerra, comprare condones

Demasiada información para todos los que trabajaban en el taller mecánico. Asi es como sasuke salio temprano del trabajo y fue a almorzar a lo de su hermana, el menú lo elegiría el, subió a su auto y en minutos ya estaba sentado en el bar con carta en mano para elegir lo que almorzaría.

_eh sasuke, amigo

_hola naruto, te ves fatal

_si últimamente estoy muy cansado

_has trabajado mucho me parece

Naruto corría una silla para sentarse con su amigo

_no se si sea eso, ¿has visto a Sakura?

_no, no tengo la fuerza aun para hacerlo

_tsk tsk

_naruto estas realmente pálido

_hola hermano, amor te dije que te acostaras, tu sopa esta lista

_hola hinata

_no quiero ir a acostarme amor, ya me siento mejor

_eh dicho que te fueras a acostar

Lo tomo de la oreja haciendo que el rubio se levantara, pero sus piernas estaban muy débiles y cayo al suelo desmayado

_naruto amor

Hinata lo sostenia entre sus brazos, estaba muy preocupada por naruto. Como un flash sasuke carga naruto en su espalda para ir hasta su auto

_vamos hinata, debemos llevarlo a un hospital

_si, vamos

Hinata abre la puerta del coche negro de su hermano para que naruto entrara en el, la perra que al parecer no quería a naruto desde un principio miraba al rubio que estaba inconciente.

_¡guau!

_amore no puedes venir, mei cuida a amore

_si yo me encargo

Se fueron al hospital eperando que lo que tenia naruto no fuera nada grabe, atendieron rapido al rubio solo quedaba esperar que el medico diera el diagnostico.

_¿que es lo que tiene naruto?

_los glóbulos rojos de naruto han disminuido, también tiene un cuadro de estrés muy importante, pero dentro de todo esta bien, le daremos algo de hierro y podrá volver a casa, solo que necesita reposar un rato.

_ok ¿podemos pasar a verlo?

_por el momento no, esperen unos minutos a que reaccione del todo

_si doctor

Ambos hermanos se sentaron en las butacas que estaban fuera de la sala donde se encontraba naruto

_hinata no te preocupes el estará bien

_gracias sasuke por ayudarnos

_somos familia no me agradezcas nada

Una sonrisa de sasuke a su hermana podía aliviar un poco lo mal que la estaba pasando pero ella en verdad ama a naruto, si algo le pasara moriria.

Con Sakura:

La pelirosa no dejaba de pensar en anko definitivamente tenia que saber como estaba, el golpe que le habia dado en la cabeza podría dejarle lesiones grabes, algo dentro de ella le decia que anko no era mala persona y que su soledad la había llevado a eso tenia que hablar con ella, se estaba por cambiar de ropa cuando golpean su puerta, miro por la mirilla y abrio.

_hola Sakura

_hola itachi

_yo pasaba para ver como estabas y de paso queria invitarte a caminar llevare a Samantha

_muchas gracias por preocuparte pero

_pero…

_en este momento no puedo, tengo que salir es algo muy importante

_si es asi puedo acompañarte

__¿acompañarme? Y que se supone que le diga, mira aquí esta la lesbiana que me quite de encima, de paso te cuento es mi jefa-_eso pensó

_no es que es algo muy personal, bueno me cambiare

_sakura de verdad quiero que confíes en mi, necesitas confiar en alguien no te cierres a vos misma

_pasa

_Samantha mira ahí esta sunny

La perra se abalanzo a sunny era ella quien lo montaba, la cara de itachi era de ¿Qué rayos estas haciendo? Sakura se estaba cambiando en su habitación, dejaba la ropa perteneciente a anko en una bolsa mas adelante la devolvería a su dueña. Eligio para ponerse unos jeans azules y una camisa blanca que dejaba ver un poco su corpiño color negro

_ya estoy lista

_¿me diras a donde vas?

_voy al hospital es que tuve un problema con mi jefa y debo verla

_entiendo, vamos juntos

_gracias

Sakura tomo la mano de itachi y la beso luego la dejo con su dueño. Itachi tomo a Sakura del brazo y la abrazo pegándola a su pecho fuerte.

_¿porque siempre sabes lo que necesito?

_porque ya te dije tus ojos no pueden mentir ni ocultar la verdad

_bien vamos, dejemos a los perros aquí no es una veterinaria el hospital

_si, estarán bien solos

Juntos fueron al hospital central de la ciudad, la ambulancia que Sakura llamo era de alli, itachi tenia un auto blanco hermoso, jamás habia visto uno asi, el dueño del edificio donde vivía le abrió la puerta del automóvil

_gracias me siento una dama importante

_es la costumbre jeje. Ahora si vamos abróchate el cinturón de seguridad

_si

La secretaria los miraba poniendo cara de picara, para ella itachi y Sakura tenían un amorío, no podia creer que de nuevo su jefe podia sonreir

__esa chica debe ser buena en la cama que envidia- _penso la secretaria

Arribaron al hospital rapidamente, pregunto en la mesa de entrada donde estaba anko, le dijeron en que seccion y fue hasta alli con itachi, iba caminando distraída sumida en sus pensamientos hasta que escucha

_sakura

_hinata hola

Mira un poco mas a la derecha y lo ve sus ojos se cruzaron con los negros de sasuke, ¿Qué debia hacer? Mantener su compostura era lo mas importante, ignorarlo y solo hablar con hinata era lo mejor, un hospital no era lugar para gritar, que era lo que queria hacer en ese momento pegar un grito en el cielo. Por otro lado itachi vio la reaccion de Sakura al ver al peliazabache que estaba alli con la chica llamada hinata, la mirada de Sakura hablaba por si sola, esa era la persona que le habia roto el corazon no lo penso dos veces, la tomo de la mano de forma decidida. Sasuke lo miraba ahora a la persona que venia con Sakura ese ¿era su rival?

_itachi que

_tranquila saku

_¿porque estas aquí hinata?

_es que naruto sufrio una descompensación se desmayo en casa es una suerte que estuviera sasuke con nosotros el pudo traerlo aquí

_quiero verlo ¿en que habitación esta?

_no amiga no se puede pasar

_maldición, llámame cuando se pueda quiero ver a naruto

_si ¿tu porque estas aquí?

_vengo a ver a alguien

_oh, ok

_sakura

Era sasuke el que ahora hablaba quería estar con ella explicarle toda esa situación horrible que ella tuvo que presenciar decirle que esa mujer no le importaba, pero ella si quiera podía mirarlo porque comenzaría a llorar, apreto fuerte la mano de itachi. Reunió fuerzas y lo miro

_hola sasuke ¿Cómo estas?

_quisiera hablar con vos

_ahora no es el momento, si me disculpas debo irme, vamos itachi

Claramente itachi anotaba un punto a su favor, tenía muchas ganas de sacarle la lengua a sasuke pero este pensaría que la pelirosa estaba con un enfermo mental

_sasuke dale tiempo al tiempo, Sakura dijo "no es el momento", no te dijo "púdrete en el infierno"

_eso solo no es lo que me molesta ¿quien mierda es ese itachi? ¿De que culo salio?

_¡sasuke no hables asi es un hospital!

_lo siento hinata

_naruto abria la puerta de la habitación en la que estaba

_¡hinata!

_no grites amor aca estoy

_vamos a casa, no me gusta este lugar

_espera le preguntare al doctor, sasuke quédate con el

La ojiperla fue a buscar al medico que atendió a naruto, este le dijo que podian retirarse pero antes debía pasar por la farmacia por algunos remedios.

_ya podemos irnos chicos

_bueno los acompañare al auto

_¿no vienes?

_si voy disculpa

_ya la escuchaste solo espera no cometas otro error

_¿de que hablan?

_nada naruto necesitas descanzar

Llegaron a casa de hinata, dejaron a naruto en la habitación

_ya esta dormido ¿no es hermoso?

Sasuke miro a naruto de arriba hacia abajo

_si supongo que si

_no era para que me respondieras en un decir sasuke

_ah

_bueno solo faltan 4 dias para viajar creo que naruto recuperara su energia en estas vacaciones, me ah contado que el mar es milagroso

_yo ya estoy de vacaciones solo preparamos el auto de neji para la carrera

_¿vas a participar en esta?

_ya me han hecho pruebas y conseguí inscribirme asi que si y espero verlos a los dos alli alentándome

_hermano eso esta hecho, bueno te dejo debo atender el resto-bar

_ok me voy necesito pensar

El peliazabache dejo la casa de su hermana, decidió ir a la plaza donde encontró en aquella ocasión a Sakura.

Con Sakura:

_anko esta dormida

_luce bastante bien

_eso espero itachi, yo realmente me siento culpable. ¿Puedo preguntarte porque tomaste mi mano?

_es que lo crei necesario

_osea ¿solo haces lo que sientes que debes hacer sin que te importe lo que piensen los demas?

_es un si definitivo

_quisiera tener esas agallas

_las tienes Sakura, no cualquiera deja inconciente a su jefa

_¿como sabes que fui yo?

_por lo culpable que te sientes

_itachi creo que eres algo extraño o una clase de adivino

_¿eso es bueno o malo?- dijo itachi

_para mi es bueno mientras no hagas nada malo

_mira esta despertando

Anko abria sus ojos lentamente, por como los agrando supo Sakura que no habia perdido la memoria, pero también sabia que tenían que hablar muy seriamente

_itachi ¿puedes esperar afuera?

_si ire por café

_ok ¿anko puedes hablar?

_claro Sakura no soy tan debil

Itachi esperaba fuera con una taza de café que saco de una maquina, no le sorprendió para nada ver a aquella persona acercarse donde el estaba.

_¿sasuke no?

_si sasuke

_toma asiento te estaba esperando


	22. La palabra magica

Capitulo 22

**Lean y disfruten.**

La reacción de sasuke era la que itachi esperaba, el peliazabache se sentó en donde itachi le indico era mejor hablar tranquilos a pesar de que tenia pensado ir a otro lugar, no pudo hacer mas que seguir su instinto y debía darle crédito a su rival estaba sorprendido ¿de verdad lo esperaba? ¿Cómo sabia que el volvería al hospital? Que mejor para aclarar dudas que preguntar directamente.

_¿como supiste que vendría?

_fácil, es lo que yo mismo hubiese hecho

_entonces sabrás de que vengo a hablarte

La gente que pasaba en especialmente las chicas los quedaban mirando, si por separado llamaban mucho la atención, juntos eran un dúo de dioses del olimpo, parecían actores o integrantes de un grupo musical. Sasuke miro a itachi detenidamente

_OH esperabas que te dijera que se la razón por la cual quieres hablar conmigo, una de las cosas que te estas preguntando debe ser si soy algo mas que amigo de Sakura, mi respuesta es un no, no lo soy, pero me encantaría ser algo mas para ella

_estas afirmando lo que creí desde un principio, la estas acechando quiero que te alejes de ella, si no lo haces por las buenas entonces será por las malas

_sasuke no me amenaces, bien sabes que te podría haber mentido sobre la relación que me une a Sakura y no lo hice, de verdad la aprecio y es la mujer que eh estado esperando, se que no hace falta que te la describa

_si conocieras a Sakura como dices sabrías que ella me ama a mi

_lo se, pero también se que la lastimaste y las heridas del corazón son las mas difíciles de sanar

Sakura se despedía de anko, al parecer las enfermeras no queria que ella estuviera a solas con la paciente, eso le hacia creer que su actitud era algo sospechosa dejo la sala ya que no conseguía que anko le respondiera a lo que ella preguntaba, le decía cualquier cosa. Busco a itachi en la cafetería, hablaría con anko cuando se recuperara, miro en la pequeña cafetería si veía a su acompañante pero el no estaba allí, salio por la puerta de entrada y lo vio charlando muy amenamente con sasuke

_vaya debe ser muy sociable- _pensó sakura_

Se dirijio a donde itachi y sasuke hablaban a medida que se acercaba a los dos se iba agachando cada vez mas para esconderse tras unos arbustos que estaban detrás del banco donde ellos estaban sentados. La curiosidad era enorme, esperaba no ser vista por ninguno de los dos.

_me arrepiento de haber hecho lo que hice, soy un imbecil ¿Cómo hago para que Sakura me perdone?

_tu tono de voz es muy honesto y también lo es tu mirada, pero debes reparar el error que cometiste, porque habrá muchos hombres que quieran ganarse el corazón de Sakura

_¿eres uno de ellos?

En ese momento Sakura pisa una rama, pero no fue eso lo que llamo la atención de ambos hombres, si no ver a Sakura atascada en el arbusto atravesándolo como si fuera una niña jugando a las escondidas.

_¿Sakura que haces ahí?

_disfrutando de la vista

_¿que puedo estar haciendo atascada en los arbustos sasuke? Me caí ayúdenme

Itachi la tomo de un brazo y sasuke del otro, tiraron al mismo tiempo para poder sacarla, se podría decir que la pelirosa casi vuela por el aire, pero itachi soltó su brazo y fue a caer ahora sobre sasuke que también cayo al suelo, sus ojos se cruzaron en una mirada intensa, Sakura no podía creer lo que le pasaba

_sasuke ya puedes soltarme

El peliazabache la tomaba con fuerza de la cintura

_si lo siento

_espero que lo sientas sinceramente, itachi gracias por ayudarme ahora vamos tengo que alimentar a sunny debe estar que habla del hambre

Sin mirar atrás asi se marcho, espero que itachi le abriera la puerta del auto como tenia la costumbre de hacer. Una vez en el auto

_sakura

_¿si?

_¿estas bien? Te veo temblar

_algo, no te preocupes por mi

_¿te diste cuenta?

_no de que

_antes me ubieras dicho, si itachi estoy bien, pero ahora respondiste de manera diferente eso quiere decir que estas empezando a confiar en mi

_te fijas en todo, a decir verdad me siento un poquito mejor debe ser porque escuche algo que queria escuchar hace tiempo

_bien entonces, saldremos a tomar helado

Llegaron juntos al edificio, Sakura no dejo que itachi volviera a abrirle la puerta y se apuro en salir. Al entrar fue al ascensor rapidamente, extrañaba a sunny demasiado, tanto que dejo a itachi con la palabra en la boca.

_hola sunny, mi baboso bebe, dejame ver donde puse tu comida, aquí esta. No puedo creer que te guste comer esto, la comida balanceada para perros es horrible

Le puso comida en el platito, para luego irse a bañar estaba hecha polvo, el hecho de preparar el baño ya la cansaba más de lo que ya estaba, con decir que ni quizo hacer la espuma que tanto le gustaba. Caerse sobre sasuke no era lo mejor que le habia pasado, pero porque entonces se sentía tan feliz, la razón estaba en saber lo que sasuke sentía sobre lo que había hecho anteriormente, supo de esa forma que el no estaba involucrado sentimentalmente con esa mujer, que pudo haber sido un desliz de el, aunque todo eso no hacia que sus malas acciones fueran borradas, en Sakura causaba alivio. Sentir el cuerpo de sasuke sobre el suyo había hecho que perdiera la noción sobre lo que hacia sus manos bajaban lentamente hacia su intimidad aprovechando la suavidad que le otorgaba el agua a su piel, decidió dejar una sobre uno de sus pechos y la otra jugueteando allí abajo, imaginándose a sasuke en todo momento con ella, lo sentía suspirar con su aliento sobre su cuello.

Con sasuke:

Sasuke había llegado a su departamento hacia media hora, solo en su habitación recordaba su charla con itachi, el hombre no parcia ser malvado, pero eso no hacia que confiara en el, podia comprender que Sakura necesitara a un amigo, pero porque eligió a ese hombre que parecia no tener defectos. Comenzaba a hacer mucho calor de repente, se quito la camisa y se acosto en su cama, no solia gustarle el verano pero ver a Sakura con un vestido de tela tan fina, ajustado al cuerpo pero no excesivamente si le gustaba, era algo que en invierno no era posible ver, asi comenzo a imaginarla, le ayudo mucho el hecho de que su cuerpo cayera sobre el suyo, el calor se sentia cada vez mas, desabrocho su pantalón al mirar hacia abajo noto lo erecto que estaba y eso le incomodaba hasta a el, el deseo crecía y crecía tuvo que llevar su mano a su intimidad en ese momento suena el timbre.

_sasuke abreme

Se levanta de su cama aun con la mano en su entrepierna, la quito rápidamente abrochándose el pantalón y abrió la puerta de su departamento.

_¿neji?

_déjame pasar, muévete

_¿porque estas aquí?

_tenten me engaño, esa puta de mierda me engaño

_te lo advertí o no

_la descubrí a la muy zorra cuando fui a buscarla antes del horario previsto, me dijo que estaría con el vendedor de casas, buscábamos una para vivir juntos después de casarnos entre y escuche sus malditos gemidos no puedo quitarlos de mi cabeza

_tranquilízate, necesitas tomar un trago aquí tengo algo de vodka

_gracias sasuke

No podia creer que al enterarse de una cosa asi neji lo buscara a el, y bueno que decir sobre el momento inoportuno en el que llego interrumpió su sesión de MANOTERAPIA.

_aqui tienes

_¿sabes que es lo peor?

_no se que puede ser peor

_estaba con el hermano de mi competencia mundial, es una vendida

_¿ella sabe que la viste neji?

_noo, si seguía en ese lugar viendo como se la clavaban iba a matarlos a ambos, dime que puede ser mejor que esto

Señalaba su entrepierna, para luego tomarla con la mano izquierda en la derecha tenia el vaso con el trago que sasuke le había dado.

_la vida nos quiso castigar, y lo logro

_ni la vida ni nadie puede contra mí, la llamare ahora mismo a ver que me dice seguro aun esta pegada como si fuera una perra

Marco el número de tenten

_hola neji, ¿ya vienes por mí?

_no iré es que el auto anda fallando, ¿Qué haces?

_oh estamos arreglando unos papeles para cerrar el trato final, nos quedaremos con esta casa me encanta

_si se nota que te encanta

_¿porque lo dices?

_porque te gustan grandes tenten, dime ¿es muy solida no?

_si ahora que lo mencionas puedo decir que si

_bueno nos vemos, seguí nomas en lo que hacías, trata de no esforzarte mucho te va a doler despues

_no lo hare, ¿Qué me va a doler?

Neji cortó la conversación

_te das cuenta sasuke, le entregue todo de mi, le parti el culo las veces que quizo y aun asi me fallo, pensé que la maquina insaciable era yo, son todas iguales algunas dicen ser vegetarianas pero no te fies a todas les gusta la tripa gorda

_nunca es bueno abusar de lo que nos gusta y vos lo hiciste neji, ni hablar de tenten

_lo que es peor es que crei que ella me amaba ¿se puede ser tan ingenuo?

_¿que haras ahora?

_por mucho que me pese necesito de ella, su padre es el mayor inversor que tengo, ademas ella me haria mucha falta, pero no dejare que lo sepa jamas

Sasuke penso en Sakura, lo que ella habia visto era algo parecido y tener a neji como prueba de que hasta la persona mas sinica del mundo puede sentir dolor por un engaño, le partia el corazon.

_sasuke nunca me presentaste a tu novia

_algun dia lo hare neji, vos segui tomando nomas asi te relajas

_ok lo que ordenes

_voy a salir un momento quedate aca no salgas

Fue a su habitación se puso su camisa y tomando la llave de su auto que estaba sobre la mesita de luz se marcho a toda velocidad tenia que recuperarla

Con Sakura:

_huy sunny no sabes el baño que me pegue

_¡guau!

_jaja, y que bueno que no sabes, hice algo que jamás había hecho, me siento una pervertida

Eran ya las 8 de la noche la ropa que llevaba puesta, era la que habia llevado al baño con ella, decidió cambiarse alli. Iba a mirar televisión cuando escucha el timbre. Miro por la mirilla de la puerta y no logro ver a nadie.

_¿quien es?

_mantenimiento, me dijeron que hay una tuveria rota lo que hace que el piso de abajo se inunde

_uuh no, lo que me faltaba

Abrio la puerta y lo vio, tenia una rosa blanca en su mano extendiendola para que ella la tomara

_¿porque estas acá sasuke?

_¿puedo pasar?

Lo miro a sunny, que estaba desesperado por sasuke, al verlo no puedo evitar sentir lo mismo que el perro solo que no se pondría en cuatro patas y movería la cola

_sunny quiere que pases asi que entra, yo entre sin permiso aquella vez a tu casa es lo menos que puedo hacer

_tenia muchas ganas de verte Sakura

_wow, ahora puedes hablar mucho mas que antes

_mi vida cambio mucho, gracias a vos

_¿se supone que eso debe hacerme sentir orgullosa?

Sasuke camino los cortos paso que los separaban y la abrazo, la rodeo con sus brazos, justo como Sakura habia soñado tantas veces, su cabecita estaba pegada a su pecho, ella queria corresponderle el abrazo pero en cambio de eso solo pudo llorar, sasuke acariciaba su pelo suavemente.

_por favor, perdóname

_yo, no puedo siquiera hablar de la angustia que me carcome por dentro, jamás me sentí asi sasuke y duele mucho

_mírame Sakura, estos ojos no pueden mentirte, no puedo ni quiero perderte

Se aleja de el rompiendo el abrazo que los unía

_me lastimaste mucho preferiría que me cortaran las piernas a sentir este dolor

_soy un completo idiota, me deje llevar por esa mujer, es completamente mi culpa, necesito saber que pasa en tu interior

_yo necesito saber que me pasa, sasuke veo tus rostro en todas partes, cuando me voy a dormir, cuando sueño, cuando despierto, al ir de compras, me estoy volviendo loca, no se que me pasa se supone que deberia estar odiandote por romperme el corazon

El silencio no se hacia esperar, esos momentos de pausa que nos hacen pensar, momentos que solo una palabra puede modificar

_te amo Sakura

Lo miro con lágrimas en sus ojos, ahora era ella quien lo abrazaba

_te amo sasuke

Si alguna vez se habian preguntado si la magia existia, podian comprobarlo con esta escena, para Sakura darse cuenta que amaba era como llegar al cielo, y guardar en un frasco de vidrio un pedacito de estrella, sasuke aun no creia lo que sucedia por ello debia comprobarlo. Bajo su cabeza un poco, hasta estar a centímetros de los labios de Sakura, asi es como llego a besarla, primero un beso calido suave casi imperceptible, beso que cobraba vida por parte de ambos, Sakura lo tomo del cuello acercandolo mas, sasuke la tomo de la cintura como horas atrás habia hecho, se movian por toda la casa besandose, primero contra la pared, luego sobre la mesa del comedor, después sobre el sofa, para terminar juntos en la cocina, sasuke quería empezar a desvestirse y a desvestirla Sakura lo freno

_aun no

_entiendo, al menos ¿podrías ayudarme con esto? Odio hacerlo solo

_¿con que?

Tomo con su mano la de la pelirosa llevándola a su intimidad, Sakura agrando los ojos

_esta bien si no quieres

_no eh dicho eso

Se agacho quedando a la altura del miembro de sasuke, le desabrocho el pantalón y se los bajo, ni ella podia creer lo que estaba haciendo, pero el amor que le tenia a sasuke la volvía loca deseaba cada parte de su cuerpo y siempre habia querido ver esa parte del peliazabache.

_mmm Sakura

_sasuke eres hermoso y puedo decir que completamente

Empezo a hacer lo que sasuke tanto queria, esa noche seria el comienzo de un lazo, que pretendia jamas romperse

Con hinata y naruto:

_amor

_dime hinata

_¿te sientes mejor?

_claro, ya tengo mi energia al 100%

_es que debo ir a la cocina me necesita Mei

_ok ve tranquila

La ojiperla le dio un tierno beso en los labios a su naruto y corrio a la cocina

_dígame

_señorita hinata, quise prender el horno pero no funciona

_oh dejame intentar a mi

Hinata intentaba encender el horno pero este no funcionaba tal y como dijo mei

_¡zetsu! Ven aquí

_digame jefa

_ repara el horno rápido que tenemos que hacer el pollo

_enseguida déme unos minutos y lo arreglo

_sasori ¿Dónde esta?

_fue a comprar a la verdulería nos quedamos cortos con la bolsa de papas y cebolla

_ok mei, tendremos que hacer un nuevo presupuesto el negocio a crecido mucho estos últimos días, voy con naruto a ver como se siente ahora

_si estaremos bien Sasori ya viene fue en el furgón

Volvio a la habitación para ver a su novio, naruto en el momento en que hinata se fue había comenzado a cambiarse de ropa para ir a trabajar el no aguantaba estar acostado en su cama sin hacer nada no podía permitírselo

_naruto ¿Qué estas haciendo?

_ire a trabajar

_de acá no salis a ver si te queda claro, tenes certificado medico por una semana ¿a que vas a ir allá? Seguramente se la pueden arreglar solos

_entonces llamare a sasuke le dire que venga

_ustedes se han hecho muy unidos eh

Naruto marcaba al celular de sasuke, pero lo atendio la casilla de voz que decia

_Hola soy sasuke, dejame tu mensaje o has lo que quieras_

_tiene el celular apagado, entonces invitare a Sakura

_Hello soy sakura, dejame tu mensajito _

_tambien esta apagado

_¿naruto estas pensando lo mismo que yo?

_oh no, los secuestraron yo sabia que algo asi podia pasar

_no tontito, ellos estan juntos

Los ojos de hinata brillaban como lo que eran dos perlas preciosas, naruto se rascaba la barbilla pensando en como se le había ocurrido eso a hinata y si en verdad era una posibilidad, ya que conocía muy bien la situación en la que se encontraban.

_falta poquito para que viajemos así que si tenes ganas de hacer algo empeza por guardar tus cosas

_¿y vos amor?

_yo ya guarde todo lo que necesitamos, la ropa, los utensilios de cocina, las cosas de limpieza, alla compraremos mas cosas para la casa, sera el mejor viaje de nuestras vidas

_hinata cuando hablas asi quiero besarte

_pero primero empeza guardando yo te digo todo lo que vas a necesitar

Así pasaban la noche hinata y naruto, preparándose para el viaje que tanto habian esperado, su vida estaba prácticamente resuelta, se amaban mutuamente y solo querían ser felices y que sus amigos también lo fueran porque la felicidad es algo que se comparte.

Con sasuke y Sakura:

_te amo tanto Sakura

_y yo a vos, espero que la vida deje de castigarnos tanto

_estoy seguro de que seremos felices

Itachi estaba detrás de la puerta cuando escucho la voz de sasuke dentro, era el momento en el que el pensaba decir lo que Sakura le habia hecho sentir, dar a conocer lo que yacía en lo profundo de su ser pero ya no podía hacerlo ¿o si?


	23. ¿Donde estas?

Capitulo 23

**Me re colgué y deje de escribir tan seguido como lo hacia últimamente, no por falta de inspiración, solo me tome unos días para descansar los dedos, disfruten de este capi.**

Los días pasaron rapidísimo para todos, el día del viaje había llegado, sasuke y Sakura estaban muy unidos aunque no se habían mudado juntos parecía como si lo hubieran hecho, sunny se sentía lejos de Sakura cuando la seguía para que le prestara atención aparecía sasuke y ella corría a abrazarlo, cuando iba por sus juguetes y los tiraba a sus pies sasuke aparecía de nuevo para comenzar a besarla, abrazándola desde atrás, cuando quería salir para hacer sus necesidades aparecía sasuke y terminaba haciéndose encima de los celos, ya no aguantaba que lo ignorara su ama de esa manera. Naruto tenia pensado llevar la relación que tenia con hinata a un nuevo nivel, le estaba yendo muy bien en el trabajo y le habían aumentado el sueldo favorablemente. Hinata dejo todo claro a sus empleados así no debería preocuparse en sus vacaciones de su resto-bar, las cosas por primera vez para todos salían de maravilla.

_sasuke, ¿no viste a sunny?

_no lo eh visto, ven acá y dame un beso

_jaja ya sabes que si haces eso me sonrojo enseguida, no me lo digas así

_ ¿sakura me comerías la boca por favor?

_ahh de esa manera tampoco

_ ¿entonces como te lo digo?

_no hace falta que lo digas, porque yo siento el deseo de hacerlo a cada momento

Sakura camino a paso lento hacia sasuke quien recién había entrado al apartamento de la pelirosa

_sasukeeeee

_dime

_¿a donde habías ido?

_a comprarte estas rosas blancas

Detrás de sasuke salio un ramo de rosas hermosisimo, era la cosa mas hermosa que le habían dado, sabian ambos que las flores no eran eternas y mucho menos cuando ya no estaban sus raíces en la tierra, pero si sabian que un gesto hermoso y desinteresado podia avivar las llamas del amor verdadero en cuestión de segundos, Sakura tomo el ramo con ambas manos, miro a sasuke a los ojos y lo beso, esos besos sabor cereza que tanto le gustaban al peliazabache

_gracias

_no me agradescas, ¿ya tenes todo listo?

_si, todo menos el perro, no se donde se metio ire a la plaza a buscarlo

_bien yo ire a la carniceria, lo eh visto alli un par de veces

_no me digas que mi perro gordo y peludo anda de mendigo, pidiendo por ahí

_así son los animales

_bien vamos

Salieron del apartamento y fueron para tomar el ascensor, itachi estaba en el

_hola chicos

_hola itachi, ¿Cómo has estado?

_no muy bien, pero tratando de estar mejor

_¿estas enfermo?

_si, pero no es nada grabe, son heridas que no se pueden ver

_ven Sakura vamos

Las puertas del ascensor se abrian, Sakura miraba hacia atrás para ver la sonrisa que itachi le dedicaba, ella bien sabia que algo no andaba bien y se preocupaba por su amigo, de el escucho que los ojos no podian ocultar la verdad, quería descubrir que era lo que lastimaba a itachi y ayudarlo como el hizo con ella.

_¿estas bien?

_si amor solo me quede pensando en algo

_bien separemonos

Sakura hacia la izquierda y sasuke ah la derecha, la pelirosa ya tenia experiencia en buscar a su perro y preocuparse por el, la plaza parecía estar vacia, no habia ni un alma

_¡sunny! Ven aquí. ¿Dónde te metiste ahora?

Sasuke por su lado, tampoco daba con sunny, el sabia porque el perro no estaba, solo esperaba que no estuviera muy lejos, el animal se habia ganado un poco de su cariño, era quien lo habia reunido de nuevo con Sakura, la persona que lo ayudo a salir de la oscuridad.

_hola señor ¿no vio al perro marrón que suele venir aquí? Es más o menos de este tamaño- preguntaba sasuke

_no, es raro porque venia todos los dias a jugar con mi hijo

_ok gracias

Sasuke se preguntaba por donde debía buscar ahora, el no era de las personas que decia ¿si yo fuera perro donde iría?, el solo seguía sus propios instintos. Una llamada entrante de Sakura al celular lo sacaba de sus pensamientos.

_sasuke amor, no lo encuentro

_ya aparecerá Sakura no descansare hasta encontrarlo te lo prometo

_oki, seguiré buscando iré por mi bicicleta a mi apartamento

_bueno yo iré en auto así abarco mas terreno

Cortaron la llamada casi al mismo tiempo, esperaban que no les llevara mucho buscarlo viajarian a las 15:00 pm hacia las playas.

Con hinata y naruto:

_amor, algo le pasa a la perrita

_si esta algo extraña, capaz se trago una bola de pelos

_jaja naruto es una perra no un gato

_¿que tiene que ver eso?

_no, nada deja, bien ya tenemos todo, estoy feliz por el viaje la combi viene por nosotros a las 15pm acordate naruto no te vayas por ahí

_sabes que no lo hare

La perrita de hinata y naruto estaba algo decaída, y es que al igual que sunny no recibia mucha atención, las personas enamoradas son como ciegos que solo al tocarse pueden verse a ellos mismos.

_¿que pasa amore? Dile a papa

_¡guau!

_vamos a jugar afuera

_hinata, amore no quiere levantarse

_ok ya se amor, llamaremos a sakura para que traiga a su perro feo

_si buena idea le encanta jugar con el, ¿o es que estas enamoradita de sunny? Jaja, la perra enamorada, la perra enamorada

_naruto basta estoy al teléfono

_hola Sakura soy hinata

_hola hina, ¿esta sunny por ahí?

_no aquí no esta, ¿Qué paso?

_no lo encuentro por ningún lado me quiero morir

_justo te llamaba por sunny es que amore esta decaída, no quiere hacer nada pensé que jugar con tu perro la animaría

_llama a un veterinario mejor, talvez se trago una bola de pelos

Hinata revoleaba sus ojos, ya sabia de donde naruto sacaba alguna que otra de sus estupideces

_ok lo hare cuídate nos vemos después, encuentra a sunny Sakura

Llamada finalizada, eso marcaba en la pantalla de celular de Sakura, de nuevo debía salir de su apartamento pero ahora con su bicicleta, sabia que si ella no veia a sunny el si reconocería la bicicleta de lejos aun antes que su aroma. Sasuke ya estaba llegando a buscar su auto cuando se cruza con konan la chica de pelo azul, tuvo que ir a su apartamento ya que el piso de Sakura quedaba bastante cerca de su casa ir en auto a visitar a la pelirosa todos los días seria un desperdicio no solo económico si no también para el planeta.

_vaya, vaya, pero si caen bombones del cielo, decime ¿no queres que te coma antes de que te derritas con este calor?

_preferiria que me coma la vagabunda que esta todos los dias en el hospital sucia y despeinada porque no tiene casa

_ese humor tuyo no cambia aunque tengas novia

_solo cambia con ella que es lo importante, permiso

_algun dia si queres ser infiel sabes donde vivo

_se de alguien que podria estar interezado en vos, si no me molestas puede que te lo presente

así sasuke apaga la alarma de su auto y se sube, para seguir con la busqueda, tenia pensado rodear la ciudad con tal de dar con el

_¿presentarme a alguien dice? Yo solo lo deseo a el

La búsqueda de sunny llevo varias horas, de las 9 am hasta las 1 pm, ni sasuke ni Sakura habían almorzado, ambos tenían hambre, la pelirosa vuelve a su apartamento encontrándose de nuevo con itachi que bajaba de su auto blanco.

_hola de nuevo itachi

_hola Sakura

_¿porque ya no me miras a los ojos?

_si recuerdas lo que te dije lo sabrás

Caminaron un poco y se sentaron en los bancos que estaban ubicados fuera del edificio de itachi.

_¿te ah sucedido algo malo?

_se puede decir que si

_bien si no me va s a hablar del tema, entonces ya no te preguntare, comere algo y seguiré buscando a sunny que es lo que me preocupa ahora

La pelirosa se levanto del banco acomodo su ropa y fue a preparar algo para almorzar, itachi la seguía con sus ojos hasta que se marcho sin evitar pensar.

_si supieras lo que realmente me pasa, ¿Qué harias?

Itachi ya había sufrido por amor no tenia ganas de volver a pasar por lo mismo

Sasuke llegaba con su auto negro y estacionaba, vio a quien antes creyó que era su rival sentado en una banca color verde, al segundo se levanto y salio corriendo para subir a su auto blanco ni siquiera se habia detenido a mirarlo, a pesar de haber chocado con el, como siempre sasuke no le dio importancia y fue con Sakura

_sunny, aparece te lo suplico

Sakura sollosaba en su habitación con una foto de sunny entre sus manos donde ella ese dia le habia comprado un nuevo hueso masticable y lo estrenaban juntos en la costanera del rio, si que lo amaba mucho.

_sakura

_sasuke, estas aquí entonces no lo encontraste

_ya aparecera

_eso espero, te prepare el almuerzo gracias por ayudarme a buscar

_bien ven vamos a comer

La tomo de la mano para que se levantara de la cama, así ella siguió los pasos de el al comedor. Se sirvieron arroz con hamburguesas, se veia deliciosa la comida

_llamare a hinata, para preguntarle por amore

_bien, voy a cargar gasoil

_come bien primero

Sasuke no solia hacerle caso a nadie, pero tenia razon Sakura debia comer bien, almorzó rapidisimo y salio casi corriendo eran las 2pm prácticamente nada para que los fueran a buscar. Si bien a el le encantaba la velocidad se veia obligado arespetar las leyes y no ir a mas de 90 km/h, estaba llegando a la estacion de servio maso emnos a una cuadra de distancia cuando vio a itachi en su auto en la cuadra de enfrente, era muy extraño que justo ambos miraran hacia el mismo lado, era sunny el que estaba levantando la patita para mear los contenedores de nafta, esa si seria una carrera.

_itachi al parecer sabe que Sakura busca a sunny

_no puede ser justo que encuentro a sunny y aparece sasuke en escena, si no me apresuro lo tomara antes que yo

Los dos hombres uno frente a otro con sus autos pisaron el acelerador, ninguno quería perder esa carrera, el tesoro era el perro, y la dama que quería ese tesoro simplemente la mujer que cautivo el corazon de los dos piratas. El perro sintio el olor de ambos y miro hacia los lados, la frenada qu pegaron fue estruendosa toda la gente que habia los alrededores los miraba desconcertados, bajaron de sus respectivos autos y empezaron a correr, sunny por supuesto penso

_¡guau! Al fin juegan conmigo

Se veian realmente graciosos, corrían hacia todos lados silbando, diciendo el nombre del perro, tratando de fingir que tenían comida o algo interesante para llamar la atención de sunny, ciertamente el can estaba mareado, los dos agitados por correrse todo, pero no se darian por vencidos, sunny se quedo quiero un momento. Itachi se acercaba a el despacio lentamente, los mismo hacia sasuke

_sunny ven aquí, Sakura te esta esperando

El perro miraba a sasuke entretenido moviendo su cabeza a los lados con la lengua afuera

_sunny, ven sabes bien quien jugo contigo casi todos los dias

El animal no era tonto, y recordaba muy bien quien era el que lo habia separado de su ama, así que comenzó a caminar hacia itachi, pero sasuke logro tomarlo del collar.

_sueltalo sasuke, sabes que me eligio a mi

_el perro es tan mio como de Sakura, porque mejor no te metes en tus asuntos

El collar se desata del cuello de sunny, ya itachi se habia girado para irse en el auto cuando siente que algo pasa por su pierna, era sunny el tenia razon el perro lo habia elegido y lo llevaria victorioso con su ama

_ese condenado perro

Sasuke se quedo en la gasolinera cargando nafta

Sakura escuchaba que le tocaban el timbre, miro por la mirilla de la puerta y no vio a nadie, al abrir la puerta su perro corre asia ella

_sunyy, mi vida, mi amor, mi angel, mi cielo, te amo tanto ¿Dónde estabas?, gracias sa….

Cuando estaba a punto de agradecerle a sasuke el que aparece ante ella es itachi

_itachi, vos lo encontraste, muchas gracias

Corre para abrazar a su amigo, abrazo que itachi no desprecia y disfruta al maximo, apretando a la pelirrosa bien contra su cuerpo tan masculino, sintiendo su aroma angelical y erotico se podria decir.

_¿como lo encontraste?

_llamale destino, inevitable o como más te guste

_sunny mirame, vamos a pasear mi amor, ¿hay quien es la cosita de mama, quien?

_¡guau, guau!

_esta feliz ahora, como yo al verte así Sakura

La pelirosa lo miro y aprovechando la distracción del peliazabache de pelo atado llevo sus ojos jade a los negros penetrantes de itachi

_algo te molesta, pero por mas que vea tus ojos no puedo descifrarlo

_entonces debe ser que no debes hacerlo, y dejar que yo te cuente pero en el momento indicado este no lo es ya que sasuke esta por entrar

_¿sasuke?

_¿si AMOR?

_oh tenias razón aquí esta jaja, ya se como encontraste a sunny, aun creo que eres adivino, bueno alimentare a mi perrito hermoso

Por mas mal que se llevaran o creían que no se soportaban ambos se miraron y rieron por lo bajo al escuchar la palabra hermoso como calificativo para sunny.

_¿de que se ríen ustedes dos?

_de nada- _al unísono_

_no les creo nada solo espero que no sea de mi, se me ah roto el pantalón cuando me agache

_los dos hombres le miraron el trasero

_pervertidos, se me rajo al costado

Sakura se dio vuelta y se veia gran parte de su muslo, por lo que sasuke casi corre a taparla, pero ya era tarde el sonrojo en las mejillas de itachi se hacia notar levemente en su porcelanita piel.

_bien, ya…me voy suerte en el viaje a los tres, adiós

_itachi

_dime Sakura

_muchísimas gracias

_haria lo que sea por vos, solo pide

Así itachi salio por la puerta como todo un campeón, ganando una medalla olímpica

_amor estoy feliz, aquí esta sunny

Sasuke saca el collar del perro de su bolsillo cuando Sakura va abuscar su cepillo de dientes al baño y se lo pone en el cuello al perro

_jamás quise quitarte a Sakura, al igual que vos la amo con todo mi corazón

El animal le lamio el rostro diciéndole que todo estaba bien

Con naruto y hinata:

_¡ya llego la combi narutooooooo!

_hay bajo amor

El que conduciría la combi era el hermano de la chica que les vendió la casa a orillas del mar así que se sabia el camino de memoria. Hinata era una mujer muy bella y el joven no perdia oportunidad de mirarla y gozar de lo que veia, iba desde los pies de la ojiperla para detenerse luego en sus enormes y sensuales pechos.

_¿se te perdio algo?

_no, pero me gustaria perderme yo mismo alli

_no te pases o te hago comer aca gratis, pero los tenedores y cuchillos

_señorita hinata

Salian de la cocina sus empleados

_que tenga muy buen viaje haremos todo lo que nos dijo, cuidaremos el lugar como oro

_lo se confio en ustedes y se los agradezco

_ya esta amor, ayudoa cargar las cosas ahora

Se despidieron de naruto tan cortésmente como de hinata

_ya esto era lo ultimo vayamos por los demas, amore subete daremos un largo paseo

Ya sasuke y Sakura tenian todo listo, les restaba esperar afuera del piso para que llegaran hinata y naruto. Itachi los miraba por la ventana de su habitación como los dos charlaban amenamente, como se tomaban de las manos y se besaban tan fogosamente.

_hay esta la combi, siii

_jaja pareces una niña haruno

_hace tiempo que no me dices así

Sasuke la miraba serio

_es que de tanto que estoy con vos estoy dejando de amarte tanto, haces muchas cosas que no me gustan

_¿que?

_es broma amor

_no bromees así o jamás te dare mi virginidad

El joven que bajaba de la combi para ayudarlos con sus cosas, ya de ver a hinata se le estaba parando el miembro solo le faltaba escuchar a Sakura una atractiva joven hablando de su virginidad, ahora se le dificultaba caminar

_¿estas bien?

_si señorita

De nuevo el pervertido usaba sus ojos como si tuviera vision de rayos x para ver a Sakura, quien se habia cambiado el pantalón rajado, por una minifalda roja muy bella. Cuando estaban por cargar en la combi las últimas cosas, sasuke se acerca al joven

_será mejor que dejes de mirar así a mi hermana y a mi novia, porque no llegaras a destino, te arrojare en el primer hoyo que vea

_amor sube, sunny ven mira quien esta acá

Sunny y amore se lamían uno al otro en forma de saludo

_¡lo sabia!- grita naruto llamando la atención de todos

_¿que sabias?- le preguntaron hinata y Sakura

_la perra esta enamorada, la perra esta enamorada

Y así iría cargando a amore con sunny durante todo el viaje, ya era hora de disfrutar de sus vacaciones de verano, las cuales para todos serian inolvidables. Mientras itachi pensaba también en vacacionar, ¿Cuál seria su destino?

**Dedicado a quienes aman sus mascotas…xD**


	24. En la playa

**Capitulo 24**

Dicen que tomar decisiones apresuradas nunca es bueno, ¿pero si es el corazón el que te dice que lo hagas es malo? Itachi ni bien vio partir la combi saco la valija que tenia preparada de antemano y bajo corriendo por las escaleras, saludo a la recepcionista que contrato años atrás y fue hasta su auto, no quería bajar los brazos, la perdida de su esposa hizo que el se alejara de la sociedad, solia ser muy alegre, se reunía con sus compañeros de la universidad todos los fines de semana, disfrutaba mucho de la vida o eso creia, aun recordaba como habia encontrado a su esposa al llegar a casa de madrugada por ir a tomar con sus amigos.

Flash back

_yo no soy marinero, yo no soy marinero soy capitán soy capitán

Llegaba a su casa cantando en voz alta, mareado por el alcohol. Abrió la puerta de su casa torpemente sin poder colocar bien la llave, antes de que pudiera encender la luz de su hermosa casa su amada lo recibía.

_¿itachi porque siempre haces lo mismo?, que no tienes suficiente amor aquí que sales con tus amigos olvidándome por completo

_lo ten…go todo, todo… lo que quise siempre –balbuceaba con dificultad

_te hare un café, quédate quieto en el sofá, sabes que estoy delicada de salud y te comportas como un imbecil.

Fin del flash back

Esa rutina se habia comenzado a repetir muy seguido, izuna la esposa de itachi ya no lo soportaba, por eso se alejo de el dejandole una carta sobre la cafetera la noche siguiente, donde seguramente seria encontrada por su peliazabache. En esa carta se despedia, iria donde sus abuelos dueños de grandes cadenas de hoteles en el mundo, personas que le dieron la posibilidad a itachi de entrar en el negocio y formar su propia empresa hotelera y partio para no regresar.

Al encontrar la carta itachi llamo para confirmar si ella estaba donde dijo se habia ido, cuando le confirmaron fue a buscarla, no sabia que izuna seria informada por sus abuelos que el iria a buscarla para llevarla a casa, porque actuar impulsivamente era lo que lo describía perfectamente y el no lo sabia, kilómetros y kilómetros recorrió, pero al llegar ya era tarde su esposa, su amada esposa se habia ahogado en el océano, al parecer los investigadores no encontraban explicación porque una mujer tan joven y bella que parecia tenerlo todo se habia suicidado de esa manera. El tuvo del oxigeno parecía estar desconectado por ella misma y no a la fuerza, todo indicaba que no habia sido un accidente, el tanque del oxigeno era el que menos carga tenia, sumergirse a 13 metros bajo el agua era suicidio seguro, asi era como la perdio, sin poder estar cerca de ella, sin poder decirle cuanto la amaba y que ella no era la culpable de sus angustias, no tuvo la posibilidad de hacerlo y es muy cierto eso de que uno no valora lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde. Ahora todo era distinto, era mas maduro emocionalmente, tenia lo que necesitaba para vivir mas que cómodo y si, haber elegido a una mujer que parecia ya tener dueño no lo enorgullecia, pero conocia bien la historia sasuke era frío con ella, la habia tratado mal, decirse esas cosas asi mismo lo hacian sentir mejor hombre.

_solo espera Sakura estaré cerca de ti muy pronto

Pisaba el acelerador hasta que los encontró, se alejo lo mas que pudo para no ser detectado su plan no fracasaría.

_naruto ya deja a la pobre perra mirale la cara, esta que larga espuma por la boca

_no Sakura ella no me hara daño soy su amo

Sunny se iba a los pies de Sakura acostandose al parecer la caminata que se dio horas antes lo habia cansado, ella miraba a su bebe y tomaba la mano de sasuke quien al sentirla se sonrojo y quito la mano de inmediato, Sakura solo se limito a mirarlo de reojo y miro a hinata para charlar

_¿hinata tienes alguna foto del lugar?

_no, aquí no tengo nada pero es mejor que veas con tus propios ojos cuando arrivemos

_si es como dice la señorita hinata, veras el lugar y te enamoraras

_¿sasuke te pasa algo amor?

_no nada

_ok

_hermano más te vale cambiar esa cara de amargado en la playa

_si sasuke, deves divertirte haremos de todo, nadaremos, jugaremos, haremos castillos de arena los mios seran mejores que los tuyos

_hmp

Sakura miraba por la ventana de la combi, ya se habian alejado bastante de la ciudad, para comenzar a recorrer un camino de tierra, sunny permanecia a sus pies, sasuke se cambio de haciento talvez para tener mas lugar para el mismo e ir mas comodo cerrando sus ojos para descanzar, hinata y naruto eran como salidos de un cuento, hinata apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro del rubio, quien jugaba con su flequillo como hipnotizado admirandola, todo eso hacia ver la distancia que aun la separaba de sasuke, pensaba si era el miedo que el tenia a perderla lo que lo llevo a confesarse, pero esos pensamientos se alejaron cuando sasuke abrio sus ojos mostrando un brillo distinto solo para ella, que sus ojos se cruzaran causaba en Sakura llamaradas de fuego que la comian por dentro, tiniendo sus mejillas de un notable rubor una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de la pelirosa, sasuke dejo de mirarla, naruto tenia una pregunta y su voz llamo su atención

_¿ustedes se casaran?

_hinata se desperto de inmediato, ya preparandose para planear la boda

_yo no creo que sasu..

Era interrumpida por el peliazabache

_algun dia lo haremos

_bueno viniendo de mi hermano eso es una buena señal

_¿y que hay de ustedes?

Ah Sakura le picaba la curiosidad, para ella ya eran un matrimonio feliz

_no lo se, aun somos jóvenes, no eh pensado en casarme, creo que no es el momento

La mirada de naruto se entristecía, el si queria casarse con ella, pero no habia contemplado lo que su hinata deseaba, tendria que guardar el costoso anillo que compro para mas adelante.

_¿porque hablan de matrimonio? Lo mas lindo es estar soltero nadie te dice lo que debes hacer, y estas con la persona que te gusta, y luego con la segunda que te guste después de esa y asi sucesivamente.

_no es nuestro caso, ¿Cómo es tu nombre?

Sakura le preguntaba el nombre al chofer, hermano de la que les vendio la casa

_mi nombre es karasu

_vaya nombre

_naruto no seas descortés

_no me regañes hinata, no frente a mis amigos, karasu ¿Cuánto falta para que lleguemos?

_en cuanto a horas unas 8, y en cuanto a kilómetros mejor mira el mapa, que no los recuerdo

_sasuke pasame el mapa

Sasuke sacaba de su bolsillo el mapa del recorrido, si algo le habia enseñado el pasado era a estar preparado. Las horas eran como nubes en el cielo, al descuidarte ya habian pasado, la llegada era practicamente inevitable, todos tenian una imagen distinta del lugar en su cabeza, solo quedaba verlo y comprobar si su dinero habia sido bien invertido o un desastre total. Ya se habian dormido todos, la bocina de la combi los desperto horas despues.

_ya llegamos, vayan bajando

_todos se miraban entre si

La casa era bastante grande y tenia dos pisos, a los lados y por varios kilómetros no habia una sola casa, ni carpa ni bolsa de dormir, solo estaban ellos, a unos 20 metros estaba el mar, los perros bajaron antes que todos y comenzaron a inspeccionar el lugar, el animo les habia vuelto a sus peludos cuerpos, Sakura y hinata bajaban las cosas, mientras naruto y sasuke, discutian por quien pagaria el viaje hasta alli.

_yo lo pago sasuke, no me cuesta nada

_te dije que lo pagare yo naruto

_si quieren pagarme ambos esta muy bien por mí

_no seas aprobechado karasu

Hinata iba donde ellos estaban

_mejor paguen la mitad del viaja cada uno asi no habra problemas

_si amor, es mejor

Con el problema resuelto el joven les mostraba el lugar

_bueno esta como veran es la entrada, la casa esta algo deteriorada pero es por el viento y las fuertes lluvias de invierno, unas manos de pintura y queda como nueva. A la derecha esta la cocina, no tendran problemas porque ambas mujeres podran cocinar sin molestarse la una a la otra.

Hinata miro a Sakura como diciendo, no te atrevas a meterte en la cocina y le sonrio

_igualmente yo no se cocinar asi que, no hay de que preocuparse

_ok, a la izquierda esta el comedor es bastante amplio, si suben las escaleras que estan en el fondo veran un pasillo con 2 puertas de cada lado, tres de estas son habitaciones y hay un baño, esta un poco sucio pero se limpia, nada nuevo que comprar aquí. Bien en la parte trasera esta el poso con agua dulce, no hay señal para la televisión, mucho menos para los celulares, si hay luz deben revisar el generador de energia, bueno ya disfruten y nos vemos dentro de un mes.

Todas las cosas estaban listas para ser desempacadas, hinata era la que mas objetos habia llevado, desde su ropa y los remedios hasta cosas para la casa como pintura, pinceles, manteles, vasos, platos, cubiertos, etc. Los demas habian llevado ropa y comida, de hambre no moririan.

_bien manos a la obra- decia naruto mas que animado

Trabajaron en equipo y lograron ordenar todo en 2 horas, pero les llevo una hora mas limpiar el lugar habia mas arena dentro de la casa que fuera.

_ya estoy cansada

_yo tambien hinata, vamos a tomar algo fresco y luego vamos al mar

_bien

Se sirvieron jugo de uva, y cada una miraba a su hombre, los chicos estaban sacando las cosas que no usarian y que estaban mas que viejas y podridas fuera de la casa por el calor ambos estaban sin camisa lo que los hacia ver mucho mas sexys, el hecho de estar solas con sus amados las ponia hormonalmente hablando muy deseosas, se preguntaban que pensarian los chicos

_sasuke

_dime naruto

_¿ya has hecho el amor con sakura?

Sasuke que estaba muy concentrado en lo que hacia, se exalto con la pregunta de naruto y comenzo a toser fuertemente. Sakura se acerco a el

_no me digas que te estas resfriando, mejor te abrigas sasuke

El peliazabache miro al rubio con los ojos llorosos, realmente se habia sorprendido, Sakura se alejo para seguir limpiando

_¿porque me preguntas eso? No te tiene que importar lo que yo haga

_ah entonces no

_no

_si lo note

_¿que queres decir con que lo notaste?

_es que ella no te mira como hinata me mira a mi

Sasuke se volteo a ver a su hermana, quien miraba a naruto de arriba abajo mordiendo su dedo indice y guiñándole el ojo. Luego vio a Sakura cargar unas maderas en su hombro y pasando al aldo suyo, ni siquiera una mirada le había dedicado.

_entonces ¿dices que Sakura no me desea?

_exactamente, al parecer perdiste tu encanto

Sasuke subia corriendo al cuarto para mirarse en el gran espejo del ropero viejo, tenia puesto un pantalón negro que le llegaba mas abajo de la rodilla, miraba su torso desnudo y veia en su porcelanita piel, sus abdominales marcados, como si hubiesen sido trazados por un ser celestial. Tendría que comprobar lo que naruto decia.

_ya esta todo limpio, ahora armemos la canasta para comer junto al mar- decia hinata

Lo bueno de tener el mar para ellos solos era que podrian hacer lo que quisieran sin molestar a nadie y ni hablar de los celos, si ubiese chicas seguramente mirarían mucho a naruto y a sasuke, ni mencionar que los hombres mirarían y hasta querrían comprobar si hinata y Sakura eran reales, por su tan avasallante belleza.

Itachi ya estaba en el lugar donde también se encontraba quien tenia su corazón, pero lo que el no suponia era lo desértico de esas playas, no habia nadie, si quería seguir a Sakura seria visto en menos de lo que canta un gallo, seria demasiado obvio para todos las razones que lo llevaban alli, tenia que ser cauteloso, dormiría en su auto a unos pocos kilómetros de la casa.

_bien vamos

_si

Caminaron por la arena, que estaba muy caliente a esa hora del dia, las 2de la tarde, llevaban una sombrilla, la canasta con bebidas y comida, toallas y demás, las chicas se habían puesto sus bikinis, hinata tenia una color lila, que no llegaba a cubrirle del todo sus pechos, Sakura tenia una bikini blanca con negro muy clasica ambas estaban hermosas, por otro lado los hombres, naruto se puso su maya naranja la tenia mas que lista sobre la cama de la habitación elegida por hinata para los dos, y sasuke se habia cambiado fácilmente 5 veces de maya, nunca habia tardado tanto en elegir que ponerse, asi que opto por una azul que le iba bien al cuerpo. Una vez todos junto al mar, solo les restaba disfrutar del magnifico dia el sol brillaba en lo alto, no habia una sola nube, y la brisa de verano era lo que todos necesitaban, los perros corrían en la arena jugando con una pelota. Hinata puso su toaya en el suelo sakura y sasuke hicieron lo mismo mientras naruto ponia la sombrilla para cuidarse del sol.

_amor ponme el protector solar

Hinata muy sensualmente le pedia a naruto su ayuda, los rayos ultravioleta son peligrosos.

_si cielo

Puso el protector en su mano y lo paso por todo el cuerpo de su ojiperla, que disfrutaba de cada caricia como si sasuke y Sakura no estuvieran alli.

_¿Sakura ya te pusiste el protector solar?

_si antes de salir me lo puse en el baño, bueno voy al agua. ¡sunny ven aquí!

Corrió con su perro para entrar al agua, nunca se metía muy ondo, solo un poco mas arriba de la rodilla y ahí se quedaba no seria sorprendida por otra ola jamás. Naruto miraba a sasuke y se reía por lo bajo.

_hermano cuida tu piel, te quemaras

_no creo que estare mejor bronceado

_como digas, naruto vamos con Sakura, ¡amoore! Vamos preciosa

Itachi permanecía oculto tras los medanos, para espiar a Sakura que jugaba con sus amigos en el agua, pudo ver a sasuke solo leyendo un libro, acostado sobre una toalla

_al parecer sasuke no le presta atención a Sakura

Pensaba en voz alta itachi

_naruto no me mojes la cara, ¡aaaaah esta fria!

Sakura casi que lloraba, por el agua que la salpicaba. Hinata mojaba a naruto y lo tomaba de la mano después para ir un poco mas a lo profundo.

_claro dejenme sola, ¡sasuke!

Sasuke la miro, se levanto y fue al agua, sunny queria ir con sasuke y se le atravesó en los pies haciendo que el peliazabache cayera en la arena

_jajaja

_no te rias haruno o te arrepentiras

Sakura se metia bajo el agua, para que no la viera reir, caundo se levanto sasuke ya estaba con ella, la tomo del cuello y la beso, un beso inesperado y delicioso, luego le hundio la cabeza en el agua.

_sasuke no la mates

_no lo hare aun

Todos reian, menos itachi salio de donde estaba oculto y se puso un sombrero asi no seria reconocido el calor lo estaba matando asi que se metio al agua para disfrutar ya que estaba alli no era mala idea. Mas gente de los lugares cercanos al la playa empezo a llegar, no eran muchas personas, pero ocuparon gran parte de la playa. Los amigos decidieron salir del agua e ir por sus cosas, sasuke era el ultimo en salir, vio como hinata miro a naruto caundo sacudio su pelo mojado fuera del agua, hasta amore miraba a sunny sacudirse, hizo lo mismo pero Sakura miraba a otro hombre sacudir su abundante pelo negro, alguien que tambien salia del agua estaba molesto.

_naruto - llamo a su amigo en voz baja

_dime

_no, nada

Juntaron sus cosas y volvieron a la casa

_el agua cansa mucho el cuerpo me ah dado sueño

_asi es siempre naruto hasta cuando te duchas te da sueño jaja

_¿ustedes que haran ahora?

_por ahora no tenemos nada planeado ¿no sasuke?

_hmp

_ya veo, entonces ven Sakura ayúdame a ordenar algunas cosas, después podemos armas una fogata junto al mar

_a me encanta la idea hina

Las chicas fueron a charlar, los chicos se miraban el uno al otro

_sasuke no te estas esforzando pero para nada

_¿y cual seria tu concejo?

_debes actuar mas cool, no debes preguntarle si ya se puso protector debes ordenarle que ella te lo ponga a vos, no debes hundirle la cabeza en el agua eso no es sexy

_al parecer sabes mucho

_todo lo eh aprendido de las revistas

_ok entendi

Ya eran las 21 de la noche hinata habia preparado una cena deliciosa, el apetito de los presentes hacia presencia, las tripas de todos sonaban

_vaya, ya esta la comida

_se ve riquísimo hinata, deberías enseñarme

_no soy buena enseñando a cocinar, creo que es algo mas que nada de talento nato

_ya veo

Terminaron de comer y fueron al mar, naruto y hinata decidieron caminar por la playa y perderse en el horizonte juntos. Sasuke y Sakura quedaron solos junto la fogata que se iba consumiendo lentamente, se acostaron ambos en la arena, el cielo estrellado era maravilloso, estrellas fugases le daban un toque mágico, Sakura cerraba sus ojos al ver pasar una, parecia muy concentrada.

_¿has pedido un deseo?

_si, uno muy especial

_¿me lo diras?

_no, porque es algo que deseo desde niña un deseo que quiero se realice a futuro, tenia 6 años cuando lo desee la primera vez pero lo pedi con una pestaña, creo que no funciono ahora con esta estrella fugaz que veo espero que se haga realidad.

_yo espero que me lo digas, también tengo un deseo

_wow sasuke uchiha desea algo, tambien tengo curiosidad por saber que es

Sonrío de medio lado como siempre hacia. Giro su rostro porque sunny le lamia la mejilla, Sakura lo miraba detenidamente, bajando su miraba hasta el miembro de sasuke, dejo de mirarlo cuando escucho un sonido proveniente de los medanos

_los chicos no hace mucho se fueron, ¿estarán lejos?

_supongo que si

Los enamorados no dejaban de besarse y acariciarse

_hinata mi amor

_naruto quiero hacer el amor aquí

Naruto le quitaba la remera a hinata para acariciar sus pechos

_si cielo acaríciame, sabes que son tuyos también

_apenas y puedo respirar del deseo que tengo hinata, te voy a poseer como tantas otras noches hermosa

Las caricias eran cada vez más eróticas y sensuales por parte de ambos, ninguno de los dos tenia sus sentidos activos para nada mas que no fuera para amarse.

Sakura se cubría sus ojos con ambas manos, veía a sus amigos desnudos a centímetros de ella. Veía como naruto le entregaba todo su amor a la ojiperla, le besaba el cuello y tomaba de su largo cabello para cabalgarla, escuchaba los gemidos de ambos, no podía mas ni con ella misma, sentía mucho deseo, esa noche definitivamente no dormiría, decidió volver con sasuke corriendo cuando estaba cerca de el algo le llamo la atención. Camino hasta la figura masculina oculta en la oscuridad, ya había perdido el miedo el dia que el padre de sasuke murió, ya no era ella la que se acercaba si no el hombre que tenia cubierto el rostro y le extendía su brazo para regalarle una flor.

_¿quien eres?

_solo alguien que te admira desde las sombras, bajo la luz de luna

Asi se alejo dejándola muy sorprendida, pensó en guardar el secreto sobre el dueño de esa flor, no queria asustar a nadie. Se dirigió hacia donde estaba sasuke

_están bien naruto y hinata, solo están…están, bueno ellos

_¿están haciendo el amor?

_si

_lo suponía, mi hermana ya es grande y naruto la cuida por mi estarán bien. ¿y esa flor?

_me la encontré

Sasuke tomo la flor y se la puso en la oreja a Sakura

_ahora si

Itachi observaba a la pareja y volvia después de eso a su auto, no sin antes encontrarse con sunny, que el por mas que tuviera el rostro cubierto a el animal no lo engañaba

_sunny, no digas que estoy aquí

El perro le lamió la mano y se fue corriendo con amore

_mañana es otro día, ahora a descansar, ya pude presentarme ante ella y seguramente querrá verme de nuevo la curiosidad en Sakura se hará cada vez mas fuerte, como el amor que tengo encerrado en mi pecho, ya no lo soportare por mucho tiempo mas aunque sea por la fuerza Sakura será mía


	25. Enmascarado

Capitulo 25

**Comenten *-***

Sakura y sasuke volvieron a la casa que compartían con naruto y hinata, esta vez estaban solos.

_bueno creo ya tengo sueño, voy a dormir que descanses sasuke

_hmp

La primera en subir las escaleras era la pelirosa, sasuke iba detrás de ella siguiendo sus pasos lentos, al llegar al piso superior, vio como entraba a la que había elegido como su habitación, enfrente estaba la suya, miraba su puerta y giraba la perilla, solo para acomodarse en la cama preparada horas atrás, para ponerse a pensar en ella a pesar de tenerla a centímetros de distancia.

_¿que debo hacer? sasuke no ah cambiado mucho, sus monosílabos siguen iguales es como si decir dos palabras fueran a acabar con el mundo.

Se levanto, porque a pesar de decir que tenia sueño, tenia muchas ganas de beber un vaso de leche, fue a la cocina busco la leche en la heladera, enjuago un vaso para poder usarlo y se sirvio.

_¿quien seria aquella persona?

Sus pensamientos iban de un lado a otro, un ser desconocido acercándose a ella y diciéndole esas palabras "solo alguien que te admira desde las sombras, bajo la luz de luna", se sentia en una película no sabría si era de romance o de terror solo hasta que llegara el final. Después de beber la leche, salio afuera a ver las estrellas, la noche estaba fresca, pero millones de estrellas hacian que olvidara la brisa que la congelaba, ni una casa a la vista eran solo ella y el cielo nocturno, sintió que alguien daba un suspiro cerca de ella y giro su cabeza.

_pensé que irías a dormir

_si yo tambien, pero no pude, es una hermosa noche

_lo es

Sasuke recordó lo de ser cool y sexy, como le había dicho naruto comenzaba a quitarse la camisa lentamente

_sasuke hace frio ¿que haces?

_el frio esta bien para mi

El quería que Sakura viera su cuerpo con otros ojos, aun si no ponía su dedo índice en su boca estaba bien, aun si no le guiñaba el ojo tambien lo estaba solo queria que lo viera.

_esta lleno de mosquitos, mejor entremos

Sakura le apoyo la mano en la espalda a sasuke

_ouch

_estas quemado, te dije que el sol te haría daño

_estoy bien

_no lo estas, traere algo de crema con aloe vera para ponerte

Subio corriendo las escaleras mientras sasuke permanecía sentado en el sofá del living. Sin que su cuerpo tocara el cuero de este, mas rápida que un corre caminos estaba de regreso.

_gírate un poco

Se giro hacia el lado izquierdo unos cuantos grados, para darle la espalda a Sakura, quien abría un frasco con una crema color verde, la colocaba en sus manos para luego pasársela por su bien formada espalda.

_quedate quieto si te mueves te dolerá mas

Seguía con sus manos acariciando su espalda, sus manos la recorrian entera.

_ahora déjame ver el frente

De nuevo el peliazabache se giraba ahora se ponía por completo sobre el sofá, sus piernas estiradas y Sakura sobre ellas, se sentaba sobre sus muslos un poco mas arriba, el la miraba como se concentraba y con sus dedos indice y corazon tomaba la crema del frasco, sobre su torso desnudo frotaba sus suaves manos, bajaba a su panza y subia en cuestion de segundos, ya no resistió. Tomo su mano con la suya para detener lo que estaba haciendo asi ella lo miro a los ojos, oscuros como la densa noche que los envolvia, el poco a poco acercaba sus labios a los de ella, quien estaba muy quieta en su lugar asi recibio el beso sobre sus labios, pero no tardo mucho en respoder con la misma intensidad, se besaban como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacian, ahora sasuke acariciaba la espalda de Sakura sintiendola, permitiendose sentir, le robaba suspiros, el pote de crema de aloe vera caia del sofa al suelo, las caricias eran cada vez mas profundas por parte de ambos, la pelirosa ya no resistia el hecho de no ser poseida por su amor, estaba dejando que sasuke le quitara la blusa, desabotonandola lentamente.

_chicos, aquí estan

Dejaron de besarse naruto y hinata habian regresado

_disculpen no sabia que estaban ocupados.

Hinata se sonrojaba fuertemente, ver en esa posición a Sakura y a su hermano la habian dejado casi sin aire, sus manos permanecían ambas cubriendo su boca. Naruto se disculpaba por la interrupcion al acercarse a ellos pisa la crema que estaba en el suelo y cae sobre sasuke y sakura

_¡narutoo!

_sasuke suéltalo, solo se resbalo

_¿porque eres tan inoportuno?, me iré a dormir buenas noches

Todos miraban con los ojos como platos a sasuke, la forma en que se había quejado por la interrupción del rubio, la forma en que hacia un berrinche de niño molesto

_sakura no quise molestar

_lo se naruto no te preocupes esta todo bien

Sakura despeino a su rubio amigo y se levanto del sofá, abrió la puerta de la entrada y pego un sonoro silbido para llamar a los perros.

_ ¡sunny! ¡Amore! Entren

Los dos venian corriendo.

_¿que tenes en la boca?

Sunny soltó ante los pies de su ama un cangrejo muerto, era enorme

_aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh, que asco, perro mugriento

Miro a amore y la perrita tenia una botella en su boca, la botella de vidrio estaba cerrada y dentro parecia contener algo. Ya naruto y hinata habian ido a dormir o a hacer sus cositas pervertidas, la perra solto la botella y fue a beber agua, Sakura la tomo entre sus manos y trato de destaparla.

_abrete, con que la cerraron ¿con pegamento?

Le puso agua caliente, luego agua con jabon y nada, no podia golpear la botella porque se romperia lo que tambien haria que bajaran todos y no queria que se asustaran. Decidio subir ya que era tarde tenia sueño, la abriria ni bien el sol la despertara en la mañana.

Itachi por su parte se acurrucaba en el asiento trasero de su vehiculo, habia cenado un sándwich de salami y queso, bebio algo de vino, y se durmió. Mucho después de cerrar sus ojos escucha muy claramente, que se le habre el baúl del auto, se levanta y no puede creer lo que ve. Era una mujer de cabello largo le daba la espalda, podia ver que llevaba puesto un traje de buzo, al acercarse mas no tiene dudas era su mujer. Itachi habia tenido un sueño que lo dejo asustado.

_no era un sueño ¿era una pesadilla?, se ve que el aire del mar me pego mal.

Amanecia un nuevo dia, se podia ver como el sol parecia salir de debajo del agua lentamente, itachi miro su reloj y eran las 5:30, no habia dormido muy bien, le dolia la espalda y el cuello, se masajeaba el cuello de esa forma el dolor sedia un poco, decidio recorrer el lugar en el que estaba, un hotel se podia construir prácticamente en cualquier lugar del mundo viendo el hermoso mar y el paisaje que lo rodeaba no perdio el tiempo en tomar fotos, asi iria a averiguar por los dueños de las tierras, si estabn en condiciones de ser vendidas compraria.

_sakura ¿puedo pasar?

Sakura dormia desparramada sobre la cama, abrazando la botella que amore habia traido del mar, sunny permanecia sobre sus piernas dejandola prácticamente inmóvil.

_¿que mama?

Se limpiaba la saliva del rostro.

_soy hinata, los chicos fueron a pescar, ¿estas presentable?

La pelirosa se miro en el espejo, tenia parte de su pantalón metido dentro de su tanga, se acomodo la ropa y abrio la puerta.

_si pasa ¿a pescar? Espero que no traigan cangrejos

_no creo, ¿te gusta comer cangrejos?

_si en sopa me gustan más

_ohhh

_es broma hinata mira que yo comeria esos cangrejos que son del tamaño de un bebe de oso polar recien nacido.

_jaja, bueno no venia hablarte de pesca es sobre sasuke

_oh sasuke, si es sobre el berrinche de ayer, bueno no es mi culpa

_¿estas insinuando que es mi culpa Sakura?

_no para nada, hinata no estes a la defensiva, solo que yo ayer te vi con naruto y no fui a hacer un trio con ustedes

_ves que si me estas culpando, asi que nos viste

Hinata juntaba sus manos para pegar sus dedos índice entre si

_lo siento, es que, la relación con sasuke, es algo extraña, pasamos de no decirnos nada en todo el dia, a comernos la boca

_eso es lo que eh visto, necesitas ser mas cariñosa con el, sasuke es mi hermano y nunca dejo que yo me acercara a el, cuando intentaba abrazarlo solo me empujaba y al verlos ayer me di cuenta de que el te dice a gritos que te necesita aun mas cerca, por eso estaba frustrado

_ya veo, entonces decís que debo ser cariñosa

_asi es ¿Qué es esa botella?

_anoche amore la trajo intente abrirla pero no eh podido

_préstamela un momento

Hinata agarro la botella con su mano derecha y llevándose la botella a su boca logro abrirla utilizando sus dientes.

_wow hinata sorprendente

_años de adicción a la bebida sirvieron de algo

Sakura permanecía estática sin saber que decir

_era broma, yo tambien se bromear

_aaaaaaah jajaja, bien veamos que hay dentro

Se sentaron las dos sobre el borde de la cama, Sakura desenvolvió lo que parecia ser una carta escrita años atrás.

_A quien la reciba:_

_Estoy atrapada sin poder escapar de esta fría y oscura habitación, la persona que me encerró no es mas que mi propio padre, la razon no quiere que me enamore jamás, si se preguntan si eh conocido el mundo, si asi es, eh visto las bellezas que posee y también la gran maldad que no quiere dejarlo libre, la justicia es un sueño en estos dias como mi deseo de salir alguna vez de este encierro que me mata lentamente, el objetivo de esta carta es dejar un mensaje. "si estas encerrado en tu propio mundo, si crees que las cosas solo pueden ser como tus ojos las ven, estas equivocado, debes aprovechar tu libertad y la brisa que acaricia tu rostro cada dia" a pesar de que mi padre lee Tanaka, se empecino en decirme terribles cosas sobre el amor, yo sigo aquí esperando eternamente que llegue mi príncipe encantado y me rescate, porque quien no se atreve a amar, no puede decir estoy vivo…mi nombre, será el que tu desees darme_

_28 de abril de 1956_

_es un mensaje

_el mejor mensaje que lei en mi vida

_ya tengo ganas de ver a naruto

_y yo quiero ver a sasuke

Juntas bajaron corriendo las escaleras en busca de sus amores, como decia la carta "aprobechando su libertad y la brisa que acarcia sus rostros cada dia"

_mira sasuke hay vienen las chicas, deberás decirles que por tu aura negra los peces no vienen por estos lados

_hmp

Hinata cariñosa y enamorada abrazo a su naruto por la espalda mientras este sostenía la caña de pescar fuertemente con sus manos, sasuke al ver la reacción de su hermana no espero para nada lo mismo por parte de Sakura, pero fue grande su sorpresa, cuando fue rodeado por los brazos de su amada pelirosa.

_te extrañe

_¿estas bien?

_muy bien, dame esto

Le quito la caña de pescar de sus manos y la arrojo en la arena, para volver abrazarlo, lo miro a los ojos y lo beso un beso puro y suave

_wow Sakura estas cachonda

_naruto tarado

Sakura corrió a naruto hasta que logro empujarlo y este cayo en la arena. Ella no estaba cachonda solo quería darle cariño a sasuke como hinata le había indicado

_siempre tan violenta Sakura

_es que mira lo que decis, me haces pasar vergüenza

Los dos hermanos se ponian la mano en el rostro, si hubiera gente definitivamente fingirían no conocerlos. Dejaron de discutir y comenzaron a reir

_vamos amigo

Le extendio su mano para ayudarlo a levantar, seguían riendo.

_¿lo viste?

_no ¿que cosa?

_me parecio ver a alguien que nos estaba mirando

_no eh visto nada

_mas tarde vamos a pasear por la zona, hasta podríamos acampar

_es buena idea hinata, hagámoslo después de que los chicos pesquen algo

Naruto y sasuke se miraron y fueron por sus cañas de pescar, definitivamente el aura de sasuke habia cambiado. Itachi era la persona a la que naruto había creído ver, este permanecía oculto y muy distante de su objetivo, Sakura quien presentía que quien los espiaba era la persona enmascarada de la otra noche. El resultado de la pesca de los chicos dejaba mucho que desear después de dos horas no lograron sacar mas de 3 pescados, sunny hacia rato no estaba entre ellos, amore jugaba con su ama, que le tiraba una rama para que corriera a buscarla.

_ya esta sasuke es hora de rendirnos, no conseguimos más de 3 peces

_vamos a la casa, ¿Dónde esta sunny?

Con itachi:

_sunny, toma se ve que tienes sed, por el movimiento que realizare hoy necesito llevarme bien con vos, no vaya a ser que me muerdas

El perro lo miraba algo confundido, y es que la persona dulce que recordaba no la sentía a su lado, los ojos de itachi se mostraban, turbios como agua de arroyo y no serenos como laguna.

_ahora volve con tu ama, porque si no estas se pondrá muy triste

El perro parecía entender perfectamente y corrió lo mas rápido que daban sus patitas

_ahi esta sasuke, no desesperes por tu perro

Naruto se tapaba la boca para reirse de sasuke

_mira quien habla si noche no encontrabas a amore, ya estabas armando un bolso para ir a buscarla.

_deben tener sed

Naruto muy amablemente les dio agua a los perros pero solo amore se puso a beber, lo que llamo su atención, si ambos jugaron hasta el cansancio, dejaria esos pensamientos de lado, talvez era solo su imaginación.

_sasuke ¿los pescados están en el freezer?

_si recien los guarde

_ah porque los pescados hay que comerlos frescos, Sakura hoy me ayudaras a cocinar

_¿yo?

_si, creo que la otra vez no fui muy buena amiga

_ok, pero realmente hinata soy un desastre

_vamos no creo que seas tan mala

Sasuke reia por dentro

_hey sasuke mientras ellas cocinan vamos a la montaña de paso me recomendas algunos temas, que te gusten tengo tu mp3

_solo hay rock

_espera sasuke

La pelirosa corrió hacia el y le dio un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo

_para el camino

_¡y mi hina no viene!

Naruto hacia pucherito

_mira que puedo perderme, o un animal salvaje puede comerme

_no exageres, igualmente te daré un besito

Un besito en realidad era con lengua incluida para la pareja feliz. Después de esto los hombres se fueron, hinata estaba decidida en hacer que Sakura cocine, se pusieron manos a la obra.

_bien Sakura ya tenemos el delantal puesto, dime que hay que hacer primero usa tu sentido común, acá tenemos cebolla, aceite, pimientos, condimentos, carne, agua y arroz.

_yo me pierdo, de verdad no lo se

_vos podes dale decime

_le sacaría las capas superiores a la cebolla y cortaría la carne, le daría un poco a sunny, pondría mas bien todo en una olla para que se cocine.

_veo que tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer, saca el pescado del freezer

Las agujas del reloj avanzaban dejando los segundos atrás, la comida estaba hecha, con mucho esfuerzo y sudor por parte de hinata ya que Sakura opto por rendirse después de quemar la carne al ponerla en el aceite hirviendo y de cortarse un dedo al rebanar los pimientos. La mesa estaba puesta, los chicos llegaban justo a tiempo.

_que delicioso aroma ¿Qué te pasa Sakura?

_soy un fracaso como mujer eso me pasa, nada me sale bien

_hey amiga a todos hay algo que nos cuesta

_si lo se, comamos tengo hambre

Terminaron de almorzar

_saldremos esta noche, observamos el camino con naruto y no vimos nada peligroso

_bien voy por mi bolsa de dormir

Buscaron lo necesario para pasar una noche en las montañas, cada uno llevaba una mochila con su bolsa de dormir, agua, encendedores, linternas y demás.

_esta noche disfrutaremos mucho

_si hinata, de verdad me emociona compartir tanto con ustedes son mis amigos, los primero amigos que tuve y los que quiero conservar el resto de mi vida.

La hora pautada para salir eran las 5 pm, de esa forma podrían disfrutar del paisaje mientras caminaban sin el miedo de que oscureciera demasiado pronto.

Itachi, los veía partir no le gustaba tener que andar escondido como un ladrón, pero debía hacerlo ser descubierto le quitaba la excitación a lo que hacia para conquistar a Sakura. Al llegar a un lugar donde podían asentarse cómodamente empezaron a desempacar algunas cosas, la carpa la armaban naruto y sasuke.

_mira hina tenemos una excelente vista

_wow si habia mas casas

_si las puedo contar, 1, 2,3,4….8 casas

_el aire es tan distinto

_chicas ya esta lista la carpa

_genial, lo bueno es que es bien amplia asi los perros también entran

_vayamos por leña

_dejen voy yo, tengo ganas de caminar, vamos sunny

_ten cuidado

_si amor, te amo

_te amo tambien

Se alejo hasta perderse entre los árboles, su fiel amigo la acompañaba, de vez en cuando se agachaba para recoger los trozos de árbol secos.

_pobres árboles, debe ser como si una parte de ellos dejara de vivir

_¡guau!

_¿que pasa mi perrito hermoso?

La luna quería aparecer en escena por lo que el sol se escondía abriéndole paso, el animal no ladraba para ella, le ladraba al hombre que estaba detrás de su ama.

_nos volvemos a encontrar

Se gira sobre si misma, hasta quedar frente a frente con el enmascarado

_sabia que estabas allí, ¿vos estabas hoy en la playa?

_oh, eh sido descubierto

_mas bien mi amigo te vio, pero no le dio importancia, yo tengo curiosidad ¿Qué buscas de mi?

_tu amor

_no das rodeos, vas al punto, bueno yo también. Ya tengo en mi vida a la persona que amo

_¿y estas segura de que esa persona te ama tambien?

_si

Itachi acorralaba a la pelirosa contra uno de los enormes árboles que habitaban en la montaña, la rodeo con sus brazos y se levanto la mascara para dejar al descubierto su boca, apoyo su húmeda lengua en el cuello de Sakura.

_decime si el te desea como yo

_déjame ¿asi tratas de conseguir mi amor? Sasuke jamás me haría algo asi, ¡sunny veni!

_el perro no me hará daño

_sunny

Las lagrimas comenzaban a caer, no eran lagrimas de temor, se sentía insegura por lo que sentia sasuke hacia ella en algunos momentos y esta persona se presentaba de la nada haciéndole revivir cosas del pasado, porque ella creía que no podía darle a sasuke eso que tanto deseaba que él muy a su pesar había llegado a buscar en otra mujer. El animal se abalanzo y fue por la pierna de itachi empezando a morderlo, itachi movía bruscamente su pierna para que el perro lo soltara pero fue Sakura la que se soltó del agarre que la tenia prisionera corrió, pego un silbido y sunny corrió junto con ella.

_maldita sea la eh asustado, yo y mis estupidos instintos me estoy volviendo loco.

Ahora tenia que ir a un hospital por si el perro tenia rabia la herida es su pierna era bastante grande comenzaba a sangrar, lo mejor para el era volver a Seúl, si no seria descubierto.

Viendo que el acosador no la seguía se limpio las mejillas que estaban cubiertas por sus saladas lagrimas y junto algunos troncos pequeños.

_disculpen la tardanza

_no te preocupes Sakura

Miro a sasuke y yendo hacia el lo abrazo, el peliazabache correspondió el abrazo. Se debatía si debía decir lo que estaba sucediendo o callarse y dejar que todos disfruten de sus vacaciones. Soltó el abrazo, acaricio a su perro y dijo.

_hare el fuego- decia con una sonrisa

Opto por callar, ¿habría elegido bien?


	26. Juntos

Capitulo 26

**Muchas gracias a todos por seguir esta historia, disfrútenla y solo déjense envolver por cada letra **

La calma en aquella montaña era lo que los hipnotizaba, estaban los 4 amigos sumidos en sus pensamientos, disfrutando de una gran fogata, la noche ya había llegado, los sonidos de la naturaleza eran música de relajación, hinata habia traído consigo unos malvaviscos deliciosos, cada uno tenia una rama donde colocar su malvavisco, mas de uno salio negro del fuego abrazador. Naruto después de eso saco de su bolso lo que parecia una guitarra pequeña

_¿que es eso naruto?

Sakura pregunto muy intrigada

_este es mi ukelele es un instrumento de cuerdas pulsadas, utilizado como instrumento principal en la música de las islas Hawai le pertenecía a mi abuelo y bueno me lo regalo dejándolo en su testamento para mi.

_ya veo entonces ¿Quién te enseño a tocarlo?

_la verdad mi padre no sabia nada de sobre ukeleles, mi madre tampoco y no me quedo otra opsion que tomar clases particulares de ukelele.

_yo tengo una armonica, hace tiempo no toco nada, lo hacia seguido cuando estaba solo en la clinica bajo el arbol de cerezos que estaba en el galpon, donde tambien entrenaba

_sasuke yo con mi ukelele y vos con tu armonica podemos tocar algo juntos

_yo elijo el tema

Y asi pasaron la noche juntos, cantando bajo las estrellas. A las 03:30am entraron en la carpa asi podrian dormir unas pocas horas.

_mmmhmm, que fiaca que tengo

Sakura se estiraba, primero sus brazos luego sus piernas, daba un gran bosteso se le escapaba un gas silencioso, el cual esperaba no fuera detectado y se levantaba a ver el mar desde la montaña. Los demas dormian, los perros hacian sus necesidades detrás de los arboles, sakura pensaba en el enmascarado

_¿porque actuo asi? Pudo haberme lastimado

Hablar consigo misma no siempre traia respuestas era mejor olvidar lo sucedido y esperar que no ocurriera de nuevo.

_sakura ¿Por qué te levantas tan temprano?

_buen dia hina, oh es que queria ir guardando algunas cosas me duele todo por haber dormido ahí, lamento mucho el haberte babeado el pelo hinata

_jaja ya paso, yo lamento el haberte cerrado la bolsa de dormir cuando estabas durmiendo

_la verdad creo que no somos buenos para dormir en un mismo lugar, aunque los chicos parecen no tener problemas.

Ellas decidieron ir juntando algunas cosas, de las que llevaron a la montaña. Mientras tanto dentro de la carpa.

_mmhmm

Naruto giraba y ponía su brazo alrededor del cuerpo del peliazabache estaba completamente dormido, sasuke se giraba también abrazando a naruto, quien en un rápido movimiento al intentar abrir los ojos, al elevar su cabeza besa a sasuke justo en la boca. El peliazabache al pensar que era Sakura lo abrazo mucho mas fuerte y profundizo el beso, lo que hizo que el rubio estuviera a punto de vomitar, lo aparto rapidamente usando toda su fuerza, asi sasuke abrió los ojos y comenzó a toser con fuerza, naruto hacia arcadas y se sentó agarrando sus piernas con ambas manos como protegiendose del degenerado.

_naruto yo no quise, es que pense

Sasuke iba donde su amigo y le tocaba el hombro

_no pense que eras de esos, prometo no decirle nada a Sakura

Salio rapidamente de la carpa, busco agua inmediatamente para enjuagarse la boca. Recordó la pelicula secreto en la montaña, lo que le revolvía de nuevo el estomago

_¡naruto imbecil solo fue un accidente!

Asi gritaba sasuke el ultimo en levantarse, sentía que habia cometido el peor error de su vida. Miro a Sakura que ya se colocaba el bolso en la espalda para bajar a la casa.

_¿no te estas apurando mucho?

_¿no seras vos el que tarda demasiado?

Ambos se miraban como si estuvieran enojados el uno con el otro hace tiempo.

_hmp

Junto sus cosas rápidamente, desarmo la carpa, la guardo y bajo solo, acompañado por sunny.

_¿porque es tan melodramático?

_sakura el tenia razón estas como apresurada, ¿te sucede algo?

_no me pasa nada, vamos bajemos

Naruto esperaba que la reacción de sasuke no fuera su culpa, un beso entre amigos que sucede por accidente no es algo grabe, debía reconocer que habia exagerado mas de la cuenta. Sunny acompañaba a sasuke y lamia su mano mientras caminaba junto a el, era como si los dos necesitaran del otro, sasuke no era muy sociable pero los animales lo buscaban, ellos debían ver algo que los demás no. Una vez que llegaron a la casa hinata hizo el desayuno, los cuatro incómodamente en silencio.

_hoy debemos pintar

_no estoy de ánimo

_hermano vamos haz un esfuerzo

_no trates tanto con el hinata, si no quiere que no lo haga, además no se si volveré aquí

La pelirosa estaba enfadada no sabia bien que le pasaba, talvez su periodo la afectaba demasiado, pero que excusa tenía sasuke para comportarse asi. Se levanto de la mesa, lavo su taza y salio, lo mejor en momentos asi es alejarse disfrutar del aire puro, sabia que los dias seguirían pasando con la misma rapides, tenia que caminar lejos de todo, ser una con el mundo.

_chicos, Sakura tiene el periodo

_¿que periodo?

Preguntaba atento naruto

_es algo que tienen las mujeres cada 28 dias aproximadamente, hace que esten mucho mas sensibles de lo normal, y a la mayoria nos pone de mal humor. Hermano sabes que te apoyo en todo, pero debes ser mas compañero con Sakura, estuviste a punto de perderla más de una vez.

_es ella la difícil, nada de lo que hago le cae bien, voy a preparar la pintura necesito distraerme.

_ok, ire por los pinceles

Naruto le dio un dulce beso en los labios a su ojiperla.

Sakura habia caminado bastante, al mirar a su alrededor no habia mas que arena y un inmenso mar, cuantas cosas me han pasado últimamente, pase de ser una persona solitaria y perdida en su propio mundo, ah tener amigos, puedo decir que vivir es una hazaña, que cada dia te trae una sorpresa diferente, el haber creido que podia enamorarme de kakashi un reconocido doctor y no solo eso tambien tio de naruto, estar en una clinica psiquiatrita, que mis padres se tuvieran que ir de la ciudad perder mi casa el unico lugar donde me sentia segura, conocer a hinata tan dulce y amable, dejar de ser vecina de naruto para ser casi una hermana y por ultimo lo que ah cambiado mi vida, enamorarme de sasuke, verlo en todas las cosas que me rodean, sentir esa opresión en mi pecho al mirar sus ojos estar enojada con el es una tonteria pasamos por tantas cosas, lo que yo pensaba sobre las relaciones amorosas es totalmente distinto ahora una pareja se contruye y se debe luchar para hacer esa union mas y mas fuerte, yo solo creia que los humanos se ponian de novios para poder decirse a si mismos que no estan solos y que hay alguien que los desea.

_ya tome el suficiente aire, sera mejor regresar

_blanco y naranja

_mejor verde, es un color bien natural

_ya decidanse, hay que mezclar la pintura o se secara- decia sasuke

_celeste y blanco, asi es como la eh visto mas de una vez al imaginarla

Los tres se miraron, Sakura se había ido por una hora, al parecer ese tiempo le llevaba tranquilizarse.

_sakura, ¿estas mejor?

_si, gracias por preguntar hina, bien pongámonos manos a la obra

Con los colores seleccionados, cada uno con su pincel, comenzaron a darle color a su casa, celeste serian las paredes un celeste profundo casi tirando a un azul, blanco serian los marcos de las puertas y ventanas, los perros ni bien sintieron el olor a pintura salieron corriendo tiene un olor bastante fuerte. Dos horas después se alejaron los cuatro amigos para ver su obra de arte terminada, cuando miran del lado que le habia tocado a naruto, vieron que el rubio intento dibujar un zorro.

_¿amor eso es un pulpo?

_es un zorro

_vaya, que talento naruto

_mi madre es buena pintando

Nadie se atrevio a decir mas nada, si pasara gente pensarian que era una pescaderia.

Con itachi:

Era muy difícil conducir con una pierna herida, mas aun si el recorrido le llevaba horas y horas. Ni bien bajo del auto subio a su apartamento a tomar una buena ducha, habia tenido que arrastrase tras los medanos, el olor a transpiración que despedia era horrible, su ropa estaba llena de migas de pan y para colmo habia perdido el sujetador de cabello. La secretaria de la entrada muy concentrada en su trabajo, firmaba papeles sin parar.

_señor aquí no se hacen donaciones por caridad, y no puede hospedarse aquí si no tiene dinero.

Itachi la miraba ella casi sin mirarlo le habia dicho lo que no debia hacer en ese lugar, parte de su largo cabello le cubría un ojo, decidió hacerle una broma a su empleada, fingió que se marchaba para luego entrar de nuevo agachado, de esta forma no seria visto, luego de esa forma se puso detrás de la silla, de akane su secretaria, le metió las manos debajo de su camisa hasta llegar a los pechos de esta, los apretó con fuerza.

_itachi, hace tiempo no juegas así

_es verdad

Akane se dio vuelta, al verlo casi se muere, parecía un vagabundo

_me iré a bañar

Quito sus manos de los pechos de akane y subió con el ascensor. Una vez en su apartamento se desnudo por completo, se miro la pierna al parecer estaba sanando, no le pareció que debía ir al hospital, un baño de sales era lo mejor, preparo el agua de la bañera, coloco las sales y se metio en el agua, debía reconocer que su secretaria era hermosa, un largo cabello castaño que le llegaba ala cintura y siempre olia muy rico, pero no era una mujer para el. No era Sakura, el nombre de la pelirosa rondaba su mente se preguntaba que estaria haciendo.

Con los chicos:

_quedo increible, voy por la camara

Hinata corria a su habitación, ese momento debia ser eterno.

_que bueno es ver a hinata tan animada

_si Sakura, tu deberias imitarla y no dejar que tus periodos te afecten tanto

_¿de que hablas naruto?

_ya me han contado del problema de las mujeres

_ohh ¿sabes cual es el problema de los hombres?

_no

_bueno los hombres cuando llegan a cierta edad, disfrutan de la compañía de otros hombres mas que de las mujeres lo que causa muchos problemas de pareja, pense que lo sabian.

_ya llegue no encontraba la bateria, la cargue antes de venir, todos posen

La realidad era que naruto y sasuke estaban palidos, y talvez lo que habia sucedido entre ellos no era un accidente si no que los estaba afectando el problema de los hombres. Hinata habia dejado la camara sobre un pequeño arbol que estaba frente a la casa la programo para que tomara la foto en 10 segundos se posisiono con los demas.

_digan queso

Los cuatro a la vez

_¡queso!

_bien ya tomada la fotografia, vamos a disfrutar un dia de chicas hinata, nos vemos.

Las dos amigas se fueron al mar tenian planeado juntar caracoles, piedras hasta algas.

_chicas

_dejalas naruto desean pasar tiempo juntas

_voy a ordenar mi cuarto

_yo voy a ordenar el mio

Los dos se separaron uno del otro. Mientras tanto en la playa

_mira ese que hermoso es

_si las formas que tiene son tan extrañas

_cierto. ¿Alguna vez encontraste de esas piedras que brillan en la oscuridad sakura?

_no, no sabia que existieran esas piedras

_en la secundaria muchas chicas tenian una de esas, las usaban de collar. Nunca me atrevi a pedir una.

_ahora las dos podemos buscar, te regalare una si encuentro

_¿que hiciste con la botella saku?

_oh la guarde en mi maleta, tengo planeado arrojarla en otras aguas asi mas personas pueden conocer ese mensaje.

Naruto no tenia ganas para nada de limpiar, la ropa interior de hinata estaba arrojada sobre la cama, el vio el sujetador de su novia lo sostuvo con su mano mirandolo como si pudiera ver como este sujetaba los pechos de su hinata.

_naruto

Sasuke abria la puerta de repente

_¡Sasuke! Me asustaste

_¿Que haces con eso? ¿No pensaras ponertelo no?

_no seas BAKA, estaba juntando la ropa para lavarla

_si, si, venia a preguntarte si tenias la escoba

_toma ya no limpiare nada

_¿esa actitud se debe a lo que paso esta mañana?

_sasuke como es que puedes hablar tan naturalmente de las cosas

_ya naruto, si te hace sentir mejor, no me gustas para nada, ademas los prefiero castaños

Naruto lo miro

_es broma, creo que pasar tiempo con neji produjo algunos cambios en mi

_ah ok, entonces amigos eh, contame ¿has intentado ir a la habitación de Sakura en la noche?

_aun no

_deberias, ella era mi vecina recuerdas, se cosas de ella que podrian ayudarte

_¿cosas como cuales?

_por ejemplo, antes de dormir se cepilla el cabello, le gusta tomar un vaso de leche cada noche, que mas a ver cierto se cepilla los dientes, busca a sunny esto es nuevo, me di cuenta cuando segui a hinata y ella buscaba a amore.

_creo que puede que me sirvan esos datos

_llegamos

Las chicas hacian acto de presencia

_vengan a ver lo que hemos juntado –decia hinata con una sonrisa

_sunny, deja a amore pero che que perro de mierda

Sunny le mordia las orejas a la perra de hinata, amore se tiraba al suelo panza arriba y el perro macho le lamia la cosita. De un segundo para otro sunny empezo a montar a amore.

_nooooooooo mi perrita, violador, degenerado

Sasuke bajaba con la escoba y antes de que pudiera reaccionar su hermana se la quito de las manos para golpear al perro de Sakura

_hinata no, solo están haciendo copulando ya es tarde

_mi amore

_tranquila

Después de ese episodio hinata abrazaba a su perrita ya despegada de sunny. De nuevo el sol se iba para alumbrar en otros sitios y la luna tomaba su lugar. Todo se fueron a acostar bastante temprano, y es que la caminata de la montaña y luego la que hacían casi siempre en la playa los dejaba agotados, naruto y hinata se divertían en su habitación, se escuchaban las risas, Sakura iba acepillarse los dientes pero no encontraba su cepillo, no le dio importancia y fue por su vaso de leche. Una vez en la cocina abrio la heladera, para su suerte no habia leche, miro para todos lados y veia a sunny.

_¿el enmascarado?

Cosas asi hacian que crea que el enmascarado estaba dentro de la casa. Si era asi esta vez estaba en peligro, no solo ella sus amigos tambien tomo una cuchilla y abrio la puerta principal, no habia nada extraño, luego fue al comedor seguidamente al living, opto por subr las escaleras pego la oreja a la puerta donde estaban naruto y hinata.

_mmmm asi naruto, dame mas

_si amor pegate mas a mi

El rechinar de la cama hacia arder sus mejillas.

_ellos estan bien hay dentro

Fue sigilosamente a la puerta cerrada que le impedia la entrada a la habitación de sasuke, ahora girando la perilla lentamente.

_sasuke no esta aquí, que extraño

Soltó el cuchillo que tenia entre sus manos dejándolo sobre la mesa del comedor al bajar, el sueño la estaba invadiendo de nuevo, se refregaba sus ojos jades que se le iban cerrando, una vez en su cuarto se tiro de cabeza en la cama, se cubrió con las sabanas, tratando de conciliar el sueño, pero no podía escucho la puerta de la habitación de enfrente y se levanto nuevamente. Abrió la puerta y camino en puntitas de pie, sasuke estaba acostado en su cama, la luz de la luna le alumbraba el rostro y el resto de su cuerpo, ella podia ver su pecho masculino descubierto iba a taparlo cuando de repente el sueño queria vencerla, dio un gran bostezo y se acostó al lado de su peli azabache quedando profundamente dormida, quien al oler su delicado aroma se gira para quedar frente a frente con ella abrio sus ojos negros.

_mi plan funciono- eso pensó el peliazabache

Le acaricio el rostro a Sakura y le dio un suave beso sobre sus labios, el realmente quería muchos mas momentos así, porque la amaba con locura, porque realmente no podía vivir sin ella.


	27. El regreso

Capitulo 27

**Aquí la continuación, lean xD**

La pelirosa abría sus ojos, no recordaba muy bien lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, pero al ver a sasuke a su lado abrazándola supo que hizo lo correcto, su peliazabache tenia los ojos bien abiertos y permanecía mirándola fijamente aun cuando ella ya había depertado, una sonrisa en los labios de Sakura despertaba aun mas el deseo que sasuke tenia sobre ella, pero esta vez la que lo beso fue la pelirosa, sus labios se entrelazaban mágicamente, la respiración agitada era lo que le seguía, las caricias no faltaban, sasuke se posisiono sobre la pelirosa aplastándola con su cuerpo, sin dejar de besarla.

_mmm sasuke, te deseo tanto

Escuchar de Sakura que lo deseaba lo encendió aun mas, su miembro viril estaba mas erecto que nunca, la pelirosa estaba con sus piernas abiertas y el entre ellas, lo que hizo que Sakura sintiera de inmediato como el miembro de sasuke presionaba su intimidad sobre su ropa.

_te amo Sakura

_te amo amor

Los besos de sasuke ahora se repartían por todo el rostro de la pelirosa, con sus manos iba desabrochando los botones de la camisa color verde que Sakura tenia puesta, la miro a los ojos para saber si ella estaba de acuerdo en que continuara, Sakura asintió con la cabeza sin decir una sola palabra. 5 botones eran los que le querían impedir ver la belleza de su amada, el sostén de Sakura era del mismo color que la camisa, sasuke apoyo su boca sobre uno de los pechos le dio un suave y gentil beso, el pezón empezaba a endurecerse debajo de la tela del sostén, Sakura decidió quitárselo lentamente ante la mirada de sasuke, se sentó un poco sobre la cama haciendo que el peliazabache le clavara la mirada y se despojo de el.

_eres completamente hermosa

La pelirosa se acerco a el para quitarle el pantalón, que luego arrojo bien lejos junto con la demás ropa de ambos, volvieron a besarse ahora completamente desnudos, ya los besos no le bastaban a ninguno de los dos, Sakura se acostó en la cama esperando que sasuke la tomara por completo, y así lo hizo, con mucho cuidado, apreciando cada centímetro de su amada.

Naruto y hinata permanecían en la cocina imaginándose lo que sus amigos estaban haciendo allí arriba.

_hinata tu amiga Sakura esta pelando la banana

_no seas ordinario, mi hermano esta con ella

_si se que es tu hermano, ella es como mi hermana una hermana que esta gozando

_jajaja naruto eres fatal

Horas después los dos se levantaron, al parecer justo para almorzar

_¿que tanto hacian alla arriba? El perro no salio de enfrente de tu puerta sasuke

_oh pobre mi sunny hermoso

Sakura abrazo a su perro y le beso el oscico

_no estés celoso sunny, sasuke es tu papi

_jajaja ya veo porque salio tan feo

_hinata, naruto te esta pegando su humor negro

Sakura abrio la puerta para que salieran los perros, el cielo no estaba como todos los dias, las nubes habían llegado para quedarse.

_hoy esta bastante fresco, parece que va a llover

_uuh tenemos que reparar las goteras del techo

_es tarde naruto esta comenzando a llover

_sasuke, nunca es tarde

Naruto se puso un impermeable y salio de la casa los demás hicieron lo mismo y lo siguieron, coloco la escalera de modo que pudiera subir al techo, el viento soplaba cada vez más fuerte.

_naruto amor mejor bájate lo repararemos mañana

_no hinata esta bien yo puedo hacerlo

Hinata miro a su hermano con cara de preocupación. Sasuke empezó también a subir por la escalera, llevaba consigo un rollo de membrana, la brea, ya que naruto tenia el soplete con el. Juntos pudieron reparar algunos de las partes donde goteaba, ya que los habian marcado previamente. Faltan como 6 goteras mas, que no pudieron ser reparadas ya que la lluvia y el viento eran muy fuertes, ambos entendían la preocupación de las chicas asi que bajaron inmediatamente, con el soplete, dejando la membrana y la brea en el techo.

_ya estamos bien, deberian haber esperado detro de la casa

_sasuke no digas eso, sabes que nos preocupamos

Al entrar vieron que la cocina no se llovia pero si la habitación que compartian naruto y hinata. Ademas del comedor.

_sera mejor que ustedes se queden ahora en mi cuarto, yo dormire en el sofa

_bueno Sakura, lamentamos mucho molestarte

_no me molesta para nada eh dormido en peores lugares jaja

Se reia al recordar viejos tiempos, tiempos que conseguían angustiarla tambien.

_no dormiras en el sofa, dormiras conmigo

Cuando sasuke dijo eso, hinata largo por la nariz el jugo que estaba tomando, naruto miro a sasuke admirado por su determinación y Sakura estaba palida.

_es q…

_no aceptare un no como respuesta.

De esa forma sasuke podia hacer uno de sus deseos realidad, compartir mas momentos junto a Sakura poder despertar junto a ella. sakura camino hacia sasuke y lo abrazo. El peliazabache la cargo y para llevarla a su cuarto.

_amo ¿viste eso?

_si sasuke tiene el pantalón roto

_no eso no, al fin ellos estan disfrutando su amor

Con itachi:

_hola señorita disculpe, ¿aquí vive Sakura haruno?

_si ¿Quién es usted?

_mi nombre es anko, soy su jefa

_lamentablemente Sakura no se encuentra aquí

_es que necesito hablar con ella

_no hay de forma de que pueda comunicarme con Sakura

_bueno, esta bien cuando la vea digale que me llame

_si lo hare

Itachi justo entraba cuando anko dijo que buscaba a Sakura. El sabia quien era esa mujer, porque la recordaba del hospital Sakura la habia dejado inconciente pero el aun no sabia el porque, si ella habia hecho tal cosa tal vez esa persona era peligrosa y podía lastimar a la pelirosa decidio investigar por su cuenta a la mujer. Anko se marchaba del edificio pero era seguida muy de cerca por itachi, no vivia lejos ya que un gran portón se abria a su paso, la casa era todo un lujo, mas bien era una mansión. Anko parecía presentir algo por lo que se dio vuelta para ver si alguien la seguía, como no logro ver nada sospechoso siguió su camino, abrió la puerta de su casa y entro. El peliazabache de pelo atado abrio la puerta y se metió, vio a donde ella se dirijia y se fue al lado contrario. Reviso la casa para ver si podia encontrar algo sospechoso, no fue hasta que llego a lo que parecia una sala con camaras de seguridad, cajas llenas de cintas de video, tomo una que se llamaba "angel sexy", coloco el video y le dio al play.

_dios mio, ¿Qué es esto?

Sakura estaba con un traje realmente extravagante, parecia una pelicula porno, la pelirosa limpiaba enérgicamente debajo de un escritorio mientras la camara le filmaba el trasero, un primer plano estaba a punto de causarle una erección.

_¿lindo no?

La mujer a la que siguió estaba detrás de el

_es mas que eso, me pregunto como no se me ocurrió a mi

_ella es tan sensual, pero dejando eo de lado dime ¿Qué haces en mi casa?

_recorde que fui al hospital a verte con Sakura, se que la estas buscando

_oh entonces sos su novio

_ojala, pero soy su amigo

_ah, bueno la estoy buscando para disculparme además no puedo perder a una empleada asi

Dijo eso señalando la pantalla, el traje dejaba ver uno de los pechos de la pelirosa, quien se acomodaba la ropa renegando

_eres lesbiana, es decir una torta

_si lo soy, me gustan las mujeres pero especialmente esa

_estamos en problemas porque me gusta la misma mujer

_no tenias que decirmelo, se nota en tu cara

_alejate de ella

Itachi iba hacia la puerta para salir de alli

_¿me estas amenazando maldito hippie?

_tomalo como mas te guste lame vaginas

Y asi dejo la casa, tenia que seguir con su trabajo.

Con los chicos:

_sasuke apurate se acaba el tiempo

_ganaremos nosotros

Una competencia feroz de castillos de arena, ¿la prenda? El que perdía debia atender a los demas como si fuera un esclavo. Era un todo contra todos, el tiempo habia finalizado, hinata y sasuke habian empatado, Sakura le habia ganado a naruto por muy poco.

_no es justo

_jajaja pobre naruto

Hinata se reía, pero no por mucho tiempo su rubio novio la tomo por la cintura cargándola para llevarsela al agua corriendo mientras amore los seguía y ladraba sin parar sin querer meterse al agua, naruto la tiro al agua, el cielo se habia despejado un poco, no hacia frío ya la arena estaba perfecta para armar castillos.

_aaahh me las pagaras

Hinata se colgaba de naruto y juntos fueron empujados por una ola, Sakura reia y los miraba hasta que sasuke la tomo del mentón y la beso, no dejaba que sus bocas se separaran.

Dos semanas completas habian pasado, realmente les habia encantado disfrutar de ese mar tan puro. Ya tenian todo empacado, muchas cosas las dejarian en la casa que les pertenecia a los cuatro, para poder disfrutarla en las proximas vacaciones de verano. Ahora vendria el tiempo de preocuparse por el trabajo lo que les borraba la sonrisa del rostro, nadie queria responsabilidades pero era parte de crecer.

_ufaaa yo queria seguir aquí

_sakura vendremos de nuevo y sera aun mejor

_eso espero hina

La combi verde que los trajo la primera vez venia a buscarlos ahora tenian mucho menos peso eh irian mas comodos, eso no era lo unico bueno, los lazos entre todos se habian fortalecido y eso se notaba.

_hola bellezas

Se bajaba de la furgoneta el chico llamado karasu, hermano de quien les vendio la casa que disfrutarian el resto de sus dias.

_no has cambiado nada karasu- decia Sakura simpáticamente

_es imposible que alguien como yo cambie

La advertencia de sasuke parecia habersele olvidado por completo, porque miraba de nuevo con una forma muy lujuriosa los pechos de hinata y las piernas de Sakura. Lso dos chicos al haber compartido tanto tiempo juntos con solo una mirada ya lograban entenderse, naruto y sasuke estaban que hechaban humo por las orejas.

_suban damiselas

Karasu abria la puerta y les miraba el trasero cuando subian. De pronto naruto y sasuke lo toman cada uno de un brazo.

_creo que no em entendiste antes asi que te lo repetiré "deja de mirar a mi hermana y a mi novia o te arrojare al primer hoyo que vea"

_será mejor que esta vez si lo entiendas, porque sasuke no es el único que es peligroso aquí

Con esto ultimo dicho por naruto el joven hacia de cuenta que estaba transportando vacas al matadero. Subieron los chicos y luego los perros

De nuevo horas de viaje pero esta vez para volver a la ciudad, el dia estaba hermoso y las dos chicas miraban hacia tras para despedirse del lugar hasta el nuevo encuentro, disfrutaron del paisaje hasta que llegaron.

_bien ya estamos eh

_ohh ya llegamos a la realidad

Primero dejo a sasuke y Sakura en el edificio donde vivia la pelirosa.

_gracias por irnosa buscar

_de nada señorita

_toma la parte de la paga

Sasuke le pagaba su parte, ya no habia discusión entre naruto y el de por medio. Itachi parecia ser adivino de verdad miro por la ventana y vioa la pelirosa, le dio un trago al vaso de whisky que tenia en la mano y bajo por el ascensor, tenia pensado darle la bienvenida.

_vamos amor, adios chicos nos vemos

Los amigos se despedían alegremente porque sabian que volteriana verse pronto.

_sunny corre a casa

El perro entraba al lugar como si fuera suyo. Itachi se cruza con el animal y le habla.

_hola sunny

_grrrr

_hoy no estas de buen humor eh

Sunny no dejo que itachi lo tocara y fue tras de sasuke, para protegerse

_¿que te pasa mi vida?

Levanto la vista y cruzo sus ojos con los de el dueño del edificio.

_hola itachi que gusto verte

_igualmente Sakura, hola sasuke

_hola

_Bueno voy subiendo a guardar mis cosas, nos vemos después

Tomados de la mano la pelirosa y el peliazabache se alejaban de itachi, la secretaria los saludaba y seguia con su trabajo. Abria la puerta de su apartamento

_sasuke

_dime

_tengo ganitas

_asi que tenes ganitas

Empezaron a besarse y asi fueron a la habitación y de la habitación al baño, ya que todo lo querian hacer juntos.

Con hinata y naruto:

_¡jefa es usted!

_wow todo esta como lo deje y hasta mejor ¿Cómo han estado?

_muy bien, dejamos las ganancias en la caja fuerte

_ok ya ire a ver como esta todo, ahora necesitamos descanzar

Naruto entraba las maletas, se habia quedado charlando con tenten, al parecer todo entre ella y neji habia terminado y no de la mejor manera.

_¿terminaste amor?

_si solo me contó lo que le paso con neji, pobre tenten

_¿pobre tenten? Naruto no ves la cara de zorrita que tiene

_hinata

La ojiperla se ponía el delantal, el haber llegado a la ciudad era símbolo de problemas y no quería empezar mal el primer dia de su regreso.

_ok escuchen, hoy prepararemos pasteles, Mei ven aquí

_si jefa

_ustedes limpien un poco esta sucio el salón

Zetsu y Sasori estaban maravillados con el bronceado de hinata

Con neji:

_¿que haces acá revolcona?

_cuidadito con lo que me decis estupido

_mira como tiemblo, ni esta me haces temblar ahora

Neji se agarraba su miembro masculino

_que desuvicado sos, me apresurare porque lee me esta esperando

Tenten le extendía un cheque a neji

_a cierto tenias que pagarme por haberme acostado con vos, es lo menos que podias hacer tenten

_no te hagas el gracioso, anda a cojerte a tus putas, a tu amigo sasuke debe estar aquí, naruto ya llego del viajecito ese que se dio con la loquita esa

Dicho esto tenten dio un portazo en el taller dejando a un muy mal humorado neji, el cheque que había recibido era de liquidación, el padre de su ex novia ya no queria tener nada que ver con el, por lo tanto no seria mas ni su representante ni su principal esponsor.

_todo por esa idiota, lo eh perdido todo

Decidio llamar a sasuke, la verdad era que no tenia a nadie que escuchara sus problemas ni que le diera consejos, necesitaba verlo urgente.

_hola neji

_eh sasuke ¿todo bien?

_si ¿necesitas algo?

_quiero que hablemos, voy a tu casa

Sakura lo miraba, estaban en pleno baño erotico. Sasuke alejaba el telefono de el diciendole que era neji que queria verlo, ella asintió.

_ok

Neji cortó la llamada.

_debo irme a casa amor

_bueno, otro dia la seguimos

Un pequeño beso y corrió a ponerse ropa limpia, la pelirosa le miraba el trasero y se sumergia en el agua de la bañera para tratar de controlar el calor que tenia. Escucho minutos después la puerta de entrada sasuke ya había salido.

_lo amo tanto sunny

El perro habia entrado al baño al ver la puerta abierta.

Sasuke llegaba a su piso, saludaba al portero que hacia tiempo no veia y corrió por las escaleras. Se sentia feliz. Entro y vio el desorden que había trato de ordenar rápido ya que neji estaba en camino. El timbre sonaba

_abre sasuke ¿Por qué tardas tanto?

_hola neji

_hola

Paso y se sento en el sofa como si ya fuera su casa

_asi que te fuiste de viaje nomas eh, contame ¿Cómo la pasaste?

_bastante bien ¿vos?

_yo como la mierda, encare a tenten y bueno tuvimos una discusión horrible volaron platos vasos en fin, la muy zorra me dejo y ahora esta saliendo con el cejas de alfombra

_vaya no crei que las cosas fueran a estar asi entre ustedes.

_ahora tengo la libertad que siempre quise, todos los dias me soplo una nueva, veo una en el supermercado, y es mia, veo una esperando el autobús y es mia, hasta me agarre a la hermana del tal lee ese.

_¿eso te hace sentir mejor?

_sasuke cuando ves a una mujer vibrar por tus caricias, cuando ves los gestos y expresiones que hace cuando se la embocas te sentís mejor, pero después solo te queda un vacío, porque no son mujeres que amas o que te interesen de verdad, son títeres solo eso. Estas distinto vos

_puede ser, puede ser

_me parece que te hiciste hombre, ¿decime estaba buena la yegua?

_si es la mujer que amo

_¿amor? Creo que olvide que se sentía

_yo estoy aprendiendo a amar y ella aprende conmigo

_linda frase uchiha "aprendiendo a amar"

Asi continuaron charlando, hasta que el timbre sonó

_¿que haces aquí?


	28. Cenizas

Capitulo 28

**Un nuevo capitulo para ustedes mis lectores *-***

Sasuke había abierto la puerta y se arrepentía tremendamente de haberlo hecho eso si se hubiese encontrado solo en casa, recordó lo mal que estaba neji, quien para su suerte estaba con el.

_pasa, no te quedes afuera

La peliazul no entendía nada

_gracias sasuke por hacerme pasar

Se acomodaba su corto vestido color negro, bien ajustado al cuerpo, sus senos eran de un tamaño mediano se veían como si conversaran entre ellos por lo pegados que estaban.

_te presento a Neji. Neji ella es konan mi vecina

_hola

_hola neji

_oye ¿no vas a decir mas que eso?. Como un "oh que buena que esta gracias sasuke por presentármela"

_al contrario uchiha estoy muy ofendido, esa mujer tiene carteles de regalada por todo el cuerpo, solo mira esos zapatos, ese vestido, ni una vulgar prostituta se vestiría peor.

_wow crei que jamás coincidiríamos en nada

_me dejaste entrar para ofenderme con este pelo de niña y cara de muñeca de porcelana

_¿pelo de niña? Porque no te miras los pelos de abajo así veremos quien es mas niña, sal de mi vista mugrosa

_jamas me habian tratado tan asquerosamente, me voy par de idiotas

_anda prostituta y cerra la puerta cuando te vayas

Sasuke se quedaba viendo a los dos como discutian para luego exaltarse con el portazo que pego la peliazul, estaba shockeado penso que neji jamas rechazaria a una mujer.

_nunca más sasuke, la próxima te meto una piña y te saco por la ventana para después venirme a mudar a tu apartamento.

_lo siento

_te disculpaste conmigo, es un gran paso, pero no me beses solo me gustan las chicas

De repente al peliazabache le suena el celular

_¿ese tema es de los power Rangers?

Sasuke callaba a neji con un shh. Se alejaba de el unos pasos para responder tranquilo

_hola

_amor te extraño recién salí de la bañera, te deseo mucho bien solita que me dejaste

_ahora no puedo hablar, esta neji conmigo

_ye veo nos vemos

La pelirosa finaliza la llamada.

_¿quien era?

Neji estaba parado detrás de sasuke muy cerca de el, este se pone aun mas pálido de lo que ya era

_no te asustes no te la apoyare, era una chica eh, debe ser tu noviecita

_era mi hermana, voy al baño

Sasuke dejo el celular sobre la mesa. Neji lo tomo y fue donde decia llamadas recibidas, asi con el numero que figuraba en la lista le mandaría un mensaje, el estaba seguro que no era su hermana.

Se dispuso a escribir, con mucho ensañamiento, esta vez conocería a la "chica" de sasuke.

"_cielo mío, ya se fue neji veni a casa urgente, no te imaginas como la tengo, voy a explotar"_

Finalizada la primer fase su misión, dejo el celular donde lo había encontrado, y se sentó en el gran sofá.

_ya, ¿Qué quieres hacer neji?

_no es como que saque de mi bolso la play y nos pongamos a jugar. Pero me gustaria quedarme aca un rato

_bueno, ¿tu auto como esta?

_lo deje en el taller tenia que hacer un pedido para repuestos nuevos, pero ya no tengo dinero, asi es la vida, a veces se gana a veces perdes, pero por culpa de la puta de tu novia que encima de hacerte cornudo te deja seco como cascara de naranja a pleno sol.

_de los errores se aprende

_la que aprenderá es ella, no tiene idea con quien se metio, me cruce con una compañera suya del trabajo y le dije muy casualmente que tenten esta embarazada y quiere abortar, como es una chusma le dira a todo el mundo, ademas mande un regalito para ese tal rock lee.

_¿que cosa?

_nada solo, compre botellas de leche de frutilla, a tenten le encantan y le meti pastillas molidas de laxantes

Sasuke lo miraba definitivamente ser enemigo de neji era lo peor. Después de esa conversación tan interesante suena el timbre, cuando sasuke va a atender, neji se adelanta.

_deja voy yo

_pero q…

Neji abre la puerta de par en par, no puede creer a quien ve ante sus ojos

_¿Sakura?

_¿neji?

Sasuke empalidece y repentinamente sus mejillas le empiezan a arder.

_pasa Sakura no te quedes ahí, imagino que viniste a ver a sasuke

_yo, eh

_no tenemos nada que ocultar, neji. Sakura es mi novia

_oh ya veo, por eso en ese entonces la defendiste tanto

_no eramos nada en aquellos tiempos

_sigo sorprendido aunque no lo demuestre, siempre crei que terminarias estando con naruto pero la vida da mil vueltas

_naruto siempre fue un hermano para mi, y ahora encontro su verdadero amor, y resulta que esee amor es mi mejor amiga, hermana de la persona que amo.

_deberia aplaudir esta novela de amor

_ya dejen de hablar como si no estuviera acá, sentémonos

_bien –dijeron neji y Sakura al unísono

Las horas pasaban, neji había dado su retirada, según el debia reparar su auto, mientras sasuke pensaba en el suyo y en como le diria a su todavía jefe que competiría con el, y que si ganaba la carrera renunciaría a su trabajo como mecánico, cosas como esas hacian que se preocupara que llevara su mirada a un punto perdido en el horizonte, la pelirosa noto de inmediato que algo le preocupaba a su peliazabache.

_¿amor estas bien?

_si lo estoy, solo que algo preocupado

_aca estoy para reconfortarte, aunque tambien hay cosas que me preocupan, cuando te miro como lo estoy haciendo ahora es como si viajara a otro mundo.

_¿sabes que es eso?

_no

_es amor

Sasuke clavo en ella sus profundos ojos negros, los ojos jade de Sakura eran los unicos que podian hacer que su corazon se detuviera por unos segundos y aun asi seguir con vida, la calida mano de Sasuke recorria la mejilla de Sakura, ella beso esa mano que la acariciaba como si fuera la cosa mas adorable en el mundo entero y asi le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

_definitivamente es amor

Con itachi:

Daba vueltas y vueltas en su habitación, botellas de alcohol esparcidas por el piso, vacías, como el mismo sentía su propio corazón, estaba enojado, furioso y muy dolido, no podia hacer mas que culpar al destino, por su triste soledad.

_¿porque me enamore de ella?

Pateaba la cama, torciéndose el tobillo, la misma pierna que el perro de Sakura habia mordido, por ello el dolor se incrementaba.

_las cosas que eh pasado por ella, no me ah llamdo ni siquiera un mensaje me ah enviado. Si pienso un poco mas ver a esa mujer anko, me ah dado una idea.

Tomo las llaves de su auto, sabia que lo que tenia pensado hacer podia costarle caro, pero su deseo de amor era tan fuerte que apenas podia razonar. Reviso si tenia esos guantes de ule que tanto le gustaban en la gabeta, efectivamente alli estaban se los puso. Al llegar a uno de los lugares que queria estaciono y se bajo de su auto.

_hola, necesito al menos 15 litros de gasolina

_bueno espere aquí, deme los bidones

La primera operación habia sido realizada, solo le faltaba completarla, dando el segundo paso. De nuevo en su auto salio a toda velocidad, le ayudaba mucho saber bien a donde se dirigía el grado de alcohol en su cuerpo iba disminuyendo rápidamente, estaciono su coche blanco a una cuadra del lugar que visitaría, miro a los lados disimuladamente, nadie debia verlo. Bajo los bidones que llevaba consigo, tenia un carrito con ruedas para trasladarlos fácilmente, una manta color lila los cubría, los dejo entre unos arbustos. El gran portón negro se abría, para recibirlo.

_bueno parece que has vuelto ¿Qué necesitas?

Anko estaba en su mansión en ese momento, por alguna razón decidió no ir a la empresa de jugos, un descanso pensó que le haría bien, pero ese día libre que decidió tomarse podría ser el ultimo. Itachi sin omitir una sola palabra entro en la mansión, miro para todos lados, el lugar estaba hecho una mugre, se notaba que necesitaba una limpieza urgente.

_si se que esta sucio pero, Sakura me dijo que vendra dentro de una hora para que hablemos, me acaba de llamar asi que…

_¿has dicho Sakura?

_si

_¿ella va a trabajar aquí?

_seguramente, eh estado pensando y talvez mas que la necesidad de empleo que ella tiene, desea estar conmigo. Decime ¿a que viniste?

_oh casi lo olvidaba, te traje un regalo anko

_¿que sera?

Fue hasta su auto y saco los bidones de gasolina del baul

_¿que es eso?

_es algo que te hara gritar, pero no de alegria

La mujer se empezo a poner muy neviosa, sus manos temblaban

_es mejor que te vayas

_no me ire hasta terminar lo que vine a hacer

Anko corrió, tenia un botón de alarma debajo de un escritorio, itachi no se quedo atrás, la corrio y logro tomarla por los cabellos.

_te vas a arrepentir trola de mierda

_déjame, déjame

El dolor ya era insoportable, por lo que le clavo sus largas unas en las manos para que la soltara y lo consiguió. Estaba a milímetros del botón de la alarma su mano prácticamente lo rozaba, pero un hombre tiene aun mas fuerza que una mujer, le pego una patada en la espalda dejándola tirada en el suelo revolcándose del dolor, tomo uno de los bidones amarillos de gasoil y lo vacio en ella, no sentía lastima, no sentía absolutamente nada.

_ ¡loco! ¡Demente!

Tenía una caja de fósforos. Encendió uno y lo arrojo sobre anko. Los gritos eran desgarradores, el viendo como la carne de anko se consumia por el boraz fuego, una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, le daba placer verla sufrir, no perdió mas tiempo y vació los bidones quemaría la mansión entera, y no pensaba dejar una sola huella, nada que dijera que el había pasado por ahí. Del cuerpo de anko el fuego empezaba a consumir los muebles, había mucho humo, se dirigió lo mas rápido que le daban sus piernas, fue por el bidon que le quedaba y siguió con su enzañamiento. Hasta que no vio que el fuego llegaba a ser imparable no se fue de alli, camino hacia la salida, busco su carrito con ruedas que utilizo para transportar la gasolina y se marcho.

Con Sakura:

Después de estar en el departamento con sasuke, tenia muy presente que tenia una charla pendiente con anko, lo que habia pasado entre las dos, era algo que queria olvidar, Sakura no era una persona rencorosa y estaba segura que anko era buena persona. Ademas de todo esto necesitaba trabajar no podia aceptar la idea de que sasuke pagara sus gastos, ademas tenia a sunny que comia sin parar.

Camino paso por la plaza fue hasta el piso donde vivia y busco a su perro, por mas que fuera a solucionar un problema no queria estar a solas con su jefa porque la situación seria mas que incomoda.

_sunny, vamos

El perro la escucho y corrio a su lado, estaba jugando con la secretaria de la entrada.

_gracias por cuidarlo

_de nada vayan con cuidado

_¿no has visto a itachi? Es que no eh tenido tiempo de platicar con el y no quiero que se enoje conmigo

_no Sakura, salio hace un rato y no ah vuelto

_ah ok

La pelirosa miraba el cielo

_hay momentos en los que el infinito del cielo es lo que necesitamos, una carrera sunny

Empezó a correr a gran velocidad, estaba a pocos metros de la mansión se sabia el camino de memoria, al llegar se percata del agua que estaba bajo sus pies. Personas mirando hacia la enorme mansión hecha cenizas, era como si un rayo la hubiera eliminado del mapa.

_¿que paso aca? Se preguntaba asi misma

Se acerca a una de las personas que estaba fuera de su casa en la vereda de enfrente regando las plantas para disimular lo chusma que era, una mujer de unos 60 años habla primero.

_la pobre mujer, que lastima me da tan joven

_entonces ¿anko estaba dentro cuando ocurrió el incendio?

_no se sabe, pero al parecer si

_dios mío

Ese suceso no dejaba de sorprenderla, si hubiese llegado un rato antes sabría mas detalles de lo sucedido. Pero las cosas a veces son como deben ser. Cuando retrocede unos pasos ve en el suelo un pequeño botón negro, parecía ser de una camisa, lo tomo con un pedazo de papel higiénico era su costumbre estar preparada en todo momento en caso de tener una urgencia intestinal, guardo el botón dentro del papel hecho un bollito en el bolsillo de su pantalón de jean azul.

_siempre quise ser detective, pero esto no es un juego es la realidad.

Con hinata y naruto:

_si me vas a hablar de tenten mejor andate sin saludarme

_amor no es eso, mira ¿Quién es tenten?

_no te hagas el tonto

_jaja me haces reir cuando te pones asi, ella no me interesa te amo hinata

La abrazo fuerte y le dio un beso en su nariz, hinata se sonrojo

_bueno lo olvidare, anda se te hace tarde tengo que terminar esta ensalada. ¡Mei ven aquiii!

Naruto que estaba a su lado casi queda sordo, no podía culparla aprendió de el y sus malos habitos. Se marcho hacia su trabajo, la vuelta a la rutina era deprimente

_¿jefa hoy puedo irme mas temprano?

_¿porque?

_es que, tengo una cita

_oh, bueno solo esta vez, y no estés hasta muy tarde que mañana abrimos temprano, hacemos canelones tenes que ayudar zetsu.

_si jefa muchas gracias

_no de nada, (_no puedo ser tan mala y prohibirte a que asistas seguramente a la unica cita que tendras en toda tu vida) _penso

Minutos después Sasori se dirije a hinata para decirle que tenia visitas

_jefa hinata llego su hermano sasuke

_¿para que decis su hermano sasuke? Es el único que tengo, que venga

Lo fue a buscar a la entrada

_bueno esta bien, pensé que no podía entrar en la cocina

_si puede ella lo dijo

Camino y llego con su hermana

_wow sasuke, nos estamos viendo tan seguido esto es sorprendente

_no te burles, es que tengo hambre y ni ganas de cocinar

_si seguro que es eso. ¿y Sakura?

_me dijo que tenia que buscar a su amigo Watson, no se bien en que anda y no quiero preguntarle

_a ver si tiene onda con Watson y te deja

_la llamare

Saca su celular del bolsillo y marca el numero de Sakura

_hola

_¿ya viste a tu amigo?

_estoy en eso ¿Dónde estas vos?

_por ahí

_ok, bueno nos vemos besito

_chau

Le corto

_tienen mejor dialogo que yo y naruto eh

Sasuke la miro con su mirada asesina, se notaba que estaba preocupado, pero era mas importante para el conservar su orgullo.

Con Sakura:

_que bueno verte al fin te encuentro, me dijo la secretaria que saliste

_si es que estaba viendo unas propiedades el negocio crece día a día

_ah, sunny queria ver a Samantha, lo note en sus ojitos, además quiero verte porque ando triste y preocupada, mi jefa falleció, me da pena y a la vez es extraño, ¿como incendia un persona una casa tan grande como esa?

Itachi se empezaba a poner nervioso, se desabotonaba su camisa un poco. Desde que Sakura habia entrado a su casa no quería ni podía mirarla a los ojos lo habia estado evitando, el impulso de besarla le hacia sentir como si estuviera en el borde del abismo.

_¿estas bien?

_si por supuesto, siento lo de tu jefa. ¿es la que fuimos a ver al hospital?

_es esa, hable por telefono con ella y la note muy bien

_ eh estado pensando, podrias trabajar para mi

_¿trabajar para vos? ¿y en que podria serte util?

_tengo muchos animales y ensucian mucho por todos lados se la pasan encerrados tambien y no quiero eso para ellos. Ademas necesito una asistente personal

_entiendo, bueno cuando lo desees puedo empezar, me sentire muy comoda estando con vos, estoy segura.

_me alegra

La miro a los ojos, ya no podia controlarce, se acerco lenta y peligrosamente a ella, quien estaba de espaldas a el mirando una fotografia donde el estaba con su abuelo pescando. Su respiración era cada vez mas fuerte el corazon le latia a mil por segundo, sunny staba jugando con los demas animales lejos de su ama, sasuke estaba en casa de su hermana, parecia el momento perfecto para actor y dejar de ser un cobarde, la pelirosa dejo la foto donde estaba, comenzando a girar, pero algo le impedia hacerlo.

Con naruto:

_¿como puede ser que hagan las cosas tan mal? Mejor descanzo es demasiado por hoy

Caminaba tranquilo por la calle la parada del autobús estaba a penas a unos metros de el, un auto para al verlo.

_nada te vi y pare, ando algo aburrido

_yo tambien es siempre lo mismo

_vamos a jugar un rato al futbol, como en los viejos tiempos

_buena idea, te ganare neji como en los viejos tiempos

_no te creas tanto naruto, no sos Messi

_no soy el mejor jugador del mundo, pero lo suficientemente bueno para ganarte

Se empujaban el uno al otro hasta llegar al auto, debia avisarle a hinata que llegaria tarde esa noche. Busca su celular por todas partes y no lo encuentra.

_me olvide el celular en la oficina

_mañana vas por el

_tengo que avisarle a hinata

_ah te paso el mio, toma

Se lo tira y le pega en la cara

_¿era necesario?

_trate de repararte la cabeza

El rubio revoleo sus ojos, escribía muy concentrado el mensaje de texto a su amada, al intentar enviarlo, decía que no tenia saldo suficiente

_eh neji rata a ver si pagas la cuenta del teléfono celular

Neji sin siquiera mirar a naruto agarra su celular

_me olvide que vencía hoy, de igual manera ya llegamos

_esta es la cancha de la escuela secundaria a la que íbamos

_así es, entremos

Juntos recordarían viejos tiempos.


	29. Dudas y Aclaraciones

Capitulo 29

**Para ustedes, ya queda muy poquito de esta historia, gracias a todos por leer**

Naruto regresaba a su casa después de haber pasado varias horas junto a neji, no podía creer que el pelilargo podía ser tan divertido. Abrió la puerta del lugar donde vivía muy despacio, entraba sigilosamente, de esa manera no despertaría a hinata. Una vez dentro, la ojiperla enciende las luces de la sala.

_¿se puede saber donde mierda estuviste?

El rubio jamás había experimentado tal situación antes, al escuchar a hinata utilizando ese tono de voz con el, sus manos empezaban a sudar. El sabía bien que no había hecho nada malo, pero aun así estaba nervioso y ella lo notaba.

_yo estuve… con neji

_ah ahora me tomas por idiota, decime la verdad naruto, estuve muy preocupada, te llame al celular y a la oficina, me dijeron que saliste temprano hoy.

_de verdad amor estuve con neji, revivimos viejos tiempos y…

La ojiperla estaba más que indignada, camino hacia el rubio y lo abofeteo, su mano derecha dejo su marca en el rostro de naruto.

_no tengo nada más para decirte

Giro dándole la espalda al rubio y se encerró en su habitación, nadie sabia mucho sobre el pasado de hinata, y el dolor que sentía se debía a eso.

_me golpeo

Naruto ahora sabia lo idiota que el podía ser a veces, lo mejor era esperar y que hinata se tranquilizara mientras tanto, dormiría en el sofá.

Con Sakura:

Recordaba la situación rara que vivió cuando estuvo en el apartamento de itachi

Flash back:

_que hermosa foto

La tenia entre sus delicadas y a la vez fuertes manos luego la pelirosa dejo la foto donde estaba, comenzando a girar, pero algo le impedía hacerlo.

_¿itachi?

Estaba a milímetros de ella, impidiendo que pudiera girar sobre si misma, sentía la respiración del peliazabache de coleta recorrer su cuello, la situación la incomodaba.

_lo siento es que quería explicarte de que se trata esta foto

_ah, ¿estas con alguien importante para vos no es así?

_si, alguien que ya no esta en este mundo

_ya debo irme se me hace tarde

_espera Sakura

La pelirosa al ver que ya tenia espacio para moverse libremente, da la señal de retirada pero es interceptada por itachi quien la toma del brazo con fuerza.

_¿ya te vas?

_si, no me voy a quedar a dormir acá, si mi apartamento esta a unos pasos jaja

Rió torpemente, disimulando sus nervios

_ok, que descanses

Sakura iba a silbar para llamar a su perro pero no fue necesario, estaba junto a ella

_mañana empiezo entonces a trabajar aquí, sere una buena ama de casa y asistente

Abrió la puerta y salio

_sunny ¿vos también pensas que esta algo raro no?

El animal jadeaba respirando fuerte ya que habia corrido mucho mientras jugaba con los perros de itachi.

Fin del flash back.

Mientras Sakura estaba recostada en su cama tratando de pensar que habia sucedido con su jefa, un mensaje de texto hacia que su celular sonara. El tono de mensaje de CNBLUE le encantaba por eso lo dejaba sonar mas de lo necesario. Agarra su celular y ve el mensaje.

_¿Cómo estas?_

_Es de sasuke

Parecía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho.

_Bien, vos ¿Cómo estas?-_Respondia Sakura

_Pensando en vos-_Respondia sasuke

_Entonces estamos iguales, tenes un don ¿sabias?- _enviaba Sakura

_¿Un don? _

_Si uno mágico, porque al enviarme el mensaje no solo haces que me olvide de todo, si no que haces que seas lo único que ocupe mi mente, mi corazón_

Sasuke quien estaba acostado en su cama sin poder pegar un ojo, leía con mucho entusiasmo los mensajes que le enviaba su Sakura, para el que ella le generara tantas cosas hermosas era la verdadera magia y lo que Sakura habia dicho que era un don de el, no era mas que el profundo amor que le tenia, y sabia perfectamente como hacérselo saber.

_Te amo sakura_

Al leer ese mensaje, una lagrima que no sabia en que momento habia comenzado a aparecer corría por su mejilla, quería mas que nunca tenerlo cerca y expresarle con sus propias palabras el mensaje que estaba a punto de enviarle.

__Te amo sasuke_

Ahora Morfeo, los sumergía a ambos en sueños que quizás al desperar no recordarían, pero que al verse a los ojos, sabrían que soñaron el uno con el otro y harían que la realidad se encargara de cumplir el sueño de estar eternamente juntos.

La alarma sonaba, se movía de un lado a otro, Sakura le pegaba un manotazo.

_ya te oí caramba

Debía cumplir con lo pactado, se baño, se vistió como un rayo, para empezar su primer dia de trabajo.

_sunny, sasuke vendra a buscarte y estaras con el todo el dia, así que no hagas mucho desorden

El timbre avisaba la llegada del peliazabache.

_hola

Sasuke la miraba, para cerrar la puerta detrás de si y hacer lo que sus hormonas en este caso le ordenaban que hiciera. La tomo del cabezo suavemente y la beso.

_mmm sasuke

_no hables

Para Sakura escucharlo a el hablar entre besos era aun mas excitante, por ello lo abrazo fuerte, apoderándose de su boca, el roce de sus lenguas, hacia vibrar el cuerpo de Sakura hasta en zonas que ni sabia que poseía. Pero el sonido del timbre hacia que perdieran ese encanto.

_¿quien mierda es?

_¡sasuke!

Sakura abria la puerta

_¿naruto, estas bien?

_no lo estoy

_pasa, te hare algo de café, maldición debo irme, sasuke hace café para los dos, tengo que trabajar acá en lo de itachi

La cara de sasuke, era la de alguien que no quería por nada del mundo que su novia estuviera con otro hombre que no fuera el.

_pero no me dijiste nada

_ah es que no tuve tiempo, hable con el anoche

_¿el es Watson?

_jaja que imaginación amor, nos vemos

Le dio un beso tierno en sus labios, y a naruto que estaba sentado en el sofá le beso la frente con mucho cariño.

_chao Sakura

_naruto después hablamos

Salio bien apurada y cerro la puerta dejando a un sasuke entre molesto y celoso, a un naruto perdido y dolido, y a un perro abandonado a punto de cagar enfrente de la puerta.

_¡no perro, eso no! –grito sasuke

_sácalo afuera

_ok, pero mejor veni conmigo tengo algo que hacer, no quiero que te quedes solo mucho tiempo

Salieron rápido, si sunny ensuciaba debería limpiarlo y eso le daba asco de solo imaginarlo.

El perro hizo lo que debía en medio de la plaza, sasuke podía notar la tristeza en la mirada de naruto, se preguntaba que habia sucedido, dejo que el perro se encargara de si mismo para hablar con su amigo.

_¿que paso naruto?

_hinata se enojo conmigo, porque anoche no llegue a casa a horario y no le avise

_vos también sos más tarado

_al salir del trabajo me encontré con neji y jugamos un partido, en la cancha de la escuela a la que íbamos

_hinata no te creería eso, si vos mismo dijiste que no te lo bancabas y hablaste de lo mal que se llevaban

_lo se pero es la verdad, antes me encontré con tenten y hablamos creo que piensa que estuve con ella

_lo mejor seria que hablen, si queres voy con hinata

_ella salio, se fue a buscar mercaderia fresca con los empleados al campo

_ah, bueno vamos al garage de mi edificio quiero mostrate algo

Con itachi:

Como un chico desesperado asi se quedo esperando por Sakura y cuando esta llego, no hizo más que estar a su lado.

_itachi si queres que trabaje comodamente dejame un rato sola

_¿porque?

_porque si seguis vigilandome, pensare que me crees una ladrona o algo por el estilo

_no es eso en absoluto, es que me gusta la compañía

Sakura revoleaba los ojos, necesitaba trabajar tranquila, no le gusta estar juntando caca de perro con la cara más fea que tenia y que itachi la mirara tan fijamente.

_bien me ire, porque tengo una reunion con posibles inversores, nos vemos, si necesitas algo me llamas

_si, lo hare

Sakura estaba poniendo la caca de perro en una bolsa y cuando va a mirar un perro estaba masticando lo que habia dentro.

_nooo alejate de esa bolsa perro chancho, que asco

Después de renegar con los perros durante la limpieza, junto toda la basura que pudo, para llevarla al contenedor que estaba en el piso de abajo. Al subir se da cuenta de que no habia entrado a la habitación de itachi para limpiar. Abrio la puerta y lo que mas le llamo la atención fue como los rayos de luz de la todavía mañana alumbraban el cuarto no habia un solo rincon de oscuridad, y sinceramente Sakura pensaba asi sobre itachi, que el era una persona de luz. Pensaba y sentia que lo que le habia pasado con su mujer, no lo merecia, pero aun asi lo ahora a sus ojos jade era como un extraño, por mas bien que el se portara con ella.

_haber, espero no ver ropa interior masculina en mal estado

Revolvia el lugar como si estuviera comprando ropa en una tienda de ropa usada.

_wow tiene ropa de muy buen gusto

Metio la ropa sucia en una cesta, y se dirigio al cuarto de lavado, estaba acostumbrada a lavar a mano y no dejaria de hacerlo. Reviso los bolsillos de algunos pantalones, y en 2 de ellos encontro dinero, que dejo sobre una mesita, luego los sacos los llevaria a la tintoreria, solo habia 2 camisas sucias, una negra y una blanca. Al mirar las camisas ve que la de color negro tiene botones de ese mismo color, pero no solo eso, el boton que ella tiene guardado que encontro en la mansión es muy parecido, para no decir identico.

_no puedo sospechar asi de itachi, ademas el no conocia a anko, no hay ningun vínculo, soy una estupida, que no cree en coincidencias.

Hablo consigo misma y siguió con su trabajo

Con hinata:

_chicos hoy cerramos temprano, no se preocupen no habra descuento de sueldo ni nada de eso, asi que vayan son libres, hoy hagan lo que quieran

_¿esta usted bien jefa?

_si solo me duele un poco la cabeza

Los empleados no lo pensaron dos veces después de que se fueron los ultimos comensales que quedaban se marcharon. Hinata tenia mucha angustia y no podia continuar rodeada de gente de ruidos, queria paz, lo necesitaba, para aclarar su mente, para pensar.

_algo me dice que naruto no hizo nada, pero otra parte me dice que tengo unos cuernos enormes, ¿Qué debo hacer?

Ya no había nadie en el resto-bar, y eran las 11 am. Se preguntaba porque naruto no estaba cuando ella se levanto en la mañana.

Se encerro en su cuarto y puso música a todo volumen "sleep with sirens" su banda favorita.

Con sasuke:

_¿este es tu auto?

_si, dame una buena opinión de como quedo naruto

_el azul definitivamente es tu color sasuke, me gusta ¿Qué haras con el?

_voy a correr una carrera muy importante aun no le eh dicho nada a Sakura asi que mientras tanto es nuestro secreto.

_secreto de amigos, eso me gusta, espero que no lo digas pensando que yo tengo algún secreto oscuro guardado o algo así.

_para nada, sunny bájate

El perro se bajo del asiento de conductor con la cabeza gacha y la lengua afuera. El peliazabache reviso el estado de su auto, le dio los últimos ajustes y lo dejo bien cubierto con una lona.

_vamos sasuke ya me ah dado hambre.

_esa es buena señal

_¿si?

_claro, panza llena corazón contento

Volvieron al apartamento de Sakura, los dos hombres se pusieron delantales para cocinar.

_hinata no me deja ni entrar en la cocina

_todo lo contrario a Sakura, yo no puedo hacer que entre

Ambos reían, al comparar a sus novias. Escucharon el sonido de la puerta que se abria.

_hay ellos que lindos cocinando

_¿podrías ayudar no?

_noo gracias, preferiría tomar te de por vida, además tenes buena ayuda. Naruto decime que paso.

_ya hable con sasuke

_ahh asi que preferís a sasuke

_tuve una discusión con hinata

Sakura lo miraba sorprendida y aunque fuera una frase muy usada

_problemas en el paraíso

_podría decirse, ella cree que la engaño

_¿se lo explicaste?

_asi es pero recibi una cachetada

_uff que temperamento, como el mío. Déjame ahora mismo iré a verla, además si esta confundida debe sentirse mal, déjame a mi

Salio sin almorzar nada, las tripas pedían comida, aprovecho que un taxy venia en su dirección y lo paro. Llego en 10 minutos a la casa de hinata, golpeo la puerta 3 veces y nada, toco el timbre y la llave que mantenía la puerta cerrada giraba dentro de la cerradura para abrirla.

_pasa Sakura

_hola hinata

La ojiperla no la saludo, sospechaba que era una enviada de naruto

_si vas a hablar de naruto no estoy de animo

_es justo lo que voy a hacer, naruto no te engañaría jamas hinata

_¿vos como sabes eso?

_porque lo conozco, además el esta enamorado de vos

_se le pudo haber pasado

_hina, decime la verdad ¿hay algo mas?, algo por lo que no le creas

_es que, yo fui engañada Sakura, la persona que decía amarme, realmente no lo hacia y yo estaba muy ilusionada, cuando no tenia a nadie el apareció, pero asi como fue capaz de llenar cada vacio que habia en mi, al traicionarme logro romper la confianza que puedo tener en la gente.

_entiendo que no quieras contarme todo por lo que tuviste que pasar, y lamento mucho saber que alguien fue tan imbecil como para lastimarte, pero déjame decirte hinata, que naruto es un sol, y puedo poner las manos en el fuego y no solo las manos, todo lo que tengo por el, dale necesitan charlar. ¿Por qué me miras asi?

_que suerte tiene mi hermano

_bueno entonces lo llamo y le digo que venga

Sakura uso su celular para llamar a naruto

_veni, estoy en casa de hinata, apúrate

Naruto justo habia terminado de almorzar, sasuke decidió ir con el.

_ya en unos minutos va a estar aca, mientras dejame contarte algunas cosas que andan rondando mi cabezota.

Necesitaban las dos estar juntas, hacer mas y mas fuerte su amistad.

Con itachi:

_bueno no queda mas por decir, ya saben la mejor inversión de sus vidas ante sus ojos

Mostraba los planos y una maqueta de un nuevo hotel 5 estrellas, los hombres estaban maravillados con el trabajo relizado por ese joven hombre.

_asi es, tendremos una nueva junta para ultimar detalles

_eso es seguro solo llamenme y arreglamos

Feliz por el éxito en su trabajo, itachi solo queria llegar a casa y celebrar, por supuesto que con Sakura. Los hombres se habian retirado ya, el bajaba por el ascensor, subio luego a su auto blanco, ascelero y no paro hasta llegar a destino. Saludo a la secretaria, una vez en su apartamento, sintio el aroma a limpio que recorria el lugar, las cosas brillaban, hasta los animales estaban felices.

_debere recompenzarla, ¿Dónde esta?

Sobre la mesa del comedor una nota reposaba

_Ya termine todo asi que, nos vemos mañana_

_Sakura_

Hizo una pelotita con la nota, toda la alegria que sentia se disfuminaba.

_¿porque cuando mas quiero que este a mi lado desaparece?

Se quito la ropa y decidio tomar una ducha, hablaria con ella mas tarde

Con sasuke y naruto:

_no estes nervioso naruto, si Sakura dijo que podias ver a hinata asi es

_es que no se como pueda ella reaccionar

Estaban en la puerta de la casa de hinata. Sakura al escuchar voces abre y los mira a los dos.

_pasen, ella esta tranquila le hice un te de tilo con miel

Se dirigieron al living, la ojiperla estaba cruzada de brazos mirando al suelo.

_tienen que hablar-Decia sasuke

_hinata mirame por favor

_te estoy mirando

_no eh hecho nada malo, es mas llamare a neji para que venga

_hazlo

Definitivamente naruto creyo que no hiba a ser necesario, la vida da tantas vueltas que lo que menos ubiese pensado era que necesitaria a neji. Marco el número con el celular de sasuke, no habia tenido ni tiempo ni ganas de ir por el suyo.

_hola sasuke, ¿Qué paso?

_no soy sasuke soy naruto, necesito que vengas estoy en mi casa

_ah bueno voy, estaba rascandome los huevos a dos manos

Naruto ponia cara de asco y seguia con la conversación

_ok aca te esperamos.

_¿seguro que viene?

_si hinata, el no miente, podra ser un imbecil, pero no es mentiroso

Se sentaron mirandose las caras unos a otros, esperando por quien tenia la verdad y la ultima palabra "neji". Después de media hora hacia acto de presencia.

_buenas buenas gente, traje un buen vinito

_hola neji- decian sasuke y Sakura

_debo acostumbrarme a verte mas seguido eh Sakura

_asi es, pasa que naruto te espera

Fue con el rubio

_¿que paso? No me digas que quieren un trio

_no seas estupido, necesito que digas que hicimos anoche

_uff, espera ¿de verdad queres que sepan? Ya te miraran con otros ojos

Neji se cruzaba de piernas cual marica. Naruto ya esperaba que dijera alguna estupidez

_estuvimos…jugando al futbol y le gane como 5 veces

El rostro de hinata se iluminaba, corrio a abrazar a su amor, y le dio un abrazo tambien a neji.

_juju, hace rato no me tocaban asi

_neji no te pases

La voz de sasuke hacia que le dieran escalofrios.

_hinata hay algo que quiero pedirte hace tiempo

La ojiperla se preguntaba que podia ser. Naruto se arrodillo ante ella y todos los presentes, minutos atrás cuando sus amigos charlaban amenamente en el living, el habia ido por una pequeña caja roja que mantenía oculta muy cuidadosamente. Sin más rodeos pregunto

_¿te casarías conmigo?

_naruto, si, si y si

Un beso lleno de amor, abrazos que emocionaban a los presentes y los mejores deseos

_felicitaciones

_gracias chicos

_nos vamos nosotros asi no molestamos, ahora que estan bien realmente

_si vayan y llévense a neji que nosotros debemos festejar este hermoso acontecimiento

_noo quédenselo ustedes, lo siento solo fue un impulso

Los 4 amigos se peleaban por quien debía soportar a neji, y visto que era la reconciliación de hinata y naruto.

_ven aquí

Sakura jalo del brazo a neji, parándose a su lado. La cara de sasuke era de WTF

_adonde quieras hermosa

_jaja no te hagas el picaflor conmigo

Una hora después estaban neji, sasuke y Sakura sentados en el comedor del apartamento de la pelirosa, charlando amenamente, neji tenia mil y una historias de vida, Sakura estaba que sacaba el jugo por la nariz, hasta sasuke esbozaba sonrisas, la picardía del ojiperla masculino era increíble.

_tengo una pregunta, espero no ofender y es para vos Sakura

_ok pregunte

Sasuke ya preparaba su puño por si debia usarlo

_¿los pelos de tu vagina también son de color rosa?

Y largo la pregunta, como si hubiese preguntado ¿de que color es el caballo blanco de San martín? _(San Martín es un prócer Argentino)_

__¿_neji, realmente queres morir?

_no sasuke no te preocupes, responderé esa intriga tuya, no solo los pelos de mi vagina son rosa, los de mi nariz también, los de mis axilas también. ¿Alguna otra pregunta estupida?

_no

Neji creyo que se comeria una bofetada o que la pelirosa le pediria que se fuera de su casa.

_amor debo ir a preguntarle algo a itachi ire a ver si lo encuentro

_si anda- respondia neji

_no te dijo a vos me dijo a mi, ok pero volve enseguida

_lo hare. Es sobre mi sueldo necesito un adelanto

Dejaba a los amigos hablar, ella tenia llave de ese apartamento en el que ahora trabajaba era un duplicado, por si algo sucedía. Golpeo la puerta y nada, estaba algo preocupada así que abrió la puerta con su juego de llaves, fue un alivio cuando lo vio tirado sobre el sofá, llevaba solo una bata, que le llegaba a la rodilla, al acercarse para despertarlo, ve que la pierna de itachi estaba con una cicatriz, una cicatriz nueva, que antes el no tenia en su piel, esa marca profunda le llamo mucho la atención el no era un hombre que no mirara por donde iba.

_la misma pierna que mordió sunny al enmascarado

Susurraba para si misma, como acostumbraba hacerlo, no contaba con que itachi la oyera, no contaba con que su amigo estuviera despierto, pero con pocas ganas de abrir la puerta. En ese momento su mente intentaba encontrar respuestas. Fue la forma en como itachi la tomo del brazo al levantarse del sillón la forma en la que la miro a los ojos lo que hizo que no tuviera dudas, de que estaba con el enmascarado de aquella vez, que el era el dueño del botón que tenia en su poder. ¿Qué haría? ¿Encararlo? ¿Dejar que actuara y se delatara solo?


	30. El final

Capitulo 30

**Comenten, los extraño T-T, este es el final PRIMERA PARTE**

_sakura, debí saber que no eras ninguna tonta

_entonces eras vos

_si yo, quien te observa soy yo, quien no puede sacarte de su mente, a quien le duele el corazón cada vez que te ve de la mano con esa sasuke, eh estado callándome este sentimiento que quema mi pecho por mucho tiempo. Decirte que necesito una oportunidad para hacerte feliz, si estas a mi lado jamás sentirás tristeza Sakura, yo cuidare de ti con mi vida.

_todo lo que me decís es hermoso, pero es muy distinto de lo que haces, aquella vez en el bosque pudiste haberme lastimado. Decime itachi, ¿tuviste algo que ver con la muerte de anko?

_esa mujer quería tenerte solo para ella, me dijo que deseabas su compañía. No pude soportar que quisieras a alguien mas, además de sasuke que ya me roba bastante de tu tiempo eso te alejaría mucho más de mi

_itachi

Sakura sentía muchísimo aprecio por itachi, aun cuando había hecho tantas cosas malas, el lazo que lo unía a el era fuerte, pero no era amor, lo que sentía por sasuke si lo era, por ello caminaba hacia el a paso lento, extendiendo su mano para alcanzar su mejilla. Itachi la miraba desconcertado ya no podía resistir el no haber rozado nunca sus labios con los de su soñada pelirosa. La envolvió con sus manos alrededor de su cintura, y sin decir una sola palabra la beso, movía sus labios ferozmente, la estaba devorando. Ella lo alejo con todas sus fuerzas.

_¿amas a sasuke?

_amo a sasuke, más que a nada

_no pensé que tendría que llegar a esto Sakura, ¿Por qué me obligaste?

_¿de que estas hablando?

De un cajón saco un arma, tenia el cartucho lleno y estaba lista para usarse

_se que sasuke esta aquí, los vi llegar juntos

Viendo como se estaba poniendo la situación, Sakura saco su celular del bolsillo sin que itachi la viera, le avisaría a sasuke que saliera de allí, que buscara a la policía.

_no es así, déjalo en paz por favor

_¿me crees tonto Sakura?

_no para nada

_dame tú celular

_¿que celular?

Con sasuke.

_menos mal que solo iba a preguntarle por el sueldo

_jaja sasuke me parece que te veo los cuernos

_imbecil

_también te quiero

_ire a buscarla, quédate acá neji

_¿que le pasa al perro? Parece nervioso

Ni bien sasuke abrió la puerta el perro salio corriendo, sasuke corrió tras el sin saber a donde el animal quería llegar, quedando así parado frente la puerta de itachi.

Con Sakura:

_dámelo

Con furia lo arrojo lejos del alcance de la pelirosa, una vez que lo tuvo en su mano

_hablemos, no te vayas aun, hablemos

_mientras el este cerca de ti es imposible que me escuches de verdad, ¿Qué no ves? Es mejor asi, se reunirá con su madre

Ya no quedaba mas por hablar itachi estaba fuera de si, aunque controlaba bien su temperamento no actuando de forma agresiva, estaba muy mal de la cabeza si pensaba que estaba bien matar y que no recibiría castigo alguno por hacerlo. Al abrir la puerta, era más que un regalo, no tenia que buscarlo, solo debía apuntar y disparar.

_¿Sakura?

Fue lo que salio de los labios de sasuke, miro a itachi que elevaba sus manos temblorosas sosteniendo un arma, apuntándole, sabia que las cosas con itachi no terminarían bien. Rápidamente, golpeo a quien intentaba dispararle dándole una patada, itachi cayo al suelo por el impacto, Sakura estaba muy asustada y corrió a los brazos de su amado, pero antes de que pudiera alcanzarlo, antes de que pudiera sostener su mano, de que pudiera rozarla con sus dedos, oyo un disparo, un estruendo espantoso y con el un aullido.

_nooo, sunny, noooooo

Su amado perro, cayo herido al suelo defendiendo a sus amos, había ido directo a itachi para morderlo, pero este justo disparo. Antes de que Sakura pudiera girar para ver a su amigo, a su perro amado, sasuke alcanzo a tomarla del brazo para empezar a correr, las lagrimas impedían que Sakura pudiera ver por donde iba.

Itachi ya estaba de pie, preparado para la lucha, ya no le importaba si lastimaba a la pelirosa o si el mismo salía en camilla directo a la morgue solo quería acabar con su dolor, pero antes se vengaría, si el moría debia llevarse a uno de ellos consigo, paso por encima del perro, pisándole la cola, quitándole así el ultimo respiro.

_¡sasuke! Debo ir por sunny déjame ir

_no Sakura, tenemos que salir el nos matara

Estaban dentro del ascensor con su celular sasuke intentaba llamar a la policía

_no hay señal acá adentro, maldita sea

_sasuke te amo

_te amo mi princesa, te protegeré todo estará bien

Itachi sabia que estaban dentro del ascensor miraba que piso marcaba, al mismo tiempo en otro espacio neji que había oido el disparo se dirigió al lugar del hecho, el no era nada cobarde, al llegar ve a sunny en el suelo, el perro que el minutos antes había dicho que estaba nervioso, supo enseguida que algo andaba mal, marco a la policía, dio todos los datos del hotel "luna nueva" la gente de los cuartos de al lado no salia para ver que pasaba.

_¿donde estarán? ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando?

Itachi iba corriendo por las escalaras, bajaba a toda velocidad, la adrenalina, hacia que su corazón bombeara sangre mucho mas rápido.

_salgamos no esta aquí aun

_si

Tomados de la mano huían del peligro, sasuke forcejeaba con la puerta de salida, estaba cerrada, para su mala suerte itachi ya los habia alcanzado.

_hasta aquí llegan ustedes dos

_sabia que no podía confiar en ti desde la primera vez que te vi

_¿sasuke estas hablando conmigo?

_si maldito imbecil

_ohh creía que estabas hablando con mi amigo, esta aquí al lado mío, el me aconseja todo lo que debo hacer y créeme tendré mucho éxito

_por favor deja a sasuke en paz, aléjate de nosotros ya me has hecho mucho daño

_¿lo decis por esa bolsa de pulgas? Mira lo que me hizo aquella vez, esta cicatriz es una prueba del amor que te tengo, tienes esta oportunidad solo esta para venir a mi lado, si no lo haces ya sabes lo que sucederá.

Quien habia cerrado la puerta era la secretaria de itachi, ella hacia todo lo que el le ordenaba, simplemente porque estaba enamorada de el. Esta mujer permanecía escondida podía ver y escuchar absolutamente todo, como su jefe le rogaba a esa mujer que lo eligiera, le repugnaba la situación.

Neji bajaba por las escaleras lentamente, necesitaba saber lo que estaba pasando, al mismo tiempo se escuchaba la sirena de la policía que estaba llegando, lo que lograba irritar aun más al peliazabache de coleta.

_¡mierda ¿quien llamo a la maldita policia?!

_asustado ¿no?

Sasuke se acercaba a el, solo lo peor podía pasar, soltándose de la mano de Sakura, iba directo a itachi.

_sasuke ven aquí

_ya no escapare, te conocí y con vos Sakura aprendo a amar cada dia, lo cual me hace mas fuerte. Itachi a que no te animas un mano a mano, el que gana se queda con Sakura

Itachi acepto enseguida, arrojando el arma muy cerca de donde estaba neji, sin saberlo.

_acepto el desafío, es mucho más divertido asi, verte derrotado

Los dos hombres además de fuertes atractivos se ponían cómodos para comenzar la pelea, el premio les interesaba a los dos, itachi se tenia confianza, el hecho de tener su propio gimnasio, entrenador particular y la mejor nutrición lo hacían prácticamente invencible, sasuke no tuvo la oportunidad de poder entrenarse mejor, pero de algo estaba seguro, itachi se comeria el suelo y sus estupidas palabras.

Después de desabotonar algunos botones de sus respectivas camisas, se miraban intensamente, hasta que sasuke dio el primer movimiento, corrio hacia su contrincante largando una patada, que itachi logro esquivar fácilmente, luego itachi ataco con sus puños, uno tras otro querian incrustarse en la cara de sasuke, quien esquivo tres pero no el último, callendo al suelo.

_ves sasuke, te venceré

_eso esta por verse

Estando aun en el suelo pateo las piernas de itachi haciéndolo caer, eso le dio tiempo a levantarse antes que el

_¡sasuke!

Sakura sollozaba estaba que se venia abajo, era demasiado para ella, la policía que había arribado minutos atrás seguía golpeando la puerta de entrada preparándose para romperla si era necesario, por lo cual neji, viendo a la secretaria de itachi escondida comiendo palomitas de maiz mientras veia la pelea, fue sigilosamente hasta donde esta estaba.

_oye tú, abre la puerta

_¿quien sos vos para mandarme?

Visto que no haría caso, le dio una trompada a la mujer, cuando ya estaba inconciente le quito las llaves, hablaría con la policia.

_¿que quien soy? Dice. Soy el rompe culo de perras pro.

La batalla seguía, los dos estaban agitados y con principios de cansancio.

_ya estas cansado sasuke mejor rendite

_hablas como un hombre patético, esto no es una película es la vida real

_real o ficción, te estoy pateando el culo

Esas frases enfurecieron a el peliazabache, como un rayo corrió con todo lo que le daban sus piernas, dio un salto y pateo el abdomen de itachi quitándole el aire, de esta forma y con la puerta ya abierta neji hizo pasar a la policia.

_¿donde esta el agresor?

_alla esta

Señalaba neji

_voy por sunny

_sakura espera

No tenia oidos para nadie mas, fue al ascensor rogando que sunny estuviera bien. Al llegar se pone al lado de su amigo, de su bebe, lo abraza fuerte, le habla. Pero el animal no reacciona, mucha sangre la rodeaba.

_sunny, vamos a casa, sunny te compre un almohadón como el que tiene sasuke tenes el total permiso de hacerlo pedazos.

El peliazabache que estaba detrás de ella viendo la escena, no podia siquiera decirle algo, no tenia palabras para ella en ese momento.

_sunny, por favor no me dejes, te amo bebe

Las lagrimas de Sakura le impedían ver con claridad, cuando se giro logro divisar a sasuke detrás de ella.

_amor, ayúdame a llevar a sunny a mi apartamento

_sakura…n

_dale sasuke

_sunny esta muerto

_¿que?

_amor sunny ya no va a despertar

La pelirosa miro a su animal, puso su mano donde creía que estaba el corazón de este.

_ya no late, sasuke no, no mi sunny

Sasuke no pudo evitar perder una lagrima, sunny era la razón por la que estaban juntos, sunny era quien acompaño a Sakura en sus peores momentos, era parte de ella, una parte que ya no estaría mas, moviendo la cola, poniéndose feliz de verla, masticando todo lo que tenia a su paso. El peliazabache entro a la habitación de itachi, a quien se lo estaba llevando la policía, neji se encargaba de todo era increíble, al entrar tomo la sabana de la cama y cubrió a sunny, lo rodeo con esa tela blanca, que tomaba color sangre.

Las horas pasaron, ya habían dado la declaración correspondiente de lo sucedido, le dieron un digno entierro a sunny, ahora solo les tocaba esperar a ver que resolvía la justicia, porque itachi, no estaba bien como para trabajar y tener una vida en sociedad

Así como las horas pasaron también los días, Sakura se la había pasado encerrada y no queria levantarse de la cama. Sasuke por su parte atendía a su auto para la carrera, debía hablar con Sakura.


	31. Un final es un nuevo comienzo

**Capitulo final segunda parte**

Con Sakura:

Preparaba el almuerzo, tendrían un picnic con hinata y esta llevaría a su perra amore. Antes de partir llego sasuke, sin necesidad de golpear la puerta entro, estar cerca de Sakura era decir estoy en casa.

_hola mi flor de cerezo

_hola príncipe encantado

_¿ya esta todo listo?

_si, prepare los sándwiches, las bebidas y demás, ¿te preocupa algo?

_no iremos a un picnic

_¿a donde entonces? Has estado muy ocupado estos días

_tengo una carrera hoy Sakura, no eh podido decirte por miedo a agregarte otra preocupación, pero te amo así que es mejor hacértelo saber

_una carrera ohh como las de neji seguro, tendrías que haberme dicho antes

_¿no estas molesta?

_no, para nada

Sus mejillas se ponían del color de su cabello, como el primer día en que supo que lo amaba.

_entonces vamos

Neji estaba con naruto y hinata, se habían hecho muy unidos, la pareja se había enterado del actuar de neji en el momento en que su hermano y Sakura lo necesitaron, estarían eternamente agradecidos. El ojiperla masculino ya no estaba solo.

_apurémonos, estos lugares se llenan muy rápido

_si neji, preparamos la cesta, con algunos alimentos

_vamos amore, hinata tu perra no me hace caso

_no la trates mal naruto ella esta en estado

_¿en mal estado?

_amor eso quiere decir que esta preñada

_ya lo se, pero no se convirtió en tortuga

Neji los veia discutir

_déjenme a mi, soy bueno con las mujeres

Ambos sonreían, amore era una dama difícil.

_ven aquí princesa, el carruaje la espera

Sorprendentemente, amore se levanto de su cama para perros al escuchar las palabras de neji, y no paraba de mover la cola.

_nah neji, no te creo vos agarraste comida de perro y te la pasaste por la ropa

_no naruto, es mi encanto natural.

Luego de ese suceso, entraron al auto de neji, quien parecía tener ganas de correr carrera en la carretera, la velocidad de su auto era asombrosa.

_neji eres bueno conduciendo, ¿Por qué no vuelves a las carreras?

_eh decidido tomarme un descanzo, desde los 15 años corro carreras, ahora prefiero otras cosas.

Hinata agrandaba los ojos, ese hombre habia cambiado.

Todos ya estaban en el autodromo de la ciudad, muchos corredores profesionales, miraban a neji, y a su amigo, quien era un principiante para todo el mundo.

_gracias por venir neji

_¿estas loco? No me lo perderia por nada, ayudare a estos inútiles, acordate baja un poco la velocidad en cada curba

_si lo hare, después de eso quinta a fondo

Sakura no dejaba de comerse las uñas, mientras charlaba con hinata, quien acariciaba a su perra.

_vaya panza la de amore

_es verdad saku, esta que explota es que ya esta por tener

_oh

_¿querrás uno no?

_no creo, no estoy lista aun

_eso decis ahora cuando los veas pondrás un refugio de animales

_jajaja exagerada

_¿me estas peleando Sakura?

_noo

_ahh porque te arranco los pelos

Hinata se ponía seria, su cambio de animo era cada vez mas extraño, aun así Sakura también cambiaba su animo muy seguido no podía decir nada.

_¿estas llorando Sakura?

_no, no es nada me entro un pedazo de llanta en el ojo

_no te creo

_no llores hinata

_vos empezaste

Las dos amigas lloraban como si se hubiera muerto alguien, abrazadas los ojos de todos estaban en ellas.

_chicas que hacen aca, sasuke ya se puso el piloto

_ok vamos

La carrera estaba por comenzar, las tribunas alentaban a sus corredores favoritos, mientras.

_¡dale sasuke la puta madre! - decia sakura

_¡vamos hermano rómpeles el culo!

La adrenalina corria por sus venas, sasuke las oia claramente lo que lo ponía aun mas nervioso.

_¿las conoces? – decia otro corredor

_eh, si las eh visto por ahí

Entraron todos a sus autos y empezaron la carrera, naruto habia llevado una bandera que agitaba a los cuatro vientos, las chicas levantaban sus manos en el aire y saltaban de felicidad al ver a sasuke hacer lo que amaba, mientras mas avanzaba mas posiciones ganaba, era sorprendente, nadie lo podía creer el novato iba segundo, la gente empezaba a apodarlo meteoro. Paso por donde estaba neji con algunos mecánicos y cambio dos llantas, siguió con la carrera, quería el primer puesto, el premio eran 100.000 pesos al contado, mas un pase libre a todas las carreras importantes, se estaba jugando su vida de piloto de carreras. La imagen de las personas que amaba estaban en su mente y aunque aceleraba a toda velocidad podía oír sus voces alentándolo.

_sasuke ganaraaaaa

_si sasuke

_el ganador es sasuke uchiha, el piloto numero 5, el novato ¡meteoro!

Los aplausos no se hacían esperar, los abrazos mucho menos.

Un mes después de esa carrera, Sakura y hinata supieron que estaban embarazadas, en tan solo un mes sasuke y Sakura ya vivían juntos, el dinero de la carrera ayudo muchísimo, la perrita de hinata tuvo 6 cachorros, los cuales aun amore amamantaba, naruto y hinata, habian cancelado su fecha de boda para hacer una boda doble, asi el momento seria aun mas memorable.

Itachi por su parte no paso las pericias psiquiátricas, por lo cual estaba internado en un hospital mental, todas sus empresas, las estaba manejando un familiar de itachi, al que el apreciaba muchísimo. Sakura al enterarse lo de itachi decidió ir a visitarlo, ella tenia un buen y gran corazón.

_no lo puedo creer

Al ver la dirección y el nombre del lugar creia que había viajado al pasado, el lugar en el que ella habia encontrado al amor de su vida, el lugar que marco un antes y un después ante sus ojos "monte de oca".

_me pregunto ¿quien trabajara aquí ahora?

Las grandes rejas se abrian dandole paso, ni bien entro logro ver a varios pacientes que ella conocia muy bien, sai, kiba, gaara eran algunos de los que se cruzo en el camino, pero alguien que encamino su vida y que no esperaba ver alli, la llamaba por su nombre.

_sakura

_kakashi, pense que ya no trabajaba aquí

_bueno pues ya ves, me llamaron urgente, y tuve que presentarme habia pensado en dejar todo esto per…

_noo, hizo bien en volver ellos lo necesitan mucho

_es un halago

Kakashi tenia que admitirlo verla le removía muchas cosas, puras, inocentes, hacia que recordara porque la había amado, porque sentía aun amor por ella. El estaba con shizune la madre de su hijo, a quien habia nombrado izuna vivia lo mas feliz que podía.

_ven, me dijeron que viniste a ver a itachi

_si asi es, el es un buen amigo que tuve

_esta medicado, asi que no hay problema, llamame si me necesitas

_lo hare kakashi

El cuarto en el que estaba itachi era el que sasuke habia ocupado. Luminoso amplio, hasta mas comodo que el que le habia tocado a ella.

_hola itachi

El peliazabache de coleta abría lentamente los ojos, creyendo que era un sueño mas, actuaba como si la pelirosa no estuviera ahí, caminando con pasos vacíos, mirando sin mirar. Era muy triste ver esa escena, un hombre importante y poderoso encerrado en una jaula.

_eh venido a verte, no le dije a sasuke que lo haria porque no me iba a dejar, se cuanto te gustaba la libertad, se que sos un buen hombre, además de todo esto se que lo que hiciste era por el dolor que sentías y que no lograste soportar, vine a decirte que te perdono, aun cuando me heriste tanto arrebatándome a mi sunny. Solo eso quería hacerte.

Dejo el cuarto de itachi, pero antes de irse, vio en el suelo un papel, lo levanto, al girarlo solo habia escrito reiteradas veces "perdóname".sonrío y salio.

_hasta pronto amigo – susurro

Con hinata:

_mira naruto, solo pasó un mes y estan enormes

_vaya que si

_sakura aun no los vio, hasta sasuke estuvo con ellos

_dejala le tomara su tiempo

El timbre sonaba

_oh mira hablando de roma

_el toro se asoma – decia naruto con total naturalidad

Las chicas se sonrieron ambas sabian que la frase era "hablando de roma el burro se asoma"

_sasuke esta en el taller y me deja mucho sola

_si esta trabajando mucho

_vamos a mi habitación asi ves a los cachorros

_no quiero, estoy algo cansada

_vamos no te arrepentiras

Logrando convencerla hinata seguía los pasos de Sakura, amore estaba tendida en su cama para perros, era muy amplia, cubria a casi todos los cachorros con su gran cuerpo, estos gemian despacito mientras tomaban la leche de su madre.

_son hermosos hina

_a viste

De nuevo escuchaban que llamaban a la puerta, esta vez era sasuke

_eh amigo pasa, Sakura esta acá

Y asi como sabiendo donde se encontraba su pelirosa, no perdio un segundo más hasta estar a su lado.

_amor estas aca – decia sakura

_si, ¿ya los viste bien?

_no del todo pero son muy hermosos

Naruto y la ojiperla escuchaban atentamente a sasuke. Quien agachandose lentamente tomo a uno de los perros entre sus manos, esta era hembra, color marrón oscuro, con una corbata blanca en el pecho, muy peluda.

_sasuke dios mio

_es la elegida, lo supe ni bien la vi, cuando hinata los subió a su cama en la mañana, vi como esta masticaba su almohada mientras todos jugaban entre si, cuando la agarre mi impresión fue la misma que la de aquella vez, que vi a sunny, "que perro mas molesto"

_no es solo eso, es el más feo de todos – decia el rubio-

_fea naruto fea, por suerte los demás son iguales a amore que es preciosa- una orgullosa hinata hablando de su animal con absoluto amor

Sakura sollozaba sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas no solo por las palabras de sasuke, ni por su embarazo lo que la habia hecho mas sensible, tenia entre sus manos a sunny, podia sentirlo, seria como el. De sus labios salio una palabra, esta palabra seria el nombre que le daria.

_moon

_¿moon? Muy ingenioso es perfecto amiga

_se llamara moon ¿te gusta sasuke?

_me encanta

Sellaron esa hermosa escena con un profundo beso, sus labios ya nos les pertenecían actuaban por si solos, se entrelazaban, al igual que sus manos

Se podría decir que lo que estaba por venir era mejor, pero eso no seria la verdad, siempre hay problemas, pero lo importante es como logramos afrontarlos, si ponemos el amor delante de todo, saldremos victoriosos.

_sasuke

_¿si Sakura?

_estoy "aprendiendo a amar"

Una sonrisa del peliazabache que moría para convertirse en otro beso, naruto y hinata no se quedaban a atrás, abrazándose y luego besándose intensamente.

**No me quedan más que palabras de agradecimiento a los que lean este fanfic, Gracias. Amo el anime naruto todos sus personajes son grandiosos, y Sakura es mi personaje favorito, cuando la vi a ella en el año 2009, quede fascinada.**

**Disfrute mucho escribiendo, recién a fines del 2012 había empezado esta historia, y a medida que fui subiendo los capis me di cuenta que alguien más pudo sonreír o emocionarse de alguna manera, a todos gracias. Plis comenten *-* y nos leemos pronto**


End file.
